El Amor Es
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: Elsa se ve forzada a hacer un pacto con las Islas del Sur, lo que la decide a tomar una medida de precaución; los 6 meses pacíficos terminaron para Elsa y Anna. Anna aprenderá lo que es el amor, los celos y el odio. Siempre deseo el poder conocer el mundo y los diversos sentimientos pero no sabia que podían ser tan amargos como dulces. [Editando pequeños detalles]
1. El Amor

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

**_El Amor es..._**

**_._**

_"Si supiera lo que la vida me depara, _

_seguro que no sabría lo que es vivir con la emoción de descubrir cosas nuevas cada mañana." _

_-Cylvia_

**_._**

Kristoff miró incrédulo a Elsa quien se encontraba detrás de ese enorme escritorio digno de alguien con poder como la Reina, la mirada seria y su habla le habían dado a entender que no era broma lo que acababa de pedirle; entendía muy poco la personalidad de Elsa, ya que esta era muy conservadora, ahora era más abierta, pero solo con Anna así que él no sabía muy bien si solo jugaba con él como una amiga o si lo que decía era una orden por parte de la Reina de Arendelle.

Observó a su alrededor preguntándose si Anna le estaba jugando una broma junto con su hermana y se encontraba escondida, pero solo estaban ellos dos en el estudio, y Elsa se veía tan seria que pensó que si se negaba lo congelaría, aunque sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, así que hizo lo primero que pensó "escuche mal" y con eso en mente se metió un dedo en el oído pensando que lo tenía sucio o tapado.

-Kristoff -habló por fin Elsa mientras miraba algo divertida las diferentes reacciones que había tenido el rubio- Sé que solo llevamos 6 meses de conocernos pero yo no juego cuando se trata de Anna, lo que te acabo de pedir es por ella.

-Pero Majestad lo que me está pidiendo no es…

-Tengo una razón para ello Kristoff -dijo Elsa mirándolo fijamente- Yo soy capaz de cuidar a Anna, pero sigo siendo una mujer, y estoy ocupada la mayor parte del día con cosas del Reino, lo único que quiero es que Anna se sienta lo más segura que sea posible, y pensé en ti, llevan una sana relación, ella te considera parte de su vida ahora, eres importante para ella, no encuentro a alguien más con quien Anna se sienta más a gusto que contigo.

Kristoff entendió a lo que se refería la Reina pero lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era la razón por la que ella había llegado a pensar en algo así, ella hablaba de seguridad para Anna pero no sabía de qué quería protegerla, ¿tan malo estaba el asunto para que ella le pidiera ese tipo de cosas? El no ignoraba el hecho de que otros Reinos pensaban que Elsa era una amenaza para ellos, pero no creía que ese fuera el motivo de que estuviera el ahí.

Pensó que tal vez habría bandidos y ladrones, ya se había topado con algunos antes pero el castillo contaba con guardias por todos lados y al pendiente de la princesa y de la Reina y ahora que las puertas estaban abiertas, los guardias eran aún más, así que la idea de bandidos la retiró… ¿Qué otra amenaza podría ser? Y ahora, Anna no era de las que se asustaban con facilidad, cuando vio a un ladrón con las manos en la masa ella no se detuvo y le dio una lección, incluso Kristoff tuvo que detenerla antes de que se hiciera daño a si misma… lo único que a Anna no le podían poner en frente o nombrar porque le daba una crisis nerviosa era…

-Elsa -llamo por fin olvidándose de las formalidades al pensar en una posibilidad, su voz salió ronca por la sorpresa.

-Supongo que ya adivinaste la razón… -murmuró Elsa volteando a ver el ventanal la cual mostraba todo el jardín- aunque ahora son menos, ella sigue teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando… -dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana e hizo señas a Kristoff para que él también lo hiciera.

Rodeó el escritorio y se posiciono al lado de la rubia platinada, a través del ventanal se podían apreciar a Anna y a Olaf los cuales se encontraban regando las flores, se escuchaba la risa de la peli-roja por los comentarios de un inocente Olaf, quien al parecer cargaba uno de los patitos.

-¿Enserio cree que mi presencia le hará sentir mejor? -preguntó el montañero mirando a princesa la cual al sentirse observada alzó su rostro encontrándose con Elsa y Kristoff, Anna les sonrió y levanto la mano saludándolos de manera muy animada, el rubio le devolvió el gesto, pero no la sonrisa lo cual le pareció extraño a la peli-roja.

-No creo que la logre contentar, pero sé que se puede quedar más tranquila, estando tu aquí -sonrió Elsa convincente de que su hermana estaría bien y levantó la mano saludando por fin a Anna- No te estoy pidiendo que cambies tu estilo de vida, pero si te incomoda entonces no puedo obligarte…

-Si es para que Anna se sienta segura entonces lo hare, pero no puedo descuidar mi trabajo o a Sven- dijo sin apartar la mirada de0 los azulados ojos de Anna quien curiosa le preguntaba con la mirada si todo iba bien.

-Claro que no tienes que abandonar tu trabajo, tú vas por las mañanas y regresas al medio día para vender el hielo, Sven se puede quedar en el establo incluso si lo deseas puede quedarse en el jardín si te parece más acogedor, pero igual desde hace meses comes y cenas aquí, la diferencia es que ya no tendrás que irte por las noches- convencida Elsa se lo propuso de nuevo a Kristoff.

-Lo que no entiendo su Majestad es el ¿Por qué la tengo que proteger de Hans si él está encerrado en los calabozos de las Islas del Sur? -preguntó confundido Kristoff.

-Porque los Reyes y yo llegamos a un acuerdo para que podamos seguir siendo aliados, y es que Hans tendrá que cumplir una sentencia de 5 años en nuestros calabozos y hacer servicio comunitario, lo que significa que estará la mayor parte del tiempo en las mazmorras, pero aun así lo tendremos que ver de vez en cuando, dado que también será parte de la servidumbre, y Anna ha tenido suficientes pesadillas teniéndolo a él lejos, es por eso que te pido que a partir de hoy te quedes en el castillo, mañana puedes traer tus cosas; la mayor parte del tiempo Anna se encuentra sola por culpa de mis reuniones y mis deberes, así que tenerte aquí la hará distraerse lo suficiente como para que ni se acuerde que Hans está a solo 3 pisos de distancia.

Kristoff escuchó atentamente las razones del porque le pedía que él se quedara en el castillo y abandonara las montañas por las noches, si bien podría seguir trabajando y ganarse su dinero, debía de admitir que estar más cerca de Anna le gustaba mucho, aunque el hecho de que fuera precisamente por culpa de Hans lo irritaba, saber que el idiota estaría también cerca de Anna aunque fueran tres pisos lo frustraba y enojaba también, suspiró al escuchar de nuevo las risas de Anna y Olaf y regresó su mirada ida a la Reina.

-Creo que no me causaría muchas molestias el quedarme, como usted dijo me paso mucho tiempo por aquí -sonrió haciéndole entender a Elsa que aceptaba la propuesta- pero Majestad apenas me conocen por 6 meses.

-Lo sé, le pensé mucho antes de hacerte la propuesta -se atrevió a sonreírle amablemente- Pero creo en ti Kristoff, así que no me decepciones.

-Gracias por confiar en mí su Majestad -dijo haciendo una leve inclinación.

Elsa sonrió- No tienes que ser tan formal, te has vuelto un gran amigo -dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-De acuerdo, Elsa.

-Prepárate para la cena porque tendré que soltar la bomba -argumentó la rubia platinada mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

-¿Cuándo llega el idiota? –cuestionó irritado Kristoff.

-Dentro de 4 días –gruñó la Reina recordando al que intento matarla- Trate de poder solo reducirlo a sentencia y que no hiciera servicios por el bien de Anna, pero es parte del requisito si queremos seguir teniendo negocios con las Islas del Sur y ya tengo suficientes enemigos como para rechazar la oferta. Pero te aseguro que no le será tan fácil ni bonita su estadía aquí, si se hubiera metido solamente conmigo lo habría dejado estar, pero fue a Anna a quien el manipulo y jugo con sus sentimientos.

-Entiendo – se limitó a decir conteniendo la amargura que le producían esos recuerdos.

-Gracias por entender Kristoff, hagamos lo mejor que podamos para que Anna se sienta segura.

El montañero asintió con la cabeza y volteó de nuevo su vista a Anna que ahora se encontraba sentada en su columpio, ella los miraba pensando en que no era normal el comportamiento de esos dos y eso hizo que Kristoff suspirara.

La cena iba a ser la más larga de toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD<p>

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	2. Es Paciente

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**_El Amor...Es Paciente_**

**_._**

_"Conocerte fue una suerte, _

_hablarte mi misión, _

_enamorarte mi anhelo, _

_pasar la vida junto a ti mi deseo."_

_-Percy Joel Escobilla Cornejo_

**_._**

El sol se hacía paso por entre las hojas de aquel frondoso árbol; dejo caer las puntas de sus zapatillas sobre el césped y los movió balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás, el viento que había en este día fresco dado al otoño casi invierno le ayudaba a balancearse mejor en aquel columpio, el cual era lo suficiente grande para que dos personas se sentaran, ¿Por qué en el castillo todo era tan grande? Se preguntó divertida, mirando las hojas secas caer a su alrededor, mientras agarraba más vuelo.

Sus ojos azules jugaron de nuevo sobre las dos siluetas que se encontraban observándola desde el estudio de la Reina, los miró sonreírse mutuamente y hablar tranquilamente, poso sus manos en el columpio ahora más relajada, pues minutos antes esos dos se veían algo tensos y serios, incluso Kristoff se negó a regresarle la sonrisa y eso la altero un poco.

Esos dos llevaban dentro un buen rato; cuando vio llegar a Kristoff casi sin aliento al castillo pensó que algo realmente serio había pasado y se preocupó cuando Elsa le pidió que la dejara hablar a solas con el montañero.

Sin embargo dejando ese tema de lado le alegraba de gran manera que su hermana se llevara muy bien con Kristoff, no porque pensara que se tenían que llevar bien por estar ellos saliendo, sino porque ella deseaba de todo corazón que su hermana se abriera poco a poco con más gente y no solo se aferrara a ella.

Anna no quería que el mundo de su hermana se redujera solo a ella, ¡Dios!, ¿Y si le llegaba a pasar algo? La amaba y por eso quería que ella tuviera amigos en los cuales pudiera apoyarse de vez en cuando, y Ella daba buenas señales al hablarle con tanta normalidad a Kristoff, el hecho de que hace 3 meses dejara que el comiera y cenara en el castillo, eh incluso una vez lo dejo descansar en uno de los cuartos, le daban razones suficientes a Anna para pensar, sospechar y creer que su hermana ya lo consideraba un amigo.

-¡Mira Anna! –exclamó un asombrado Olaf, sacándola de sus pensamientos y corriendo hacia ella.

Al llegar se sentó en el columpio a su lado y le extendió su mano, Anna tomó la pequeña planta que Olaf sostenía y la miró, con un hermoso color verde esmeralda y pequeños copos de nieve, (por culpa de la nevada personal de Olaf), sin duda era la primera vez que sostenía un trébol de cuatro hojas, tal vez nunca vio uno antes pero se atrevió a pensar que seguro era el más hermoso de entre todos, este tenía un brillo singular y destacaba por su color tan vivo.

-¡Olaf! encontraste un trébol de cuatro hojas –le sonrió Anna regresándole el trébol- consérvalo bien.

-¿Por qué tengo que conservarlo bien? Te lo traje porque pensé que su color era bonito, ¿A qué te refieres con que lo conserve? –preguntó curioso Olaf mirando animado el trébol de cuatro hojas.

-El trébol de cuatro hojas es el protector de los amores y simboliza la riqueza y prosperidad –comenzó Anna mientras tomaba de nuevo el trébol- la primera hoja es la alegría, el poder del amor y la hermandad, la segunda es la conciencia, la tercera es la confianza en la vida y la cuarta es el respeto a la tierra –le explicó apuntando cada respectiva hoja y luego añadió- es una leyenda pero se dice que si la conservas tendrás buena suerte.

Anna le devolvió a Olaf el trébol quien lo miro sonriente, la princesa le acarició la cabeza blanquecina con cariño- Cuando era pequeña pase horas buscando un trébol de cuatro hojas para dárselo a Elsa, pero nunca halle con ellos.

Olaf la miró y le colocó a Anna el trébol como un adorno en la trenza que caía por su hombro izquierdo- Si es cierto entonces tendrás mucha suerte con Kristoff en el amor–le dijo sonriente Olaf, lo que hizo que Anna se sonrojara.

-Olaf.

-No te preocupes Anna, yo tengo otro –le enseño su mano izquierda abierta donde reposaba otro trébol de cuatro hojas- Creo que si los dos tenemos los tréboles nos podríamos considerar como expertos en la suerte.

Anna sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la ventana buscando la silueta robusta de Kristoff, pero al ver la ventana vacía hizo que se levantara de un salto, se despidiera de Olaf; corrió hacia el interior del castillo, rebasó a la servidumbre quienes ágilmente (con experiencia de años de conocer a la hiperactiva princesa) la esquivaron sin tirar absolutamente nada, ella se deslizo por los pasillos tratando de agarrar rapidez, cuando al doblar una esquina pudo visualizar la silueta robusta que tanto ansiaba ver.

-Kristoff –gritó Anna mientras se deslizaba hacia él, pero al ver que no podría detenerse a tiempo puso sus manos enfrente para evitar mejor el impacto- ¡Cuidado! –exclamó divertida.

Kristoff detuvo su paso y volteó rápido al escuchar la cantarina voz de aquella que rondaba en su mente, no contó con que ella chocara con él, aunque no le causo ningún problema el golpe, pero Anna en cambio reboto y cayó hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo él la sostuvo por los brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó sorprendido inspeccionándola, pero solo tenía la nariz roja por el golpe.

-Si estoy bien –Anna le sonrió recobrando el equilibrio, alzó la vista para ver mejor la cara del rubio- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Elsa? –preguntó curiosa mientras él la soltaba- Se me hizo realmente extraño que te llamara así de pronto.

Kristoff enmudeció un momento, desviando la mirada hacia un cuadro en la pared, a simple vista parecería que estuviera analizando y admirando la obra de arte pero por dentro él solo se encontraba en blanco, no le podía decir nada a Anna antes de la cena, ya que Elsa le quería decir lo del príncipe Hans, pero la mirada de la princesa lo estaba presionando mucho, volteó de nuevo hacia la peli-roja topándose con esos ojitos azules que lo miraban esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

-¿Eso es un trébol de cuatro hojas? –preguntó el montañero haciéndose el fascinado, no es que no le gustaran los tréboles, es solo que él no creía en la leyenda que decía que traían buena suerte.

-¡Si!, Olaf me lo regalo, es muy bonito ¡¿verdad?! Su color es muy brillante y hermoso –respondió alegre Anna, para después fruncir el ceño- ¿Estas cambiando el tema? –le reprocho.

-No estoy cambiando el tema –dijo Kristoff- Es solo que no creo en esas cosas que dicen que traen buena suerte –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Si traen buena suerte! –dijo la peli-roja defendiendo a la plantita, incluso al rubio le pareció que la acariciaba como si fuera un animalito y solo pudo rodar los ojos.

-Yo encontré antes un trébol y no me dio buena suerte –le contestó mirando la planta más de cerca.

Anna infló los cachetes- Estas cambiando el tema a propósito de nuevo.

Kristoff suspiro –Ten paciencia –murmuró revolviéndole los cabellos- Cuando menos hasta la cena.

-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó mostrándole el meñique, lo cual hizo al montañero sonreír.

-Lo prometo –dijo al momento en que entrelazaba su meñique con el de Anna.

La princesa se sintió satisfecha y se dedicó a acompañarlo hacia el establo, pues el aun tenia cosas que hacer con Sven en el pueblo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hablaban sobre lo largo que eran estos, la decoración y salones, incluso anécdotas de cada rincón por donde pasaban, al estar por el salón de fiestas Anna le enseño todos los cuadros y le dijo los nombres que les había puesto a cada uno de los personajes que salían en ellos.

Kristoff escuchaba atento mientras la admiraba, preguntándose el cómo sería ella por las mañanas, si sería tan enérgica y escandalosa, o floja, se preguntó lo que hacia ella cuando él y Elsa trabajaban, el rubio sabía que su color favorito era el verde, que su postre favorito era el chocolate, sabia lo torpe pero linda que podía llegar a ser, conocía pequeños detalles de ella pero no la conocía toda, y le parecía realmente fascinante todas y cada una de sus expresiones, sus diferentes tonos de voz.

No había duda de que él la quería conocer, pero hasta el momento solo eran cosas pequeñas las que sabía de ella y él quería conocer aún más y más de aquella hermosa persona que tenía frente suyo. Anna volvió la mirada hacia Kristoff y al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos le pellizco levemente una mejilla, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó curiosa.

-Quiero conocerte -soltó Kristoff sin pensar y eso hizo que tanto él cómo Anna se sonrojaran levemente- Yo, quiero conocer todo de ti –se animó a compartir sus pensamientos con ella tímidamente.

-Yo antes pensaba que el amor surgía a primera vista, lo sé, es patético pero lo único que leía eran novelas y cuentos donde las princesas se enamoraban de esa manera, y yo solo quería que alguien me quisiera y que nunca me dejara sola –murmuraba avergonzada Anna- pero hoy entiendo a lo que se refería Elsa con conocer a alguien, ahora sé que puedes llegar a amar a alguien conociéndolo y que cada vez al conocerlo más, el amor ira aumentando. Aún hay mucho por conocer el uno del otro ¿No es emocionante? –pregunto derramando felicidad.

Kristoff le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de la princesa- Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.

Y él tenía razón, no había prisa alguna, poco a poco descubrirían todo eso y más conforme pasara el tiempo, y el "ahora" lo podían disfrutar.

Si en algo Anna podría ser paciente era en eso.

Pasearon por un buen rato más con las manos entrelazadas, aunque les avergonzaba un poco que la servidumbre se les quedaran viendo con risitas y sonrisas cómplices, sus deseos por seguir sosteniendo la mano del otro era más fuerte, claro que cuando pasaron al lado de la puerta donde sabían que Elsa tenía en esos momentos una reunión las separaron un poco, pero cuando el cuarto se perdió no tardaron en volverlas a unir mientras soltaban una carcajada.

Al llegar por fin al establo Anna miro irse a Kristoff junto a Sven sin antes un "nos vemos en la cena" suspiro acariciando la mano que minutos antes tenía atrapada con la del rubio, si bien se encontraba algo inquieta por la desesperación de saber lo que Elsa y el habían hablado, prometió esperar hasta la cena que no era sino hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espalda y tomo el trébol de su cabello entre sus manos, deseando que este fuera de buena suerte, pensando que Kristoff jugaba cuando dijo que no lo era, ¡Oh, Vamos! Elsa hace nieve y hielo, existen los trolls, un muñeco de nieve tenia vida y era completamente adorable y puro, ¿cómo es que no existirá la suerte en los tréboles de cuatro hojas?

Cuando se dispuso a volver de nuevo al castillo, una ráfaga de viento fresco la hizo estremecerse y cuando se dio cuenta le arrebató el trébol de las manos, asustada corrió tras el trébol, el cual voló y la hizo correr un gran tramo, cuando pensó que no lo podría recuperar el trébol se estampo en uno de los corrales de los caballos, afortunadamente no había caballo alguno en ese corral, se metió y lo buscó por el suelo, tardo unos minutos debido a la paja pero lo encontró en una de las esquinas, lo agarró con suavidad y lo inspeccionó con cuidado.

Un enorme alivio la invadió al verlo en perfecto estado, se lo colocó de nuevo en el cabello y comenzó su caminata hacia el castillo procurando que ningún viento se lo arrebatara de nuevo, al entrar se quitó la capa y lo entregó a una de las mucamas agradeciéndole por su buen trabajo, sin duda el castillo siempre se encontraba calientito a pesar de ser tan grande, tener más gente cuidando de las chimeneas, no venía para nada mal al ambiente cálido; mientras caminaba por los pasillos vio a Elsa salir del salón de juntas con el consejo y se apresuró a dirigirse a su lado, saludo y fue saludada por todo el consejo.

-¿Estas ocupada? –preguntó Anna sonriente.

-No, acabo de terminar –le sonrió- ¿Kristoff se ha ido? –interrogó Elsa mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Si, fue a terminar de vender el hielo, como le mandaste a llamar así de repente, no le dio tiempo de venderlo, pensó que algo serio había pasado, pero dijo que volvía para la cena, me pareció muy raro cuando de repente pediste hablar con Kristoff, pero me alegra que se estén llevando bien, ¡Si hubieras visto como llego! Estaba todo cansado y le faltaba el aire, ¡Nunca lo había visto así!…

Elsa soltó una risita levemente su hermana no cambiaba a la hora de hablar.

-¡Oh! Si vieras el tamaño de los bloques de hielo que vende, ¡están enormes y pesados!, yo ni puedo con uno, él puede cargar hasta cuatro, no me sorprende que coma demasiado, aunque yo también como mucho –se carcajeó por su comentario.

Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones, ahí siguieron platicando y charlando sobre diversos temas, Anna le platico lo que Olaf y ella avían estado haciendo en el medio día y parte de la mañana, le conto lo de los tréboles de cuatro hojas y le enseño el que Olaf le había regalado, aunque omitió el comentario que hizo Olaf, guardándoselo solo para ella.

Las horas pasaron volando y para cuando se dieron cuenta fueron llamadas para la cena, Kristoff solo se demoró unos minutos en llegar, se sentó a la derecha de Elsa, pues esta se encontraba en el extremo y en frente de él se encontraba Anna a la izquierda de la Reina. Llevaban más de diez minutos sentados, y tanto el montañero como la Reina permanecían callados, mientras comían y miraban sus respectivos platos, creando una atmosfera incomoda y sofocante para Anna.

-¡Oigan! Ya basta –rogó Anna apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, los otros dejaron de comer- Puedo sentir toda la tensión, ¿podrían solo soltarlo y ya? ¿Por qué están tan raros? –preguntó preocupada Anna mirándolos con reproche a los dos- ¿Alguien murió? –cuestionó aterrada.

-¡No! –se apresuró a responder Elsa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué era de lo que hablaron al medio día? –preguntó Anna mirándolos interrogante.

-Anna, te tengo una buena y una mala noticia –le dio la opción de escoger Elsa.

Anna la miró pensando que sería mejor saber la mala y luego la buena, pero, sus ganas de no escuchar malas noticias la hicieron decidir- La buena.

-Bueno –sonrió Elsa- He invitado a Kristoff a vivir con nosotras en el castillo.

La respuesta de su hermana agarro desprevenida a Anna, eso era más que una buena noticia, observó sorprendida a Elsa y luego a Kristoff, valla que él estaba equivocado, ¡el trébol sí que daba buena suerte!

-¡Valla! eso no me lo esperaba –dijo alegre Anna- será tan divertido a partir de ahora, no es que ahora no sea divertido, me encanta que las puertas y ventanas estén abiertas, bueno ahora están cerradas por el frió que hace en las noches de otoño, pero también te la pasas en reuniones y en tu despacho, tener a alguien más que no sea parte de la servidumbre es excelente, aunque no digo que me molesten, todo lo contrario si son unas personas encantadoras y hacen muy bien su trabajo –exclamaba- me estoy desviando de nuevo ¿verdad? –se carcajeó un poco, para después calmarse un poco aunque su sonrisa no desapareció- pero, ¿Cuál es la mala noticia? –sin importar que noticia fuera ella no creía que le fuera a quitar la felicidad de saber que estaría más cerca de Kristoff, así que miro deslumbrante a Elsa.

Elsa miró a Anna tan feliz que por un momento pensó que era mejor idea no decirle, dirigió la mirada a Kristoff que miraba a Anna preocupado, si ella no le decía sería peor, sin importar que, le tenía que decir ahora, dentro de 4 dias llegaba el susodicho y la princesa tenia que estar mental mente preparada para ello.

Elsa respiró profundamente- Anna –hizo una leve pausa para agarrar fuerzas y luego lo soltó- tu sabes que los Reyes de las Islas del Sur y yo estábamos llegando a un acuerdo para poder seguir con nuestra alianza y hemos llegado a un acuerdo, veras –se quedo callada por un buen rato tratando de tomar más valor, haciendo que la sonrisa de Anna perdiera fuerzas- Hans tendrá que cumplir su sentencia de 5 años en nuestra prisión, y además cumplir servicios.

La sola mención del nombre del menor de los de las Islas del Sur hizo que la sonrisa de Anna se desvaneciera en segundos.

Y Anna solo pudo articular- Estúpido trébol.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo me quedo más largo, y espero que los siguientes sigan saliendo igual de largos, debido a todos los acontecimientos que aparecerán en esta historia cursi y llena de corazones c: xD<p>

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	3. Es Bondadoso

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_**El Amor… Es Bondadoso**_

_**.**_

_"No existen palabras para describir este gran amor que siento por ti... _

_sólo tengo mi mirada y una dulce sonrisa que es el reflejo de lo que siento..."_

_-Yoly_

_**.**_

-Bien…está bien –respondió Anna fingiendo una sonrisa- No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, saldrá poco y estará la mayoría del tiempo en el calabozo, además podre golpearlo más fuerte esta vez, no tengo por qué alterarme –decía tranquilamente mirando las caras sorprendidas de Elsa y Kristoff- ¡dejen de mirarme así!, estoy bien.

-¿Segura Anna? Te lo estas tomando mejor de lo que esperaba –respondió Elsa.

-¡Si! Estoy perfectamente –les sonrió- Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, tengo sueño y estoy algo cansada –decía mientras se paraba de la mesa torpemente.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sarcástico Kristoff- no has comido nada –le recordó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh! Es solo que no tengo hambre –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, golpeándose con la esquina de la mesa, ahogó un gritito de dolor y prosiguió su camino, siempre sonriente.

Tomó el picaporte con las manos temblorosas y abrió la puerta como pudo, respingó fuertemente y les dio las buenas noches a los dos. Con pasos rápidos se alejaba del comedor, ignorando el punzante dolor de su pierna que le causo el golpe contra la mesa, se apresuró para llegar a su habitación, escuchando pasos detrás de ella, apresuró el paso casi trotando, maldijo las escaleras en forma de caracol ya que se empezaba a cansar y la iban a alcanzar, escuchó el cómo le hablaban por su nombre y pedía que se detuviera, la voz profunda le pertenecía a Kristoff sin duda, pero ella le hizo caso omiso.

-¡Anna!, ¡espera! –la alcanzó al fin tomándola de un brazo impidiendo que llegara a la puerta de su cuarto- ¡estas temblando! –exclamó entre murmuros sorprendido.

Apartó el brazo y dirigió su vista al suelo- no es nada, es solo que hace frío.

-Concuerdo que afuera hace frío, pero adentro de este castillo hace tanto calor que traes un vestido de tirantes –le recordó Kristoff alzando las cejas- Anna –le llamo- No tienes que hacerte la fuerte, sé, no, sabemos que eres fuerte –le tomó de la barbilla para poder mirar mejor sus ojos, y aunque afuera estaba totalmente oscuro, las velas que iluminaban el pasillo eran lo suficientemente brillantes como para poder verle bien la cara- pero ahora no estás sola, tienes a tu hermana y también... –hizo una pausa admirando la profundidad en los ojos de Anna- también me tienes a mí.

La princesa se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas inmensas de llorar, su temblorio aumento pero esta vez no por el miedo y no hizo más que cerrar los ojos, tratando de impedir inútilmente el paso de las lágrimas, pero estas resbalaron por los bordes suicidándose en sus mejillas, el montañero abrazó a la peli-roja atrapándola en su pecho y cubriéndola con sus brazos, buscando que así ella se sintiera reconfortada y apoyada, él no era un experto cuando a chicas se trataban o personas también, había vivido rodeado de Trolls y de Sven, con las únicas personas con las que hablaba era a la hora de vender su hielo o comprar comida y utensilios para la montaña, con los otros hombres con los que trabajaba casi ni hablaba si no era para cosas referentes al hielo.

Sin duda él no sabía lo que eran los modales, pero como se trataba de Anna, él solo se dejaba ser, era el auténtico Kristoff y aunque trataba de comportarse dado que ella era nada más ni nada menos que una princesa simplemente no podía, porque para él no existían títulos entre ellos dos, porque para él solo eran Anna y Kristoff y eso era lo único que le importaba, él la cuidaría como ella merecía ser cuidada y le mostraría lo mucho que la quería, como él sabía hacerlo, porque no conocía otra manera.

-Gracias –dijo débilmente Anna contra el pecho de Kristoff, lloraba feliz de tenerlo con ella, de poder estar con alguien tan dulce y especial como él, se aferró más abrazándolo por la espalda, riendo suavemente- Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido -susurró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por el rubio.

Kristoff reposo su nariz sobre el cabello de Anna, aspirando su dulce olor y ocultando el leve sonrojo que sabía que tenía en sus mejillas en esos momentos, se mantuvieron de esa manera por más tiempo, hasta que por fin él deshizo el abrazo, aunque no se separó del todo de ella, le tomo la cara con ambas manos limpiando con sus dedos pulgares su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas saladas, Anna le sonrió dándole a entender que se sentía mejor y que había olvidado por completo su malestar por Hans, la princesa entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una mirada dulce, dándole permiso al montañero de acercarse y este no se hizo del rogar, acercó su rostro hasta el de ella reduciendo la distancia entre sus labios, uniéndolos en un pausado y dulce beso a sabor chocolate por cortesía de Anna.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, la peli-roja le beso la mejilla mientras el sonido su estomago rugiendo por falta de comida la hizo sobresaltar, Kristoff se carcajeo separándose de ella, sonrojada puso sus manos sobre su estómago pensando que así el ruido no se escucharía tanto, aunque no tuvo gran éxito con eso. El corta hielo tomó la mano de Anna y la guió de nuevo hacia el comedor donde Elsa los esperaba, la cual no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al mirarlos entrar tomados de la mano, Kristoff al ver la expresión de la Reina soltó la mano de Anna como si de fuego se tratara y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Lo que hizo reír a Elsa y a Anna.

Cenaron juntos esta vez evitando a toda costa el tema del treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, le platicaron a Kristoff lo que era vivir en un castillo y al montañoso no le agrado la idea de pedirles cosas a las personas que trabajaban en el castillo.

-No son esclavos Kristoff –le recordó Elsa- Este es un trabajo que les ayuda a tener comida, refugio y dinero para sus necesidades, son muy bien pagados y confió en ellos, estas personas mantienen todo el castillo de pie, el que esta comida sepa tan deliciosa es gracias a ellos, que yo me pueda levantar por las mañanas y estar lista para poder hacer lo mejor para Arendelle es gracias a ellos, el hecho de que Anna pudiera correr y jugar por todo este lugar de niña sin sufrir mayores accidentes es gracias a que acomodaban las cosas y esculturas para que Anna no las tumbara o callera por accidente, claro que ella hacia lo imposible por causar desorden, ellos siempre se han preocupado por nosotras y consideran algo irrespetuoso que no los dejemos hacer su trabajo.

-¡Si! Una vez mi mamá me regaño por haber limpiado mi cuarto –se carcajeo Anna recordando cuando tenía 10 años- Estaba tan aburrida que arregle mi cuarto y cuando entro Nana se puso triste, pensé que se alegraría de que yo arreglara mi cuarto y que ella no tendría que hacer mucho trabajo, pero paso todo lo contrario, ya que si ella no hace lo que le corresponde no se le paga esa parte, y no puede ir y limpiar otro lugar que no sea el que se le ha asignado porque si no otro perdería ese dinero –explico Anna- yo no sabía nada de eso, pero mi papá aun así no le descontó, y le pago como si ella lo hubiera hecho –Anna tomo un poco de jugo- Esa misma noche me explico lo importante que era que la gente del castillo hiciera sus deberes, así no habría gente en las calles muriendo de hambre o robando y podría mantener una familia.

Kristoff escuchó con atención a las hermanas, tratando de memorizar todos los consejos acerca del castillo, Elsa le pidió a su hermana que le diera a Kristoff en la mañana un recorrido y le enseñara todos los cuartos, salones, la biblioteca, e incluso los calabozos para que se fuera acostumbrando y así no se perdiera en un futuro en tan enorme lugar, dado que él solo conocía el camino hacia el comedor, el estudio de Elsa (aprendido tan solo hoy) y la habitación de Anna (una vez tuvo que ir a tocar su puerta para llevarla a pasear al pueblo), aun no se acostumbraba y no sabía lo inmenso que era el castillo.

Se quedaron un buen rato incluso después de haber terminado de cenar platicando, Elsa y Anna le enseñaron el camino al cuarto que de ahora en adelante seria de Kristoff el cual había pertenecido a la rubia platinada y se encontraba al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda de donde si contaba bien solo tenía 5 metros de distancia entre la puerta de el y la de la peli-roja, el cuarto que ahora era de Elsa estaba más lejos debido a que había ocupado el que anteriormente era el de sus padres, el día de la coronación, pero aun lo suficientemente cerca como para confiar en que esos dos no harían algo indecoroso.

Los tres se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha a sus respectivos cuartos, el montañero y la princesa se dirigieron una mirada, sonriéndose mutuamente antes de entrar a sus cuartos. Anna entro a su cuarto y dirigiéndose a su tocador, miro su reflejo preguntándose el cuándo había crecido tanto, retiró sus trenzas y se preguntó si Kristoff le diría algo si la veía con algún peinado diferente, sus mejillas agarraron color al pensar en el rubio, nunca le había importado realmente el como lucia su cabello, el peinarlo o no, siempre usaba las trenzas por que eran cómodas, sencillas y rápidas de hacer, pero por alguna razón últimamente pensaba en posibles peinados que la hicieran lucir más hermosa, ella quería verse linda para él.

Volteó su mirada a la puerta, recordando en lo cerca que se encontraba el Maestro del Hielo, se quedó pensando en algún peinado que le gustara aparte de las trenzas y decidió que a la mañana siguiente se haría una trenza de media cola y su flequillo de siempre, no quería algo tan elaborado, pero si deseaba saber el como reaccionaría el rubio si la veía con algo diferente a lo normal, si se percataría de ello, se sonrió pensando en las posibles reacciones del rubio; tomó el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, le extrañaba ya no contar con su mechón blanco, ciertamente le había empezado a gustar ya que pensaba que era algo único y que solo ella contaba, aunque ciertamente el saber que ese mechón le traía a Elsa malos recuerdos la hacían recapacitar y ver que su cabellos peli-rojo en su totalidad era bonito y resaltaba sus facciones.

Sin darse cuenta recordó a Hans, el maldito peli-rojo que se iba a empezar a quedar en el castillo, si bien ella no le tenía miedo, pues él era una persona común y corriente, sin embargo lo que ella temía era el peligro que podía causar el tenerlo cerca, el miedo que la invadió cuando vio a Hans levantaba la espada hacia su hermana fue un horrible sentimiento, amargo, demasiado amargo para una amante del chocolate dulce. En sus pesadillas el protagonista era él, parado en un charco de sangre donde a sus pies se encontraban Kristoff y Elsa totalmente inmóviles, normalmente él protagonista de las pesadillas la miraba y le decía "Alguien tan débil como tú, ¿Qué puedes hacer? Si no tienes la fuerza de ese plebeyo, ni los poderes de Elsa, ¿Cómo los podrías proteger?" y se burlaba, se mofaba de sus miedos, de sus inseguridades.

Dejó de un manotazo el cepillo en el tocador y miró el espejo, ella no contaba con ninguna fuerza ni magia, si ellos se veían en peligro... negó con la cabeza de forma rápido, ellos, tanto Kristoff como Elsa estarían bien, llevó sus manos a la cabeza tratando de borrar las imágenes de su mente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente; se paseó por toda su habitación tratando de así lograr calmarse, cansada de dar tantas vueltas como Sven encerrado se cambió con su ropa de dormir la cual se encontraba en su cama y apagó todas las velas, se metió entre sus colchas, se acomodó, pero solo se limito a mirar el techo de su cama.

Suspiró.

Después de tanto intento fallido se vio parada frente a la puerta de Elsa (ahora cuarto de Kristoff) preguntándose si él se encontraba ya dormido, se vio tentada a tocar pero pensando que posiblemente se encontraba dormido y que en la mañana tendría que salir temprano a su trabajo como Maestro del Hielo y distribuidor oficial de Arendelle la hicieron voltearse y caminar lejos de ahí, se paseó por los pasillos a oscuras, se sabía el castillo de memoria por lo que no le era ningún problema, incluso pensaba que lo conocía más que la palma de su mano, se sabía cada rincón y cada escondite, los descubrió todos de niña y le era difícil pensar que aun habían secretos que no conocía en la arquitectura del castillo.

Siguió su recorrido, un molesto escalofrió le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, se maldijo por no haber agarrado una de sus capas, su ropa de dormir contaba con un camisón largo y mangas largas y como su cuarto estaba caliente se olvidó por completo que los pasillos era un poco más fríos que los cuartos por las noches, aunque faltaban algunas horas para que el sol amaneciera, fue hasta la puerta principal del castillo y de un armario sacó una capa.

Quiso pasar al cuarto de Elsa y pedirle dormir ahí, pero su hermana ya tenía a todas las familias de Arendelle sobre sus hombros y tenía que descansar lo mejor posible, así que optó por ir al jardín; miró a los patitos dormir, recostándose en el columpio, se meció con una de sus manos, el cielo aún estaba oscuro cuando sus ojos por fin cayeron cansados, el aire frío de otoño no le molestaba en lo absoluto gracias a la capa y así durmió, en el columpio, el mismo columpio donde se sentó y fue reconfortada innumerables veces por su madre.

El sol comenzó a salir unas horas después, el Maestro del Hielo se levantó cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la tierra de Arendelle, recordó que hoy no tenía que salir a trabajar, pero aun así hizo unos estiramientos, se hizo tronar la espalda ya que no se encontraba acostumbrado a una cama tan estúpidamente suave y se vistió, salió de su habitación y se encontró con varias mucamas abriendo cortinas para que el sol de otoño calentara el lugar, miró la puerta del cuarto de Anna y se preguntó si estaba ya despierta, justo en esos momentos la puerta se abrió y esperando a que de ahí saliera la princesa, se sorprendió de ver salir a una de las del servidumbre.

-La princesa Anna no se encuentra en su cuarto –dijo sorprendida la recién llegada a las demás chicas que atendían las enormes ventanas.

-¿No habrás visto mal? La princesa no acostumbra a levantarse tan temprano –le contestó sonriendo una de cabellos negros y rizados amablemente mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¡Les digo que no está! –exclamó asustada.

-¡¿Qué están murmurando ustedes fuera de la habitación de la princesa?! –preguntó enojada una señora de no más de 50 años, alta y delgada, tenía el pelo negro con algunas canas recogido, la presencia de esta causo que las chicas de inmediato se formaran en fila.

Imponía respeto de eso no había duda.

-Señora Fiona, la princesa no se encuentra en su habitación tememos que le haya ocurrido algo –comentó la chica que había salido del cuarto de Anna.

-¡No puedo con las nuevas empleadas! -exclamó furiosa a lo que las mucamas bajaron la cabeza- que irrespetuoso de su parte estar husmeando en lo que no les importa, este es el hogar de la princesa Anna ¡recuérdenlo!, ella puede hacer lo que le plazca y ustedes como empleadas y servidumbre de ella no pueden andarle contando a todo el mundo de la vida privada de la princesa –regañó con su voz seca y ceño fruncido, Kristoff anotó mentalmente el no contradecirla en algún futuro.

Las mucamas hicieron un gesto de entendimiento y después la señora Fiona les indicó que se podían marchar a sus respectivos deberes. Los ojos color chocolate de la señora atravesaron a Kristoff que se mantenía parado fuera de su ahora habitación. Fiona le sonrió amablemente.

-Joven Kristoff buenos días –saludó amablemente caminando hacia él.

-Buenos días –saludó algo confundido por tan repentino cambio de humor.

-Lamento que tenga que haber presenciado eso, soy la Señora Fiona, la jefa de mucamas, y la nana de Anna y Elsa –se presentó sonriéndole- ¿Me ayudaría a buscar a la princesa Anna? Tengo entendido que ella le iba a mostrar el castillo esta mañana y tienen que desayunar antes de eso.

Kristoff asintió con la cabeza y la siguió, temiendo molestarla de lo contrario, empezaron a buscarla por los lugares que según la nana, eran los lugares favoritos de Anna en todo el castillo, pasaron por la habitación vacía de Elsa, el salón de baile, el de arte, el de música y el salón principal, pero Anna no mostraba ninguna señal de estar en el castillo.

-La princesa no es de las que camina dormida, ni de las que se levanta temprano para salir a caminar –le dijo sonriente Fiona mientras seguía buscando a la peli-roja con la mirada, cruzando el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín- pero al parecer está en el columpio.

-¿El columpio?- preguntó el montañero alzando una ceja, y recordó el haberla visto sentada el día de ayer en un columpio- ¿se refiere al que está en el jardín?

-Ese mismo –apuntó la nana con la mirada el columpio que se encontraba en el fondo del jardín junto al estanque de los peces y patos- Siempre que la princesa Anna extraña a su madre ella va al columpio –le dijo sonriendo nostálgica- le dejo el resto a usted joven Kristoff, tengo que ir a cerciorarme que el desayuno esté listo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo al castillo, el rubio suspiró más tranquilo al verse solo de nuevo y prosiguió a caminar hacia donde le habían indicado, a lo lejos el columpio se veía vacío, la luz del sol pasaba por debajo del árbol iluminando el columpio ya más cerca se podía apreciar un brazo delgado colgando, se apresuró a llegar y se encontró con una Anna muy profundamente dormida en el, se agachó y observó mejor su rostro, era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo suelto, y pensó que no la había visto tan hermosa antes, su pelo estaba algo desarreglado y caía sobre la mitad de su cara, quiso acomodárselo pero recordó que ella se encontraba dormida y no quería ser insolente así que opto por despertarla.

-Anna –le hablo y la princesa entre sueños sonrió- Anna –le hablo por segunda ocasión.

La peli-roja murmuro algo que a lo que Kristoff logro entender como "5 minutos" el montañero sonrió.

-Princesa –le nombro por primera vez en su vida Kristoff con mucha vergüenza pero esperando que eso fuera lo suficientemente raro como para despertarla y lo logro.

El escuchar entre sueños a Kristoff llamándola "Princesa" hizo que Anna abriera los ojos y se sentara sobresaltada, haciendo que su capa se desacomodara, miró hacia todos lados tratando de recordar por qué se encontraba afuera, cuando puso sus pensamientos en orden miró al rubio, lo que la hizo sonreír pero luego recordó que se encontraba en ropa de dormir, el montañero entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de la princesa y los dos sonrojados desviaron la mirada en diferentes direcciones, Anna se acomodó mejor la capa para que esta no dejara ver su ropa, y prosiguió a levantarse. Entraron al castillo, la princesa aferrándose a su capa para que esta no se abriera y el montañero cubriéndola lo mejor que podía, cuando llegaron Anna se apresuró a cambiarse, se peinó abochornada, con un medio chongo y salió topándose sorprendida con el Maestro del Hielo esperándola apoyado en la pared.

-Buenos días –saludo sonriente Anna.

-¡Ah! –abrió la boca tratando de procesar una palabra, Anna llevaba el cabello recogido en un medio chongo en forma de trenza y su flequillo tapaba el lado derecho de su frente, la mitad del cabello caía libremente perdiéndose por sus hombros, su vestido un color verde limón la hacían ver tan natural que dejo al pobre Kristoff sin aliento, se aclaró la garganta para poder decir algo congruente y no solo balbucear- Buenos días, ya está el desayuno –dijo rápido antes de ponerse en marcha, la peli-roja frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, de todas las reacciones esa no estaba en su lista, sin duda esperaba una mejor que esa, el rubio al no escucharla caminar se detuvo a unos 3 metros de distancia y la miró- ¿No vienes?

Anna lo observo con ensoñación, tal vez esperaba una mejor reacción pero si él hubiera reaccionado como ella soñaba seguramente no sería su Kristoff, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, al estar a su lado se abrazó al brazo derecho de él y lo jaló para que caminara, el rubio se dejo guiar regresandole una simple sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó la princesa mientras se abrían paso hacia el comedor.

-Aun no me acostumbro a la suavidad de la cama –le respondió- por cierto ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo afuera? –Preguntó extrañado- ¿tanto te desagrada la idea de que duerma en el castillo?- bromeo Kristoff sintiendo el abrazo de Anna a su brazo más marcado.

-Claro que no –se río Anna escondiendo su rostro en la suave tela de la camisa del joven montañero- No podía dormir –le comentó mirando con curiosidad la ropa casual de Kristoff- ¡No fuiste a trabajar! –dijo sorprendida Anna.

-No -afirmó- Solo tengo un día de descanso, no entiendo porque siempre lo olvidas –dijo mirando la puerta del comedor abierta ya por la servidumbre.

Anna se iba a defender pero se le olvido al ver a Elsa ya sentada y al parecer leyendo una carta, cuando la Reina leía cartas en la mesa del comedor y no en el estudio significaba que eran cartas de origen urgente. Recordó la última vez que comió con sus padres, el Rey abrió la carta que había hecho a sus padres arribar el barco y después de una semana le llego la carta a la nana de que sus padres habían fallecido. Anna miró la expresión seria de Elsa apresurándose jaló a Kristoff hasta el lado de su hermana.

-Elsa –murmuró la peli-roja.

La rubia platinada no dejo de ver la carta hasta que terminó de leerla, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos calculadores le dieron la impresión de que estaba tratando de comprender un problema realmente grave. La princesa y el montañero se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, y los de la servidumbre les trajeron el desayuno.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Anna notablemente preocupada.

Elsa suspiró- Se ha adelantado un día la llegada del treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

La princesa frunció ligeramente el ceño clavando su mirada en el plato, el desayuno comenzó con un ambiente algo tenso, hasta que Elsa saco el tema de Anna durmiendo en el jardín y después de unas bromas por parte del Maestro del Hielo el ambiente mejoro con las risas de las hermanas, Olaf llegó en medio del desayuno y aunque él no comía los acompaño asiendo comentarios y preguntas también.

-Elsa, ¿es cierto que va a haber otro baile? –preguntó Anna emocionada.

Elsa la miró sorprendida- ¿Quién te lo contó? Bueno, eso no importa, es cierto, haremos un baile por navidad, y como solo faltan dos meses para eso estaré más ocupada de lo normal –respondió Elsa- es una fiesta, pero también lo usare de excusa para poder hacer más fuerte los tratados con los reinos que por el momento no me consideran una amenaza.

-Yo puedo ayudar –respondió la princesa entusiasmada- ¡Déjame organizar el baile!, ¡Por favor! –pidió suplicante a su hermana, excitada por la idea de poder hacer algo útil- tengo suficiente tiempo libre como para organizarlo, además los del concejo me pueden guiar e instruir.

-Es mucha responsabilidad Anna –le recordó la rubia platinada.

-Y yo no soy una niña, me han instruido desde pequeña sobre música, danza, arte, caligrafía, banquetes, como comportarme en sociedad, entre otras cosas que llegue a pensar que nunca los usaría, así que déjame utilizarlos, ¡déjame mostrar de lo que soy capaz! –los ojos testarudos pero decididos de Anna hicieron a Elsa darse cuenta que lo que decía tenia lógica.

-Recuerda que los invitados no llenan con chocolates –le advirtió la Reina después de meditarlo un poco.

El grito de victoria y felicidad de la princesa por la aprobación de su hermana hicieron sonreír al rubio, Olaf gritó emocionado uniéndose a Anna y Kristoff se dedicó a observar la felicidad de la peli-roja. Después de terminar el desayuno la princesa y el Maestro del Hielo se encontraron recorriendo cada salón y esquina del castillo, la peli-roja le mostró los escondites secretos que había encontrado por accidente de niña, incluso en la biblioteca había una chimenea que te llevaba hasta los calabozos, y el pasadizo con escaleras que te llevaba hasta el techo; se detuvieron en una de las torres admirando del paisaje que era Arendelle en otoño, el amarillento del lugar hacia lucir todo cálido.

-Esta torre es mi favorita –dijo Anna de pronto rompiendo el agradable silencio- de entre todas esta siempre me ha parecido la que tiene mejor vista.

El viento agitaba suavemente el cabello de la peli-roja haciendo que el olor a dulce le llegara al rubio con facilidad, flores y cerezas, el rubio sonrió, se quedaron otro rato más en silencio admirando la vista y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, desde que Anna conocía a Kristoff se dio cuenta de que cuando los dos estaban en silencio solía ser muy agradable y para nada incomodo, no tenía la necesidad de hablar y ella sentía que con el simple hecho de tenerlo al lado suyo era suficiente para calmarla.

Ella antes pensaba que solo así se sentía con Elsa y sus padres, pero con el montañero también se podía mantener por un rato callada, sin necesidad de decir nada. Claro que para una habladora como ella esos momentos de silencio agradables los tenía que romper tarde o temprano, ella podía estar así por no más de media hora y eso le causaba algo de gracia a Kristoff que se había percatado de los momentos en que ella dejaba de hablar, que cuando ella estaba tranquila era porque se encontraba en una situación cómoda o estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, al contrario de cuando se encontraba nerviosa o estresada que comenzaba a hablar hasta por los oídos.

-Tu cabello, se te ve bien –le dijo el Maestro del Hielo cuando intuyo que la princesa se pondría a platicar de nuevo.

La peli-roja lo miró sorprendida y roja, muy roja, cual tomate, no se esperaba que Kristoff se lo dijera en ese momento, no, no se esperaba que el rubio le dijera algún cumplido como ese, y él aprovecho la sorpresa de la princesa para robarle un beso, se separó después de unos instantes un poco sonrojado pero feliz de haber cometido su travesura.

Kristoff también había aprendido a hablar más desde que conoció a Anna, si bien él es algo callado y cuando habla suele ser directo, su tono es algo gruñón y a veces la gente que lo oye piensa que él está enojado, sin embargo cuando se encuentra con Anna, sin darse cuenta ablanda la voz y platica con ella de forma muy natural, aunque aún no se acostumbra a que la gente del pueblo lo salude por estar relacionado con la princesa, él trata de regresarles el saludo de una manera menos tosca.

Sin duda se había vuelto demasiado bondadoso, pero es que a su lado tenía a una chica que confiaba mucho en las personas, cuando salían a pasear por el pueblo ella platicaba y saludaba a todos como si los conociera de toda la vida, ella le mostró lo buena que podía ser la gente; en una ocasión el Maestro del Hielo le comentó que pensaba que era peligroso que ella confiara tan fácil de los demás y ella le respondió de manera bastante seria _"Todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, no puedes culpar a todos de lo que solo una persona hizo"_ Kristoff no pudo contradecirla después de ese argumento. Así que al día siguiente se dedicó a tratar mejor a la gente.

Anna levantó la mano y la poso en la mejilla del rubio haciéndolo regresar de sus pensamientos- Te quiero –le dijo sonriente.

El rubio puso su mano sobre la de la peli-roja- No soy muy bueno con las palabras –le respondió francamente, tímido y algo avergonzado.

La risa de la princesa lo tranquilizo un poco- Esta bien, esperare –le dijo mirándolo dulcemente, ella realmente quería escuchar esas palabras de la boca de él, pero esa mirada suave que le dirigía el ambarino le decían lo que aún no estaba acostumbrado a decir en palabras, pero su cálida caricia sobre su mano lo trasmitían, era un "_te quiero_" en silencio y verdadero.

Y Kristoff solo necesitaba tiempo para poder pronunciarlo, lo que la confortaba de gran manera era que él ya le demostraba que la quería, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse, solo debía esperar un poco, solo un poco.

* * *

><p>De este largo quiero que me queden los siguientes capítulos dado a que la historia en si tiene mucho material así que los capítulos futuros serán mínimo de 4, 400 palabras c: espero les guste y disfruten de el. :D<p>

Por cierto ya tengo distribuido los capítulos y serán 16 en total con todo y prologo c: Y no, no me e olvidado de nuestra hermosa Elsa, mas adelante ella tendrá más participación en esta historia c:

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	4. No Es Envidioso

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

**El Amor…No Es Envidioso.**

**.**

_"Eres la única persona que ven mis ojos"_

_-Itazura na kiss._

**.**

El pueblo siempre era tranquilo, llena de gente por todas partes, era agradable y vivo. Anna arrastraba a Kristoff entre cada puesto mirando y preguntando, Sven los seguía de cerca, de vez en cuando empujando a su amigo intencionalmente para que este caminara más cerca de la princesa, para Sven un metro de distancia era mucha; las personas solían ser demasiado amables con Anna, cuando comenzó a salir con ella pensó que eran así porque se trataba de la princesa, pero la energía y la sonrisa siempre agradable y feliz de la peli-roja era fácil de contagiar, incluso la persona que el montañero había catalogado como la persona más amargada y gruñona del mundo, había saludado a la princesa y le había hablado como si se conocieran de toda la vida y sonriéndole. Entonces comprendió que ese era el encanto de Anna, ella no era alguien que pasara desapercibida, su voz cantarina y normalmente alta llamaba la atención, su risa hacia sonreír e incluso reír a muchos, sus pasos torpes pero bailarines casi al grado de ir saltando por todas partes no era algo que se pudiera ignorar fácilmente.

-¡Qué bonito! –exclamo Anna haciéndole caras a un bebe- ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto sonriente a la madre del niño, era una muchacha que parecía de la edad de Kristoff y Elsa, de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, su figura rechoncha y sus cachetes le daban un aire de ser una persona muy dulce y tímida.

-Su nombre es Christian, ¿Quiere cargarlo princesa? –le pregunto amablemente extendiéndole al niño, Anna pareció algo insegura pero después de ver al niño hacer una burbujita con su boca lo tomo entre sus brazos maravillada.

-Hola Christian, mi nombre es Anna –le hablaba como si el niño le pudiera entender y eso le pareció algo chistoso pero dulce al rubio que solo se dedicaba a ver, Anna lo miro de reojo y sonrió- Él es Kristoff, de afuera se ve gruñón pero es muy tierno ¿sabes? Y este es Sven –lo acerco al reno, el bebe estiro su manita para tocarlo lo que hizo a Sven acercarse para que este lo acariciara.

Anna lo siguió cargando por un momento más, le paso el niño a Kristoff quien lo cargó como si se tratara de cristal, nunca había cargado antes a un bebé o al menos humano, dado a que los Trolls eran literalmente de piedra por lo que cuando se caían no les pasaba la gran cosa, cuando el bebe comenzó a bostezar se lo pasó a la mamá y Anna le recordó lo hermoso que era el niño, se despidieron de ella y prosiguieron a seguir caminando por el pueblo.

-No pensé que fueras a ser buena con los niños –le dijo el rubio sonriente- por un momento pensé que se te caería –le dijo algo burlón.

-¡Oye! ¡Soy buena en muchas cosas! –le dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice y el ceño levemente fruncido- ¡Incluso Sven lo cree así! ¿Verdad Sven? –le pregunto Anna mirándolo sonriente- ¡Claro que sí! –imitó la voz que Kristoff le daba al reno lo que hizo que este frunciera extrañado el ceño- ¡Ah! Gracias Sven –le agradeció acariciándole la cabeza- Al menos tu eres bueno conmigo.

El maestro del hielo solo pudo rodar los ojos y reír, sentía curiosidad para lo que Anna se consideraba "buena", intuyo que era buena en el canto, pues su voz siempre tenía cierto timbre que le agradaba, también era excelente a la hora de hacer amigos y platicar, además de que hoy había descubierto que podría ser una buena madre.

En el castillo por el momento no era tranquilo como el pueblo, Elsa caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones dado a esa carta de emergencia que había llegado, la llegada un día antes del príncipe Hans traía a los concejales vueltos locos, se sentaron en la enorme mesa redonda, eran 21 contando a la Reina en esa reunión, ni los sirvientes podían entrar a la sala, y los guardias se posaban afuera al lado de las puertas. La reunión duro más de 3 horas, y Elsa tomo la última palabra, el príncipe venia como prisionero, pero era un prisionero especial por culpa del título, si el padre de Hans no hubiera sido un gran socio y amigo de su padre no habría sido tan considerada con él.

Elsa se tomó la cabeza tratando de así parar el dolor de cabeza que le proporcionaba el príncipe, se dejó caer en su trono y cerró los ojos, el estrés era mucho, como quería que pasaran ya esos 5 años para poder librarse de él, ya que el susodicho aun no llegaba y ya le estaba generando dolores de cabeza y frustración.

-Su majestad, le ha llegado una carta –se presentó formalmente Kai el consejero personal de la Reina y uno de los más antiguos.

Elsa suspiro y abrió los ojos, observo el sobre y soltó un bufido de fastidio, ¿Ahora qué querían? Se estaba enfadando y mucho, tomo la carta con algo de desagrado y la abrió rápidamente, "mientras más rápido mejor" se repetía. Eran de uno de los aliados de Arendelle, informando que el Duque de Weselton estaba reuniendo hombres y tratando de formar una alianza para una guerra, las buenas noticias es que aún no había conseguido ni un trato dado a las amistades que había tenido los difuntos Reyes de Arendelle, Elsa agradeció haber tenido unos padres tan amistosos y amables. Sin embargo la noticia de la posibilidad de una guerra era demasiado preocupante como para confiar en que sus aliados no se irían en su contra, la fiesta tenía que ir de maravilla si quería seguir con esos lasos entre los Reinos, se planteó la idea de quitarle a Anna esa enorme obligación y hacerlo ella misma, pero los ojos suplicantes y testarudos de su hermana volvieron a su mente, soltó un enorme suspiro y pensó que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el castillo de hielo.

-Kai, llama a los concejales, tendremos que tener otra reunión de emergencia –solicito Elsa levantándose y empezando a caminar.

Kai observo a la Reina retirarse y no pudo evitar mortificarse pues en el suelo había un camino de hielo. El día termino pasando demasiado lento para Elsa, si una reunión con el consejo era su límite, dos en un día la hicieron querer escapar de nuevo a las montañas, pero Arendelle corría peligro por su culpa y no permitiría que nadie resultara herido, se encamino hacia su habitación para así tomar un baño caliente y se encontró con Anna adentro, Elsa levanto una ceja, la princesa le sonrió e ignoro el gesto de su hermana y se encamino para llegar a ella.

-¡Elsa! Hoy fuimos al pueblo, bueno eso creo que ya lo sabes –Anna río con su comentario dado que todo le informaban a la Reina- Deberías de salir a caminar por el pueblo, todos son tan amables y trabajadores, además de que siempre me preguntan por ti, ya empiezan a saludar más a Kristoff y le preguntan el cómo le va con su negocio, hablando de negocio, dijo que antes de que el invierno llegue se va a tener que ausentar por más de 2 semanas –el tono de Anna que derivaba entre frustración, preocupación y enojo.

Elsa sonrió—Pero Anna eso es de lo más normal, mientras más se acerca el invierno más difícil se pone el tiempo en las montañas, por eso tiene que ser más cuidadoso de lo normal, además después de esas dos semanas no podrá subir a las montañas y se quedara hasta que pase el invierno y pueda volver a trabajar normal sin los contra tiempos del clima –le contó calmada Elsa.

-Es lo mismo que me dijo Kristoff –suspiró resignada Anna tumbándose en la cama de Elsa- Pero yo quería que él estuviera aquí ayudándome con los preparativos del baile –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño cual niña pequeña.

-Bueno, agradece que se quedara todo el invierno en el castillo y no en las montañas como solía hacerlo, ¿no sería más preocupante para ti no verlo por dos meses? –le pregunto Elsa acostándose al lado de Anna, el hecho de que la peli-roja estuviera junto a ella, la había hecho relajarse a tal grado de olvidarse de la posibilidad de una guerra, pensó en el hecho de comentárselo, pero lo descarto sabiendo que Anna no podría hacer nada, y decirle que el baile podría decidir si comenzar o no una guerra la pondría nerviosa y la bloquearía.

-Detesto que tengas razón –soltó Anna dejando de mirar el techo para observar a su hermana- Ya comencé con los preparativos del baile –comento sonriente- estoy pensando en usar colores cálidos ya que las navidades deben ser armoniosas y agradables, además de alegres ¡claro! Colores calientes, con el típico rojo, y creo que el dorado y el negro también lo acentuaran bien, lo único verde que debe de haber es el enorme pino que traerán dos semanas antes para que conserve lo fresco y el aroma, así que resaltara el espíritu navideño, también pedí muérdagos y las nochebuenas para poder decorar de manera natural el salón y la chimenea dará un ambiente acogedor, ahora creo que el tema seria de rojo y negro por que el dorado ira en todo el salón y en ti claro, eres la reina así que tú eres la única que llevara dorado, en las invitaciones pondré en claro que el tema es rojo y negro–dijo excitada Anna moviendo las manos como si estuviera acomodando una habitación imaginaria, Elsa miraba los movimientos tratando de imaginarse lo que decía Anna.

Anna siguió diciendo los detalles que ya había pensado, comento que le regalaría a Kristoff un traje ya que él tenía que asistir al baile claro está, dado que la estaba cortejando y tenía que darse a conocer, que ella junto con la modista se encargarían tanto del traje del güero como de los vestidos de Elsa y el suyo propio, Anna le mencionó que iría al día siguiente con el gran maestro de música Joseph para poder escuchar las canciones que podrían ir de acuerdo con el baile o pedirle que componga unas especiales para el baile y darle algo más único a la fiesta. Elsa escuchaba atentamente las ideas de su hermana y comprendió que el poner a Anna tal tarea, no había sido tan mala idea y aunque apenas eran los bocetos, ella presentía que su hermana daría todo de sí misma para poder hacer una gran fiesta y eso la enorgullecía.

Fueron llamadas para la comida y no tardaron en levantarse y seguir hasta el comedor, con Anna charlando hasta por los pies y Elsa hablando cuando veía la oportunidad, sin duda su relación había mejorado demasiado y aunque pocas veces peleaban como cualquier par de hermanas no tardaban en reconciliarse cuando la Reina tocaba la puerta de su hermana y le preguntaba "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" o viceversa ese era su "perdóname estaba equivocada", así se perdonaban, se contentaban y reponían el tiempo perdido, la peli-roja había aprendido a distribuir bien el tiempo con su hermana y Kristoff, en algún momento de esos 6 meses que habían pasado desde el accidente con el verano/invierno, Elsa y Anna habían hecho un acuerdo sin palabras ni letras de verse todos los días, desayunar, comer y cenar juntas y platicar al menos una hora todos los días, ya que la albina como Reina se encontraba ocupada y la princesa sabía que el tiempo de la rubia platinada era muy limitado por lo que para la peli-roja ese poco tiempo libre que tenía Elsa para ella era lo más preciado que tenía en esos momentos, por lo que nadie, ni siquiera Kristoff le quitarían eso.

Claro que el rubio estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso de que las hermanas pasaran el mayor tiempo posible juntas, ya que cuando acompaño a Anna en ese viaje hace 6 meses entendió que clase de relación tenían antes y el hecho de que Anna se aferrara tanto a su hermana Elsa a pesar de que esta se ocultara en las montañas, le hacían entender que la princesa no se daría por vencida y que la extrañaba más que nunca.

Llegaron al comedor donde ya se encontraba Kristoff sentado, al mirarlas entrar riendo muy animadas no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia, pues aunque tenía a Sven que era más como su conciencia, debía de admitir que hubo veces en que deseaba un hermano, otro hombre con el que contar para platicar, pedir consejos, pero la vida había sido demasiado cruel con el así que había desconfiado de toda persona y por lo mismo nunca tuvo amigos hasta que conoció a Anna, en otras palabras era un novato que apenas hace 6 meses había empezado a tomarle cariño de nuevo a la gente.

Incluso ya platicaba más con los hombres con los que trabajaba, algunos le preguntaban por la princesa, al principio se burlaban diciendo el mal gusto que tenía ella por salir con Kristoff y aunque este también creía que Anna tenía un mal gusto en los hombres por haberse fijado en el, trataba de no darle importancia, conforme vieron que eso no le molestaba en nada y que proseguía como si nada pasara, comenzaron a respetarlo más y esque no estaba cortejando a una simple chica, ¡Dios! ¡Estaba cortejando a una princesa! Por lo que siempre le preguntaban el cómo le iba con Anna.

Después de todo lo que le paso de niño él aprendió que las personas podían ser muy horribles, había comenzado a no importarle ya lo que los demás le dijeran, pero desde que se había enamorado de Anna, la opinión de esta le importaba más de lo que el desearía.

Las hermanas lo saludaron sonrientes y comieron juntos, solo faltaban dos días para que el príncipe de las Islas del Sur llegara, pero los tres lo mantuvieron lejos de sus pensamientos, después de comer se la pasaron en el patio jugando una guerra de bolas de nieve cortesía de Elsa, claro que Olaf y Sven se unieron también. Ni Kristoff ni Elsa se habían divertido tanto antes, era la primera vez desde que eran niños que jugaban, la Reina porque se la pasaba encerrada y jugaba sola, además de que como futura Reina tenía que cumplir un protocolo mucho más estricto que el de Anna, mientras que Kristoff por su parte solo hasta sus pequeños 7 años había jugado, ya que después se había dedicado completamente a trabajar, aunque eso lo había hecho madurar y valerse por sí mismo desde ya joven, divertirse de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal.

Para entrada ya la noche se encontraban tan cansados que solo cenaron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, Elsa durante la cena había pedido que les prepararan a cada uno un baño para poder dormir ya frescos y relajados. Cuando Kristoff llego a su habitación noto que las mucamas salían del no tan pequeño baño que tenía su propia habitación, le avisaron que la tina ya estaba lista y se dedicaron a salir.

Era la primera vez que tomaba un baño con esencia, si bien era relajante el aroma le llego a marear un poco pero fue soportable para su sorpresa, se dedicó a estar acostado y cerrar los ojos disfrutando del agua, desde que conoció a Anna había empezado a probar cosas nuevas, el cambio fue muy brusco para su gusto, todavía no se acostumbraba al castillo pero pensó que era por el hecho de que apenas llevaba un día viviendo en el y se preguntó si más adelante lo llamaría "hogar" porque para él las montañas eran su hogar, su refugio, estar en un castillo con tanta gente lo ponía algo incómodo y nervioso.

Deseo estar en las montañas en algún establo de algún desconocido junto a Sven a quien una hora antes había dejado en los establos, suspiro frustrado planteo la idea de irse a dormir al establo con Sven pero recordó a Anna, no quería que ella malentendiera, que ella pensara que lo molestaba todo, recordó lo emocionada que estaba cuando Elsa le comento que el viviría con ellas y no pudo evitar sonreírle al recuerdo.

Abrió los ojos y se dedicó a mirar el techo, sin duda estaba loco por Anna por el simple hecho de haber abandonado las montañas y no es que el castillo no fuera agradable, sino que era un sentimiento asfixiante, como si tuviera que comportarse siempre, como si no pudiera ser el mismo en ese lugar, sentía que no pertenecía, pero él quería estar con Anna y eso lo ponía en un gran conflicto con el mismo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, no había llegado a la conclusión de que si seguían las cosas tan bien con Anna llegaría un momento donde querría casarse con ella y tenerla para él solo, pero eso lo haría a él, un príncipe.

-Príncipe Kristoff –se burló de tan solo pensarlo y comenzó a reírse fuertemente pero fue disminuyendo para convertirse en un suspiro.

¿Por qué demonios se enamoró de una princesa? No ¿Por qué demonios Anna tenía que ser una princesa? Fastidiado salió de la tina para secarse y se vistió. Anna muy seguramente querría casarse, ¡Dios! Si se comprometió en un mismo día con un extraño al que ella pensó que amaba, ¿Se casaría con alguien como él? No era un príncipe, no sabía nada sobre modales y era la primera ducha con esencia que tomaba en su vida, se recostó enojado consigo mismo por pensar en tonterías que por el momento no venían ni al caso, estaba enamorado de Anna, la quería haría de todo para verla sonreír, pero nunca antes había amado a alguien por lo que no sabía si la amaba como para querer casarse con ella.

Trató de dormir ya que sabía que tendría que irse a trabajar muy temprano si quería regresar antes de Hans, ya que tendría que quedarse en las montañas esa noche por las ligeras tormentas de otoño, recordó al príncipe y no pudo evitar compararse con él, pero recordó lo bastardo que era el otro y se dio cuenta que aunque él no era un príncipe, era mejor que Hans, él no estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Anna, solo estaba algo confundido, no quería ser príncipe, mucho menos el trono, nunca pensó en la idea de matar a alguien, aunque deseo partirle la cara cuando Elsa descongelo el fjord, pero le cedió el privilegio a Anna.

Era muy temprano cuando Kristoff iba saliendo para ir a recolectar el hielo, la reina ya estaba despierta caminando con Kai, el güero se despidió de ellos y les aviso que llegaría al día siguiente, Elsa le recordó que tratara de llegar antes que el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, a lo que Kristoff asintió. Estaba apunto de cruzar el umbral de las rejas del castillo que conducían al puente cuando escucho su nombre, volteo junto a Sven y pudo ver a Anna corriendo hacia el, esta disminuyo el paso para evitar chocar con él y lo abrazo.

-Ten un buen viaje –le dijo Anna contra su pecho, a lo que Kristoff respondió rodeándola con los brazos y besando la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Anna- Ve con cuidado y regresa bien, te estaré esperando aquí –le respondió Anna sonriente despegándose un poco de él.

-Regresare mañana –le recordó burlón inclinándose para besarla, Anna paso sus brazos por el cuello de este y enterró su mano derecha en los cabellos de él acercándolo más a ella como si temiera que el rubio se fuera para no volver, no les importo mucho que los guardias los estuvieran viendo aunque estos trataron de mirar a otra parte dándoles privacidad- que sorpresa que te despiertes temprano –le dijo Kristoff separándose unos centímetros y admirando el cabello un poco despeinado de Anna.

-Me quería despedir de ti –le dijo sonrojada tratando de acomodarse mejor el cabello.

Kristoff la soltó con cuidado- No vallas hacer explotar nada en mi ausencia –se burló.

-¡Eso solo paso una vez! –le dijo con un ligero puchero- ¿Cuándo lo vas a olvidar? Además no has desayunado –lo regaño cruzándose de brazos.

-Con zanahorias estoy bien –le comento enseñándole la bolsa llena de zanahorias que Gerda le había dado- como hare mucho esfuerzo no puedo comer esos banquetes que desayunas tú.

-No seas exagerado, hacen mucha comida porque tu comes mucho –le recordó Anna sacándole la lengua.

La risa del Maestro del Hielo la hizo sonreír, después de unos minutos de molestarla Kristoff se despidió de ella y prosiguió a irse. La princesa se dedicó a mirarlo hasta que este se perdió en la distancia y luego se encamino de nuevo al castillo para desayunar junto a Elsa y Olaf, la mayor parte del día se la paso con el instructor de música y danza para poder encontrar buenas melodías, y quedaron que el instructor crearía 5 melodías para el baile con el tema que la peli-roja le había dado, el de danza le ayudo a escoger las demás piezas que le serian de ayuda para crear el escenario que ella deseaba. Anna aprovecho para bailar ese día, su maestro de baile le enseño otros pasos que habían salido hace poco y le dio recomendaciones de como acomodar para que los invitados pudieran bailar sin tener que estorbarse unos a otros. Tardo toda la tarde con el de música y el de baile y se decidieron por reunirse nuevamente dentro de una semana de nuevo para ver cómo iba la orquesta con las canciones, y servía que Kristoff estaría para enseñarle algunos bailes.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se despertó con un enorme malestar en el estómago pues sabía que ese mismo día llegaría Hans, pero luego recordó que también llegaba Kristoff y eso la ayudo a que el malestar se fuera en un instante, se dedicó a salir de la cama y arreglarse para recibirlo. Desayuno junto con Elsa y Olaf, platicaron y rieron hasta que Kai llego junto a Elsa y le confirmo que ya estaba todo preparado para la llegada del prisionero, Elsa se despidió de ellos y se dedicó a ir a su despacho para terminar con el papeleo antes de que llegara el príncipe.

El medio día pasó y Anna se encontraba en los sillones de la "pequeña" sala que se encontraba al lado de la entrada del castillo, se encontraba impaciente por la llegada del rubio y aunque apenas había sido un día ella sabía que una tormenta por más ligera que fuera era una tormenta a fin de cuentas, no causaba los mismos daños que una enorme tormenta, pero aun así se preocupaba por Sven y Kristoff, se preguntó si estos apenas venían o se encontraban ya vendiendo el hielo en el pueblo, pensó si era mejor idea esperarlos en el pueblo pero recordó que al güero no le agradaba mucho la idea que la princesa lo acompañara a vender dado que el sentía que las personas lo compraban solo por la princesa y él quería hacerlo con su propio esfuerzos. Se recostó de manera dramática en el enorme sillón y empezó a seguir con la mirada el vaivén del reloj, se mordió el labio inferior moría de ganas por verlo y recordó que dentro de poco él se ausentaría por más de dos semanas, deseo que Kristoff no se fuera, pero decidió que era mejor a no verlo por 2 meses como Elsa le había dicho.

Cuando el sonido de unos pasos relativamente rápidos se dirigían a su persona, se levantó exaltada y observo a uno de los guardias que siempre se encontraba en la entrada y que normalmente dictaba la llegada de las personas, antes de que este pudiera decir algo Anna se apresuró a la entrada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja corrió para poder encontrarse con el rubio, esquivo a la servidumbre y cruzo la puerta, brinco los tres escalones y se apresuró pero se detuvo en seco, desconcertada y con los ojos muy abiertos y que no era Kristoff el que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-Veo que me esperaba, princesa Anna –dijo de manera arrogante el recién llegado.

Anna lo miro con rabia, la sonrisa socarrona y la mirada filosa que le dirigía el Príncipe de las Islas del Sur la llenaba de un horrible cólera que la hizo pensar que andaba en sus días, el peli-rojo un poco desarreglado dado a que seguramente había estado todo ese tiempo encerrado en alguna celda la hicieron sentir mejor, pero no se permitió bajar la guardia, miro a los guardias que en su totalidad eran cuatro, dos de estos se encontraban agarrando por los brazos a Hans y los otros dos atrás, eso le dio más seguridad a Anna para responderle.

-No se crea tan importante, a usted solo lo visitaría con una reja de por medio –le escupió las palabras con sequedad- ¿Dónde quedo el príncipe que conocí? –pregunto burlona mirando el traje de un gris sucio que la hizo deducir que originalmente era blanco.

-Bueno, escuche que ahora te gustan este tipo de personas, ¿No te corteja un leñador acaso?

El hecho de que haya metido a Kristoff de por medio y que aparte lo haya insultado de esa manera la hizo rabiar, sin duda el güero era más hombre de lo que ese bastardo seria, tuvo la tentación de soltarle un golpe pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar una profunda voz la hizo detenerse.

-¿Se supone que eso es un insulto? –preguntó burlón una tercera voz- Porque prefiero ser un leñador a ser un prisionero –terminó diciendo Kristoff interponiéndose entre Anna y Hans- Además soy recolector de hielo.

Hans miró con algo de desagrado al rubio, si bien este imponía dado a su enorme estatura y figura fornida, el príncipe trató de mantener la calma para no mostrar debilidad ante nadie, Kristoff frunció el ceño y lo observó fijamente, sonrió orgulloso al ver un deje de nerviosismo en la mirada de Hans lo que molesto al príncipe.

-Nunca creí que Anna se rebajaría a un leñador, solo por estar desesperada por amor –argumentó Hans, quien al terminar solo pudo observar la mirada furiosa del rubio y un puño viniendo directamente a su cara.

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza :$ me pusieron de tarea el pintar un cuadro, por lo que e tenido que dejar de escribir y posponerlo unos 2 días, pero aquí esta c: no se preocupen que no puedo abandonar esta historia 3 me encanta y estoy completamente enamorada de ella 3 xDD y tengo tantas ideas para Kristoff y Anna claro que no me saldré de sus respectivas personalidades c: dude sobre hacer que Kristoff golpeara a Hans pero tuve la sospecha de que este se quedo con ganas de golpearlo. Y que estaba el lo suficiente enfadado con el como para que a la primera provocacion lo golpeara xDD jejejejejeje bueno igual dejen sus comentarios al respecto c:<p>

Espero les guste el capitulo y lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	5. No es Jactancioso

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

_**El Amor… No Es Jactancioso**_

Anna miro a Kristoff lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara al príncipe y no pudo evitar reír al ver a Hans desplomándose en el suelo completamente inconsciente, se tapó la boca con las manos para disimular mejor la risa, los guardias se contuvieron de felicitarlo dado que no les agradaba el cómo trataba el príncipe a la princesa que siempre andaba sonriendo y cantando, un completo patán era lo que pensaban y les daba gusto que este se fuera directamente tras las rejas, uno de ellos no pudo evitar el sonreír, pero los otros tres trataron de mantener la compostura tratando de cargar al prisionero.

-Lleven al príncipe Hans directo al calabozo, y cuando el despierte avísenle a Kai para que le dé los requisitos y normas que debe cumplir junto con el uniforme –demando la Reina llegando por detrás de Anna, los guardias acataron las ordenes de inmediato y se dirigieron al castillo con el inconsciente peli-rojo- Agradecería si esto no se vuelve a repetir Kristoff –le advirtió Elsa con una sonrisita.

-El me provoco –respondió encogiéndose de hombros Kristoff devolviéndole la sonrisa, se sentía mejor después de haberlo golpeado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y ¿por qué no? Había deseado golpearlo desde que lo vio por primera vez- pero tratare de no golpearlo de nuevo –dijo aunque no muy convencido, ya que el no podría evitarlo si este se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Anna.

Elsa rodo los ojos sabiendo que sería imposible hacerle prometer que no golpearía de nuevo al peli-rojo además de que ella no podía meterse en "asuntos de hombres", o eso uso ella de escusa, Elsa se disculpó y retiro hacia el puerto donde seguramente aún se encontraba el barco de las Islas del Sur, para poder hablar con el capitán que estaba a cargo de Hans.

-Me pregunto –comenzó a decir Kristoff cuando se vio solo con Anna- ¿Tengo que estar celoso porque saliste corriendo para recibir a ese bastardo? –pregunto serio el rubio mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Pensé que eras tú el que acababa de llegar, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que no eras tú, es tu culpa por no llegar temprano –le respondió dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo- Bienvenido a casa –le dijo ligeramente sonrojada, se paró de puntitas y le beso la mejilla.

El montañoso le tomo la cara cuidadosamente con ambas manos y le beso los labios, no pudo evitarlo, la había extrañado, Anna se daba a extrañar y muy bien, cuando no estaba trabajando solo pensaba en ella, ya que el Hielo lo mantenía bastante ocupado como para pensar en algo, por eso le gustaba su trabajo, cuando no quería pensar en nada y olvidarse de sus problemas tenía el hielo de su lado.

Saboreo esos dulces labios que le correspondían y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor del contacto pudo deducir por la forma de los labios de Anna que ella sonreía.

Maldijo al oxígeno cuando se vio separándose de Anna, tanto las mejillas de ella como las de él se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas respiraban algo entrecortadamente mientras trataban de recuperar el aire, era la primera vez que se tomaban tanto tiempo en un beso y eso los avergonzó un poco pues sabían que habían guardias detrás de ellos.

Anna tomo la mano derecha de Kristoff y examino sus nudillos que se encontraban algo rojos por el reciente golpe dado a Hans.

-Tu mano está muy roja –le dijo un poco preocupada Anna- ¿No te arde?

Kristoff río- No me duele tanto como a él le dolerá la cara, ¿viste como se la deje?

La princesa no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos y después de escuchar el rugido del estómago de Kristoff lo guio hacia el comedor para que le pudieran hacer algo delicioso por su arduo trabajo en las montañas.

Los pasillos y cuartos del castillo eran comúnmente coloridos, paredes de un rojo vino junto con un color crema tirándole al blanco adornaban la mayoría del lugar, algunos cuartos tenían una decoración diferente, pero de los cuatro pisos, el que se encontraba bajo tierra era el menos arreglado, los pasillos eran oscuros y si bien estaba limpio, el olor a fierro y metal algo oxidado inundaban el lugar, el cual estaba bañado de diferentes tonalidades de azules y grises.

Las pocas ventanas que había se encontraban en todo el lado izquierdo dado a que de ese lado se encontraba el fjord, mientras que en el derecho había muy pequeñas ventanas y en lo más alto de las celdas. Cuando el príncipe de las Islas del Sur despertó por el ardor que le causaba su nariz se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una completa oscuridad, sintió un líquido recorriendo su mejilla y una quemazón horrible en su nariz, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz se dio cuenta de que había un señor junto a él.

-No se mueva, solo le vendare la nariz y me iré –le comento con una voz seca, como si este tuviera sed- No te preocupes, se lo que hago, por eso mismo soy el doctor de la Reina.

Se encontraba confundido, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar lo que había pasado y recordó a Anna, saliendo del castillo, la sonrisa que traía antes de verlo a él lo hizo recordar con un poco de nostalgia la vez que la había conocido, le había parecido encantadora, aunque después de ahí lo demás fue actuación para poder llegar a la Reina; eso sí, no le habría molestado en lo absoluto el volverla su esposa.

En su plan nunca se planteó la idea de deshacerse de la princesa, su único objetivo era Elsa y es que aunque su avaricia lo había cegado seguía siendo humano, pensó que con el tiempo quizá podría ser un feliz Rey con una Anna como Reina, pero fue hasta que Elsa congelo su corazón que el pensó en deshacerse también de ella, no la conocía del todo, y solo le había parecido linda, así que no le dolió el darle la espalda, aunque si hubo un momento en que se arrepintió, el rato que paso en la fiesta junto a Anna lo había entretenido y divertido, cuando bailaba con ella se repetía millones de veces que era actuación y también el plan que había tenido que cambiar para llegar al trono.

Su deseo de demostrarle a su familia que él valía, lo cegó e hizo que dañara a la primera persona que creyó tan ciegamente en él. Entonces recordó el cambio tan repentino de humor de la princesa en cuanto lo vio frente a ella, la mirada llena de desprecio que le dedico, el como ella había retrocedido por el temor, sin duda ella ya no quería saber nada de él y no le sorprendía.

Desde el incidente había estado encerrado en una prisión en su propia casa, estuvo 6 meses solamente con él, conociéndose, lamentándose, extrañando a su madre que avergonzada no podía ir a verlo y si lo hacía eran apenas unos minutos y después solo se iba sin decir nada, soportando también las visitas de sus hermanos los cuales iban para burlarse de él. Cuando escucho a uno de los soldados sobre el acuerdo entre los Reyes y la Reina que dictaba su partida a Arendelle no cabía de la felicidad, ya que prefería estar en un lugar donde lo despreciaran como para ignorarlo, que en su casa con sus tediosos y horribles 12 hermanos mayores, bueno 11 ya que tenía que admitir que su hermano el cual era 2 años mayor que él, no era tan cruel como el resto de los mayores.

Y pensó en la mínima esperanza de poder conseguir al menos el perdón de Anna, ya que era de lo único que se arrepentía, de haberla defraudado a ella y a su madre también. No se arrepentía de haber tratado de matar a Elsa pero eso para él era un tema aparte además que le echaba toda la culpa a ella, si no hubiera congelado el corazón de Anna tal vez su plan habría funcionado. Recordó el como había tratado a Anna y se regañó por haber sido tan arrogante con ella cuando se había prometido ser bueno, pero ese era él y ya no tenía por qué actuar, se ganaría el perdón de ella siendo el mismo.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió una venda pasar por su nariz y amarrarse por encima de sus oídos, y entonces recordó al güero al que seguramente era al que esperaba Anna con tanto entusiasmo, este se había atrevido a golpearlo y se encontraba de lo más frustrado y enojado (además de adolorido), muy seguramente tenía la nariz hecha pedazos.

-Por suerte no te la quebró –le comento el doctor levantándose- Ese chico podría aplastar la cabeza de cualquiera solo con sus manos –dijo divertido como si eso pudiera calmar a Hans.

Aunque Hans debía de admitir que el que su nariz este bien, era una buena noticia.

-Pero tardara en recuperarse –le informo señalándole la nariz- trate de no hacer nada brusco o se la romperá –le advirtió saliendo de la celda- Y no provoque al joven Kristoff que lo he visto cargar más de 3 bloques de Hielo al mismo tiempo –le aconsejo sonriente cerrando la reja.

Fue cuando noto que se encontraba sentado en el piso con cadenas en sus muñecas, se percató de una cama la cual no se veía para nada cómoda pero se recostó en ella, supuso que no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que se dedicó a dormir, se sentía patético por no haber visto venir el golpe y al menos tratar de esquivarlo, pero ya tendría tiempo para cobrárselas al güerito y con ese pensamiento se sumió en sueños.

Anna miraba a Kristoff devorar literalmente la comida, el sí que había extrañado la comida, este se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a la deliciosa comida de los chefs del castillo, pero es que él siempre había sido un amante de la comida, si por ella se puso a trabajar de pequeño, para no tener que pasar hambre, siempre se quedaba con ganas de más comida ya que no le alcanzaba para tanto, normalmente sus comidas eras sopas simples acompañadas de pan y zanahorias.

Anna quería pasar el resto de la tarde junto a él, pero cuando vio lo cansado que estaba este pues el siempre derecho Kristoff se encontraba casi desparramado en la silla del comedor, le ordeno que se fuera a descansar a su cuarto, este trato de no reír ante el inútil intento de Anna imitando la voz de Elsa, pero no pudo contener más la risa cuando Elsa apareció detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados diciendo "Yo no hablo así" al final las dos hermanas lo obligaron a meterse a su cuarto para descansar, incluso lo amenazaron diciendo que le pedirían a los guardias que lo escoltaran a su cuarto lo que hizo a Kristoff suspirar e irse a descansar, aunque no quería el admitirlo tenía un enorme sueño, ya que la tormenta no lo había dejado dormir en las montañas.

Elsa observo el mohín que hacia Anna con la boca al verse separada tan pronto de Kristoff ya que lo había estado esperando toda la tarde pero solo pudo pasar menos de una hora con él, la albina resoplo, su hermana ya no era una niña, debía de estar planteándose la idea de verla casada con Kristoff y eso la asustaba un poco, apenas la había recuperado y ya se la estaba llevando alguien más, aunque prefería mil veces al güero que a alguien más, pues este ya le había demostrado muchas cosas, aunque no las suficientes para soltarle a Anna o eso se repetía constantemente al mirarlos, aunque debía de admitir que ese par le causaba cierta ternura al grado de querer vomitar arcoíris, se imaginó a ella en ese estado de enamoramiento pero se hecho a reír al instante, tenía demasiados deberes como para pensar en tener una relación con alguien.

Se preguntó si era una mala hermana por poner a prueba al pretendiente de su hermana, pero para ella Anna era todo lo que tenía y lo más preciado también; la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y le ofreció la idea de pasear por el pueblo lo que contento a la peli-roja a tal grado que esta se puso a saltar, la tomo de la mano e hizo correr a la Reina para poder salir del castillo, las risas de ambas llamaron la atención de la servidumbre que detuvieron lo que hacían para observar la escena, Kai, Gerda, Percy y los trabajadores que llevaban más tiempo en el castillo no se permitieron contener las sonrisas cálidas ya que no pudieron evitar recordar a las pequeñas princesas que solían jugar y causar desorden por todo el lugar.

La visita al pueblo de la Reina causo una gran alegría a la gente que la saludaba sonriente y le preguntaban un sin fin de cosas, tanto sobre sus poderes como del Reino, Elsa alegre no evito ninguna pregunta y las contesto lo más amablemente posible, aunque le sacaba la vuelta a las preguntas que involucraban los tratados con otros Reinos para que no sospecharan sobre alguna posible guerra, les comentaba que abría un baile el cual Anna estaba organizando para poder unir más a los Reinos vecinos.

La tarde se la pasaron por los puestos e incluso se pasearon por las colonias donde vivía la gente, vieron a los niños jugar y más de uno le pidió a Elsa que hiciera algo de magia, aunque claro lo pedían de una manera educada ya que se trataba de la Reina, tanto esta como la princesa no se sorprendieron de encontrarse a Olaf junto a los niños, ya que más de una vez había dicho que le gustaba jugar con los niños del pueblo, Elsa y Anna comenzaron a jugar con los ellos hasta ya entrada la tarde, pues los niños tenían que regresar temprano a sus casas.

Entraron al comedor riendo, comentando lo lindos que eran los niños y niñas del pueblo, se sentaron y esperaron por la comida, se sorprendieron de ver a Kristoff entrar, ya que pensaron que este no se levantaría hasta el siguiente día. Al güero ya no se le hacía raro el cenar con ellas pero si el tratar de "tú" a la Reina, ya que apenas llevaba unos cuantos días desde que Elsa le pidió que la tratara más informalmente.

-Pero acabas de llegar –le reprocho Anna al güero cuando este comento que iría de nuevo a las montañas en la mañana.

-Y regresare al día siguiente, no es mucho tiempo –comento como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo mientras agarraba otro pedazo de carne.

-Pero, las tormentas cada vez son las fuertes –le comento la princesa a modo de regaño.

-Por eso mismo tengo que aprovechar los días que me quedan –le recordó- No será mucho tiempo, además me quedare dos meses sin ir a las montañas por las tormentas así que solo espera un poco más –le pidió el güero.

Anna miro su plato resignada.

-Pero antes de irme te llevare a un lugar –le dijo Kristoff haciendo que la curiosa mirada de Anna se posara en él.

-¿Qué lugar? –preguntaron ambas hermanas, la peli-roja entre curiosa y animada y la otra con un deje de preocupación.

-Esta por el bosque pero mucho antes de adentrarse a este, no esta tan lejos, y ahí no a llegado todavía el frio, pero creo que le gustara a Anna –les dijo tranquilizando a la Reina- la traeré de vuelta antes de irme a las montañas –le aseguro el güero a Elsa.

-¿Cómo es? –pregunto Anna sonriente.

-lo descubrirás por tu cuenta.

La Reina supuso que el la cuidaría bien, aunque estaba preocupada como toda hermana mayor, pues Anna era descuidada y torpe, además de que no media tanto el peligro, pero se repitió en la cabeza que Kristoff no la dejaría meterse en problemas, tanto ella como Anna sabían aunque con muy pocos detalles que los padres de Kristoff habían muerto en las montañas y que este la había (por desgracia) tenido que presenciar a muy corta edad, por la manera en que se comportaba el güero podía asegurar que este estaba aterrado de perder a alguien importante de nuevo, los que se van a vivir a las montañas en vez de los pueblos es porque quieren estar solos, el güero antes se mantenía alejado de la gente porque prefería estar solo, porque él lo había decidió así, ella lo sabía, ella había querido eso también y por eso se había resguardado en su refugio de hielo.

Kristoff le advirtió a la princesa que si esta no se despertaba temprano la dejaría, y eso hizo que Anna le pidiera a una de las mucamas que la despertara y que no se fuera de su puerta hasta que ella no saliera de esta, Elsa sugirió que desayunaran en ese lugar a lo que la peli-roja grito entusiasmada "Picnic". La cena paso tranquila y tanto Anna como Kristoff se fueron a dormir temprano para poder salir temprano a la mañana siguiente, Elsa mientras tanto se dirigió a las mazmorras mas no se metió, el guardia que se encontraba a fuera de esta la saludo con una pronunciada reverencia, mostrándole sus respetos, Elsa le pregunto si ya le habían dado los requisitos y la vestimenta al prisionero y este le contesto con un asentimiento y le informo del estado de este, Elsa le agradeció por su arduo trabajo y se retiró, Hans era el único prisionero que tenían así que los guardias no tendrían problemas a la hora de cuidarlo.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de la puerta y el llamado de esta despertaron a una Anna que abría sus ojos perezosamente, miro la ventana que se encontraba cerrada y se dio cuenta que aún no salía el sol, aunque se veía un poco más claro el cielo, y abrió los ojos sorprendida recordando la sorpresa que le tenía Kristoff, se arregló con sus dos trenzas habituales y se puso un vestido celeste, de mangas largas y una capa color verde pálido.

Salió casi disparada y le agradeció a la mucama el haberla despertado, en ese momento salió Kristoff de su habitación y observo a una Anna muy animada.

-¡Ja! Me desperté primero que tú –se mofo Anna orgullosa por su victoria cruzándose de brazos.

-La chica lleva más de media hora tocando a tu puerta y eso lo sé porque me desperté media hora antes que tú –le sonrió burlonamente Kristoff cruzándose de brazos.

Comenzaron una guerra de miradas, la mucama los miraba a los dos sin saber qué hacer, intuyo que estaba estorbando y quiso irse pero ellos estaban en medio del pasillo y tendría que pasar entre ellos para poder irse, pero no quería estar en medio de esa guerra de miradas, suspiro esperando a que esos dos no se tardaran tanto, fue entonces que escucho la risa de la princesa.

-¡Pestañaste! –le dijo Anna sonriente- ¡Gane!

Kristoff rodo los ojos y con un falso gesto de enojado se puso en marcha, la princesa lo siguió entre risas.

-Como gane me toca dirigir el trineo –dijo Anna caminando al lado derecho de Kristoff.

-No sabes a donde te voy a llevar, ¿Cómo piensas dirigirlo? –le pregunto divertido el güero mirándola y esta frunció los labios en un pronunciado puchero en forma de derrota.

Pasaron por la cocina donde Gerda les dio una canasta, con el desayuno, cuando Kristoff la tomo Gerde le susurro "También puse una enorme bolsa de zanahorias" lo que hizo sonreír a Kristoff agradecido. Salieron del castillo aunque sin antes despedirse de Elsa quien les pidió que se fueran con cuidado y no tardaran en volver, cuando pasaron por las rejas principales del castillo Anna se despidió entusiasmada de los guardias quienes le devolvieron el saludo con la mano.

-¿Y cómo es? –pregunto sonriente volteando a ver a Kristoff preguntándose si este podría rendirse y decirle- Gane así que deberías de decirme –le recordó Anna jalándolo del brazo derecho.

-Para empezar hiciste trampa, parpadee por qué hiciste caras chistosas –le reclamo el güero sin despegar la vista del camino, aun no llegaban ni en donde empezaba el bosque y ella ya quería engañarlo para que le dijera el lugar a donde iban.

-¡No hice trampa! –le reprocho Anna- Eres un mal perdedor –le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-No te diré y punto –le dijo Kristoff encogiéndose de hombros y pudo escuchar un bufido por parte de Anna.

Incluso la princesa pudo jurar que escucho a Sven reír, se dedicó a mirar el paisaje que se tornaba cada vez más natural a su alrededor, le gustaba pasear con Kristoff y Sven en trineo tanto como hacer muñecos de nieve con su hermana, le parecía una sensación agradable y tranquila, se dejó caer en el asiento del trineo y miro las hojas que pasaban veloz mente arriba de ellos, y casi podía diferenciar la mayoría de las plantas, Robles, Sauces, Pino, Tilo, Nogal, Castaño, entre otros. Observo al güero de reojo, lo que había aprendido hasta ahora de la naturaleza se lo debía a Kristoff, siempre que paseaban él le enseñaba algo nuevo sobre el bosque; para Anna, tanto su hermana como el güero eran las personas más inteligentes e independientes que conocía y se sentía orgullosa de ellos, los quería y confiaba en ellos.

Lo que Kristoff no sabía de modales y cosas de realeza lo sabía de montañas y naturaleza, lo que no sabía de baile lo completaba con el saber escalar, a ella no le importaba que este no supiera bailar ella le enseñaría y a Kristoff no le importaba que Anna no supiera orientarse en el bosque y montañas, él le enseñaría, además de que ella nunca se encontraría sola en el bosque.

La princesa se sobresaltó cuando sintió el cómo se detenían de apoco y emocionada escucho a Kristoff decirle que habían llegado, el sol empezaba a tocar la tierra cuando ellos se bajaron del trineo, y el güero supuso que ya eran las 6 de la mañana, ante Anna se encontraba un hermoso prado repleto de diferentes colores y tipos de flores, y en medio de este se encontraba un enorme sauce que supuso tenía más de mil años de antigüedad por el grosor del tronco y el enorme manto de hojas decolores amarillas y naranjas que se extendía hasta el cielo, observo las flores y le pareció que estas danzaban, comenzó a imaginarse la melodía que seguramente estas estaban siguiendo, e hizo lo que más le gustaba, bailar.

Kristoff observo a Anna bailar por el prado y las flores, sinceramente no había pensado que esta bailara tan bien, ya que ella suele ser torpe, las pisadas de esta pisadas eran tan suaves que parecía flotar, como si no quisiera dañar ninguna flor del lugar, la vio dar vueltas extender sus brazos y seguir danzando por el prado, el viento aunque era poco, le hizo llegar a los oídos el murmuro de Anna, como si esta estuviera cantando una melodía, y supuso que era la que estaba bailando; el llego a pensar que los bailes tenían que ser de dos, pues comúnmente los bailes en el pueblo solían ser en parejas y esta era la primera vez que veía un baile de solo una persona, también había llegado a la conclusión de que el baile no era la gran cosa, pero sin duda la danza que Anna hacía en esos momentos le pareció de lo más hermoso.

Anna se acercó a él bailando aun y le tomo los brazos riendo- ven a bailar conmigo.

Kristoff no se movió del lugar- No se bailar.

-No necesitas saber –le sonrió Anna- Solo sentir.

El güero desvió la mirada pensando en si era buena idea el bailar, pero al voltear a otra parte fue cuando Kristoff se dio cuenta que Sven también estaba "bailando" por todo el prado sacando feliz la lengua.

Elsa desayunaba tranquila en el comedor mientras charlaba con Olaf y trataba de animarlo pues el pequeño se había enterado que Kristoff, Anna y Sven se habían ido a jugar al bosque sin él, Elsa se dio cuenta que Olaf la trataba como si fuera su madre, aunque tenía lógica que el lo pensara así ya que ella lo había creado, recordó tiernamente cuando Olaf le pregunto si ella era su mamá, la primera vez que había llegado de jugar con los niños, ya que ellos le explicaron lo que era una madre.

Aunque este le llamaba por su nombre y no le decía "mamá" él la quería como a una, pues ella lo cuidaba y le había dado su nube personal también.

-Anna no tardara en volver, así que podrás jugar con ella –le dijo Elsa amablemente mientras agarraba más pan.

-¿Por qué no juegas conmigo? –pregunto triste Olaf.

-Ayer jugamos –le recordó Elsa untándole algo de mantequilla a su pan.

-Pero te la pasas en el castillo la mayoría del tiempo –le recordó Olaf jugando con una uva.

-Soy la Reina –le recordó Elsa.

-Las Reinas también tienen que salir a jugar –dijo Olaf observándola detenidamente.

Elsa suspiro- Pero tengo deberes que cumplir no puedo salir antes de terminarlos.

Olaf se sumió en su asiento, Elsa estuvo a punto de decirle algo para animarlo pero se vio interrumpida por Kai quien entro seguido de un Hans con dos guardias a cada lado, lo que hizo a Olaf ponerse frente a la albina, pues el recordaba perfectamente lo que había tratado de hacerle a Elsa y el no permitiría que algo le pasara a esta.

Los recién llegados incluyendo el prisionero le hicieron una reverencia a la Reina; Kai y los guardias la saludaron cortésmente.

-¿Busca a alguien príncipe Hans? –le pregunto secamente Elsa levantando una ceja al verlo escanear el comedor con su mirar.

-En lo absoluto, mi Reina –lo último lo dijo con un deje de burla- Solo me percate que obviamente la princesa se encuentra dormida aun en su cuarto.

-Ese es un tema que no le incumbe príncipe Hans, dado a que se encuentra en estos momentos aquí para cumplir una sentencia, no está de vacaciones como para andar metiendo las narices donde no le incumbe –le dijo Elsa fríamente recordándole la nariz casi rota que tiene vendada, a lo que Hans frunció el ceño- Para tu desgracia el que trabaja en los establos no podrá asistir por una semana dado a razones personales asi que tu tarea el día de hoy y lo que queda de la semana es el limpiar los establos, asegúrense de que quede bien limpio –le pidió a los guardias los cuales asintieron- Tiene hasta el mediodía para limpiarlo todo ya que volverá a la celda antes de la una –le ordeno Elsa- Pueden retirarse, excepto usted Kai –le pidió Elsa.

Kai se encamino hacia Elsa mientras los otros se disponían a salir por la puerta, la albina estaba a punto de pedirle a Kai que mandara una carta que acababa de escribir durante su desayuno a los Reyes de las Islas del Sur cuando el grito adolorido de Hans la hizo voltear, el príncipe se encontraba agarrando su pierna con ambas manos dando pequeños saltos, y enfrente de él se encontraba un Olaf con sus manos hechas puños en posición de pelea.

* * *

><p>Por un momento me asuste D: pues no se quería abrir la pagina ni en mi laptop ni en la de mi papa :c ¿les paso a ustedes también? fue horrible xD pero bueno.<p>

Sip, se que estoy maltratando mucho a Hans, ya que lo han vuelto a golpear pero es la reacción normal que tiene alguien, incluso yo e querido golpear a alguien con un sillazo en la cara pero no lo hago por respeto a la silla. Lose, Olaf es un muñeco de nieve puro e inocente, pero el estuvo mientras Anna se estaba muriendo y contemplo el como casi matan a Elsa, supongo que eso corrompió un poco a nuestro hermoso Olaf :'c y este ama tanto a sus amigos como para golpear a un cretino.

**Nota de autora:** Por cierto. No me maten, odio a Hans como se que muchos lo odian pero a fin de cuentas es humano, y como todo villano que es humano tiene razones que lo obligan a hacer lo que hace, en la película cuando Anna y Hans se conocen el se porta de lo mas amable aun sin saber que es la princesa de Arendelle, por que todos sabemos que si ni los del pueblo que habían vivido desde siempre en el Reino no conocían a la princesa y futura reina mucho menos un extranjero como lo era Hans. Ahí se pueden dar cuenta que Hans es como cualquier hombre, ademas de que Anna no es fea, y no dudo que aunque es torpe no le haya parecido linda a Hans.

Pero bueno esa en mi opinión y no, **no habrá Helsa (Hans/Elsa)** lo siento no me gustan, los soporto dado que hay muchos fics de Helsa y muy bien escritos y con una excelente trama, pero no me termina de gustar ni convencer la pareja :/ lo siento si los decepcione :B

**Nota de agradecimiento:** No saben el como me inspiraron sus hermosos reviews para este capitulo 3 lo escribí mas rápido de lo que suelo escribir pues me suelo tardar para expresar todas las ideas que tengo :$ me motivaron y mucho y estoy tratando de seguir los consejos que me dieron c: los quiero mucho y espero que fuera de su agrado.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	6. No Es Arrogante

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_**Nota:** la primera escena fue inspirada la hermosa **melodía** "Haru no utakata" por si la quieren escuchar mientras leen._

_(En youtube aparece en el segundo vídeo, el primero es una canción xD)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_**El Amor… No Es Arrogante.**_

La mirada de Kristoff se dirigía al cielo, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas demostraban lo avergonzado que se sentía en aquellos instantes, trago grueso cuando sintió como la princesa dirigía su mano derecha sobre su cintura y se sorprendió de lo delgada que era ella, esta tomo su mano izquierda con su pequeña mano derecha y sintió la otra sobre su hombro. La risa de ella logro avergonzarlo aún más.

-No entiendo porque estás tan rígido –soltó divertida Anna.

-No quiero bailar y tú me estas obligando a hacerlo –le recalco el güero bajando la mirada hacia ella contemplando la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro.

-¡No te obligo! Solo te estoy enseñando algo que no quieres aprender –se trató de excusar Anna frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¡Ah! Perdón por pensar que me estas obligando –dijo sarcásticamente el güero haciendo un ademan de alejarse pero un golpe por la espalda lo obligo a pegarse aún más a Anna.

-¡Ves! –Exclamo la peli-roja sonrojada por la cercanía del güero- Incluso Sven quiere que bailes.

Kristoff volteo a mirar al reno con cara de pocos amigos a lo que el reno solo sonrió sacando la lengua.

-Sigue mis pasos –le dijo Anna mientras comenzaba a moverse.

El güero mantuvo la mirada en sus propios pies, no quería pisar los de Anna, y comenzaron a bailar por el lugar, aunque al principio eran torpes a comparación con los de Anna se fue acoplando a su ritmo, pues la danza que Anna hacia era lenta y tranquila, no le fue tan difícil seguirle el paso y conforme agarraba confianza en sus pisadas fue que levanto la mirada y admiro el brillante rostro de su acompañante.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien –le dijo Anna sonriente- ¡intentemos una vuelta! –esta lo dijo tan entusiasmada que Kristoff no se lo pudo negar.

Ya avía visto bailes antes por lo que supuso como sería una vuelta, miro los ojos de Anna y se dio cuenta que ella estaba lista así que la hizo girar, cuando esta término de girar volvieron a la posición inicial y siguieron con la danza tranquila. Se atrevió a pensar que la danza no era tan mala ya que le permitía contemplar el rostro de ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos, disfrutaba la cercanía y aunque el contacto no fuera mucho era lo suficiente que necesitaba para sentirla cerca.

Anna comenzó a tararear una melodía, y Kristoff no pudo evitar reír cuando esta lo hizo girar ahora a él, no le dio tanta risa que lo haya girado cuando normalmente las que suelen girar son las damas, lo que detono la carcajada de este fue que Anna no era lo suficiente alta como para poder hacerlo girar normalmente y tuvo que saltar para poder terminar de girarlo. Rieron juntos y prosiguieron con el baile pero después de unos minutos el güero paro en seco.

-Sera mejor que desayunes –le dijo a la princesa rompiendo el contacto.

-Pero si apenas llevábamos unos cuantos minutos –le reprocho Anna a Kristoff mientras se encaminaban al trineo.

-Y son suficientes por un día–le dijo el güero tomando la canasta.

-Haré que te guste el baile –escucho el tono decidido de la peli-roja mientras esta acomodaba la manta en el suelo- Y tu serás el que me pida bailar –le dijo de forma orgullosa a lo que el rubio rodo los ojos en respuesta.

Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras platicaban de todo y nada a la vez, Anna le comento y tarareo las melodías que ya había decidido para el baile, le explico uno que otro detalle mas no la idea en general ya que quería que fuera sorpresa, también omitió el decirle que ya había pedido al sastre un traje para él, aunque no era un secreto pues ella sabía que al momento en que este fuera al castillo para poder sacar las medidas se enteraría del regalo que le tenía para el baile.

Al terminar de desayunar se permitieron el recostarse entre las flores y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del prado, esa mañana hacia un clima de lo más agradable, Kristoff se auto felicito por haber elegido tan buen día para traerla, pues tenía esa salida planeada desde hace un mes pero no se había atrevido a invitarla hasta ayer en la noche. Se dedicaron a observar las nubes y buscarles formas, de repente escuchaba ideas disparatadas por parte de la princesa como "¡Mira! Eso parece un pato besando a un troll" o "¡Mira! Esa es Elsa comiendo un burrito" sin duda Anna sabia el cómo hacerlo reír con esa enorme imaginación.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que Anna sabía que Kristoff se tenía que ir a trabajar y ella no podía faltar a la reunión que había quedado con el concejo para ver los detalles del baile, el güero la ayudo a levantarse y resignados se dirigieron al trineo, el viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, Anna se dedicó a preguntar sobre lo que veía a su alrededor y el güero le decía lo que era con lujos de detalles. Anna había descubierto que Kristoff solía hablar de más cuando se trataban de cosas que le fascinaban o conocía muy bien, le soltaba anécdotas o historias sobre los animales, fauna y flora del bosque y así se la podía pasar por horas.

Al llegar al castillo se despidieron y Kristoff no se retrasó más y se marchó prometiéndole que regresaría bien, Anna los miro irse y no se metió hasta que los perdió de vista, no sabía desde cuando había adoptado esa manía de observarlo ir. Pero no le dio importancia y se dedicó a entrar al castillo, una voz llamándola la hizo detenerse y observo a Olaf que corría hacia ella.

-Buenos días Olaf –saludo sonriente Anna al recién llegado.

-Encontré algo muy raro en el patio –le dijo un sonriente Olaf que tomo la mano de Anna y la comenzó a jalar hacia el lugar dicho.

El contacto de la madera contra la mano de Anna la hizo sonreír, el energético hombrecito de nieve la hizo literalmente correr hacia el lugar, al llegar Olaf la condujo hacia donde se encontraban las flores y este le señalo una en particular. Anna se agacho para poder observar mejor la flor, era sin duda una amapola de un rojo intenso, pero la flor no era lo que Olaf le estaba señalando, en una de las ramillas de esta colgaba lo que parecía un capullo.

-Es un capullo –le comento Anna fascinada al muñeco de nieve que seguía mirando el capullo- Es la metamorfosis de una mariposa –trato de explicarle pero este la miro confuso, Anna pensó en la mejor explicación para que este entendiera- las larvas nacen de unos huevos y al crecer estas larvas tejen un capullo donde su piel se desgarra y la mariposa toma su forma definitiva, cuando esta lista sale del capullo ya hecha una mariposa de diferentes colores.

-¡Wow! –exclamo Olaf mientras se sentaba en el suelo y contemplaba con atención el capullo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Anna sonriendo divertida.

-Esperar a que salga como mariposa –decía Olaf sonriente a lo que Anna sonrió enternecida.

-Al parecer apenas está empezando, aun no se ve translucida, así que va a tardar un buen rato en cambiar –le explico Anna observando el capullo aun verde- los cambios no son fáciles, son dolorosos y tardan pero al final es hermoso –dijo la princesa sonriéndole- así que vamos a tener paciencia.

Anna pasó un buen rato junto a Olaf contemplando una de las más hermosas cosas que nos dan la naturaleza y se preguntó cuan hermosa seria aquella mariposa al salir, pensó que sería buena idea el comentárselo a su hermana y a Kristoff. Después de unos minutos fue llamada para la reunión con el concejo y se apresuró a llegar.

Durante la reunión Anna se mantuvo lo más calmada que podía, si bien las caras largas de los concejales que la miraban atentos la ponían nerviosa, pero la excitación que sentía por el baile la hacía poder explicar con lujos de detalles el cómo seria, les planteo los bocetos del salón que había dibujado, y también los manuscritos de las ideas, los concejales leyeron las ideas y dieron opiniones y sugerencias, Elsa miraba con atención la reunión desde su lugar, sin duda los concejales estaban de acuerdo con las ideas de Anna y no tuvieron que dar negativa de nada, la princesa estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con la organización.

La reunión no duro mucho dado a que la princesa tenía la mayoría del baile ya planeado y los concejales satisfechos con el trabajo de la peli-roja le dieron comentarios y su consentimiento para comenzar con las compras de lo que se necesitaría, Anna suspiro aliviada después de 3 horas y media adentro de ese salón, Elsa se acercó a ella y la felicito por el enorme esfuerzo que por el momento estaba haciendo.

-Estaba tan nerviosa –dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en una silla- por un momento pensé que me quitarían el trabajo diciendo que eran horribles las ideas.

-Tus ideas son buenas –le dijo Elsa sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro- te estas basando en la diversión y felicidad de los invitados, eso hace que tus ideas sean tan buenas.

-No quiero que recuerden mi fiesta como la más aburrida –comento Anna soltando una risita- quiero que todos se diviertan y la pasen bien –dijo soltando un suspiro de ensoñación.

-¿Y cómo te fue con Kristoff? –pregunto Elsa sentándose al lado de su hermana haciendo que esta volviera a la realidad.

Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar el nombre del güero y le conto el como habían pasado la mañana, se agarró a platicar hasta por las orejas y Elsa tuvo que poner la mayor atención que podía ya que Anna estaba tan emocionada que estaba hablando con un ritmo rápido.

-¡Espera! –la tuvo que detener Elsa un momento para ordenar sus ideas y poder organizar todo lo que le había dicho en unos cuantos segundos- ¿Hiciste bailar a Kristoff? –pregunto sorprendida Elsa.

-Si, pon atención –le reclamo Anna comenzando a charlar de nuevo- Entonces por fin empezó a entenderle al baile ¡y me dice que ya no quiere bailar más! Así que le dije que yo hare que a él le guste el baile y que él me invitara a bailar primero, aunque aún no sé cómo ¡demonios…!, ups, lo siento, el cómo le hare para que a él le guste, pero luego pensare en ello.

Elsa rodo los ojos, ella había estado la vez que Kristoff dijo que no le gustaba bailar, que no sabía y no le interesaba el saber bailar, Anna casi se atraganta con la comida, la conversación había salido por que la princesa le reclamo a Elsa por no haber bailado en la fiesta de coronación y Anna termino frustrada pues tanto su hermana como Kristoff estaban de acuerdo con que el baile no era la gran cosa, después de esa conversación a Elsa le empezó a caer bien el güero pues este compartía mucho de sus gustos y se dio cuenta que este era un buen chico.

Escucho atenta a su hermana quien feliz le estaba contando el resto de su mañana pero no pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño al escuchar lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

-¡Espera! –Exclamo divertida por lo que acababa de escuchar de su hermana la cual de nuevo la miro confundida- ¿Yo comiendo qué? –pregunto extrañada.

-Un burrito, bueno, la nube parecía un burrito pero podría ser un taco también, lo que prefieras ¿porque nunca me ponen atención? –pregunto Anna algo frustrada haciendo reír a Elsa.

Las hermanas no pudieron seguir charlando como querían pues los deberes de Reina se presentaron para separarlas, Anna suspiro al ver irse a Elsa junto a Kai y se dejó caer en la silla de aquel salón ya solo. Se levantó después de unos minutos y se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos leyendo las notas que tenia del baile.

En la montaña los hombres se encontraban trabajando, sus exclamaciones por el enorme esfuerzo que se encontraban haciendo hacían ver todo difícil, el aire era pesado y frio, los bloques de hielo parecían más pesados de lo normales, Kristoff se secó el sudor de la frente con su frio guante y observo a su alrededor, todos se encontraban concentrados en lo que hacían, este tipo de trabajo no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera ya que un solo movimiento en falso te podría hacer caer al agua y te congelaría en instantes.

Eran menos los hombres que se encontraban trabajando, ya que en esas épocas era aún más peligroso el trabajar, conforme se acercaba el invierno venían menos hombres, pues normalmente los que trabajaban hasta la llegada del invierno eran hombres con familias a las cuales tenían que atender y debían de aprovechar hasta el último momento para poder sobrevivir al invierno y alcanzar a abastecer a sus familias con lo que necesitaban.

Volvió su vista hacia el hielo que se encontraba a sus pies y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo. El cortar el hielo era todo un arte, un arte con el que tenías que tener paciencia, fuerza, equilibrio y astucia, debían de cuidarse los unos a los otros y trabajar en equipo.

Hasta ya entrada la noche fue que detuvieron las obras, la ventisca que anunciaba la llegada de una tormenta, los advirtió y los hizo marchar, se refugiaron en una cueva que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde trabajaban y prendieron una fogata, Kristoff se sentó junto a Sven disfrutando del calor del fuego.

-Escuche que llego un nuevo inquilino al castillo –dijo un hombre, uno de los más grandes de edad, de unos 50 años, aunque su cabello se encontraba completamente café sin rastro de alguna cana, el cual respondía por el nombre de Cid, este se sentó al lado de Kristoff.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! –le siguió Lot que se encontraba sentado en frente de Kristoff al otro lado de la fogata, este tenía cabellos rojos y no aparentaba más de 30 años- ¿Tu princesa no estuvo comprometida con él? –pregunto divertido mirando a Kristoff.

El güero apretó los puños, si bien ya sabía que lo atacarían con el tema del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, no habría pensado que fueran a sacar el tema tan rápido, eran alrededor de 8 pares de ojos los que lo observaban curiosos sobre el cómo iban las cosas en el castillo y no pudo evitar soltar un enorme suspiro.

-Pues yo escuche que nuestro Kristoff lo recibió con tremendo golpe –dijo Cid orgulloso dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro al güero que no pudo evitar una sonrisita.

Los otros vitorearon la acción del güero hacia el príncipe y prosiguieron a cenar mientras platicaban, Kristoff escuchaba a los hombres hablar sobre sus respectivos hogares y se preguntaban unos a otros por los diferentes miembros de sus respectivas familias.

Kristoff ya los podía diferenciar por sus diferentes nombres, cosa que antes no habría podido hacer, desde que había empezado a hablar un poco más con ellos se había dado cuenta que todos tenían una cosa en común, eran sobrevivientes, ellos se dedicaban a ese oficio para poder sacar a sus familias adelante, eran gruñones y enojones, pero después de trabajar en medio de una fogata y con un poco de licor (que servía para conservar el calor en las frías montañas) se relajaban y reían sin parar.

Cid era el más grande de todos incluso ya tenía 2 nietos, el que le sigue de edad era Baltasar un señor de 46 años y una barba enorme rojiza, Kennet es un año menor, completamente calvo pero de una mirada verde brillante, Max les seguía de unos 40 años moreno con el cabello corto y obscuro, Lot y Sean son hermanos gemelos de 30 años sus cabellos peli-rojos lo hacían recordar al prisionero del castillo, si no fuera porque los ojos de estos eran casi tirándole al negro no los soportaría y por ultimo Gale, él tiene una piel pálida y el color negro de su cabello no le ayudaba en nada a la hora de querer impresionar a las chicas dado a que lo hacía ver más pálido de lo normal, tenía unos 27 años y era padre soltero de dos niñas, dejando a Kristoff como el menor de todos con 21 años.

Esos ocho hombres de los 25 que eran normalment, eran a los únicos que les hablaba, dado que ellos compartían su amor por el hielo y poco a poco estos lo iban integrando más al grupo. Aunque Kristoff aún no los consideraba como "amigos" ya no se sentía incómodo al estar con ellos y ya platicaba más con estos.

-¿No deberías estar en el castillo? El clima cada vez es más peligroso, y tienes un lugar cálido donde además tienen comida para años de invierno –le pregunto curioso Baltasar mientras comía de su lonche.

-Estoy juntando dinero –respondió simplemente Kristoff dándole una zanahoria a Sven.

-¿Y para que andas juntando con tanto esfuerzo dinero? –pregunto de manera picara Cid haciendo que los demás silbaran alegres.

-Eh –balbuceo Kristoff avergonzado evitando las miradas de los hombres.

-Supongo que eso tiene nombre, déjame adivinar, ¿empieza con "A" termina con "nna" y rima con "Anna"? –dijo afirmando más que preguntando Gale- Te comprendo yo también quiero regalarles algo lindo a mis chicas –respondió sonriéndole al fuego pensando en sus hijas.

-¿Y ya pensaste en que regalarle? –pregunto sonriendo Sean mientras le quitaba a su hermano una manzana.

-Ese es el problema –respondió Kristoff rascándose la cabeza- ¿Qué le regalas a alguien que lo ha tenido todo?

Los hombres se voltearon a ver mutuamente y después regresaron sus miradas totalmente picaras al güero logrando que este se sonrojara levemente sabiendo lo que pasaba por las mentes pervertidas de aquellos hombres, las carcajadas invadieron la cueva y Kristoff solo pudo taparse la cara con ambas manos no le gustaba hablar de cosas intimas y más si estas incluían a la princesa, pero no pudo evitar el reír con ellos.

Cuando las risas disminuyeron comenzaron a darle ideas a Kristoff de lo que podría regalarle a la princesa, algunas eran demasiado sencillas y otras demasiado caras, uno le dijo que le pidiera matrimonio a lo que todos le empezaron a nombrarlo "príncipe" y Kristoff solo pudo rodar los ojos, a la mañana siguiente ya no había rastro de ninguna tormenta, recogieron el hielo y se dedicaron a despedirse, mientras iba en camino para Arendelle el güero se fue preguntando el que regalarle a Anna, él estaba seguro que ella le regalaría algo en navidad y tenía miedo de que este fuera demasiado y superara al suyo con creses, además de que ella ya le había regalado el trineo más caro que hubiera encontrado.

Las ventas del hielo fueron normales, si bien el clima ya era frio aún se necesitaba del hielo para mantener frio diferentes alimentos y bebidas, se paseó por el pueblo aprovechando que no estaba Anna y se fijó en las tiendas de regalo, las mujeres que pasaban a su lado lo miraban enternecidas y con sonrisitas cómplices, pues era obvio que estaba ahí para comprar un regalo para una chica y no cualquier chica, ya que todos sabían el tipo de relación que tenía el güero con la princesa.

Kristoff suspiro, no le gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención pero desde que lo habían visto y sacado conclusiones hacia su relación con la princesa todos le ponían la mayor atención posible. Sven le toco la cabeza con una de sus astas dándole a entender que no se sintiera cohibido con las miradas y prosiguiera con el regalo de Anna.

Pasaron por la joyería y Kristoff no pudo evitar el observar un anillo, este tenía una hermosa esmeralda y era decorada con pequeños zafiros y amatistas, el anillo le recordó a Anna en su totalidad, era un anillo de diseño sencillo pero era hermoso y llamaba la atención justo como la princesa. Se acercó al vidrio y lo observo mejor, era el anillo perfecto para pedirle matrimonio.

-Ese anillo viene con un collar también –comento el dueño de la joyería mientras sacaba el anillo y le mostraba también el collar, el cual consistía de tres esmeraldas la del medio era de unos 2 centímetros mientras que las que se encontraban a los lados eran de 1 centímetro de forma circular con la cadena de oro.

Kristoff observo el collar, no era muy ostentoso y pensó que a Anna le gustaría, ella amaba el verde, así que un collar de esmeraldas la haría feliz. Pregunto el cuánto costaría y no le sorprendió cuando este le dijo lo caro que eran, por fortuna ya llevaba más de la mitad del dinero ahorrado, pero tendría que trabajar más duro si quería regalarle el collar en navidad, pensó en solo comprar el collar y después cuando estuviera seguro y quisiera casarse comprar el anillo, pero la posibilidad de que alguien más lo comprara antes que él lo asusto así que decidió que lo compraría de una vez.

-¿Cree que podría separármelos? –pregunto Kristoff curioso.

El dueño miro al rubio y dudo un instante pero supuso que el chico los iba a comprar para la princesa así que decidió ceder ante la propuesta del güero, además de que si la princesa recibía un collar y un anillo de su establecimiento esta ganaría popularidad ¿y por qué no? Capas y hasta lo nombraban el "Joyero Real" (si es que ese título existía) con esa fantasía en su mente asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió amistoso, eso logro aliviar a Kristoff.

-¡Claro! Pero tendrás que venir y pagar por ellos en menos de dos meses –le advirtió el señor mientras guardaba las joyas en uno de sus cajones, fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

-Vendré por ellos en menos de un mes –dijo algo entusiasmado Kristoff.

Y es que en serio estaba feliz, se sintió más seguro sabiendo por fin lo que le regalaría a Anna, nunca antes había regalado algo así que no quería defraudarla, pensó en preguntarle a Elsa antes pero sintió tanta vergüenza que mejor se lo guardo. Aunque sería bueno saber la opinión de Elsa sobre el collar antes de comprarlo, solo para estar seguro de que fuera un buen regalo. Al llegar al castillo fue saludado por los guardias y devolvió aunque algo tímido el saludo.

Llego al establo y se metió al corral que habían personalizado solo para Sven, mientras le quitaba la montura al reno se sintió observado y disimuladamente miro hacia la dirección donde sentía que provenía la mirada, era el príncipe Hans el cual se encontraba limpiando uno de los corrales del fondo, también pudo ver a cuatro guardias más aunque no estaban tan cerca del peli-rojo para no estorbar en el trabajo que hacia este, se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para que este no pudiera darse el lujo de correr, el güero recordó lo que Elsa le había dicho, así que decidió el ignorarlo y prosiguió a quitarle la montura a Sven.

-Kristoff –escucho la cantarina voz de Anna por detrás de él a lo que el güero sonrió.

Anna entro al establo a toda prisa y llego en unos instantes al lado de este, Kristoff la recibió con los brazos abiertos ya sabiendo la maña de la princesa por abrazarlo siempre que lo saludaba, ella lo abrazo efusivamente después de tanta espera.

-Bienvenido a casa –le dijo Anna alegre separándose de él para mirarlo mejor y observo la sonrisa del güero hacia su persona- Bienvenido tú también Sven –saludo sonriente acariciando la cabeza del reno el cual le lamio la mano a la princesa en forma de saludo.

-¿Cómo supiste que ya había llegado? –le pregunto curioso Kristoff colgando la montura de Sven.

-Todo le avisan a la Reina –le comento guiñándole el ojo logrando que el güero rodara los ojos- Le informaron de tu llegada hace dos horas pero apenas acabas de llegar –dijo Anna afirmando lo que en realidad quería preguntar lo que hizo reír al güero.

-Eres la persona más curiosa que he conocido –le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Llevo toda la mañana esperándote y a eso le sumas dos horas más, no seas cruel ¿Si? –decía poniendo ojitos de Sven hambriento.

-Es secreto –le dijo Kristoff pellizcándole ligeramente un cachete, Anna podía ser muy chantajista y terca cuando se lo proponía y no quería arruinar la sorpresa del primer regalo que le daba a ella por más curiosidad que ella tuviera.

-¡Aja! –casi grito la princesa haciendo saltar a Kristoff por tan repentino gesto a lo que Anna río por lo bajo divertida- Si es un secreto entonces es algo que no me puedes decir.

-Normalmente los secretos son para no decir nada –dijo el güero de forma obvia pero fue totalmente ignorado por Anna quien continúo hablando.

-Pero dijiste que tú no tenías secretos, si este secreto es reciente entonces estarías rompiendo tu promesa, por lo que puede que este secreto sea antiguo y lo hayas olvidado u omitido porque por lógica tú crees que es secreto –hasta este punto Anna se encontraba muy metida pensando en voz alta y Kristoff solo podía observarla con una ceja alzada, sin duda la imaginación de Anna era mucha- Entonces este secreto podría involucrar tu pasado, tal vez es algo referente al pueblo y a tu niñez –Anna alzo los ojos mirando a Kristof- Fuiste secuestrado de niño por los padres que creías eran tus padres pero en realidad no eran tus padres, así que ahorita descubriste la verdad por que viste a tus verdaderos padres y no a los padres que creías tus padres y estos te contaron la verdad y ¿me estoy equivocando cierto? –pregunto Anna rendida sabiendo que su hipótesis era completamente errónea y fantasiosa además de que la acababa de inventar.

-No te acercaste ni un poco a la verdad –le dijo con una sonrisa ladina mirando la mueca de resignación de Anna- No es un secreto en su totalidad, pero por el momento no te lo puedo decir, así que tendrás que esperar –Anna frunció los labios en respuesta no le gustaba quedarse con intrigas, no podría dormir, ella quería respuestas, pero sabía que Kristoff podía ser una piedra si se lo proponía así que si quería sacarle la sopa tendría que pensar en un mejor plan y agarrarlo desprevenido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –pregunto Anna curiosa pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa por parte del rubio antes de que este le tomara la mano y la guiara hacia fuera del establo, ya no soportaba la mirada de Hans sobre ellos, aunque agradeció que la princesa no se percatara de la presencia del príncipe y de la impertinencia de este por obsérvalos más de lo debido.

-Ponte a trabajar –le gruño uno de los soldados a Hans lanzándole un trapo, el cual se estampo en la cara de este brindándole un ardor horrible a su nariz.

Hans se tomó con cuidado la nariz esperando sin éxito que esta le dejara de doler, él enserio odiaba al rubio.

* * *

><p>Hola hermosas criaturitas del señor c: en este capitulo se ve más la interacción de Kristoff con los hombres con los que trabaja c: pues como yo ya había dicho en capítulos anteriores el ya se esta abriendo más a la gente tanto como Elsa, espero no haberlos defraudado c:<p>

Okay hice bailar a Kristoff y se que algunos me mataran por hacerlo bailar tan poco pero entiendanlo c: el pobre es demasiado timido como para bailar más de 5 minutos.

Aclarare algunas cosas c: tratando de no Spoilear mucho xD

1. Como no habrá Helsa, ¿con quién la vas a emparejar ? O ¿Elsa no encontrará al amor en este fic?

No me he olvidado de nuestra hermosa Elsa c: así que no se preocupen por eso, no la dejare sola, me encuentro creando al partido perfecto para nuestra Reina así que no desesperen ni se afligen, aunque este fic esta más basado en la relación de Anna y Kristoff explicare lo mejor que pueda el amor que ira creciendo en Elsa y esa persona que luego conocerán c: (por eso es que sera tan larga la historia pues tengo contemplado algunos capítulos para Elsa)

2. Esta historia es Humor/Romance si esperan algo realmente catastrófico no lo obtendrán, tiene su drama soy demasiado dramática pero no tengo la intención de matar a nadie (aunque en un principio lo considere) me quiero apegar al Humor/Romance así que no los haré sufrir tanto c:

3. Se que mis capítulos son demasiado cursis, a veces siento que me paso, pero así es el amor 3 (además de que Kristoff y Anna son demasiado adorables) y en eso te conviertes cuando te enamoras, a veces uno es cursi sin darse cuenta, pero bueno, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y pondré momentos amargosos y tristes :c

4. No aparecerá Jack Frost (me gusta la pareja de Elsa y Jack por tanto deviantart) no pienso hacer crossover amenos que este sea del mismo mundo que Frozen como Tangled.

**Nota de Autora**: les advierto que Hans tendrá mas participación dentro de uno o dos capítulos, lo se, aquí la mayoría odia a Hans (Incluyéndome) pero por algo lo traje a Arendelle xD

**Nota de agradecimiento**: Me encanta que les encante la historia 3 y me fascina leer sus comentarios acerca de esta, realmente los aprecio mucho y me emociona el saber sus opiniones c: esta historia es tanto mía como suya c: me desesperaba ver tan pocas historias de Frozen en Fanfiction, que dije "si no me dan historias tendré que darme a mi misma una" xDD cuando empece a escribirla no tenia pensado subirla pero me dije a mi misma "mi misma no eres la única fan del KristAnna no seas egoísta" así que lo subí :B y me estoy desviando del tema así que solo les digo:_** Gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me ayudan a crecer como escritora c:**_

_**P.d.:**_ Les recuerdo o les aviso si no han leído mi perfil que estoy en facultad, por lo que si me tardo en actualizar es por los proyectos, exámenes y tareas que me encargan, normalmente publico si ya se han dado cuenta los jueves o viernes y tratare de serle fiel al jueves y viernes, pero de antemano les pido disculpas si me tardo, les pido que entiendan y no desesperen c: Se que hoy es miércoles pero con tanta tarea se me hara difícil el tocar fanfiction el jueves por lo que se los subo un día antes ;D disfrútenlo xD

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	7. No Es Indecoroso

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

_**El Amor… No Es Indecoroso.**_

La tarde de otoño cubría todo Arendelle haciéndole paso al suave viento fresco, las ventanas del estudio de la Reina se encontraban cerradas más la vista desde ahí no la interrumpía nada, la luz del sol iluminaba muy bien el cuarto pero dado a que el atardecer se avecinaba varias velas se encontraban ya prendidas donde el sol no alcanzaba a tocar. Elsa miro por la ventana contemplando el cielo azul y las nubes que amenazaban con soltar lluvia, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ciertamente pensaba en todo y a la vez divagaba, le gustaba estar sola y pensar, era una de las cosas que más le agradaba, la tranquilidad que acompañaba a esta de la mano la hacía feliz.

Unos toques algo temerosos en la puerta la interrumpieron, alejo su vista de la ventana despertando de sus ensoñaciones y dio el pase a la persona que había llamado, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kristoff entrar por la puerta pero no tardo en recibirlo con una sonrisa, hace unas horas que le informaron que el había llegado pero intuyo que pasaría el resto del día con Anna, este estaba con ropa casual y su cabello despeinado y un poco mojado lo que le dieron la idea de que este acababa de bañarse.

-Hola –se limitó a saludar Elsa informalmente con una sonrisa amistosa dándole la señal de que se acomodara.

-Hola –le regreso el saludo el güero dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de Elsa, se detuvo y se sentó en la silla que había frente a ella con el escritorio de por medio- Este escritorio te hace ver muy poderosa –bromeo Kristoff haciendo reír a Elsa, lo menos que quería era incomodarla así que un par de bromas los relajaría.

-¿La corona no me hace ver poderosa pero el escritorio si? –pregunto Elsa alzando una ceja.

-Buen punto –soltó Kristoff en una carcajada al verse acorralado por su propia broma- Escuche que has estado en muchas reuniones últimamente –le dijo cambiando de tema pero sin dejar de lado la sonrisa.

-¡Ah! –soltó la Reina en un suspiro relajándose pero sin dejar del todo la compostura- A sido horrible, aun no sé qué hacer con Hans, dentro de unos días llegara el que atiende el establo y por ende lo tendré que poner a hacer otra cosa, pero no tengo idea de que –comento Elsa apoyando su cabeza en su mano- todas las áreas que necesita servicio el castillo ya están cubiertas y no puedo despedir a ninguno de mis empleados.

Kristoff sonrió de lado, había visto hace unos días a Elsa tan estresada que decidió que era hora de hablar con ella, lo que fuera que la atormentaba era obvio que era algo grave dado a que no se lo había dicho a Anna, supuso que el tema de Hans no era lo que la tenía así pero era algo que la tenía igual preocupada, así que decidió ayudarla un poco, aunque él sabía que no podría hacer gran cosa.

-¿Tiene que ser a fuerzas servicio en el castillo? –pregunto curioso Kristoff alzando una ceja- ¿y si lo pones a trabajar en el pueblo? En otro trabajo –opino el güero a lo que Elsa levanto la mirada con una sonrisa que no le agrado para nada al güero- ¿Qué? –pregunto temeroso al no saber interpretar la mirada que Elsa le dirigía.

-¿No te haría falta ayuda para cortar el hielo? –pregunto Elsa apoyando con su mano la barbilla.

-¡No! –casi grito- Perdón, pero no, mi trabajo no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana –dijo el güero cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú lo hiciste de niño, él ya es adulto ¿Por qué no? –pregunto Elsa frunciendo el ceño olvidándose del ambiente agradable y volviendo a su personalidad seria que la caracterizaba.

-Eh, no sé, déjame pensar, ¿porque él podría matar a alguien? –dijo el rubio afirmando más que preguntando de forma lógica- un solo error y alguien más puede resultar muerto incluyéndolo a él.

-Tu sobreviviste de niño –dijo Elsa a modo de regaño- No queda otra cosa, Kristoff necesito que me ayudes en esto –le pidió Elsa seriamente- No me hagas tener que ordenarlo –le amenazo con una mirada profunda dándole a entender a Kristoff que ella no bromeaba- ponlo a hacer cosas sencillas, dudo que el intente algo en un lugar donde fácilmente pueden arrogarlo al agua y congelarlo.

Kristoff suspiro pesadamente- la próxima semana estaré fuera por más de 2 semanas y el debería de estar en prisión –le recordó a Elsa quien se mantuvo seria.

-Creo que será más castigo para él tener que trabajar en el frio, además de que los acompañaran 2 guardias, no me puedo dar el lujo de que se escape en el bosque y montañas.

-Me pides que sea niñera –dijo cansado el rubio.

-Te pido que le des trabajo –recalco Elsa- si tienes dos manos más entonces serán menos de 2 semanas las que te tomara para regresar –le sugirió.

No sonaba mal el tener dos manos más, necesitaba más hielo para poder vender y comprarle a Anna el anillo y collar, pero el tener que ver a ese cretino por más de dos semanas no le agradaba en nada.

-Está bien –dijo resignado Kristoff- pero me tienes que decir que es lo que anda mal –le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Elsa totalmente desconcertada.

-Has estado muy rara últimamente, y escuche de una sirvienta que hace unos días hiciste un camino de hielo después recibir una carta –le comento alzando una ceja mientras sonreía orgulloso de lado al ver la cara de póker de Elsa, la escases de emoción ante lo dicho era una afirmación silenciosa de que algo mal pasaba.

-No le digas nada de esto a Anna –le pidió Elsa fríamente bajando la voz como si la peli-roja los pudiera estar escuchando- no tenía pensado en decirle a nadie pero necesito que cuando menos tu estés preparado para tomar a Anna y llevártela lejos si esto empieza –comento Elsa mirando fijamente a Kristoff a lo que este frunció el ceño confundido y se inclinó más al escritorio para poder poner atención a lo que le iba a decir Elsa.

-¿Empezar qué? –pregunto preocupado imitando la cara de póker de Elsa.

-El duque de Weselton está buscando aliados para una guerra –la frialdad de Elsa con esa noticia hizo que Kristoff cayera en el asiento sorprendido- Por el momento no ha conseguido ninguno gracias a que mis padres, los antiguos Reyes tenían muy buenas amistades con los otros Reinos.

-¿Una guerra? –pregunto sorprendido- Anna debería de estar enterada, no le puedes ocultar algo tan grande como esto –le regaño Kristoff.

-No puedo, el baile es para unir a nuestros aliados y poder hacer más fuerte los tratados, si Anna se entera de que el baile podría detonar una guerra se pondrá nerviosa y la nublara.

-Es solo un baile, ¿No estas exagerando un poco? –pregunto Kristoff con tono irónico mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Estamos hablando de gente que ha sido adulada toda su vida, una sola acción los podría ofender y el orgullo a veces es un arma de doble filo –le recordó Elsa- No le quitare el trabajo a Anna –Kristoff la miro sorprendido al verse su pensamiento leído- yo también lo pensé, pero ella está haciendo un estupendo trabajo, sus ideas son buenas y presiento que sus intenciones sinceras hacia el baile les llegara a los invitados.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, Kristoff comprendió a lo que se refería la albina, lo poco que le había contado la peli-roja sobre los planes del baile le habían parecido buenas pero la posibilidad de una guerra ponía en serio peligro a Elsa como a Anna ya que si la guerra iniciaba no acabaría hasta que las quitaran de en medio y él no dejaría que nada les pasara.

-Es una noticia grande, pero me alegra que te lo estés tomando bien –confeso Kristoff haciendo sonreír a Elsa quitando la tensión en el ambiente, este se sintió relajado al saber que al menos la guerra era una mínima posibilidad, pero tendría que estar alerta por si acaso.

-Soy la Reina –se limitó a decir- Entonces, ¿Me dirás porque pasaste por la joyería? –pregunto Elsa levantando una ceja curiosa cambiando el tema.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto algo avergonzado Kristoff al verse atrapado.

-Soy la Reina –le recordó sonriendo de manera arrogante olvidando completamente del tema que habían tratado hace apenas unos minutos.

-Bueno –comenzó el güero avergonzado- creo que encontré el regalo perfecto para Anna.

-¿Le propondrás matrimonio? –pregunto algo curiosa Elsa, cuando le informaron que el güero había entrado a la joyería pensó en eso, ¿Para qué otra cosa van los hombres a las joyerías, si no era para comprar un anillo de compromiso?.

-No –respondió rápidamente el güero lo que por un momento alivio a Elsa para después fruncir el ceño, ¿a qué se debía esa rápida negativa?- no digo que no quiera a Anna, es solo que aún no estoy preparado para, tu sabes.

-Matrimonio –completo Elsa frunciendo el ceño- Kristoff, ¿Le temes al compromiso? –pregunto curiosa pero al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos pensó que el aun ni sabía bien o no lo había pensado, así que opto por dejar ese tema para después- ¿Y qué es el regalo?

-Es un collar que viene con un anillo de compromiso, son de esmeraldas, pienso regalarle el collar en navidad, es sencillo pero creo que le quedaría bien –comento Kristoff tratando de describir la hermosura del collar sin excito, nunca había sido bueno para describir cosas como esas, ni hablar, por eso le gustaba ser directo y no entrar tanto en detalles.

Elsa evito el reír, ese hombre era increíble, no tenía pensado el pedirle matrimonio a su hermana por el momento pero ya tenía el anillo, supuso que él quería estar completamente seguro antes de ese gran paso, un hombre que había estado solo toda su vida no podía casarse con una mujer en menos de un año de conocerla, lo comprendía, ella nunca pensó en chicos, nunca se vio fantaseando con el amor como Anna, incluso ahora se veía tan ocupada como para pensar en esas cosas, Kristoff había preferido estar solo hasta que la conoció, la Reina no pudo evitar preguntarse si encontraría a alguien que la hiciera querer salir de su aislamiento como Anna a Kristoff.

-Estoy segura que Anna le encantara, incluso si le regalas un pedazo de pan ella estaría más que feliz –dijo sonriendo- supongo que por eso te ausentaras 2 semanas, las esmeraldas y oro no son nada baratos.

La plática con Kristoff duro un poco más, Elsa se sintió mejor después de hablar sobre la guerra con alguien que no fuera el concejo, y poder expresarse sin tener que procurar no perder la compostura la hicieron sentir como si un gran peso de encima se esfumara sin más, aunque se quedó con la sensación de que lo dejo a él preocupado; el güero se retiró después de media hora y la albina prosiguió con el papeleo, riendo aún por las ocurrencias del güero, sin duda tener un amigo no era malo y aun después de ver todo el papeleo que tenía en el escritorio no dejo de sonreír.

Kristoff caminaba por los pasillos hasta que sintió como alguien tiraba de él y lo jalaba hacia una de las columnas, la pequeña mano suave y de dedos largos y finos que le tapó la boca lo hizo suponer que se trataba de Anna, esta lo acorralo contra la ventana y se pegó a él tratando de ocultarse detrás de la cortina, él se limitó a dejarla ser, pues no le molestaba del todo la cercanía de la peli-roja, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse confundido por el hecho de estar escondidos.

-Bien –dijo entre susurros Anna separándose un poco de Kristoff mientras le destapaba la boca- Escucha atentamente –le pidió Anna- este es el plan, no nos pueden ver entrar a la cocina, ¿entendido? –pregunto Anna.

-No eres muy buena haciendo planes, ¿verdad? –pregunto sarcástico- ¿Por qué necesitamos entrar a la cocina en primer lugar? –se sentía confundido, no entendía el propósito de la peli-roja.

-¡No cuestiones el plan! –replico frunciendo el ceño Anna tratando de no levantar la voz- El resto se ira descifrando conforme nos veamos cerca del objetivo –le dijo la princesa.

-Sería casi imposible llegar a la cocina sin ser vistos, ¿sabes cuantas personas trabajan en el castillo? –pregunto el güero cruzándose de brazos- tu plan tiene muchas fallas.

-¡Mi plan es genial! –exclamo Anna aunque no se pudo apreciar muy bien dado al susurro con el que lo dijo.

-¡Ni siquiera es un plan! Solo dices que entremos sin ser vistos –se defendió Kristoff- ¿por qué sigo susurrando? –pregunto más para él que para Anna.

Pero la princesa le tapó la boca y lo acorralo contra la ventana haciéndole una señal de que guardara silencio, se aseguró de que ambos estuvieran bien escondidos detrás de la cortina, los pasos de alguien pasando cerca de donde se encontraban ellos los puso nerviosos, a Anna porque no quería que su plan se estropeara y Kristoff porque no quería estar en una situación embarazosa con la Reina si los encontraban de esa manera.

-Te daré el 10% de mi tesoro –hablo Anna después de que los pasos desaparecieron.

-¿Estuviste leyendo de nuevo historias de piratas? –pregunto divertido Kristoff a lo que Anna frunció el ceño.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? –pregunto algo molesta a lo que el rubio sonrió.

-Está bien, pero quiero el 30% –le dijo Kristoff.

-20% -trato de negociar Anna.

-25% -hizo su oferta final a lo que la princesa asintió rendida.

Antes de que Anna pudiera salir del escondite Kristoff la tomo de la mano deteniendo su acción, la princesa lo observo curiosa, pensó que el chico tal vez querría subir el porcentaje de su ganancia pero lo desecho cuando este la tomo de la cintura y sus labios se vieron atrapados por los de él, sonrojada le correspondió pasando sus manos por el cuello de este, acercándolo más a ella, como si la situación les pudiera costar la vida.

Salieron del escondite sigilosamente, como dijo Kristoff, fue casi imposible llegar a la cocina sin ser vistos, hubo un momento en que casi les da un infarto el verse acorralados en un pasillo, pero gracias a unas esculturas se pudieron esconder detrás de estas hasta que se vieron solos en el pasillo, en la cocina había alrededor de 6 cocineros, al parecer haciendo lo que era la cena, Kristoff estaba dispuesto a rendirse pero entonces entro Fiona y todos los cocineros se encaminaron hacia ella.

Anna aprovecho la distracción que su nana había hecho y tomando la mano de Kristoff lo condujo hacia la puerta del almacén, se fueron gateando hasta llegar, entraron y cerraron la puerta con cuidado.

-Bien, aquí viene la parte del plan en la que necesito tu ayuda –le comento Anna entre susurros- necesito que me ayudes a llegar ahí –dijo señalando arriba de la alacena que media más de 2 metros.

Kristoff suspiro pero accedió, anduvo como tonto escondiéndose por todas partes como para rendirse, además tenía curiosidad por lo que Anna consideraba "tesoro", cargo a Anna como si de una muñeca se tratara y la medio-sentó en su hombro, la sujeto con fuerza tratando de no lastimarla pero siempre procurando que esta no callera, la princesa estiro el brazo derecho y agarro una bolsa morada del tamaño de su cabeza, parecía pesada, Kristoff la bajo con cuidado y ella inspecciono lo que había adentro, la miro sonreír y taparse la boca para no gritar de felicidad.

-Bien, ahora el plan es salir de la cocina sin ser vistos y correr por nuestras vidas –sonrió Anna amarrando la bolsa para que esta no se abriera.

Kristoff solo pudo rodar los ojos dado al pobre plan que ella había ideado. Se asomaron para contemplar el camino a la única salida que tenían y se dieron cuenta de que aún se encontraban los cocineros con la nana, sigilosamente se dirigieron a la salida gateando para no ser vistos. Al salir de esta Kristoff ayudo a Anna a levantarse y prosiguieron a caminar rápido mientras la peli-roja trataba de esconder la bolsa lo mejor que podía, Anna pudo divisar a su hermana Elsa doblando la esquina y asustada tomo la mano de Kristoff y lo jalo para dirigirlo a la biblioteca, normalmente este siempre estaba vacía por lo que se podrían esconder y disfrutar del "tesoro" ya solos.

La princesa cerró las puertas tras vigilar que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y se abalanzo sobre Kristoff abrazándolo y dando un grito de victoria, el rubio solo pudo reír ante la felicidad de la peli-roja que lo condujo hacia la mesa que había en medio de la biblioteca y abrió la bolsa sacando todos los chocolates que había dentro de esta, Kristoff miro incrédulo los chocolates que salían de la bolsa.

-Aquí está tu parte –dijo Anna dándole el 25% de los chocolates mientras se metía uno de estos a la boca.

-¿No podías simplemente pedir chocolates a Gerda? –pregunto Kristoff mientras probaba uno sorprendiéndose de lo sabroso que era suave, cremoso y dulce.

-Gerda nunca me da chocolates –comento con tristeza Anna.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto curioso Kristoff.

Anna no contesto, pero la respuesta del porque Gerda no le daba chocolates a la princesa surgió al darse cuenta de que Anna no tenía pensado el dejar chocolates para después, tomo todos los chocolates y los guardo de nuevo en la bolsa ganándose una mirada confusa y molesta por parte de la peli-roja.

-Enfermaras si sigues comiendo tanto chocolate –le regaño Kristoff metiendo el resto de los chocolates a la bolsa, Anna trato de tomar la bolsa.

-Pero –comenzó a decir Anna con un tono triste.

-Te ayude a obtenerlos –dijo omitiendo decir "robar" pues afín de cuentas son de Elsa y Anna- No te ayudare a que enfermes.

Anna abrió la boca para decir algo pero Kristoff no la dejo continuar, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose los congelo, voltearon asustados hacia la puerta y vieron a Gerda, la rechoncha señora que normalmente tenía una expresión dulce se veía enojada.

Cuando Elsa fue llamaba a la biblioteca no se esperaba el toparse a Kristoff y a Anna con la cabeza agachada mientras Gerda los regañaba, tuvo que contenerse para no mostrar su diversión por la escena y se dirigió hacia donde estaban estos.

-Su Majestad, que bueno que ya llego –saludo Gerda quitando el tono enojón- La princesa Anna logro encontrar el chocolate de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que hayas podido convencer a Kristoff para que te ayudara –expreso regañona Elsa a su hermana que la miro con ojitos tristes- Ya habíamos acordado que un chocolate por día Anna.

-Pero es muy poco –expreso triste.

-Te quedaras sin chocolates por 2 semanas –sentencio Elsa logrando una expresión de total desacuerdo por parte de Anna la cual abrió la boca para protestar- no me hagas decir 3 –la amenazo logrando que esta cerrara la boca resignada- Kristoff pasare este descuido de tu parte por ser la primera vez, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Como niños regañados Anna y Kristoff se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, abandonaron la biblioteca cuando el regaño termino y optaron a ir a la sala a esperar la hora de la cena, se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué hacer, cuando sus ojos se encontraron sonrieron y rieron, rieron como nunca habían reído, las carcajadas que invadían la sala fueron escuchadas por muchos sirvientes.

-De pequeña comí tantos chocolates que empecé a ver todo de manera distorsionado –comenzó a decir Anna cuando la risa disminuyo- te juro que veía enanitos –dijo entre risas tomando la mano derecha de güero jugando con los dedos de este- el doctor dijo que me intoxique con tanto dulce, así que desde entonces no me dejan comer más de un chocolate, si quiero chocolates tengo que buscarlos por mí misma y conseguirlos, pero cada vez los ponen en lugares muy altos.

-¿No tienes miedo de enfermar de nuevo? –pregunto curioso levantando una ceja, la peli-roja dejo de jugar con la mano de Kristoff para entrelazar sus dedos con los de este.

-No planeaba comérmelos todos –se defendió Anna frunciendo el ceño elevando la vista.

-Lo dice la que huele a dulcería –comento divertido.

Anna quiso parecer enfadada ante esto pero se echó a reír, la risa de esta contagio al rubio, que no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de lo risueña que se encontraba en esos momentos, ese era el efecto que causaba el chocolate en ella.

Los días pasaron con calma, el rubio se iba a las montañas en las mañanas y regresaba el día siguiente en la mañana, aunque era poco el tiempo que compartía con Anna, se limitó a disfrutarlo, pues sabía que la extrañaría en esas dos semanas cuando mucho 3.

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana cuando Kristoff se despertó, preparo las cosas para su viaje pues esta vez tendría que llevar más cosas por sus 3 acompañantes, se apresuró a la entrada para esperar a Hans y los dos guardias que los acompañarían en el viaje, el cual llego algo malhumorado al verse en casi la misma ropas del güero, Kristoff trato de ignorarlo, miro las puertas del castillo no quería irse sin despedirse de Anna, pero ella no parecía estar despierta todavía, salieron y comenzaron a caminar por el puente.

-Kristoff –escucho agradecido la voz de Anna desde atrás, el grito de esta logro detener a los cuatro hombres.

El nombrado volteo y la vio corriendo hacia su dirección, con una sonrisa camino hacia la ella para ahorrarle tiempo de llegada, la recibió con un abrazo, Anna se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del rubio, la idea de no verlo por tanto tiempo y el saber el tiempo tan malo en las montañas no la ayudaban para calmarse.

-Ten cuidado –pidió Anna no solo refiriéndose a las montañas y hielo.

-Es solo hielo –le recordó divertido el rubio aunque sabía que también se refería a Hans.

-Sabes a que me refiero –le regaño la peli-roja pero esta no se despegó ni un poco de él.

-Le acaba de sanar la nariz, no creo que sea tan idiota –le dijo sonriente separándose de Anna, la mirada de ella indicaba que aún seguía preocupada a lo que Kristoff suspiro- Estaré bien, lo prometo–comento revolviéndole los cabellos, lo que hizo sonreír a la princesa aunque no convencida del todo.

La peli-roja se alzó en puntitas y beso los labios del güero, quien le tomo suavemente la cara para evitar que esta se alejara, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta nunca llego a sus oídos y Hans no pudo sentirse más invisible que nunca, miro a los guardias preguntándose si estos no dirían nada por tal muestra de cariño por parte de la princesa y no se sorprendió de verlos mirar a otra parte, por supuesto que ellos no dirían nada, no pudo evitar bufar fastidiado.

-¿No eras tú el que quería partir temprano? –pregunto Hans al tiempo que ellos se separaban, pero se vio totalmente ignorado por esos dos.

Cuando ya se dedicaron a irse Anna le dedico una fría mirada a Hans, el cual pudo interpretar al instante lo que le quería decir "Atrévete a hacer algo y no volverás a ver la luz del sol" a lo que el príncipe le sonrió de lado para confusión de Anna, el peli-rojo levanto la mano despidiéndose de ella antes de verse empujado por los guardias.

La peli-roja los miro irse, como deseaba ir con ellos pero sabía que nada más estorbaría, además de que tenía la responsabilidad del baile en sus hombros por lo que solo se dedicó a ver la espalda del güero.

Kristoff miro de reojo a los guardias que iban en caballo, le fastidiaba tener que estar tan cerca del príncipe, ya que este iba sentado al lado de él, dado a que no le podían prestar un caballo por la posibilidad de que se escapara, aunque supuso por su mirada que este no se encontraba alegre tampoco, suspiro cansado y se dedicó a mirar el camino; después de 3 horas fue que pudieron apreciar el cambio de ambiente, la fina capa de nieve brillante que adornaba los suelos y la fauna les anunciaba que pronto llegarían.

Si no fuera porque tenía 12 hermanos mayores, Hans seguramente se habría sentido muy intimidado antes esos 8 hombres que lo miraban con rabia, supuso que estaban enterados de quien era el, y el porque estaba ahí y por la forma en que saludaban y dirigían al rubio pensó que estos seguramente serian amigos de él.

Lo único bueno que veía en todo eso era que no dormiría en una celda, pero el no poder ver a la princesa por dos semanas lo desanimo de manera sorpresiva, observo el cómo cortaban el hielo, la fuerza que tenían esos hombres para cargarla sobre sus espaldas y luego cortarlo de nuevo, el ver a Kristoff partir tan fácilmente el hielo lo hizo tragar fuertemente y su mente recordó el horrible dolor que había estado por una semana ardiéndole en la nariz, frunció el ceño y decidió prestar atención al congelado suelo, que lo reflejaba y se asqueo con su propia imagen. Se odiaba, se decía a si mismo monstruo y no dejaría de pensarlo hasta conseguir el perdón de Anna, aunque aún no sabía el cómo conseguirlo si cada vez que se acercaba un poco a ella, esta se alejaba o el rubio la alejaba.

Si no fuera porque su objetivo, su esperanza, recaía en Anna, estaría pensando en la idea de deshacerse del rubio, pero eso solo ganaría rencor y desprecio, o bueno estos serían más intensos ya que presentía que eso era lo que ella sentía en esos momentos al tenerlo cerca y la mirada que le dirigió antes de partir lo decía completamente, ella era tan pura y expresiva.

-Deja de estar jugando –la voz ruda del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos el cual le señalo dos enormes pedazos de hielo- llévalos al trineo.

Hans busco con la mirada el trino el cual se encontraba a más de 20 metros de distancia, se inclinó y trato de levantarlos como lo hacían los otros pero eran demasiado pesados, nunca antes se había considerado débil, practicaba muchos deportes y era bueno con la espada, pero ese pedazo de hielo pesaba una tonelada, observo a los guardias que se encontraban al lado del carruaje, ellos habían querido acompañar al príncipe para asegurarse de que este no hiciera nada, pero el güero les pidió que se mantuvieran alejados ya que podrían ponerse en peligro, el hielo era resbaladizo por lo que estos accedieron a quedarse donde los caballos y el trineo.

Supuso que tendría que hacer más de un viaje para poder llevar los hielos y con fastidio miro como Kristoff traía otro enorme pedazo rectangular de hielo para partirlo en dos.

"Maldita Elsa" fueron los pensamientos de Hans mientras intentaba empujar el hielo hacia el trineo, el enserio odiaba el hielo.

* * *

><p>No puedo con Anna xDD en el buen sentido claro c: cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo no podía dejar de reír, esa Anna es toda una loquilla, pero bueno, me tarde mucho en la parte de Elsa y Kristoff, quería darles mas confianza pero los dos son muy cabezotas y reservados y tímidos como para hacerlo, siento que por eso se llevarían muy bien, son tan similares y parecidos que llegaran a tener esa amistad de hermanos, me tarde para darles las expresiones correctas, no saben cuantas veces reescribí el principio, hacer hablar y expresar a Anna no es tan difícil por que tiene una personalidad similar a la mía, pero Elsa y Kristoff son muy reservados que no quiero que se salgan de sus personalidades solo porque me dio la gana xDD la parte de Hans me dio algo de gracia, escribí como mil veces "frustrado" pero siento que esa es la mejor palabra para describir el como se siente tanto consigo mismo como con todo el mundo, ya en el próximo capitulo les dejare más claro los pensamientos de él.<p>

Después de tres días de frustración por los proyectos y trabajos de la facultad pude escribir feliz el capitulo c':

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Gracias por sus tan buenos deseos y por seguir mi historia c: tratare de no defraudarlos, normalmente leo y leo como mil veces el capitulo para estar segura y subirlo, me tiene aliviada el hecho de saber que hay gente esperando por capítulos, sus opiniones, comentarios y criticas son importantes no lo olviden c: saber que mi historia los hace sonreír y reír me hace sumamente feliz. Tengan una hermosa semana c: y nos vemos el proximo jueves o viernes :D**  
><strong>

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	8. No Se Ofende

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

_**El Amor… No Se Ofende.**_

El frio que se sentía en las montañas era de los que helaban hasta los huesos, la tormenta llego más fuerte y la temperatura bajo a menos de los cero grados; recargo su cabeza rojiza en una de las paredes rocosas que llegaban a medir más de 3 metros de largo, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro pues el fuego no alcanzaba a iluminar el final donde se conectaban, estaba muerto, su agitación por el esfuerzo hecho en todo el día y sin parar lo tenía exhausto, sentía todo pesado y no podía moverse, le daba vueltas todo, el infierno no es de fuego, el infierno es de hielo.

-Estas cansado cuando solo llevaste 5 de todos los bloques de hielo –gruño Kristoff haciendo que Hans levantara la mirada para verlo, no se había percatado de cuando se había acercado, el güero le arrojo una manta de piel de lobo- No pensé que fueras tan inútil –le escupió enfadado Kristoff pues había tenido que trabajar más por culpa del peli-rojo que no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

El rubio suspiro frustrado al ver como el peli-rojo caía dormido, si bien tenía que reconocer que había hecho un gran esfuerzo tratando de llegar con cada bloque (aunque en todo el día solo había logrado llevar 5) al trineo, lo enojaba su sola presencia, no podía perdonarlo, y el hecho de que no lo había ayudado en nada lo hacía querer golpearlo de nuevo.

Se agacho y lo tapo mejor con la manta que anteriormente le había lanzado y lo cubrió hasta la cabeza, fueron dos las razones que lo hicieron taparlo, la primera era que no podía ver su cara sin arder en rabia y enojo, la segunda por que no podía darse el lujo de que este se congelara y enfermara, el principe tenía que ayudarlo cuando menos un poco.

El rubio se levantó y miro a los guardias que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos del príncipe inconsciente, y les tendió mantas también, los encargados del peli-rojo venían muy bien abrigados pero aun así conservar el calor era indispensable en las montañas y aún más en las noches, los guardias tomaron las cobijas de piel de lobo con una sonrisa agradecidos.

-No debería preocuparse por nosotros joven Kristoff –dijo uno de ellos, el más alto, solo se le veía la cara de un color claro y ojos cafés chocolate, la nariz respingada adornada de un flaco bigote obscuro- Nos turnaremos para hacer guardia y vigilar al príncipe, así que duerma tranquilo.

-Dudo que le queden fuerzas para salir en estas tormentas, así que descansen bien –comento Kristoff.

Para sorpresa del rubio el peli-rojo no se dio por vencido y conforme fueron pasando los días Hans logro superar el número de bloquees de Hielo que subía al trineo, aunque no eran números sorprendentes (pues los podía contar con dos manos) su habilidad para llevarlos era pobre y ridícula, pero el hecho de que se estaba esforzando y lo ignoraba completamente era como un acuerdo de paz entre ambos, Kristoff trataba de no ser tan duro, sabiendo que el trabajo no era el más fácil del mundo y Hans trato de no ser una molestia ni estorbo para el fortachón.

Mientras los días los mantenían ocupados por el hielo, en las noches la sonrisa de la peli-roja atormentaban al güero haciendo que extrañara la presencia de la princesa más que nunca, su único consuelo era la sonrisa que le brindaría al ver el regalo que le daría.

Ya era pasada una semana desde que se encontraban en las montañas y el trabajo iba de lo más normal, todos estaban concentrados y para extrañeza del güero Hans se las estaba ingeniando muy bien para llevar dos bloques de hielo juntos, claro que no los llevaba cargando si no que los arrastraba, se preguntó en lo que posiblemente estuviera usando para lograr que el hielo se deslizara más fácilmente contra el mismo hielo y el que los empujara tan fácilmente lo intrigo, cuando la conclusión de lo que había hecho el príncipe llego a su cabeza Gale se encontraba pasando por el camino que había hecho Hans anteriormente, dedujo en menos de un segundo lo que iba a pasar a continuación, dejando el pico en el suelo se apresuró a caminar de prisa hacia a Gale.

-Cuidado, el suelo esta –no pudo terminar de advertirle Kristoff a Gale pues este resbalo deslizándose hacia la dirección del güero.

El rubio retrocedió y tomo el pico del suelo, clavándolo en el piso hecho hielo, y extendió la mano izquierda para poder tomar de la cintura a Gale y evitar que este fuera directo al agua, el impacto fue fuerte y Kristoff tuvo que aferrarse y tomar gran fuerza para no soltarse del pico, de la rodilla para abajo tanto los pies del güero como los de Gale tocaron el agua congelada, la quemazón que comenzó después los hizo reaccionar al momento, haciendo que estos elevaran los pies tratando de impulsarse para poder sacarlos, el güero no supo en que momento fue que Sven llego para empezar a jalarlo de su ropa con sus dientes y con ayuda de Lot y Max lograron sacar los pies del agua, Baltasar que había presenciado la escena desde los trineos agarro rápido las pieles de lobo y se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia Kristoff y Gale seguido por los guardias del castillo, cuando estos pasaron por donde Hans fue que el peli-rojo se dio cuenta del desastre que había tras de él.

El güero y el peli-negro se quitaron lo más rápido posible los zapatos y calcetines, con sus propias manos hicieron fricción sobre los pies para entrar en calor, Baltasar llego justo a tiempo sentándose junto a ellos y ayudando les dio a ambos las pieles de lobo, los guardias que habían llegado junto a Baltasar ayudaron a los demás hombres a cargar a Kristoff y a Gale, gracias a que Sven cargo gran parte al rubio fue que pudieron llegar a la cueva más rápido, tenían que calentar los pies lo más pronto posible para poder quitar las posibles secuelas.

El techo de la cueva era realmente visible dado a que aún era de mañana, para alivio de Kristoff podía mover y sentir los pies, el fuego y la piel de lobo ayudaron mucho para eso, sentía la respiración tranquila de Sven en su cabeza y espalda lo que lo tranquilizaba de gran manera, los latidos suaves del animal lograban apaciguar el dolor que aun sentía en los pies, volteo a ver a Gale que se encontraba tapado con el antebrazo su cara, ya que este se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, se culpaba por no haber estado más pendiente de donde pisaba y aunque Kristoff le había dicho mil veces que era por culpa del inexperto príncipe, Gale se sentía peor por precisamente tener más experiencia que el peli-rojo.

-Ese idiota –murmuro con rabia el rubio sentándose después de 3 horas acostado sobre un Sven preocupado- Esto fue lo que le advertí a la Reina, pero no me hizo caso.

-Debes de admitir que fue listo para pensar en un modo de transportar mejor el hielo –comento divertido Gale tratando de mirar el lado bueno de las cosas, aunque en el fondo quería estrangular al príncipe.

-Si fuera más listo no hubiera pasado precisamente esto –dijo enojado Kristoff- Pudimos haber muerto.

-Pero no lo hicimos y no existe el "hubiera" –le recordó Gale sentándose también- sin embargo, esto me hizo darme cuenta que puedo morir en cualquier instante en este hielo –la voz distante de Gale le hicieron ver a Kristoff que este se encontraba muy lejos de ese lugar, a pesar de estar sentado a menos de medio metro de él- Soy padre soltero, mis dos niñas no tienen a nadie más que a mí, si algo me pasa, ¿Qué será de ellas?

-No dejare que anden solas –dijo Kristoff haciendo que el peli-negro volviera en sí y volteara hacia el güero- Se lo que es estar solo, siendo solo un niño tiendes a tener más dificultades para sobrevivir, así que no dejare que ningún niño pase por eso, yo tuve suerte al tener a Sven y encontrar a los Trolls -el deje de melancolía con la que lo dijo logro hacer sonreír de forma paternal a Gale.

-Serás un gran padre Kristoff –dijo el peli-negro dándole unas suaves palmadas en el brazo al guero- Sé que es mucho pedir pero, si algo me pasa, ¿Podría confiar en que tú las cuidaras? –pregunto Gale inquieto.

-Claro –respondió Kristoff después de un momento de silencio logrando tranquilizar a Gale.

Kristoff no creía que el peli-negro fuera a dejar a sus hijas antes de tiempo, pues desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el negocio del hielo de pequeño, nunca había habido un accidente, al menos no de ese tipo, esta era la primera vez que algo como esto pasaba y se aseguraría de que el peli-rojo no pusiera a nadie más en peligro, por otra parte había contestado sinceramente a la petición de Gale, conocía a las niñas, la mayor apenas tenía 8 años y la menor era de 6 años, Kristoff conocía la preocupación del padre de dejarlas solas por tanto tiempo aunque no era lo mismo dejar a Anna en un castillo lleno de personas y guardias, que dejar a dos niñas en una cabaña solas en el bosque, suponía que si él se sentía preocupado, Gale estaba en esos momentos muerto de preocupación.

Se dedicaron a descansar el resto del día, y a la mañana siguiente se pararon dispuestos a seguir trabajando, Kristoff se dirigió a despertar al peli-rojo, pues quería hablar con él acerca del incidente, el príncipe no se disculpó y Kristoff no lo obligo a hacerlo pues no le servían de nada disculpas falsas, así que se limitó a amenazarlo con intentar hacer algo estúpido e idiota de nuevo.

Un golpe sordo fue lo que retumbo por toda la cueva, el puño cerrado del peli-rojo contra la pared rocosa había provocado un gran ruido, aunque este no provoco nada en el güero que salía en esos momentos de la cueva, pensó que si trabajaba más rápido podría volver al castillo, prefería mil veces estar en el establo limpiando, rodeado de caballos, (ya que él amaba los caballos) a las montañas que lo sacaban de quicio, el frio lo volvía loco y estar cerca del rubio lo hacían sacar su lado monstruoso, deseando que este resbale en el hielo, o que muera congelado.

Sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de que el monstruo volvía a apoderarse de él y pensó en Anna, en su sonrisa, en su cantarina voz y esos zafiros que tiene por ojos, la princesa lograba distraerlo de sus pensamientos egoístas e impuros, de sus deseos asesinos hacia el rubio y la Reina, si tan solo pudiera verla.

Deseaba regresar y extrañaba de una manera desesperada a Anna, se sentía patético, aferrándose a Anna para vivir, a una chica que no lo miraba, que si lo observaba era para mirarlo con desprecio, ya había sido juzgado y cuando alguien era juzgado no se podía dar marcha atrás tan fácilmente. Pero no se dejaría vencer.

Era un príncipe, él era Hans el treceavo Príncipe de las Islas del Sur, su inteligencia era mayor que la de Elsa (o eso era lo que él se decía), era un Rey nato (o eso era lo que él se repetía constantemente desde niño), se educó para ser un ganador y la palabra "perder", no estaba en su vocabulario si no era para decírselo a alguien más, por el momento su único objetivo era el perdón de Anna, el volver a ver sus ojos sin rastro de miedo o desprecio, le encantaría y estaría gustoso de verla de nuevo con esa mirada risueña y cariñosa hacia su persona, pero si quería eso tendría que trabajar mucho.

-Tengo 5 años para eso –se repitió convencido de lograrlo.

No le interesaba nadie más, no le importaba para nada lo que pensara la Reina y quitaría como un pedazo de mugre al rubio de en medio. Vio a los guardias entrar así que supuso que era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Cuando llego al lugar donde ya todos estaban trabajando no espero que lo voltearan a ver, si antes que no había ocasionado ningún accidente y lo trataban como si no existiera, ahora menos lo voltearían a ver, acepto esto con alivio, no pensó que una nariz rota impresionara a Anna, su apariencia siempre lo ayudo de muchas maneras, así que no quería que se estropeara por una tontería como esa.

Fue una sorpresa muy grande que el güero le pusiera de ayudante a su reno y aunque Sven no había estado del todo de acuerdo se puso a ayudar al peli-rojo, Hans pensó en algún modo de llevar el hielo esta vez sin cometer un accidente, por más que deseara poner en serio riesgo al rubio, tenía que pensar en Anna.

No podía cargar el hielo, pero no podía arrastrarlo sin tardarse horas en eso, tomo una manta y amarándola a la silla de Sven fue que deslizo mejor el hielo por el suelo, los resultados fueron favorables, teniendo un modo de arrastrarlo mejor y la fuerza del reno se tardó en menos de la mitad del tiempo que le tomaba normalmente para poder llegar al trineo con el bloque de hielo.

Los días pasaron tranquilos entre esfuerzo y trabajo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo Hans y Kristoff lograron entenderse mejor lo que los hizo trabajar mejor en equipo, para gratitud de Kristoff el hielo que llevaban era el suficiente para completar el dinero e incluso le sobraría, una noche antes de que empezara Diciembre dándole paso oficialmente al invierno fue que Kristoff le dio la noticia a Hans de que a la mañana partirían de regreso a Arendelle, la sonrisa sincera que causo esa noticia a Hans dejo algo perturbado a Kristoff.

Al llegar la mañana se pusieron en marcha, ya que tardarían más dado a la carga que traía el trineo con tanto hielo, tardaron el doble de tiempo en llegar a Arendelle donde se apreciaba una suave nevada, el frio había llegado con ellos aunque el sol aún se apreciaba aunque poco en el Reino.

Vendieron el hielo rápido para alegría de Hans, algunos peleaban por los bloques, y el peli-rojo vio con frustración como el güero cargaba hasta tres bloques de hielo juntos, Kristoff sabiendo que Hans no podía ni con uno, se limitó a pedirle que vigilara la carga, el ultimo cliente pago el dinero y Kristoff sonriendo para sí, junto todo el dinero y lo conto, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y miro a los guardias.

-Hasta aquí llega el trabajo de Hans, por favor lleven al príncipe de vuelta al castillo –les pidió a los guardias quienes lo miraron confundidos.

-¿No vendrá con nosotros joven Kristoff? –pregunto uno de los guardias, a lo que Kristoff negó.

-Tengo que comprar algo primero.

Cuando se vio solo, Kristoff volteo con Sven y le comento sonriente que ya tenía el dinero para el regalo de Anna, el reno animado siguió al rubio hacia la joyería.

Kristoff observo el anillo y el collar, la satisfacción de tenerlos con él hicieron que el agotamiento de dos semanas y media se esfumaran, todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, cerro la cajita de madera adornado con figuras de colores verdes, azules y violetas, la cual se usaba como estuche para el collar y anillo, se la guardo en el bolsillo, encaminándose hacia el castillo, aunque había disfrutado de los días en la montaña, admitía que había extrañado la cómoda cama con la que contaba ahora.

Al llegar al castillo fue recibido con saludos por parte de la servidumbre, pidió tímidamente a las mucamas que le prepararan un baño caliente y de paso pregunto por Anna, pues era la primera vez que no lo recibía en la entrada del castillo y de cierta manera lo desconcertó y entristeció, le informaron que se encontraba en una junta con el concejo discutiendo acerca del baile y con esa información disfruto del baño caliente.

Se recostó en la cama y respiro tranquilamente, se entregó al silencio y tranquilidad de su cuarto, tomo el collar entre sus dedos y miro las esmeraldas admirando la belleza de estas, se quedó hipnotizado viendo los destellos verdes que provocaban por las luces que provocaban en ellas las velas, aunque no duro mucho pues unos toques rápidos en la puerta lo hicieron reír guardando el collar en el cajón de la mesa de noche (donde se encontraba el estuche con el anillo), la única persona que tocaba de esa manera era su querida princesa, se levantó rápido para ir a verla, habían sido exactamente dos semanas y media las que los habían separado y no aguantaba más la espera de verla.

Gran sorpresa se llevó Kristoff al ver entrar a Anna seguida de un sujeto, era un hombre alto, le sacaba una cabeza al rubio, flaco como un palo y vestido con un traje formal negro, la pregunta que se formuló en la cabeza del rubio no pudo salir a flote pues Anna, le pidió que se quedara quieto e hiciera lo que el señor le decía.

Kristoff nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado, ese hombre le estaba midiendo todo y la princesa evito reír ante la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

-Listo –dijo finalmente el señor apuntando en una pequeña libreta las medidas de Kristoff, Anna le extendió unas hojas hacia el trajeado- El traje lo tendré dentro de una semana.

-Muchas gracias –comento sonriente Anna, despidiendo al señor- Todos los detalles están en las hojas -escucho a la princesa decir- Nos vemos en una semana.

-¿Traje para qué? –pregunto confundido Kristoff cuando se vieron solos en la habitación.

-¿Cómo que para qué? –pregunto divertida Anna acercándose al rubio plantándole un beso en la mejilla- Para el baile obviamente –comento con una sonrisa- Lo diseñe yo sola, no te preocupes como el tema es rojo y negro tu traje es mayormente negro que rojo –comenzó a detallarle el traje a Kristoff que frunció el ceño.

-Espera –dijo confundido el rubio, pero se vio ignorado por la princesa que se encontraba fascinada con la plática, incluso se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación de Kristoff mirándolo por completo.

-Puse algunos detalles en tu traje para que combinará con mi vestido, mi vestido es más rojo que negro –prosiguió Anna sentándose en la cama del rubio.

-Anna –trato de detenerla sin mayor éxito.

-Elsa me convenció para ponerle una cinta en la cintura color dorada, solo quería que Elsa tuviera dorado en su vestido por ser la Reina, pero me termino convenciendo.

-No pienso ir al baile –dijo en voz alta Kristoff frunciendo el ceño, ya harto de que la peli-roja no le hiciera caso.

-Tu traje lleva… –comenzó Anna pero después proceso lo que Kristoff le acababa de decir, lo miro fijamente levantándose de la cama y acercándose hacia él güero- ¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada.

-No planeo ir al baile –repitió el rubio.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Anna mirando los ojos de Kristoff buscando alguna señal de que estuviera bromeando- No bromees, no es divertido –le reprocho frunciendo el ceño.

-No estoy jugando Anna –comento seriamente.

El ambiente se empezó a tensar, la princesa se encontraba confundida, pero ahora que lo pensaba Kristoff no había aceptado nada sobre ir al baile, porque ella nunca le pregunto si asistiría, se sintió tonta por haber asumido que el querría ir, el Kristoff que ella conocía apenas se estaba adaptando a la gente, pero la imagen de los dos bailando en la fiesta por toda la noche llego de nuevo a su mente cegándola.

-¡Pero tienes que ir! –exclamo la princesa aun con el ceño fruncido y un poco dolida por la noticia.

-¿Para qué? Es una fiesta para gente con títulos –contesto simplemente el rubio frunciendo el ceño también, lo que menos quería era estar rodeado de gente que se creyera superior a él, pues como le había dicho Elsa, era gente que había sido alabada toda su vida, ¿Qué haría él? ¿De qué platicaría? ¿Cómo podría estar el a gusto con ese tipo de personas? Ya había tenido suficiente con Hans.

-Tú tienes un título –le recordó Anna empezando a molestarse, pues esa respuesta no le pareció para nada convincente, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder divertirse en ese baile, después del baile de la coronación de su hermana el cual no había ido nada bien, por segunda vez quería bailar hasta tarde, lo poco que pudo bailar en el claro con Kristoff la habían hecho soñar con el baile más de una vez, en todos esos días que tanto lo extraño su deseo se hizo más fuerte.

-Ese no es un título.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamo la princesa esperanzada por que el rubio cambiara de idea.

-No, No lo es –lo negó Kristoff exasperado.

-Te lo dio mi hermana, ¿Qué es mi hermana? –pregunto Anna molesta por lo cabezota que era Kristoff, quien suspiro.

-La Reina –dijo ya harto de la situación.

-¡La Reina! –exclamo levantando la voz Anna- La Reina te dio el título, tienes un título.

-No pienso asistir, no entiendo porque te estas molestando tanto –replico el rubio enojado.

-¡Tienes que ir! –la orden de la peli-roja enojada llego a los oídos de Kristoff logrando que este se enfadara aún más.

-¿Qué aria yo en una fiesta llena de gente… –se detuvo el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, lo que por su enojo estuvo a punto de exclamar.

-¿Gente qué? –le pregunto furiosa la princesa- ¡Dilo! Termina lo que ibas a decir.

-No lo hare –dijo Kristoff tratando de tranquilizarse, lo menos que quería era ofenderla, la quería demasiado como para hacer eso, lo que estuvo a punto de decir, lo iba a decir solo por enojo, lo sorprendió.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto curiosamente enojada.

-¡Porque los dos estamos enojados! –exclamo con el ceño fruncido el rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio, el enojo de ambos se relajó después de un tiempo pero no desapareció del todo, la tensión en el ambiente no ayudaba a la situación que se presentaba, los días que estuvieron separados los hicieron extrañarse y añorar la cercanía del otro, ese día que por fin estaban juntos se estaban gritando ¿Tenia eso lógica? Se preguntaron los dos, lo que más querían era estar juntos, sonreírse y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero el enojo y molestia no les permitía disfrutarlo, Kristoff se acercó a Anna por instinto al ver los diamantes que comenzaron a cubrir las mejillas de la princesa, el remordimiento por haberle gritado a Kristoff la invadió, el nudo en su garganta fue más fuerte cuando sintió como el rubio limpiaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares, la forma gentil y cálida con la que acariciaba su cara la hizo sollozar aún más fuerte, culpable y egoísta, así se sintió por esos enormes deseos de que él asistiera con ella al baile.

-Perdón –susurro Kristoff mirando los ojos cristalizados de Anna- No llores –le suplico preocupado, era la segunda vez que la veía llorar, pero ahora era por su culpa y se odió por eso.

-Perdón –el leve murmuro entrecortado que pudo sacar la princesa dado al nudo que había en su garganta logro llegar a los oídos del rubio quien la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Anna quien se aferro a la suave camisa de Kristoff- No tienes que ir a la fiesta si no quieres, no te obligare a ir –decía contra la camisa del rubio, quien le acaricio el cabello tratando de reconfortarla con eso- Pero, yo enserio quiero estar contigo en el baile.

-Anna –murmuro el nombre de la peli-roja pero esta solo deshizo lentamente el abrazo negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento –dijo con una sonrisita totalmente falsa y lágrimas aun en los ojos- sigo enfadada, hablemos luego –comento cortante dándose la vuelta y caminando rápidamente a la puerta.

El rubio sintió la necesidad de detenerla, dio unos pasos inconsciente pero paro en seco, comprendió que era buena idea el hacerle caso a la princesa quien salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta en su cara, apoyo la frente contra la puerta, se odiaba por haberla hecho llorar, pero él aun así no deseaba ir al baile. Anna se recargo en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, tratando de detener sus sollozos con eso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseando que de un mal sueño se tratara.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada <strong>FELIZ JUEVES<strong> :D lo estoy publicando a las 6 de la mañana para despertar e ir a la facultad bien xDD

Hablando de facultad **me paso algo muy triste D':** hice mi horario para tener los viernes libres, bueno, en mi facultad en la entrada del edificio B donde están las aulas hay una pantalla donde ponen películas y programas y esas cosas, bueno lo triste es que se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de poner la película de **"Frozen"** justo el día en que no voy D': TT-TT me entere gracias a que un amigo le tomo una foto para burlarse de mi y me etiqueto en facebook y en Tumblr donde una chava publico también una foto y escribió que había** una bola de estudiantes sentados y cantando las canciones**, ademas de que varios maestros se distrajeron con la película en ves de dar clase D': casi creo que el director de FAV dijo "¿Qué Ana no viene hoy? Pos pongo Frozen" y bueno esa fue mi desgracia :c fue muy triste u.u

Volviendo al capitulo, por favor no me odien :c miren el lado tierno "la primera pelea de Anna y Kristoff" c': (Awww) ddd' okay no ._. pero bueno fue algo difícil escribir la pelea :c esos dos son demasiado hermosos, pero Anna es muy terca y Kristoff muy cabezota :c la vida no es color rosa, pero el Amor trata de eso, el como lo superan c:

Fueron pocos los comentarios :'c (Sufro como precious TT^TT) okay ._. creo que las mañanas me afectan D: muero de sueño y mi cama es demasiado sensualota como para no desear dormir sobre ella/el no se que sea, posiblemente le ponga Fredrick seee mi sensualota cama Fredrick e.e

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Fueron poquitos los que comentaron pero aun así fueron hermosos c: muchas gracias por su apoyo y hermosas palabras, me encanta leer los comentarios y opiniones que me escriben, el saber que leen un capitulo más de una vez (Chocoleti'e eres una hermosa me alegraste el día c':) me hacen derretir de amor *-* me encanta que les encanten los capítulos.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias. _


	9. No Es Resentido

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_**El Amor… No Es Resentido**_

La oscuridad de diferentes tonalidades azuladas y grises hacían parecer todo aún más frio, la suave nevada que se esparcía por fuera llenando el suelo de diferentes tonalidades de blanco haciendo sonar cada copo de nieve cual suave canción de cuna hacia ver todo más tranquilo, la luz de la luna aparecía por la ventana traspasando con un poderoso poder la suave tela que cubría la ventana, las luces anaranjadas que trataban de darle pelea a la luz polar se veían vencidas por los fríos y largos dedos de porcelana de la Reina, quien miro la última vela de la habitación, con una confusión notoria en su rostro.

Todos esos días se hizo notar la ausencia del rubio debido a que Anna se la había pasado a la espera por la llegada de este mismo, todos los días iba a ver a los guardias por alguna noticia de Kristoff, en sus horas de charla de hermanas incluso le preguntaba a ella si sabía algo, era la Reina, le informaban de la mayoría de las cosas, pero tampoco lo sabía todo y no alcanzaba explicación alguna para que Anna lo entendiera, pues aun así, le seguía preguntando y la había llegado a hartar, pero lo soporto debido a que era su hermosa hermana menor.

La flama se movió rápidamente, producido por un ligero viento invernal, más los ojos de Elsa no lo notaron pues se encontraba viendo el vacío; cuando llegaron en la tarde a informarle de la llegada de Kristoff al castillo, Anna se ilumino tanto que trato de terminar la reunión lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera se despidió de los concejales al terminar la junta (pues su impaciente hermana literalmente salió corriendo), después de disculparse por su hermana con los concejales se la topo en el pasillo caminando cabizbaja pues el rubio se encontraba dándose un baño, la llegada del Sastre pudo hacer que Anna se distrajera por un buen rato mientras le hablaba de los diseños que había ideado para el traje del rubio.

Ahora lo que no entendía era el por qué del ambiente tan tenso a la hora de la cena, Anna se mantuvo callada en toda la velada y ni Kristoff ni Elsa eran tan parlanchines como para lograr un mejor ambiente, esos dos estaban demasiado serios, si una Anna callada y serena la preocupaba el hecho de que ambos tortolitos lo estuvieran la hacían suponer que se trataba de alguna pelea, ¿el motivo? Le intrigaba, pero tendría que esperar a que su hermana le dijera la razón de tan tenso ambiente.

Unos toques pausados y lentos en su puerta lograron sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba, pensó en la única persona que se atrevería a invadir sus aposentos en la noche lo que la hizo agarrar la vela que aún no había apagado (por perderse en sus pensamientos) y con ella se dio paso caminando rápido por su habitación para poder atender la puerta, el ver a su hermana en ropa de dormir cargando una almohada y unos enormes ojitos azulados tristes no la sorprendieron en absoluto, así que se decidió por levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –la pregunta con voz entrecortada de la peli-roja impulso a Elsa a abrazar a su hermana (aunque fue incompleto dado a que con una mano sostenía la vela), cerró la puerta y la condujo a la cama abrazándola por los hombros.

Se sentaron en la suave cama matrimonial que perteneció anteriormente a sus padres, Elsa dejo la vela en la mesita de noche de al lado y tomo algo indecisa las manos de su hermana lo que no pasó desapercibido por la peli-roja.

-No temas en tomar mis manos –le reprocho Anna en un susurro tratando de levantarse el ánimo para no preocupar tanto a su hermana.

-No lo hago, al menos ya no –dijo sonriéndole la platinada- Es solo que soy fría y hace frio, no quiero que enfermes.

-No me importa que tus manos estén congeladas –le sonrió Anna estrechando las manos heladas de la Reina- Elsa, Kristoff y yo peleamos –le comento entristecida la peli-roja.

-¿Por qué pelearon? –pregunto Elsa curiosa mirando preocupada como del lagrimal de su hermana salía una resplandeciente lagrima iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-Es una tontería, yo lo sé, pero… -comento tratando de sonreír, limpiándose la lagrima antes de que esta resbalara.

-Anna ve al punto, si te enojaste y lloraste es porque te importa.

-Kristoff no quiere ir al baile –comenzó melodramática Anna hablando con su tono normal, y usando sus manos como un medio de expresión de sus frustrados sentimientos- supongo que es algo que debía de haber supuesto antes, pero, por un momento pensé que él, al menos me acompañaría.

-Anna.

-No –soltó entre suspiros cansados y miro a Elsa mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando así poder detener sus ganas de llorar- sé que soy egoísta, pero…

-No eres egoísta, que quieras algo no te hace egoísta –le consoló Elsa acariciándole una mejilla, nunca le había gustado ver triste a su hermana, era su instinto de hermana mayor la que la hacía querer protegerla de todo daño- no lo vas a obligar a ir –le recordó la Reina acomodando un mechón peli-rojo tras la oreja de Anna- enójate y llora, pero supéralo, no te estanques y compréndelo, habla con él, estoy segura que él también te comprenderá si tú lo haces.

-Creo que tienes razón –confeso Anna recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, el frio que emanaba de la Reina poco le importo, tal vez Elsa era fría pero ella se convertiría en calor para poder estar cerca de ella, ya que el frio era refrescante en el verano y en el invierno el calor era acogedor.

-Esta es la primera pelea de muchas que tendrán –le recordó Elsa acariciando la cabeza de Anna la cual sonrió ante la suave caricia en su cabello- El cómo lo resuelvan y lo superen, es lo que hará su amor más fuerte.

-Mamá y Papá peleaban también –se auto-consoló Anna recordando las tontas peleas de sus padres, lo que las hizo reír a ambas hermanas.

-"No me hecho del cuarto, solo tengo mucho trabajo" –arremedo Elsa el tono de su padre cuando lo atrapaban durmiendo en el estudio del Rey.

-"Traje la almohada y la sabana porque la silla es incomoda por las noches" –le siguió Anna entre carcajadas.

Siguieron recordando una que otra de las peleas de los difuntos Reyes y también anécdotas, se recostaron en la cama mientras platicaban y platicaban, el ánimo de la peli-roja se vio devuelto para consuelo de Elsa quien en un momento de tristeza (por el recuerdo de que sus padres ya no se encontraban en este mundo) le hizo cosquillas a Anna, la cual no se dejó vencer y se las devolvió a la Reina.

-A veces pienso que todo es un sueño –confeso Anna después de haber terminado con su guerra de cosquillas, volteo a mirar a Elsa quien la miraba levantando una ceja totalmente curiosa- Tu hablándome, riendo conmigo, abrazándome –confeso sonriente- lo desee por mucho tiempo.

-Yo también –le sonrió de vuelta Elsa.

-El hecho de tenerte a ti y a Kristoff, siento que de un momento a otro despertare en frente de tu puerta y recibiendo rechazo de tu parte, a veces pienso que le tengo fobia a las puertas –comento risueña Anna.

-Lo siento Anna –se disculpó sinceramente Elsa acomodando mejor su cabeza para mirar a la peli-roja.

-No es tu culpa.

-Si lo es, cuando papá tomo la decisión de separarnos fue porque yo te lastime con mis poderes, si eso no hubiera pasado…

-No existe él hubiera –la corto Anna sonriéndole mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Elsa- El pasado queda atrás, estamos vivas, somos felices, no nos agobiemos por algo que ya paso.

-Ya no eres una niña –le sonrió Elsa- pero siempre serás mi hermanita.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? –le pregunto Anna sentándose en la cama sonriéndole suplicante a la Reina.

-A veces abusas –le reprocho Elsa sentándose también.

La mañana llego pronto y Elsa entre bostezos se froto la cara, la hiperactiva de su hermana la había mantenido ocupada la mayor parte de la noche, miro por la ventana, los pocos rayos de sol que llegaban dado a la leve nevada de afuera la hicieron dudar de la hora que era, volteo a mirar a su hermana y no se sorprendió de verla completamente dormida, el pequeño hilito de baba que corría por una de sus mejillas la hizo reír, se cubrió la boca para no despertar a su hermana, prosiguiendo por levantarse y apresurarse a bajar.

Llego al comedor frotándose los ojos, el agua no la había despertado por completo, pero lo soportaría, se sentó junto a un Kristoff confundido, al parecer llevaba más de unos minutos ahí sentado.

-Buenos días –saludo entre bostezos Elsa lo que hizo sonreír al rubio.

-Buenos días –le devolvió el saludo- es la primera vez que te veo tan cansada –comento sonriendo Kristoff.

-Es tu culpa –le reprocho Elsa sonriéndole de lado- arregle tu desastre –le dijo logrando desconcertar a Kristoff a lo que Elsa decidió explicar mejor- Anna vino a mi cuarto en la noche.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunto notablemente preocupado el rubio.

-Mejor, aunque presiento que no te salvaras del todo, aún tienen que hablar –le recordó Elsa viendo como llegaba el desayuno a la mesa- pero al menos ya está más calmada.

Kristoff suspiro aliviado después de escuchar eso- ¿Crees que tenga que ir al baile? –pregunto el rubio mirando su plato.

-Si vas tienes que ir por ti ya que si vas por Anna, posiblemente se lo recordaras toda la vida "Yo fui al baile por ti", se lo recordaras cuando estén enojados, cuando quieras un favor o cuando no quieras ir a otra parte, tal vez no, pero podrías y ocasionaría muchos daños, así que si no quieres no lo hagas –comento Elsa mirando fijamente a Kristoff- Anna no te dejara de querer porque asistas o no a un baile, tal vez tarde un poco pero lo aceptara.

-Si pero, es muy difícil decirle que no a ella –comento sonriendo de lado el rubio.

-Ella es muy convincente –concordó Elsa sonriendo- ella es terca pero siempre mira el lado bueno de las cosas, así que posiblemente le sacara un lado bueno al hecho de que no asistas.

-¿Cómo qué? –se preguntó curioso, él no era alguien que siempre buscara el lado bueno de las cosas así que no sabría muy bien lo que vería de bueno Anna respecto a ese tema.

-Como se trata de Anna saldrá con algo como… -comenzó Elsa pero se vio interrumpida por una tercera voz.

-Al menos así ninguna otra princesa te echara el ojo encima –completo Anna sentándose en su respectivo lugar- Y te tendré solo para mí –agrego la princesa sonriéndole pícaramente al güero quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, a lo que la peli-roja le guiño el ojo divertida para avergonzarlo aún más.

-Anna –le llamo Elsa tratando de regañar a su hermana aunque su sonrisa no le ayudaba en nada- Es temprano todavía, no avergüences a Kristoff tanto.

-Es su castigo por ir en mi contra –le reprocho Anna mientras le sacaba la lengua a Kristoff quien no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado por ver de nuevo el carisma y alegría en la peli-roja.

El desayuno paso más ameno y armonioso, el humor de la peli-roja era tan normal y alegre que pareciera que la cena anterior no había existido, a la Reina le pareció ridículo que su hermana no se sintiera tan cansada como ella, por un momento odio ser Reina, ya que lo único que quería era ir a dormir pero la desvelada había valido la pena pues el haber podido levantarle el ánimo a su hermana la hizo feliz, no se arrepentía, ella también había disfrutado la compañía de su querida hermana menor, pero los deberes de la Reina se hicieron presentes así que a duras penas fue la primera en irse del comedor, dejando solos a la pareja.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear? –pregunto tímidamente Kristoff sonriéndole.

-Claro –respondió sonriendo dulcemente Anna.

Salieron del castillo bien abrigados dado al frio de 6 grados de esa mañana de invierno, la vestimenta que traía Anna era de los mismos colores que el conjunto que uso el día que la conoció y le aventó las bolsas en la cara y estómago, mientras que la vestimenta de él era más ligera de la que usaba normalmente en las montañas de un azul claro y oscuro con gris, caminaban uno al lado del otro, sus brazos rosaban ligeramente mientras paseaban por la vereda que dividía el parque del bosque, el parque se encontraba casi vacío pues aún era muy temprano para que los niños se juntaran a jugar, normalmente llegaban después de la hora de comida y se iban con el sol.

-Perdón por gritarte ayer –se disculpó Anna rompiendo el silencio, apenada bajo un poco la mirada hacia el blanco suelo donde pisaba.

-No te disculpes, en realidad siempre gritas –bromeo Kristoff logrando que Anna le lanzara una mirada de reproche, ella se disculpaba y él se limitaba a burlarse de ella.

-¡Yo no… -comenzó con su tono habitualmente alto pero al darse cuenta del volumen de su voz dejo de hablar- ¡Yo no grito! –exclamo bajando la voz después de unos segundos de silencio.

La suave risa del rubio la desconcertó un momento pero después se unió a él, cuando descubrió la risa del rubio (días después de conocerlo), suave y agradable se había propuesto a escucharla más a menudo, le encantaba escuchar a Kristoff reír, le parecía un sonido tan lindo y relajante, era uno de los tantos atractivos del rubio.

-Sé que quieres que asista al baile, pero, aun no me acostumbro a los empleados del castillo que son iguales a mí, así que un baile donde habrá príncipes, princesas y gente de la nobleza no se me hace una idea para nada cómoda –comenzó a explicarse Kristoff observando los pequeños copos de nieve que se posaban en el cabello de la peli-roja quien caminaba tratando de seguirle el paso calmado al rubio.

-Supongo que fui muy desconsiderada cuando asumí que me acompañarías –comento Anna sonriéndole tiernamente- lo menos que quiero es que te sientas incomodo, las fiestas son para disfrutarse, no quiero que tu primera fiesta te sea desagradable –le dijo tomando la mano izquierda del rubio entre su mano derecha y aunque los guantes de ambos les impedían el contacto de la piel del otro pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba de él.

-Por el momento no estoy listo para bailes y esas cosas –le dijo tranquilamente Kristoff entrelazando los dedos con los de Anna para transmitirle serenidad.

-Entiendo, pero aún queda una semana para el baile, tal vez te logre convencer hasta entonces –le dijo sonriendo traviesamente la peli-roja logrando un suspiro de resignación por parte del rubio, quien le revolvió los cabellos con su mano libre- ¡Oye! –se quejó Anna al verse ligeramente despeinada.

-Eres persistente –le afirmo Kristoff parando de caminar, logrando que la princesa también se detuviera.

-Te conocí gracias a que soy persistente –dijo la peli-roja guiñándole el ojo.

-Es verdad y así te quiero –afirmo el rubio logrando sonrojar a Anna quien lo miro sorprendida.

Era la primera vez que esa palabra salía de la boca del rubio, por más de 2 meses espero porque esas palabras salieran de la boca del güero, "Te quiero" esa apalabra muy pocos se la dijeron, uno la engaño, pero la sinceridad y simpleza con las que se la dijo Kristoff lograron un cosquilleo en su estómago, sintiendo como el calor invadía sus mejillas y el latir de su corazón en su garganta.

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices –comento conmovida la princesa arrojándose sobre el rubio quien logro mantener el equilibrio ante inesperado abrazo- Dilo de nuevo –pidió Anna contra el oído del rubio logrando en este un escalofrió.

-Decirlo de nuevo seria… -comenzó el güero abochornado, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Anna se alejó lentamente de su oído para verlo con esas turquesas brillantes, hipnotizándolo- Te quiero –le respondió sinceramente con una tímida sonrisita, lo que se le hizo de lo más sexy y dulce a la peli-roja quien poso su mano derecha contra la mejilla del rubio acariciándolo con su pulgar.

-Yo también te quiero Kristoff –le dijo dulcemente logrando avergonzar más a Kristoff.

-¿Aunque no vaya al baile? –le pregunto divertido ganándose un pellizco en su mejilla- ¡Ahu! –exclamo.

-Aunque me sigas recordando que no iras al baile –le reprocho pellizcándole ambos cachetes.

Kistoff le sonrió tomando las muñecas de la peli-roja suavemente logrando que esta dejara de pellizcarle y se dedicó buscar los labios de la princesa, cuando las manos de Anna se vieron libres cayeron velozmente hacia el cuello y cabellera del rubio abrazándose a él, enterrando los dedos en ese sorprendentemente suave cabello rubio, algo que le encantaba a Anna de su rubio era el cabello de este, tan suave y sedoso, le gustaba enterrar sus manos en esos cabellos, era una sensación realmente agradable; al soltar las muñecas de Anna, Kristoff se dedicó a abrazar la cintura de la peli-roja, había sentido tantas ganas de abrazarla y tenerla de vuelta desde hace más de dos semanas y media que el poder tenerla cerca de nuevo le hicieron suspirar entre besos.

-No te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo –le pidió Anna cuando se separaron, juntaron las frentes aun abrazados mirándose directamente.

-Eso es algo que no te puedo prometer por el momento –le contesto sonriéndole mientras le besaba la frente arrugada de la peli-roja por el ceño fruncido que ocasiono esa respuesta, miro divertido el ya conocido puchero de la princesa y se dedicaron a seguir caminando por el parque.

Conforme pasaron las horas el parque se fue llenando de niños, Anna y Kristoff se sentaron en la nieve mientras hacían diminutos hombres de nieve y platicaban de esas dos largas semanas y media, charlaron, bromearon y rieron.

-Entonces Elsa se molestó porque el cerdo entro hasta su habitación –conto entre risas Anna- lo pude atrapar en las escaleras pero me caí cuando apenas iba a llegar, ¡Mira! –exclamo mientras se arremangaba la manga del vestido y le mostro el codo donde tenía un raspón de 4 centímetros de largo de un rosa oscuro- El doctor dijo que como no fue profundo no me quedara marca.

-Debes tener más cuidado –le regaño el rubio mirando de cerca la herida.

-¡Mira quién habla! –exclamo Anna a lo que Kristoff levanto una ceja- Escuche el reporte de los guardias a mi hermana, ¿no tenías pensado decirme que casi mueres en las montañas? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Para que preocuparte sobre algo que ya paso, además no me paso nada –le explico Kristoff sonriéndole de lado.

-Aun así, preferiría escucharlo de ti y no de los guardias –le regaño Anna.

-Está bien –termino aceptando Kristoff- Ahora, ¿Por qué perseguías a un cerdo en primer lugar? –pregunto divertido el rubio.

-Esa es otra historia muy divertida, veras estaba en el mercado del pueblo buscando algunas cosas esenciales para el baile, entonces me encontré con un cachorrito perdido…

-Espera, ¿Un perro? ¿No estabas hablando de un cerdo? –pregunto confundido Kristoff.

-Todavía no llego a esa parte, ¡Pon atención! –le reprocho Anna- Entonces estaba este lindo cachorrito mirándome con ojitos hermosos así que lo cargue y decidí a encontrar a su mamá, entonces una cosa llevo a la otra y el cachorrito termino adentro de un corral de cerdos, así que abrí el corral para poder rescatar al cachorro y todos los cerdos salieron corriendo, como eran gordos y pesados no pensé que estos se fueran a escapar tan fácilmente.

Kristoff miro incrédulo a la peli-roja, la escena de Anna sacando a los cerdos le parecía tan cómica que trato de no reír, prestando atención a lo que la princesa le decía.

-Todos en el pueblo empezaron a correr para atrapar a los cerdos, ¡fue tan divertido!

Volvieron al castillo puntales para comer, se abrieron paso por el castillo tomados de la mano, las mucamas los observaban enternecidas, el rumor de la pelea que habían tenido se había esparcido con gran rapidez entre la servidumbre y el verlos tan serenos y tranquilos tomados de la mano les aseguro que ellos se habían arreglado, Elsa los miro aliviada entrar de la mano, y prosiguieron por disfrutar de la comida.

La plática principal de la comida fue el accidente con el cerdo en el castillo, y el desorden que causo Anna al intentar atraparlo, las risas de los tres invadieron el comedor, y tardaron en terminar de comer debido a la gran platica que tenían, Olaf llego para dar su punto de vista sobre el desorden del cerdo y platico lo cómico que había sido perseguir un cerdo.

Solo faltaban 7 días para el baile y normalmente los invitados llegaban un día antes o el mero día del baile y se retiraban al día siguiente debido a los compromisos con sus respectivos Reinos, por lo que cuando Kai entro al estudio de la Reina avisándole que un buque se acercaba al Reino con el símbolo de las Islas del Sur la Reina se vio sorprendida, se preguntó si Anna había puesto bien las fechas en las invitaciones y se dedicó a bajar para recibir a los Reyes, pues estos fueron invitados al baile.

La albina se topó a mitad de camino con Anna y Kristoff, la peli-roja al ser la anfitriona de la fiesta había sido avisada para dar bienvenida a los Reyes, Elsa no pudo evitar preguntarle a su hermana si las fechas las habían puesto bien y la princesa le exclamo que había checado todas y cada una de las cartas, mientras el güero solo permanecía callado mientras caminaba junto a Anna tras la Reina, Elsa se acomodó el vestido azulado hecho con su hielo (era como el primero que se había hecho pero más conservador) para evitar cualquier arruga en este, su peinado arreglado en una trenza descansando en su hombro izquierdo estaba más controlado aunque le daban un aire casual, se arregló el flequillo para que este no se viera desarreglado, se acomodó la corona y prosiguió a caminar lo que quedaba del tramo a la sala.

Llegaron a la sala donde se encontraron para su sorpresa con un hombre unos centímetros más bajo que Kristoff y delgado, de un cabello negro como la noche y algo ondulado, lo traía corto y despeinado, su color de piel era de un brillante color cremoso y algo rosado, su barbilla y nariz puntiaguda le daban un atractivo entre exquisito y tosco, pero lo que resaltaba más de todas esas características de su persona, eran los jades que tenía por ojos, se esperaban a los Reyer pero el traje fue lo que lo identifico sorprendiendo tanto a Anna como a Elsa.

-Majestad –saludo a la albina dando una formal reverencia- Soy James, Doceavo Príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Pero tienes el cabello negro –le apunto Anna desconcertada ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Elsa, todo el mundo sabía que los Reyes de las Islas del Sur, eran peli-rojos.

-Herede el cabello de mi abuelo –comento sonriente James hacia Anna, era la primera que se atrevía a comentar lo de su cabello.

-Disculpa el comportamiento de mi hermana, ella es Anna Princesa de Arendelle –la presento y ambos se saludaron inclinándose en una formal de reverencia- y él es Kristoff Bjorgman Maestro y Portador Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle, además del cortejador de Anna –aclaro Elsa eso ultimo dado a que ya había tenido suficiente con un príncipe de las Islas del Sur, los hombres se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza.

El peli-negro miro a las personas que tenía en frente, la Princesa era más linda de lo que le habían platicado y la Reina era mucho más hermosa de lo que le habían dicho, el cabello de un color rubio platinado le hizo preguntarse si era natural, pero desecho todos los pensamientos para aproximarse unos cuantos pasos a la Reina.

-Reina Elsa, me gustaría hablar en privado con usted y poder explicarle mis motivos por llegar tan pronto –pidió el príncipe cortésmente brindándole una sonrisa sincera a la rubia platinada.

* * *

><p>Me encanto escribir la parte de Anna y Elsa, son tan bellas c: soy hermana mayor de un adolescente de 13 años asi que se lo que siente Elsa con Anna pero también soy hermana menor de una mujer de 24 años asi que se lo que siente Anna con Elsa c: ser la del medio es genial en ciertos aspectos xDD pero bueno, ya se vio más la hermosa amistad que lograron forjar esas dos, y no podía hacer que Kristoff y Anna estuvieran más tiempo enojados xDD es que son bien bellos como para separarlos tanto :c<p>

Llego James *¬* maldito sensual y sexy James, ya en el proximo capitulo sabrán más sobre este personaje c:

Estoy feliz porque ya tengo la película de Frozen *-* me la compraron ayer c: me importo muy poco el aver gritado como loca en City-club xDD pero bueno...

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Gracias hermosas criaturitas del señor! c': 7 comentarios :'D me hacen chillar, me alegro saber que no se esperaban la pelea e.e estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo xDD se que les hice un momento amargo y de una vez les digo que no es el unico :c peroo siempre hay altibajos en las relaciones asi que no se alarmen :BB por favor no se olviden de comentar, hay tantas historias taaan buenas que las dejan inconclusas por no tener comentarios y eso es tristeson :c bueno, muchas gracias por sus palabras, cuando sentía que se me iba la inspiración me ponía a leer los comentarios para agarrar aliento y buena vibra c: los adoro :'D nos vemos el proximo Jueves c:

Oh, me hice un Ask en un momento de aburrimiento xD esta en mi perfil el link, por si tienen alguna duda o algo del fic c: tratare de responder sin Spoilear tanto :BB

**P.d. Chocoleti'e**: "¿Donde esta mi momento erótico de Kristoff y Anna, el muchacho ya a de tener hambre?" mujer! el pobre esta llendo despacio xDD no lo apresures xDD aunque supongo que tiene hambre e.e es demasiado timido para eso e.e pero para eso esta Anna é.é

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	10. No Se Deleita En Los Pecados De Otros I

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

_**El Amor… No Se Deleita En Los Pecados De Otros.**_

**1era Parte.**

Las suaves campanadas que dio el reloj resonaron en el estudio de la Reina, remarcando las 4 de la tarde de ese día de invierno, la campanada provino de un viejo reloj situado al lado de las enormes puertas, perteneciente a generaciones y regalado por uno de los países bajos como muestra de aprecio a los difuntos Reyes, estaba muy bien conservado, de un suave color café chocolate, madera de caoba y aun impregnado con el olor a viejo mesclado con el de montaña, uno de los relojes más pequeños pero valiosos de todo el castillo, el favorito de Elsa al poseer tan hermosos grabados, pues era el único reloj que no tenía tallados de flores o pájaros, era un reloj donde se veían tallados pinos y nieve.

-Es un hermoso reloj –comento la profunda y algo ronca voz perteneciente al príncipe James quien observaba aquel sonoro reloj, al entrar a la habitación ese reloj había reclamado la atención sonando con ese suave campanear que acompañaban el sonido de la nieve como un cantar hipnotizando con su pequeña pero hermosa figura.

-Es mi favorito, fue un regalo de los países bajo –dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba en su cómoda silla tras el escritorio.

Los profundos ojos verdes dejaron de observar el reloj para posarse en la hermosa rubia-platinada que se encontraba observando también el reloj, la mirada perdida de la Reina y sus labios ligeramente separados le hicieron pensar que esta se encontraba recordado o pensando en algo, se dispuso a caminar hacia la Reina para explicarle su llegada, sus motivos, no quería ser malentendido, sabiendo la posición en la que se encontraban las Islas del Sur a los ojos de Arendelle.

-Primero que nada, pido disculpas por mi tan inesperada visita –se disculpó el peli-negro inclinándose un poco- Cuando llegue a las Islas del Sur y me entere de la situación no pude evitar el venir, pero si a usted le incomoda puedo buscar un lugar en el pueblo donde quedarme o me puedo quedar también en el barco –la forma tan formal en la que hablaba le pareció a la Reina muy forzado de su parte, como si este no estuviera acostumbrado o cómodo hablando de usted.

La sola mención de las Islas del Sur hizo a Elsa alzar la barrera, todos sabían que el doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur había dejado el Reino por un largo tiempo, nadie sabía el motivo de este y el Rey solo aludía a decir que eran por asuntos políticos, Elsa no era de las que no confiaba en las personas, pero se concentraba en ser cuidadosa y calculadora cuando a su Reino y hermana se trataba; sin embargo el príncipe era un invitado, por lo cual no lo podría tratar fríamente como a Hans, decidió tomarse unos minutos antes de hablar calmadamente.

-No se preocupe por eso, usted viene en representación de los Reyes así que es un invitado, siéntase bienvenido –le contesto serenamente Elsa mirando como el joven se sentaba en la silla frente a ella con el escritorio de por medio.

-Mi motivo para tan pronta llegada es mayormente mi hermano menor, de ante mano le pido una disculpa por su comportamiento –se disculpó sinceramente James.

-Toda su familia ya se ha disculpado y como usted está enterado el príncipe Hans está cumpliendo sentencia y servicio a Arendelle –dijo Elsa tratando de no sonar aburrida por la conversación.

-Me entere de ello –le afirmo James serenamente acomodándose en la silla para mirar mejor a la rubia-platinada- Majestad, la segunda razón por la que vine fue por usted.

Los ojos agrandados un poco por la impresión de tan repentina confesión la hizo perder un poco la compostura, pero en menos de un segundo volvió a su estado neutro, aunque esos ojos color jade la perturbaron un poco, había recibido una que otra propuesta de matrimonio durante los últimos 3 meses pero todos y cada uno de ellos habían venido en forma de carta, esta sería la primera vez que tendría que rechazar a alguien en persona.

-¿Por mí? –pregunto Elsa algo confundida, deseando que no fuera una propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿Y si le dijera que se cómo inhibir sus poderes de hielo? –pregunto el peli-negro sonriendo un poco logrando que Elsa lo mirara completamente sorprendida y avergonzada por pensar que de una propuesta de matrimonio se trataba, James desvió su atención a la única planta en toda la habitación- Vera, yo obtuve poderes de pequeño, pero los míos no fueron de nacimiento como los de usted, lo mío fue por hechizo –confeso el peli-negro alargando la mano hacia la pequeña planta que adornaba el escritorio de la Reina.

La hermosa plantita de un verde brillante fue perdiendo color y vida al ser tocada por los largos dedos del príncipe, hasta volverse completamente negra, podrida, sin un rastro de vida, el peli-negro quito la mano antes de que la planta se hiciera cenizas y miro la cara de Elsa, la expresión entre sorprendida y preocupada de la Reina por la planta que no hace mucho Anna había colocado en el estudio hizo sonreír un poco al príncipe, James volvió a tocar la planta y a esta le regreso la vida que le había quitado, la albina suspiro aliviada al ver su plantita verde y radiante de nuevo, incluso le pareció que estaba más hermosa que antes.

Las puertas del estudio de la Reina eran blancas tanto por dentro como por fuera, las manos y oreja derecha de la princesa se apoyaban a esta como si su vida dependiera de ello, con el ceño fruncido ante la frustración de no poder escuchar nada agudizo lo más que pudo su oído tratando de escuchar algún leve murmuro, maldijo la hora en la que su hermana decidió hablar con ese tono tan calmado y relativamente bajo para su gusto.

-Anna –le llamo Kristoff cansado de estar parado fuera de la puerta del estudio, pues llevaban ahí cerca de 15 minutos.

El rubio se encontraba con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared al lado de las puertas, había sido arrastrado por Anna hacia ahí con el propósito de que este la ayudara a tratar de escuchar algo, pero dado a que se trataba de la Reina, hermana de Anna y dueña del castillo, decidió por esta vez seguir su instinto y tratar de no meterse en problemas, no quería que lo regañaran de nuevo como la vez de los chocolates.

-¡Shh! –lo silencio la peli-roja mientras le hacía señales para que este también se pusiera a escuchar.

-Anna, déjalos hablar en paz, no vas a lograr escuchar nada, ¿Sabes lo grueso que son estas puertas? –pregunto Kristoff mirando el techo.

-Si no vas a ayudarme entonces puedes irte –comento entre susurros Anna haciéndose la enfadada.

Kristoff suspiro por lo bajo y sonrió, miro a los lados viéndose solos en el pasillos, dado a que todos sabían que la Reina quería platicar a gusto con el invitado, la peli-roja se encontraba tan ensimismada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que el rubio se movió en su dirección, el güero la cargo en brazos haciendo que esta emitiera un gritito de sorpresa, y corriendo se la llevo de ahí.

-¡No seas tramposo! –se quejó Anna mientras trataba de soltarse de los brazos del rubio.

-No soy tramposo, tú me dijiste que me fuera si no quería estar ahí –le recordó Kristoff soltando una risita.

-Me refería a solo tú, no que me llevaras a mí también –le reprocho Anna cruzándose de brazos pero la sonrisa le broto al verlo sonreír.

La mirada azulada de la Reina se posaron sobre la planta, la cual tomo entre sus manos para mirarla de cerca, la inspecciono completamente, verde, brillante y sobretodo viva, la perfección en la que se encontraba la planta la sorprendió de gran manera pues hace menos de unos minutos estaba completamente negra.

-¿Cómo… –pregunto Elsa observando curiosa y fascinada al joven dejando la planta en el escritorio.

-Puedo quitar de apoco una vida, consumiéndolo en dolor y enfermedades o también de manera rápida como a la planta, fue muy traumático para mí, no podía tocar nada ni a nadie sin temer matarlo –respondió James melancólico- el hechicero que me maldijo había sido un empleado en el castillo, un fiel sirviente hasta que lo sorprendieron robando las joyas de mi madre, nadie sabía que era un hechicero hasta que mi padre lo condenó a muerte y ya en la horca el apunto a mi madre embarazada diciendo "maldigo al hijo que traes al mundo, tocar para morir, tocar para sobrevivir" –cito esto último con voz de viejito chochando lo que hizo casi imposible para Elsa el mantenerse seria.

-Pero usted le regreso la vida –le recordó Elsa mirando la plantita.

-Eso lo aprendí no hace mucho, aunque no puedo hacer nada una vez que se haga cenizas –le respondió sonriente mientras jugaba con una de las hojas de la planta entre sus dedos desnudos- ahora no solo hago enfermar, también curo heridas y enfermedades, ahora no solo mato, también puedo dar vida –la felicidad que emitían sus labios lo mostraron también los ojos jade que brillaron al momento- aunque de pequeño no contaba con esta capacidad –confeso suspirando- mi madre mantenía cierta distancia sabiendo lo que ocasionaba mi tacto, no la juzgo, sé que me ama, como ama a todos y cada uno de sus hijos.

-¿También lo obligaron a usar guantes? –pregunto Elsa curiosa a lo que James asintió.

-¡Esos malditos guantes! Daban demasiado calor en verano –se atrevió a bromear, para luego continuar alzando la vista hacia los ojos de Elsa- el único que nunca me tuvo miedo fue Hans, bueno, yo tenía dos años cuando él nació así que crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, por mi culpa el enfermaba a cada rato y yo no sabía porque, estaba matando a mi hermano sin darme cuenta, a los 8 años mis padres me dijeron por que le ocurrían cosas malas a las personas que me rodeaban y me pidieron que tratara de no tocar a nadie.

-Comprendo cómo se siente –contesto Elsa bajando un poco la mirada.

-Deje mi casa a los 15 años, escuche un rumor por el pueblo de una hechicera que vivía en los bosques así que les informe a mis padres y me fui, mi madre me lo quería impedir pero mi padre pensó que era lo mejor para el pueblo y yo quería encontrar a la hechicera para que me quitara la maldición, me tarde 4 años en encontrarla y lo único que me dijo fue "lárgate niño solo el hechicero que te embrujo puede quitar el hechizo"

-Debió ser muy frustrante para ti –comento Elsa apoyando su mentón en sus manos olvidándose completamente de las formalidades por su interés en la plática.

-Lo fue, me puse a llorar de rabia y frustración –comento entre risas el peli-negro- le di tanta pena a la hechicera que me dijo que buscaría entre sus libros algo que me ayudara, al final ella pudo darme el hechizo de contrarrestar el otro embrujo, por eso ahora mis manos ya no son tan peligrosas, hasta hace una semana regrese a mi casa con los poderes controlados, esperaba ver a mi hermano pero me vine enterando de todo esto.

-¿La hechicera te ayudo a controlarlo? –pregunto curiosa Elsa.

-Sí, me tomo como aprendiz y me enseño todo lo que sabe de hechizos, me regalo uno que otro libro también –comento algo orgulloso el peli-negro a lo que Elsa sonrió.

-¿Entonces dices que puedes inhibir mis poderes? –la pregunta de la Reina ocasiono que el peli-negro dejara de jugar con la planta para observarla con sus ojos color jade.

-Podría, solo si tú lo deseas claro, solo funciona en los poderes de nacimiento –respondió sonriente- Ya lo he hecho antes, ayude a otros cuantos pero aun no estoy seguro si es permanente, por el momento solo te aseguro algo temporal…

Elsa miro al peli-negro pensar, parecía concentrado y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada, si le hubieran dado esta posibilidad de desaparecer sus poderes hace un año lo hubiera aceptado sin dudar, pero hace apenas unos meses vio que sus poderes traían más felicidad que desgracias, había descubierto que era hermoso y daba vida también, sin sus poderes Olaf no existiría, las tardes patinando, los muñecos de nieve con su hermana por las noches en el salón de baile, sin darse cuenta, recordó cuanto amaba sus poderes de niña.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que los conservare –respondió Elsa con una sonrisa.

El peli-negro miro a la Reina sonreír sinceramente y no pudo evitar el regresarle el gesto animado, era la primera que aceptaba sus poderes, había lidiado con unas cuantas personas, hombres y mujeres, con diferentes habilidades pero todas y cada una de ellas aceptaron sin dudar la propuesta del joven.

-Eres la primera de unos cuantos que acepta sus poderes –le comento sonriendo mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes- Creo que eso es muy bueno y bello de tu parte, aceptarte tal y como eres.

-Gracias –agradeció algo sonrojada por el alago del príncipe- ¿Hay más gente como yo? –pregunto ansiosa esperando atenta a la respuesta del peli-negro.

-Si, anduve viajando con la hechicera para poder controlar mis poderes y aprender de hechicería, así que se empezó a expandir un rumor sobre nosotros, nos empezaron a llegar hombres y mujeres de diferentes estilos de vida y poderes sorprendentes, fuego, agua, rayos, viento, cristal, arena… todos tenían algo en común, sus poderes eran de nacimiento ósea naturales, buscaban ser normales y se veían muy solos, pero, tú eres diferente, te ves feliz y creo que tu hermana es la causante de eso –comento observando fijamente los ojos de Elsa, quien tímidamente le sonrió.

La suave nevada que se apreciaba por las ventanas del castillo y los empañados cristales por el frio lograron distraer a la princesa quien se encontraba de lo más feliz dibujando con su dedo, el rubio la había llevado cargada hacia la habitación de esta y la soltó en la puerta, la peli-roja lo invito a entrar y el rubio después de mucho pensarle accedió (ya que la princesa era persistente), la vergüenza y timidez que le invadió lo irrito un poco, no le gustaba mucho sentirse avergonzado, pero eran los aposentos de su querida princesa en donde se encontraba en esos momentos, la privacidad de la peli-roja, su primera vez en la habitación de una dama.

El rosado cuarto no lo sorprendió en nada, lo observo entero y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tantas almohadas en esa cama y un peluche enorme en medio, listones de colores colgados por todas partes, el olor a flores y dulce de la peli-roja inundaba la habitación entera, se paseó por el cuarto observando hasta el más minúsculo detalle y sus ojos se posaron en un punto gris casi negro, lo que llamo su atención de vuelta a la cama sobre el enorme peluche, los latidos de su corazón se vieron acelerados, era su gorro.

-Esto… -comenzó a decir el rubio tomando el gorro que se encontraba puesto en un peluche que parecía una mutación de oso y reno de un metro de largo sobre la cama de la princesa.

-¡Oh! Lo encontraste –se limitó a decir algo sonrojada la peli-roja.

-¿Lo conservaste? –pregunto entre extrañado y conmovido viendo lo impecable y bien cuidado que se encontraba esa prenda- Pensé que lo habías tirado.

-Las mucamas lo tiraron –confirmo Anna acercándose al rubio, ante la mirada confundida del muchacho ella agrego- yo, lo busque por todas partes –respondió algo tímida, avergonzada de que se enterara de lo que tuvo que pasar- me tarde una semana en encontrarlo.

-¿Porque? –pregunto extrañado- Es solo un gorro.

-¡No es solo un gorro! –exclamo Anna arrebatándole el gorro de las manos, sosteniéndolo con firmeza- es lo que usabas la primera vez que te vi, que te conocí, es la primera cosa que me das, la primera vez que por fin alguien está ahí para mí, es una cosa preciada para mí –no solo su voz mostro los sentimientos de Anna ante esa afirmación, los zafiros miraron los ámbar con una fuerza y brillo que hicieron querer llorar al rubio.

-No pensé que te importara tanto –murmuro sonriendo, alzando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de la peli-roja.

-Por supuesto que me importas –le aseguro la princesa parándose de puntitas para besarle los labios- ¿Por qué eres tan alto? –gruño posando sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio para poder impulsarse mejor.

-No soy alto, tu eres muy pequeña –se burló ayudándola a llegar, la abrazo por la cintura y la cargo un poco logrando que las puntas de la peli-roja se despegaran del suelo, la cual rio entre besos posando los brazos tras el cuello del rubio, quien sonrió ante el tacto profundizando el beso.

Anna bufo al verse separada de Kristoff después de un tiempo, el rubio controlándose se separó de ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, la peli-roja le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia la ventana y lo hiso sentar en el sillón pegado a la ventana, donde después de un rato platicando se pusieron a dibujar aprovechando que las ventanas se encontraban empañadas, llevaban más de media hora dibujando cuando el rubio le trazo una línea en medio a la ventana con el dedo para evitar que los dibujos de Anna se apropiaran de su espacio.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto entre risas Kristoff mirando el dibujo extraño de Anna- ¿es un conejo?

-¡Es Sven! –contesto ofendida mirando su dibujo, el rubio frunció el ceño y miro incrédulo el dibujo, estiro la mano y escribió en la parte de arriba del dibujo.

-¿"Forma de vida no identificada"? –leyó la peli-roja frunciendo el ceño- ¡Que cruel! ¡Mi dibujo es bello! –se defendió Anna mirando el dibujito y luego observo los de Kristoff- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? Te burlas de mis dibujos pero tú dibujas un cerdo.

-Es un cerdo –concordó el rubio a lo que Anna resoplo- como no sabía que dibujar, te dibuje persiguiendo un cerdo –le explico Kristoff señalándole los dibujos.

-¿Se supone que yo soy esa? –pegunto entre risitas Anna observando el dibujo del rubio de bolitas y palitos- ¿Por qué estoy acostada? –pregunto extrañada ya que el rubio había usado la palabra "perseguir".

-Te caíste, como siempre –comento simplemente el rubio logrando así que la peli-roja le golpeara levemente el brazo.

-¡Oye! –exclamo divertida la peli-roja.

-Eres muy ruda, ¿lo sabias? –pregunto el güero sobándose el brazo, pero se dejó de quejar al recibir un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-El príncipe es guapo –comento Anna al aire después de unos momentos de silencio lo que hizo al rubio fruncir el ceño molesto.

-¿Y eso qué? –pregunto rudamente el rubio volviendo su vista a la ventana.

-Me refiero, a que es guapo para Elsa –se corrigió la peli-roja sorprendida por la reacción del rubio- ¿Estas celoso? –pregunto divertida pero se vio ignorada por Kristoff- ¡Estas celoso!

-No lo estoy –negó volteándose y sentándose mejor en el sillón dándole la espalda a la ventana y apoyándose en ella.

-Tu eres mucho más guapo –le comento Anna cerca del oído del rubio apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de este quien bufo en respuesta- ¡Es verdad! ¿Sabes cómo te ven las chicas del pueblo? –pregunto Anna frunciendo los labios- No se acercan a ti porque impones demasiado, y tu forma de hablar es algo gruñona, pero no por eso dejan de mirarte –comento frustrada la peli-roja.

Claro que lo volteaban a ver, las miradas de la gente siempre estuvieron sobre él de niño junto con las frases "pobre niño", "es una lástima" y conforme fue creciendo aprendió a ignorarlo, los murmullos de la gente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, "que gruñón", "da miedo", "¿lo escuchaste hablar con el reno? Qué raro es", cada vez que la edad aumentaba al igual que su estatura las frases se volvieron un poco más agresivas hacia su persona y ahora que salía con la princesa todo murmullo se había cambiado por "Que mal gusto tiene la princesa", "Solo esta con ella por conveniencia" y aunque había aprendido a no importarle y a burlarse de los rumores y murmullos a su persona, se preocupaba por si Anna los creía, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si Anna se daba cuenta de lo que murmuraba la gente de él.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Kristoff completamente confundido mirándola de reojo.

-¡Y dicen que yo soy la despistada! –comento Anna irónica mientras rodaba los ojos- E sorprendido a una que otra chica mirándote, eres trabajador, alto, fortachón, tienes muchas virtudes Kristoff –le informo Anna besándole la mejilla- y a veces me enfada que se te queden mirando –confeso avergonzada recargando su cabeza completamente en el hombro del rubio.

-Ellas no me ven a mí, te ven a ti –dijo Kristoff, ya que él sabía que lo tenían vigilado por salir con la princesa, lo que hizo reír un poco a Anna quien levanto la cabeza para mirar el rostro del rubio.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres muy tierno! –comento cantarina Anna aplastando las mejillas de Kristoff con ambas manos- se identificar las miradas de las chicas porque soy una –le dijo guiñándole un ojo lo que hizo reír al rubio.

-Entonces me tienes que cuidar porque al parecer soy irresistible –bromeo el güero haciendo reír a la peli-roja.

-Creo que ha sido mala idea decírtelo, eh conseguido agrandar tu ego –se regaño Anna negando con la cabeza.

La fluida platica que se daba lugar en el estudio de la Reina se volvió amena y serena, ni el Príncipe ni la Reina se dieron cuenta que se trataban con normalidad e informalidad, preguntándose mutuamente sobre la magia, la rubia-platinada escuchaba fascinada todas y cada una de las respuestas de las preguntas que le lanzaba y el peli-negro trataba de responder lo más sinceramente posible y con lujo de detalles cada pregunta que le hacia la Reina.

Elsa entendió de apoco la personalidad de aquel individuo sentado frente a ella, parecía ser una persona seria pero hablaba de forma natural, cortes y cálido, le gustaba pasarse la mano por los cabellos negros revolviéndoselos y despeinándoselos aun más, era sin duda una persona agradable y sumamente curioso ante todo, cuando platicaba lo hacía honestamente, se había parado una que otra vez mostrando su lado impaciente y aunque sus modales no eran perfectos mantenía la compostura lo mejor que podía, además de que cada vez que citaba a alguien lo hacía imitando la voz de esa persona, juguetón, esa era la palabra para describirlo y a Elsa se le hacía difícil recordar que era hermano mayor de Hans.

-No creo que Hans te odie –le reconforto Elsa jugando con una pluma.

El peli-negro estuvo a punto de reprochar pero unos toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos desviaran la vista hacia esta, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Gerda se asomó sonriendo algo nerviosa, observo a ambos jóvenes y alegre les informo que la cena ya estaba servida, Elsa sorprendida volteo a mirar el reloj que marcaban las 9 de la noche, habían pasado más de 5 horas platicando.

El comedor se encontraba aun solo cuando Anna y Kristoff entraron, el rubio se sentó al lado de su princesa ya que ella deseaba que el príncipe se sentara junto a Elsa durante la velada, Kristoff se preguntó si era buena idea dejar que Anna se estuviera emocionando tanto por su hermana cuando ni siquiera conocían al príncipe y por ende no sabían los motivos de este, pero supuso que la peli-roja no lo escucharía ya que ella deseaba que su hermana encontrara a alguien que la entendiera y la amara a pesar de todo, ella quería verla feliz.

Elsa y James entraron al comedor platicando sobre algo que para frustración de Anna no pudo escuchar, el príncipe saludo sonriente a la pareja sentándose en el lugar que siempre ocupaba Kristoff, la Reina entrecerró los ojos observando a su hermana pues se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba con esa acción, Anna se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente lo que hizo a Elsa negar con la cabeza sonriente sabiendo lo que su hermana le decía mentalmente.

-¿De qué me perdí? –pregunto confundido Kristoff mirando extrañado la conversación mental de las hermanas.

-Cosas de chicas –respondió simplemente James sonriéndole al rubio, dándole a entender que comprendía su confusión.

* * *

><p>Sep, como leyeron es la primera parte, me tarde milenios en escribir este capitulo TT-TT es el capitulo que más tiempo e imaginación me a costado, bueno, como les había dicho desde el capitulo 3 o 4, ya tenia pensado el personaje y desde hace un mes que empece a hacer su historia y toda la cronología del personaje, su personalidad, gustos, virtudes, defectos etc... pero introducir el personaje se me hizo difícil, no quería que se viera forzado ni echarlo a perder, James es demasiado hermoso para hacerle eso *-* le pase la historia de James y todos los borradores a mi mejor amiga para que me diera su opinión por que yo seguía terca de que le faltaba algo y gracias a ella y su "Esta bien, ¿Porque dices que le falta algo? lo describiste bien sexy" pude terminar la mitad del capitulo.<p>

Por favor denme sus más sinceras opiniones sobre el personaje aunque apenas es el "primer encuentro" de ustedes con él, es muy importante para mi saber la impresión que les causo, quiero que sea perfecto para Elsa.

En un principio pensé en ponerle un poder igual como el de Elsa, pero se me hizo mejor que fuera de hechizo, y al pensar en eso durante tres malditos días me dije a mi misma "mi misma, ¿si tu hechizaras a alguien por que seria?" no seria capas de hechizar a alguien así porque si, ademas de que quería que el tuviera conocimiento de la magia para que Elsa pudiera entender más de el hermoso don que tiene, así que decidí por ser horriblemente cruel con James pero que este forjara bien su carácter.

Dado a que él solo lo transmite con el tacto de sus manos, no se le encerró como a Elsa, solo le dieron los guantes y el tuvo más libertad que ella por así decirlo aunque el también vivía con miedo.

Si tienen dudas sobre James no duden en preguntarme c: pueden hacerlo por aquí como por el Ask c:

**Nota de Autora**: Todo el capitulo 10 se basa en la introducción de James a la historia es por eso que es más largo y lo tuve que dividir, además de que me iba a tardar más y a sentir muy insegura sobre sus respuestas hacia él, no me quise arriesgar tanto.

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Gracias c': sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho para alentarme a escribir, me dieron fuerzas cuando lo necesitaba y saber que estoy haciéndolo bien me da más seguridad para seguirle a la historia, este capitulo me dio miedo pero eso ya les explique por que xD así que ustedes fueron mi fuente de luz en la oscuridad, no me gustaría defraudar a mis queridos lectores, la historia ya la tengo mentalizada, imaginada y soñada, así que si hay algo que puedo mejorar lo haré, pero para saber eso necesito que hablen o bueno escribir c: muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por esperar pacientemente los capítulos c: FELIZ VIERNES :D

**P.d:** se me olvido poner esto en el capitulo anterior xDD la escena del cerdo esta basada en una escena eliminada, que me encanto y me hubiera encantado ver en la película xDD

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	11. No Se Deleita En Los Pecados De Otros II

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

_**El Amor… No Se Deleita En Los Pecados De Otros.**_

**2da Parte.**

**.**

_Nosotros somos como dos gotas de sangre que salimos de la misma madre, _

_eres y serás por siempre mi hermano y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, _

_aún nos queda momentos únicos por vivir, _

_y ser cómplices de nuevas travesuras, _

_es raro decirte a ti un "te amo" pero no necesitas saberlo porque realmente tú lo sientes._

**.**

El frio y la oscuridad que invadía las mazmorras hicieron dudar a James de que su hermano estuviera en ese lugar, el olor a metal oxidado, lo mareo un poco, se revolvió los cabellos con su mano derecha ya que la izquierda la tenía ocupada con una lámpara de gas que le había dado el consejero de la Reina, la soledad que se sentía en ese lugar (dado a que Kai se había salido con los guardias para darle privacidad) le causo un escalofrió que le recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Camino con pasos pausados hacia la celda donde le habían indicado que se encontraba el prisionero, tomo la llave que le dieron la cual mantenía encarcelado a su hermano y abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza, la luz de la luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana enrejada iluminaba el lugar con tonos azulados, un bulto oscuro en una de las esquinas llamo su atención.

-¿Hans? –pregunto temeroso de que esa mancha obscura fuera su hermano, dolido por verlo en ese lugar y triste al saber los motivos por los que estaba en ese estado.

El peli-rojo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando lo escucho, no logro reconocer la voz, al principio pensó que se trataba de algún guardia, pero estos no eran para nada educados con él como para nombrarlo por su nombre, abrió los ojos topándose con el peli-negro iluminado por la poca luz que entraba a la celda.

En los primeros 5 años después de la partida de su hermano deseo mirar de nuevo esos cabellos negros como el carbón, esperó pacientemente porque este volviera a su lado, soportando las burlas y los maltratos de sus demás hermanos completamente solo, con la esperanza de que su hermano James, su mejor amigo volviera, pero conforme pasaron esos 5 años la esperanza desapareció y los últimos 3 años se limitó a seguir con su vida.

-¿James? –la voz profunda de Hans casi del mismo tono que la del peli-negro le hicieron afirmar al príncipe que se trataba de su hermano, la incredulidad con la que salió la voz del peli-rojo hizo al peli-negro entrar a la celda.

Toda duda desapareció al ver a su hermano hecho un ovillo en esa esquina, entro apresurado y dejando la lámpara a un lado se limitó a acercarse a él, había extrañado a su hermano en todos esos años, había entrenado duro para volver con él, no hubo día en que no pensara en su hermano, recordando las lágrimas saladas que empapaban las mejillas de un Hans de 13 años "no me dejes solo" recordaba esas palabras tan claras, aun cuando fueron dichas en susurros.

-¿Así que viniste lo más rápido que pudiste solo a burlarte de mí? –le pregunto el peli-rojo de forma tosca, raspante y fría logrando que James parara en seco mirándolo a los ojos gracias a que la luz de la lámpara de gas lograba iluminarle la cara a Hans, esos ojos del mismo color que los de él, pero a la vez tan diferentes, una mirada que James no pudo descifrar, ni reconocer.

-No vine a burlarme de ti –le contesto el peli-negro sin aliento, extrañado ¿Dónde estaba su hermano menor? ¿Quién era ese hombre frente a él?- Hans ¿Qué paso?

-¿Tiene eso importancia? ¿Cuándo te importo a ti lo que pasara conmigo? –le escupió cada pregunta cual acido en cara.

-Siempre me has importado –confeso confundido James logrando hacer fruncir el ceño al prisionero.

-¡Claro que no!, nunca te importe, al final fuiste igual que los demás –alzo la voz el peli-rojo, el sonido de cadenas, le hicieron ver a James que su hermano se encontraba esposado de las muñecas y de los pies- ¡tú me abandonaste! en esa casa, en ese infierno –exclamo liberando el enojo, frustración y dolor de 8 años, atravesando a James con su afilada mirada.

-¡Tú sabes porque me fui! –le contesto James desesperado, sabiendo de antemano por que lo odiaba, con el deseo de abrazarlo, ¿Qué le hicieron a su querido hermano al que tanto protegió?.

-¡Y no volviste! –le reclamo Hans- Así que deja de comportarte como un hermano preocupado que ese papel no te queda.

¿Por qué demonios no volvió? ¿Por qué se tuvo que quedar con la hechicera a entrenar más? Tardo solo dos años en dominarlo, pero su deseo por saber más de la magia, su satisfacción de conocer aún más de lo que pocos conocían lo había impulsado a seguir estudiando, ¿Había sido egoísta? ¿Había sido una mala decisión? ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan codicioso, tan ambicioso? ¿Todo era culpa de él? ¿Qué su hermano estuviera encerrado, podía culparse por eso también? El pecado cometido por haberlo abandonado sabiendo lo aburridos que estaban sus hermanos como para molestar al último príncipe no lo abandonaría, finalmente, él nunca lo protegió debidamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –pregunto exasperado el peli-negro- ¿Cómo pudiste tratar de matar a Elsa y engañar a su hermana solo para convertirte en Rey? –le objeto decepcionado.

-¿Elsa? –pregunto el peli-rojo ignorando todo lo demás con una sonrisa ladina- Así que eres cercano a la Reina, bueno, supongo que se entienden perfectamente ¿no? ¿Te alegro encontrar a otro anormal?

-Mide tus palabras –le gruño James.

-¿O qué? –lo reto el peli-rojo- Dejaste de ser mi hermano hace más de tres años, ¡solo vete! –le grito Hans, con el sonido de las cadenas cual música de fondo entonando la tensión en el ambiente.

Jade y jade peleaban en una lucha, entrecerrados, enojados, James termino por desviar la mirada creyéndose el responsable por lo que se había convertido su hermano, dio media vuelta y cerro de un portazo la pesada reja, al salir de las mazmorras le arrojo a un guardia las llaves, no escucho cuando fue que Kai dejo de perseguirlo en su camino, ya que el secretario de la Reina comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente del joven príncipe, quien con la mirada en el suelo cargada de rabia y frustración se fue caminando a ciegas, en un abismo sin rastro de luz.

"No me dejes solo"

Camino por los muy poco iluminados pasillos revolviéndose los cabellos con ambas manos, exasperado salió del castillo respirando el aire frio y fresco, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente, cerró los ojos para calmarse desabotonándose los primeros dos botones de su camisa y se limitó a caminar por el jardín disfrutando de la tranquilidad de esta, tratando de resolver su lucha interna.

En esos ocho años de separación jamás pensó en que esto pasaría, "No me dejes solo", los recuerdos lo carcomían, caminaba arrastrando los pies por el suelo, sintiendo la nieve fría sobre la tela de sus pantalones y zapatos, dejando un camino pronunciado por sus pies enterrados, nunca antes había sentido tanto vacío como la vez que se enteró de lo que sus manos ocasionaban, todo estaba muerto, enterrado, se odiaba, había traicionado la esperanza de su hermano, la promesa.

"No me dejes solo"

El relinchar de un caballo llamo su atención, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de los establos, se paseó contemplando la tranquilidad y paz con la que se encontraban los caballos, se sintió horrible, su hermano estaba sufriendo, estaba perdido, quería enojarse con Hans por tratar de hacer algo descabellado como aquello que lo había condenado a prisión, pero no podía.

Los recuerdos de su hermano sonriendo y riendo lo invadieron, siempre le había gustado hacer reír a su hermano, en un principio al enterarse de lo que le hizo su hermano a Arendelle se sintió decepcionado, pero por más que quiso seguir con ese sentimiento no lo lograba, paso de la decepción a la confusión, su hermano no sería capaz de hacer eso, lo quería excusar, quería encontrar algo que lo hiciera perdonar esa conducta tan inadecuada, ese acto de violencia, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios.

-¿James? –el llamado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El peli-negro volteo hacia donde provenía aquella voz encontrándose con Kristoff, notando impresionado al enorme reno tras el güero, camino hacia ellos tranquilo, era la primera vez que veía un reno.

-¡Oh! Perdón, pensé que no habría nadie por aquí –se disculpó James tratando de que su voz no saliera entrecortada por el nudo en su garganta, se acercó al reno- ¿Es tuyo?

-Es mi mejor amigo, se llama Sven –se limitó a contestar el rubio sacándole una sonrisa al peli-negro- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto al ver a James tan decaído pues en la cena había estado de lo más animado, había platicado con una facilidad tan natural que Kristoff olvido que lo acababan de conocer.

De hecho el rubio se había sorprendido de lo bien que se la había pasado, al principio estaba algo incómodo, pues se trataba de un príncipe, un extraño y el hermano mayor de Hans, pero el chico se las arregló para poder hacer un ambiente completamente agradable, se habían tardado en terminar de comer dado a las risas y platicas que se llevaron a cabo durante la velada.

Pero aquel joven bromista estaba en esos momentos tan serio como él, los ojos verdes se veían apagados, el cabello negro estaba completamente despeinado (más de lo normal), tenía la corbata desanudada y desabotonados los primeros 2 botones de su camisa, Kristoff no era experto en sentimientos, ni mucho menos en hablar, pero era observador y estaba más que claro que algo había ocurrido con el peli-negro.

-Si –contesto el príncipe pero al ver la ceja levantada del rubio bajo la mirada- no –suspiro- Ya sabía que él me odiaba, lo presentía, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así.

-Creo que no seré de gran ayuda para ti, no tengo hermanos –le advirtió el rubio algo apenado.

-Solo distráeme un poco para que se me pase esta amargura –pidió sonriendo un poco el principe acariciando la cabeza de Sven, el reno miro al rubio insistente para que este hablara con el peli-negro, Kritoff miro al reno de vuelta y rendido se dedicó a tratar de levantarle el ánimo a James.

-Uh, no soy muy bueno hablando, pero hace poco tuve una pelea con Anna, así que creo que comprendo tu amargura –comento Kristoff lo primero que se le vino a la mente sintiendo el golpe que Sven le dio con una de sus astas, "¿Es lo mejor que pudiste decir, en serio?" fue lo que Kristoff escucho en su mente al ver la mirada que el reno le dedico, a lo que el rubio se encogió de hombros.

El peli-negro observo divertido al rubio, cuando entro en el comedor pudo observar la burbuja en el que se encontraban sumidos aquella pareja, pues aunque no se tocaban, aunque no lo decían, las simples miradas que le dedicaba la princesa al rubio cuando este hablaba, la atención que prestaba a los minúsculos comentarios de Kristoff; la mirada del rubio hacia Anna, la sonrisa que le surgía al escucharla decir su nombre, era una pareja que podía envidiarse muy fácilmente, se notaba el amor entre ellos, más no era empalagoso, era una pareja digna de ver.

El hecho de pensar en una pelea entre ellos dos, aun cuando apenas los conocía le pareció algo extraño, pero hasta las mejores parejas tenían problemas, supuso que había sido una pelea algo tonta de enamorados pero no pudo evitar estar curioso, y es que así era James, el peor de los curiosos, uno de sus mayores defectos.

-¿Por qué pelearon? –pregunto apoyándose contra la pared del establo.

El rubio miro avergonzado al peli-negro, no sentía propio el hablar con otras personas acerca de su relación con Anna, pero esta era su oportunidad para tener la opinión de alguien de su mismo género, además de que no tenía pensado entrar en detalles.

-Ella quiere que valla al baile pero yo no me sentiría a gusto con tanta gente importante –confeso después de vacilar un poco.

-¿Y Anna y Elsa que son? –pegunto divertido el peli-negro soltando una carcajada, haciendo que el rubio se avergonzara un poco, James se dedicó a ponerse serio para no incomodar a Kristoff- Anna es muy linda, es carismática y sabe entablar una buena conversación, se puede pasar un buen rato estando con ella sin tener que hablar mucho, ¿No crees que algún otro lo notara?

El rubio ensancho los ojos, eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento, todo ese tiempo pensó en su comodidad, olvidándose de lo hermosa que era la peli-roja, ella fácilmente se abrió camino a su corazón, rompió las barreras que con el tiempo él formo, algún otro podrá apreciarlo también, ¿Cómo pudo omitir algo tan importante como eso? Le había molestado cuando ella observo lo guapo que era el príncipe, pero en el baile habrían demasiados por dónde escoger, además de herederos, solteros, con buenos modales y excelentes bailando.

-Van a venir muchos solteros como yo, aunque no tan guapos –se atrevió a bromear al ver la cara del rubio, quien al parecer estaba meditando las palabras del príncipe- probablemente buscando una pareja y una solitaria peli-roja, risueña y además de eso princesa no pasara desapercibida para ellos.

-No había pensado en eso –se sinceró el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Es obvio, se nota la confianza que se tienen a leguas –le comento James dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en el brazo al rubio- pero no estaría de más el que sepan que alguien ya la corteja.

-¿De qué sirve que un recolector de Hielo la corteje? –bufo el rubio.

-No eres un simple repartidor, recuerda que tienes un título –le apunto el peli-negro recordando el titulo con el que lo había presentado la Reina- los títulos valen entre nosotros, sin importar el origen, el ahora príncipe de Corona antes era un ladrón –le recordó James logrando sacar una sonrisa al rubio.

Platicaron otro buen rato, disfrutando del calor del establo, el peli-negro agradeció en silencio al rubio por haberle ayudado a pasarse aquel mal trago, aunque sabía que tendría que encarar de nuevo a su hermano, no dejaría las cosas así como así, "no me dejes solo" sin duda aunque era tarde, cumpliría su promesa.

Elsa se encontraba caminando por el largo pasillo que daba a los cuartos de Kristoff y Anna, se detuvo ante la muy conocida puerta de la princesa y la toco tranquilamente, escucho los pasos rápidos adentro del cuarto y una que otra cosa cayendo al piso, se escuchaba toda una revolución dentro de aquel cuarto.

-¿Contraseña? –se escuchó la voz de la peli-roja dentro del cuarto y Elsa solo pudo soltar un bufido.

No hace mucho su hermana había adquirido aquella manía por abrir solo la puerta a aquellos que conocían la contraseña, lo cual le pareció simpático en su momento, hasta que esto se volvió en cierta parte permanente.

-Anna –la nombro entre dientes.

-Contraseña –repitió la peli-roja.

-No pienso decirlo –le reprocho Elsa algo sonrojada.

-¡Oh vamos Elsa, casi nunca tocas a mi puerta! –le reprocho la peli-roja- Contraseña.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Elsa cansada pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, soltó una gran exhalación- ¿Anna… –hizo una enorme pausa antes de continuar- …y si hacemos un muñeco?

-¿No puedes decirlo más animada? –le regaño Anna al otro lado de la puerta.

-No abuses –le gruño Elsa logrando que la puerta se abriera.

La sonrisita de la peli-roja logro hacer sonreír a la rubia-platinada quien entro al cuarto de la princesa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, observo todo el tiradero que Anna tenía por el suelo, lo que parecían hojas y tinta, logro saber de lo que se trataba debido a una hoja que se encontraba a sus pies, al parecer Anna se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles para el baile.

-Se lo que estas tratando de hacer Anna –comento Elsa seriamente recordando lo que la había impulsado a ir- Y agradecería que dejaras de hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto confundida Anna sentándose en medio del desorden/ordenado que tenía por el suelo.

-El Príncipe James está aquí para representar a las Islas del Sur –le comento la Reina logrando que la princesa la mirara fijamente.

-Pero se nota que te gusta -comenzó Anna con reproche haciendo reír a Elsa.

-Me agrada, que es algo completamente diferente –le corrigió la Reina tratando de parar de reír.

-Te gusta –volvió a reprochar apuntándola con el dedo, tratando de así reafirmar lo ya dicho, la Reina bajo la mano de su hermana con su mano suavemente.

-Estas enamorada –le apunto Elsa apretando ligeramente la mano de Anna quien se sonrojo ante lo dicho por la Reina- Por eso ves amor por todas partes –le comento Elsa sonriéndole.

-Pero…

-Nada –le callo Elsa con autoridad lo que ocasiono que la princesa se cruzara de brazos con el ceño fruncido y mejillas infladas- Se cuál es tu intención, es buena, pero apenas lo conozco –le recordó sonriéndole.

-No estoy diciendo que te cases con él, o que salgas con él –se defendió Anna- Solo quiero que empieces a buscar buenos candidatos –le confeso la princesa tomando la mano de Elsa con sus dos manos- Eres inteligente y hermosa, pero dirigir un Reino tu sola es difícil y cansado, Mamá y Papá se apoyaban con diferentes tareas, pero tú lo estás haciendo todo tu sola, porque quiero ayudarte es que te pedí que me dejaras a cargo del baile, quiero ayudarte con más cosas, pero aun no estoy segura en lo que te puedo ayudar y no quiero estorbarte.

Elsa observo los tranquilos ojos de su hermana, tan azules como los de ella, los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas por el sentimiento cálido que la invadió, conmovida (por los hermosos pensamientos de la peli-roja) abrazo a su hermana quien le regreso el abrazo sonriente, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la princesa.

-Prométeme que no solo te quedaras parada, por favor baila con los que se te acerquen –pidió Anna- Promete que empezaras a mirar chicos, pero no te dejes engañar como yo ante un príncipe guapo –le pidió entre risas la peli-roja.

-Son muchas promesas, pero tratare de cumplirlas –le dijo Elsa sonriente también.

Al día siguiente Elsa se encontraba en su escritorio recordando sonriente la plática con su hermana la noche anterior, si bien no se quejaba abiertamente de todo el trabajo que tenía por ser la Reina, admitía que era un poco pesado y le gustaría tener más tiempo para ella misma, ya que su rutina consistía en levantarse hacer cosas de Reina, pasar un tiempo con su hermana y luego dormir para el siguiente día y no se diga de las reuniones con el Consejo, pues esto solo le aumentaba el trabajo de gran manera, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tiempo para ella, había olvidado el cómo se sentía estar encerrada en el cuarto y solo dedicarse a ella, pero era un pueblo entero al que tenía que mantener.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron saltar del susto, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que el sonido la aturdió un poco, riendo por su reacción dio el pase al que tocaba la puerta, no se sorprendió mucho de ver entrar al Príncipe James, pues por algún extraño motivo creyó que este se aparecería en cualquier momento por su despacho.

-¿Y qué es lo que normalmente hace una Reina en su tiempo libre? –pregunto el peli-negro caminando despreocupadamente por el estudio ante la atenta mirada de la Reina.

-¿Solo viniste a preguntar eso? –le pregunto divertida Elsa.

-Soy una persona muy curiosa –le respondió simplemente el peli-negro encogiéndose de hombro, sonriéndole de lado- cuando me pregunté eso no pude aguantar por saber la respuesta de la Reina de Arendelle –le confeso James caminando hacia el escritorio.

-¿No te parece eso algo irrespetuoso preguntándolo tan libremente? –pregunto la rubia-platinada sonriéndole también, mirando como el peli-negro se paraba cerca de donde ella se encontraba sentada, además de Kai, Anna y Kristoff nadie antes se había atrevido a rodeado el escritorio.

-No si me contestas irrespetuosamente también –le apunto el príncipe recargándose en el escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos conservando la sonrisa.

-Eres muy extraño –le comento la rubia negando con la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una risita.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamo el peli-negro mostrando una blanquecina sonrisa- Ya estamos progresando –dijo animado posando sus manos en el escritorio (para no resbalarse, ya que solo se recargaba con su peso) haciendo que Elsa rodara los ojos divertida.

Los azulados ojos de la Reina miraron al peli-negro que a su parecer estaba esperando su respuesta, pudo notar la impaciencia de este pues James se encontraba moviendo los dedos contra el escritorio, logrando con ello hacer un sonido, la insistente mirada jade la hizo reír.

-Curioso e impaciente… no es una muy buena combinación ¿verdad? –le afirmo Elsa a lo que el peli-negro se avergonzó un poco.

-Súmale a eso que también soy histérico con los ruidos –comento carcajeándose- si escucho un ruidito tiendo a buscarlo por todas partes hasta encontrar el origen, creo que tengo muchos problemas –comento divertido revolviéndose los cabellos.

El ambiente armonioso que se había formado en el estudio, ante la plática que se daba en esta, llego a cierto punto a que el pelinegro terminara por sentare completamente en el escritorio con los pies colgando, la Reina se había recostado sobre su silla para poder mirar mejor con quien platicaba, entonces llego la pregunta que la Reina le había querido hacer al joven desde que este entro al estudio.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hans? –pregunto Elsa mirando como la alegre sonrisa se convertía en una fina línea sobre el rostro del joven príncipe-Supongo que no te fue muy bien.

El peli-negro fijo su vista en sus manos escondiendo su mirada melancólica de la Reina, jugo con sus dedos tratando de así distraerse un poco para poder volver a sonreír, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo obligo a subir la mirada, topándose con los azulados ojos de la Reina, no noto cuando fue que ella se levantó de la silla ni tampoco había sentido el acercamiento de Elsa hacía él.

-Él ya no me considera su hermano –susurro el peli-negro.

-Eso no es algo que él pueda decidir, ya que es de sangre además yo sé que él no te odia –le dijo Elsa completamente convencida.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –pregunto confundido James.

-Porque él te salvo –le confesó la rubia-platinada observando la sorpresa del peli-negro ante lo dicho- él tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de mí, pero el desvió una flecha que iba directo a mi pecho y me cuido de los guardias del Duque de Weselton cuando yo estaba inconsciente, no lograba entender por qué había hecho eso, hasta que tú me contaste lo de tus poderes, Hans no me salvo a mí, Hans te salvo a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-En ese lugar yo estaba asustada, casi mato a dos hombres –admitió avergonzada- Hans me detuvo pidiéndome que no me convirtiera en el monstruo que todos pensaban que era, pero él se veía tan preocupado, tan asustado que me aturdió, ahora sé que él no me veía a mí, él te estaba viendo a ti, él no te odia –le repitió Elsa logrando surgir en James un brillo en su mirar- creo que solo esta resentido contigo.

-Gracias –dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa- saber que él no me odia, es… -hizo una gran pausa antes de sacar con una exhalación aliviado- increíble.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, James salió del estudio de Elsa con una sonrisa y esperanzas por los cielos, pues después de una gran plática con la Reina había obtenido el permiso de poder entrar a la celda de Hans aunque en el día solamente, ya que como medida de precaución Elsa no podía permitirle visitas nocturnas.

James acepto todas las reglas que le puso Elsa y se las memorizo, no quería defraudar la confianza que la Reina le brindaba, no podría ir en las mañanas con Hans ya que este se encontraría haciendo su servicio en el castillo, el cual consistía en quitar la nieve de los caminos y después de la cena ya no podía volver a las mazmorras, se sentó en el suelo a un metro de distancia de donde el prisionero se encontraba, paso de largo la mirada que le dedico el peli-rojo quien se dedicó a ignorar la presencia del pelinegro, después de dos horas en completo silencio James fue llamado por Kai pues la cena se encontraba ya servida.

Los siguientes días siguieron igual, el peli-negro iba a molestar por las mañana a Elsa a su estudio, se dedicaba a platicar con Kristoff por las tardes (cuando la princesa se dedicaba a perfeccionar las cosas para el baile) y se apresuraba a ir donde Hans dos horas antes de la cena, quien muy a su pesar se acostumbró a la idea de que el peli-negro seguiría así de insistente.

Solo faltaba un día para el baile, y una parte de los invitados llegaron temprano, Anna los recibió como la anfitriona de la fiesta, ordeno a las mucamas el acompañar a los invitados a sus respectivos cuartos y también hizo preparar un gran banquete para esa noche, aunque el baile no sería hasta el próximo día ella quería que la estancia de los huéspedes fuese placentera.

Kristoff observo a los llegados, agradecido de que se tratara de gente mayor y de mujeres, ningún rastro de príncipes solteros por el momento, pero aún faltaba la mayoría de los invitados que seguramente llegarían el mismo día de la fiesta en la mañana, James le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda al saber en lo que pensaba el rubio y le hizo observar como Anna se estresaba ligeramente.

El rubio se dedicó a estar con Anna y tratar de ayudarla, pues la peli-roja parecía que se quería arrancar los cabellos por los nervios y la ansiedad del baile. Los invitados se dedicaron a pasar todo el día en sus habitaciones por el cansancio de los largos viajes en barco que tuvieron que tomar, James se encamino a ir con su hermano desde la tarde ya que Kristoff se encontraba completamente a disposición de la princesa.

El llamado a la cena capto la atención de todos, la mesa que normalmente estaba casi vacía se encontraba medio llena, Anna, Kristoff y James se limitaron a sentarse en los lugares que desde hace una semana habían adoptado, la princesa se dedicó a relajarse cuando se vio sentada en la mesa, la única que faltaba era la Reina.

-La Reina Elsa de Arendelle –la presento Kai a lo que todos se pararon para reverenciarla.

-Buenas noches –saludo Elsa con una sonrisa entrando al comedor.

La cena comenzó sin más contratiempos, las pláticas en el comedor se vieron entre los invitados y la Reina, Anna se dedicaba a susurrarle cosas a Kristoff para que este no estuviera tan tenso, cuando nadie se fijaba en ellos, la peli-roja rosaba un poco su mano con la del rubio sabiendo lo incomodo que estaba en esa mesa llena de gente que no conocía.

La hora del postre llego y para alivio de Kristoff anunciaba el final de esa larga velada, Anna miro satisfecha como se colocaba el postre que ella misma había pedido que se hiciera, servido en una copa pan con crema y nieve, adornado con fresas y cerezas, cuando estaba a punto de comer el suyo miro el que tenía su hermana, el único diferente, este tenía adorno de chocolates también.

Elsa se llevó la cuchara a la boca pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de su hermana sobre ella, o más bien, sobre la cuchara, miro el postre que le habían servido y luego el de su hermana, confundida miro el de todos observando que era la única con chocolate, sonrío sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana.

-¿Quieres el mío? –le pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa.

-¿Me lo darías? –pregunto Anna emocionada.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo –alego la Reina observando las sonrisas de los invitados quienes ajenos conversaban entre si- Sé que ha sido muy duro el organizar todo esto, así que tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Elsa –le agradeció la princesa tratando de no levantar mucho la voz.

La cena termino después de una media hora, y los invitados comenzaron a salir hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, conforme se fue vaciando el comedor Kristoff se dejó caer en la silla soltando un suspiro, Elsa y James rieron ante la expresión cansada del rubio quien sonrió también.

-Has estado muy bien Kristoff –lo felicito la Reina apoyando su mentón en su mano izquierda colocando el codo en la mesa.

-Pensé que en algún momento gritarías –se burló el peli-negro apoyando sus brazos cruzados en la mesa- Pero te luciste.

-Gracias –agradeció el rubio volteando a mirar a Anna.

La peli-roja se encontraba seriamente mirando la vacía copa frente a ella, a Kristoff le pareció que se encontraba pensativa, aunque la tez pálida de su cara normalmente de un color crema y rosado lo preocupo, se incorporó y observo la bacía mirada de Anna.

La princesa escuchaba todo y a la vez nada, se había concentrado en solo mirar la copa ya que todo a su alrededor eran manchas de colores, las figuras distorsionadas y el sonido lejano de lo que sucedía cerca de ella la tenían de sobremanera mareada, con nauseas, sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y el calor que sentía le pareció un infierno, le carcomía por dentro un ardor tan sofocante que la adormeció.

-Anna –le llamo Kritoff, pero ella apenas lo escucho alzo la mirada lentamente ya que todo le daba vueltas.

Elsa y James notaron la extraña expresión de la peli-roja, quien estaba de un preocupante blanco, la mirada perdida de la princesa le causo un escalofrió a la rubia-platinada, las largas pestañas de la peli-roja se hacían cada vez más pesadas, la Reina estaba a punto de decir el nombre de la princesa cuando esta se desplomo en la mesa.

-Anna –grito Elsa asustada, lo último que escucho la princesa antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Holi hermosas criatura del señor feliz sabadeishon (SabadoFashion ddd') c: ¿me extrañaron? :P bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo 10 saber que les a agradado James, o bueno al menos a los que comentaron me dieron mucho aliento para poder continuarle a este enorme capitulo, me explaye 1000 palabras más xDD

Estoy sumamente feliz con las respuestas que a ocasionado James :'D oooh por cierto comentario Random el jueves en la noche en un parque cerca de mi casa pusieron FROZEN :'D mi mamá me llevo al parque y nos quedamos a ver toda la película :B el aire estaba delicioso y el audio y vídeo se veían excelentes c: espero les pase algo parecido, es de lo más agradable.

Me tarde un poco más ya que como se dan cuenta esta enorme, además de que tenia un trabajo de Tipografía que me tuvo sin dormir varios días, pero gracias a sus comentarios pude terminarlo con una gran inspiración, espero que amen a James tanto como yo lo amo :B no es perfecto, no le quise quitar el lado humano a pesar de que haga hechicería, pero bueno, por favor denme las opiniones de este nuevo personaje, criticas, etc...

**Nota de Agradecimiento:** Gracias corazones hermosos (IncertenCorazonesAqui) Mis fieles lectores **los adoro** y me encanta leerlos, a los nuevos bienvenidos :'D que se lean mi historia con lo que llevo (a pesar de que es mucho xDD) me alegra, leer todos sus comentarios me llena de tantos ánimos y energía que me dan ganas de abrazar a cada uno, a cada rato ando checando mi celular con la esperanza de que un correo de FanFiction me llegue anunciando un nuevo review xD me he aprendido cada comentario de memoria de tanto que los leo para echarme ánimos, sin ustedes mi fic no seria nada c': y por eso estoy sumamente agradecida del tiempo que se toman para opinar c:

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	12. Se Deleita De La Verdad

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

_**El Amor… Se Deleita De La Verdad.**_

.

Y es que en este mundo traidor,

no hay verdad ni mentira:

_todo es según el cristal con que se mira._

-Ramón de Campoamor.

.

Antes de que la cabeza de la peli-roja se estrellara contra la dura mesa del comedor, Kristoff reacciono poniendo su mano para disminuir el impacto, los ojos azulados de la Reina miraron con preocupación a la princesa inconsciente, la culpa por ponerle una tarea tan dura y estresante a su hermana la invadió, levanto su mano para acariciarle la mejillade la princesa, pero al rosar su mano contra la piel pálida y fría de Anna su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Gerda! –el grito histérico de Elsa hizo que la nombrada entrara corriendo junto a los guardias que se encontraban en la puerta, Kristoff y James brincaron asustados al escuchar el grito- Llama al médico de inmediato.

Gerda se quedó un minuto petrificada al mirar la escena frente a ella, no hace mucho que se había salido para guiar a los invitados a sus habitaciones y asegurado de que estos se encontraban cómodos, no hace mucho había dejado a esos cuatro hablando y riendo, miro por última vez a la princesa antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

Los guardias se posicionaron a los lados de la Reina esperando alguna orden.

-Apenas respira –les comento a Kristoff y a James.

El rubio dejo de respirar por el impacto de la noticia y miro los cabellos de la peli-roja, taladrándola con la mirada, el peli-negro mientras tanto se levantó de su lugar para comprobar si lo dicho era cierto, la lenta respiración de la princesa era realmente preocupante, miro de reojo como la mano de Elsa estaba a punto de mover a su hermana, el peli-negro tomo la mano de la Reina deteniéndola con su mano suavemente, no quería alarmar a la rubia-platinada, pero tenía que advertirle.

-No la muevas, no sabemos lo que ha ocurrido, un movimiento brusco la puede perjudicar –le dijo James calmadamente.

El príncipe tomo la muñeca izquierda de la peli-roja, contando los latidos por minuto de la princesa, los pausados latidos de la peli-roja lo hizo pensar lo peor, quiso usar sus poderes sanadores pero antes de eso tenía que saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba tratando de sanar, el rubio mientras tanto se mantenía quieto, horrorizado con lo que acababa de escuchar, no movió ni un milímetro la pesada cabeza sobre su mano derecha, pues era por el momento lo único que podía hacer por la princesa.

-Esta pálida, tan fría como Elsa, respiración entrecortada y sus latidos son muy pausados y lentos –apunto el peli-negro pensativo en voz alta- Esto no es simplemente por estrés –murmuro el príncipe pensando en alguna posibilidad- Sangre –murmuro exaltado viendo como un hilito de sangre salía de la boca entreabierta de la princesa.

El peli-negro volteo preocupado hacia la copa bacía de Anna, la agarro y la olfateo, el olor dulce del postre lo hizo dudar de que se tratara de veneno pero, al fondo de la copa le llamo la atención unos pequeños puntos morados, metió la mano y con su dedo índice los tomo para olfatearlos, las sospechas de veneno fueron afirmadas, pudo diferenciar el olor del ricino, semillas para ser precisos, pero dado a que la ricina tardaba mínimo una hora en hacer reacción muy posiblemente la habían usado en grandes cantidades junto a algún otro veneno para ocasionar una muerte rápida.

El sonido hueco de gotas cayendo en una pronunciada oscuridad la hicieron dudar del lugar donde se encontraba, trato en vano de moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, "¿Agua?" su pensamiento resonó en su cabeza, se encontraba flotando sobre agua, o eso pensaba ya que no podía ver nada, la sensación de tranquilidad la tenso, el no poderse incorporar la frustro, tan oscuro era el lugar que no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

El fuerte estruendo de los platos y vasos cayendo, rompiéndose en pedazos contra el suelo asustaron a Elsa y a Kristoff quienes miraron impresionados como el príncipe tiraba todo de la mesa, los guardias se posicionaron frente a Elsa listos para atacar al joven si este intentaba algo, el peli-negro limpio una parte razonable de la mesa para poder recostar en ella a la princesa, no tenían tiempo para esperar al doctor.

-Acuéstala –le ordeno a Kristoff mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa- Cierra las puertas y cúbrelas de hielo para que nadie entre –le pidió a Elsa mientras agarraba la jarra de agua, la única cosa que no había tirado junto a otros utensilios de cocina.

El rubio y la rubia-platinada hicieron lo que se les pidió, Elsa ordeno a los guardias cuidar las entradas y no permitir la entrada a nadie sello las puertas con hielo sólido, después de eso cerro las ventanas también, Kristoff acostó a la princesa en la mesa y vio escandalizado como James agarraba un cuchillo, su instinto lo hizo detener al peli-negro tomándole del brazo con fuerza interponiéndose entre el príncipe y Anna, los ojos verdes miraron confundidos los asustados ojos ambarinos.

-Tengo que sacar el veneno ahora o morirá –le comento el peli-negro con su tez seria a lo que el rubio le soltó el brazo- Elsa necesitare cortar el vestido de tu hermana –le advirtió mientras dirigía el cuchillo hacia el abdomen de la peli-roja.

Elsa se puso al lado del peli-negro, mientras este le ordenaba a Kristoff que girara la cabeza de Anna hacia un costado para evitar que esta se ahogara con su propia sangre, el príncipe corto el fino vestido de la princesa destapando el plano abdomen de la chica, los tres se paralizaron al ver las venas marcadas en el estómago de un intenso negro sobresaltando la pálida piel de la peli-roja, quien comenzó a toser sangre.

-Kritoff necesitare que la sostengas de los brazos, esto le dolerá.

El rubio acato las ordenes, mientras el peli-negro movía sus manos en movimientos circulares sobre la jarra con agua pronunciado entre susurros palabras que ni Kristoff ni Elsa lograron comprender, el agua que se encontraba dentro comenzó a moverse al compás que las manos del príncipe quien al estar seguro de tener el control total sobre el agua lo hizo levitar hacia el abdomen de la princesa, los movimientos circulares los empezó a hacer aún más rápidos, el diminuto remolino sobre el abdomen de la peli-roja la hizo retorcerse de dolor.

Los gemidos ahogados por la sangre se escucharon en todo el comedor, Kristoff recargo su frente contra la de Anna, en un intento desesperado de consolarla, pero ella seguía retorciéndose y quejándose inconsciente escupiendo sangre, las venas negras del estómago de la princesa comenzaron a volver a su tono natural mientras que el agua se comenzaba a teñir de negro.

Fue un lapso de 5 segundos en los que la princesa abrió los ojos soltando una exhalación, los ambarinos ojos del rubio observaron los azulados ojos de la princesa que mostraban alivio y cansancio antes de que estos se cerraran de nuevo, no fue hasta que el agua antes cristalina se vio completamente negra que el peli-negro regreso este a su lugar en la jarra, agarro un frasco de sal que se encontraba en la mesa, lo vacío y lo lleno con el veneno pues para hacer la cura necesitaría el veneno.

-Ya elimine la mayoría del veneno, pero aún falta sanar su hemorragia y heridas internas –comento el peli-negro guardándose el frasco en su bolsillo, comenzó a frotarse las manos con fuerza y rapidez.

Entre verde y azul era la luz que cubría las manos del peli-negro quien las poso sobre la piel desnuda de Anna, la cara rojiza del príncipe por el esfuerzo que se encontraba haciendo se vio cada vez más relajado conforme la luz desaparecía de sus manos para pasarse al estómago de la princesa, el príncipe quito las manos del abdomen de Anna el cual se mantenía brillando.

-Estará bien –comento aliviado desordenándose los cabellos cansado- aún tiene un poco de veneno en su interior pero con un poco de medicamento desaparecerá, las heridas internas están curadas, pero estará débil por toda la sangre que perdió, tiene que descansar, dentro de tres días estará como nueva –les comento a los preocupados rubios- Ahora, no se asusten, es normal desmayarme después de usar mucha magia –comento el peli-negro sonriendo antes de caer rendido al suelo.

-James –lo nombro preocupada la Reina, quien se agacho para observar mejor el rostro cansado del peli-negro- Gracias- susurro acariciándole la mejilla.

Kristoff cargo a Anna todo el camino hacia el cuarto de esta, Elsa le abrió todas las puertas para que este no batallara y la recostó en su cama, el rubio le acaricio la cara a la inconsciente peli-roja antes de salir, los guardias llegaron después de llevar al desmayado príncipe a la habitación de este, así que Kristoff se limitó a esperar que Elsa terminara de cambiarle las ropas a su hermana.

Cuando Kristoff regreso al cuarto de Anna se encontró con Elsa acostada al lado de su hermana abrazada a ella, estuvo tentado a irse para darle privacidad a las hermanas pero la preocupación por Anna lo detuvo, camino hacia la cama y se sentó en la esquina de está apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y se dedicó a acariciarle los cabellos anaranjados a la princesa aun inconsciente, velando por los sueños hasta que despertara.

Los azulados ojos de Elsa lo observaron con una pequeña sonrisa, el rubio entendió que ella no estaba incomoda con su presencia, pues ella sabía que a él también le había afectado de gran manera la situación en la que estaban, la Reina aún tenía que encontrar al responsable del veneno pero por el momento, solo quería abrazar a su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe se levantó como nuevo, se estiro y cambio antes de dirigirse a la cocina, tomo el libro de pociones recordando que tenía una cura que hacer para la princesa, se encontró con una Gerda preocupada, la pobre había traído al doctor y no había encontrado a nadie en el comedor, el peli-negro le explico que la princesa ya estaba mejor y que tenía que preparar una cura, la rechoncha señora aliviada le hizo espacio en la cocina y el peli-negro sacando el frasco donde había guardado el veneno se limitó a preparar la cura.

Los ojos azules de la princesa comenzaron a abrirse con pereza, confundida sentía su cabeza sumamente pesada y el como alguien la tenía abrazada por la cintura, mirando de rejo se encontró con su hermana dormida, sonrió pesadamente, estaba a punto de levantar su mano derecha para poder quitarle los cabellos de la cara a su hermana cuando sintió su mano atrapada con otra más grande, no tuvo que voltear para saber que esa mano pertenecía a Kristoff, pero aun así lo hizo.

Se encontró al rubio despierto, al parecer mirando hacia la ventana pensativo, bajo la vista hacia la mano del rubio que se mantenía firme acariciándole con su dedo gordo el dorso de su mano, se sintió feliz de tener a las dos personas que más amaba junto a ella, aunque se sentía adormecida, algo mareada y su cabeza la sentía a reventar, la confusión la invadió al no recordar el porque estaba en ese estado.

-Kristoff –apenas salió su voz de la garganta.

Si no fuera porque el cuarto estaba completamente en silencio, el rubio estaba seguro que no la hubiera escuchado, observo aliviado como la princesa lo miraba completamente confundida, Kristoff le sonrío besándole el dorso de la mano a la princesa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto el rubio acariciándole la mejilla sonrosada a Anna.

-Peor que un muerto –confeso con la garganta seca tratando de sonreírle.

-Vas a estar bien –le prometió el rubio, convenciéndose también a él.

Anna le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aun sentía los parpados pesados pero no tenía sueño, sintió que llevaba días recostada, los cosquilleos que por todo el cuerpo le recorrían por el hecho de tenerlo adormilado y el intenso ardor en el estómago le amargaron la sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto confundida la peli-roja apretando ligeramente la mano de Kristoff.

El rubio dudo un momento en decirle pero ella era la afectada, recordó la plática con Elsa en la noche, habían acordado a decirle dado a que así podría cuidarse mejor y estar enterada del peligro que rondaba en el castillo, la Reina estaba tan preocupada por la seguridad de la princesa que ordeno a dos de los guardias el proteger la puerta del cuarto de la princesa.

-El postre que comiste traía veneno –le informo tranquilamente el rubio observando la cara sorprendida de la princesa quien miro de reojo a su aun dormida hermana- Tranquila, ella está bien –trato de calmar la preocupación que se formaba en Anna.

-Claro que no, ese veneno era para ella, este dolor pudo haberlo sentido ella –le explico la peli-roja aterrorizada soltando lentamente la mano del rubio para abrazar a Elsa.

La Reina sintió el cálido abrazo sobreprotector que la princesa le dio entresueños, despertó al escuchar los murmullos, y se encontró aliviada con una Anna despierta, feliz pronuncio el abrazo, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo vivo de su hermana.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así Anna –pidió Elsa separándose un poco- ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto incorporándose y sentándose igual que Kristoff, Anna la miro con cierta envidia pues apenas le respondía su cuerpo.

-No me puedo mover –reprocho la princesa- siento mi cuerpo muy pesado.

Elsa suspiro, miro a Kristoff saludándolo silenciosamente, el rubio se encogió de hombros, los dos se sentían inútiles, querían, deseaban poder hacer algo para que Anna se recuperara pronto, la rubia-platinada se odio por haberle dejado comer aquel postre y con determinación juro encontrar al responsable.

Unos toques en la puerta lograron llamar la atención de los tres presentes, la puerta se abrió sin dar tiempo a que alguno de los tres contestara, el príncipe James se abrió camino con una bandeja en las manos, su rostro se veía algo serio y cansado pero la sonrisa que les brindo a los tres fue suficiente para que incluso Anna sonriera.

-Buenos días –saludo el peli-negro acercándose a la cama de Anna, Elsa se hizo a un lado para que él se pudiera sentar cerca de la princesa- Tus guardias casi me atraviesan con una espada –se quejó el peli-negro con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a Elsa la cual se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es la cura? –pregunto la Reina ignorando el reproche del príncipe mirando el contenido del plato-hondo el cual parecía guacamole pero el horrible olor que emanaba de el la hizo taparse la nariz.

-Tarde en hacerla pero dará resultado –le informo el príncipe metiendo la cuchara en el plato-hondo- Anna, sé que no sabe bien, ni huele bien, pero necesitas tomar dos cucharadas.

James le acercó la cuchara a la princesa, el olor nauseabundo que despedía aquella medicina la hizo girar la cabeza, suspiro sabiendo que con ella se sentiría mejor volteo de nuevo, se lo comió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió moverse, las ganas de vomitar la invadieron, se tapó la cara con las dos manos y lo trago pesadamente.

-Bien, solo falta una más –le felicito el peli-negro ganándose una gélida mirada por parte de Anna- solo una más –repitió tratando de consolarla.

El peli-negro le paso el agua después de que la peli-roja se tomara la segunda cucharada, Anna comenzó a toser, el horrible sabor le invadió por completo Gerda entro junto a otras mucamas al instante con bandejas para el desayuno de los jóvenes, Kristoff al ver que Anna deseaba sentarse le ayudo a incorporarse.

La princesa se llevó rápidamente la comida a su boca para poder desaparecer el horrible sabor que le dejo aquella dichosa medicina, mientras desayunaba observo a las tres personas que se encontraban desayunando junto a ella, sonrió entre bocado y bocado, se sentía importante, amada, la Reina de Arendelle estaba comiendo con la bandeja en su regazo, Kristoff tenía su bandeja en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama mientras ayudaba a la peli-roja con su bandeja para evitar derramar el jugo de naranja en la cama y el príncipe se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la bandeja en la cama, el cual comenzó a charlar un poco sobre sus aventuras en lejanas tierras para animar un poco el ambiente.

-No –se quejó Anna al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el peli-negro.

-Anna –le llamo la atención la Reina- tienes que hacer caso es para que te recuperes pronto.

-Son solo dos cucharadas cada 12 horas, asegúrate tomarlas exactamente a las 7 –trato de razonar el príncipe sonriéndole a la princesa quien se recostó en la cama tapándose con su colcha hasta la cabeza, el peli-negro suspiro divertido y luego miro a Elsa- Necesito hablar contigo.

La Reina miro a Kristoff antes de salir del cuarto de su hermana, pidiéndole silenciosamente que cuidara de Anna, aunque bien sabía que no necesitaba decirlo ni mirarlo para que este lo hiciera, por los ojos del rubio se podía apreciar que este no había dormido, y si durmió fue poco menos de dos horas, los observo por última vez antes de cerrar las puertas, observo a los quietos guardias quienes permanecían cual estatuas a los lados de las puertas.

-Sé quién fue el responsable –le comento seriamente el peli-negro mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo- Mientras preparaba la medicina escuche de uno de los cocineros que Sir. William le había traído chocolates de Netriand como muestra de amistad, se las arregló para darles chocolates sin veneno para que ellos no dudaran en poner en tu postre los chocolates envenenados –le dijo al tiempo que sacaba una bolsa verde de su bolsillo- ¿Reconoce estas marcas? –le pregunto el peli-negro a Elsa mientras esta observaba el fondo de la bolsa donde se encontraban unos grabados.

-Weselton –comento molesta entre dientes al reconocer el grabado apretando la bolsa entre sus manos.

El príncipe la guio hasta las mazmorras, abrió la puerta de un jalón, permitiendo a Elsa entrar primero la cual se quedó estática al ver en una cama lo que parecía una enorme manta blanca sobre un cuerpo, la Reina se acercó con cuidado, levanto lentamente la manta observando la cara de un tono grisáceo y azulado dando inicios de ahogamiento, se tapó la cara asustada, asqueada, era la primera vez que veía a alguien muerto.

-Lo encontraron en la orilla del mar, al parecer después de la cena trato de huir pero la marea alta lo traiciono.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto? –pregunto Elsa horrorizada- Pensaran que Aredelle cometió traición, pensaran que yo lo mate, Netriand nos atacara.

-No lo harán, tenemos la evidencia de que Weselton ataco primero –le calmo James recordándole la bolsa- dentro de las ropas de él encontraron también una carta dirigida a Weselton donde le afirmaba que tu ingeriste el veneno, al parecer Sir William no se quedó al postre para comprobar que lo comiste.

Eso la tranquilizo un poco, la nota tenía la letra y firma del hombre que había tratado de asesinarla, pero Weselton acababa de dar el primer golpe, el tratado con Netriand estaba anulado, ahora eran enemigos, uno de los Reinos con mayor venta de armas.

-Tengo que firmar los tratados esta misma noche –comento preocupada Elsa.

-Cuentas con la ayuda de las Islas del Sur –le recordó James poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Elsa- Mi pueblo te ayudara.

-También mis tíos de Corona y hace poco hice una alianza con Genovia, si tenemos suerte podremos hacer tratados con Andalasia, Villeneuve, las Tierras Altas y Emania –comento pensativa Elsa mirando el techo.

-¿Porque solo contemplas a esos Reinos? –pregunto curioso el peli-negro.

-Porque si no consigo los tratados con esos Reinos, me tendré que casar con alguno de los tantos príncipes que asistirán esta noche –contesto entre seria y triste Elsa dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, el olor a muerto se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente.

Los pasos huecos por los tacones de la Reina se vieron frenados al momento en que James tomaba del brazo a Elsa para detenerla, la rubia-platinada volteo a mirar al peli-negro, la mirada del príncipe la sorprendieron, no pudo descifrar lo que esos verdes ojos le decían, o no lo quiso descubrir, James abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella, la reina lo miro pacientemente esperando a que él le dijera lo que quería decirle pero el peli-negro solo atino con soltar a Elsa antes de salir enfurecido del lugar, dejando a la reina completamente confundida.

La tarde se empezó a dar paso, todos se encontraban arreglándose para el gran baile de navidad mientras que la princesa permanecía noqueada por la medicina, Kristoff cansado de verla dormir se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana de la recamara de la peli-roja, la Reina permaneció en su habitación ya con el vestido rojo con dorado que su hermana le había regalado puesto observando por el espejo como Gerda la peinaba.

Los ojos azulados miraban su reflejo, el vestido rojo de un carmesí resaltaba sus cabellos rubios platinados, su color favorito era el azul pero debía admitir que el tono rojizo que le había escogido Anna le sentaba muy bien, la hacía ver más cálida que fría como normalmente acostumbraba, supuso que Anna quería que la gente se relajara con su presencia, su hermana sabía que esta fiesta era para reunir a sus aliados, así que la imagen distante de Elsa no ayudaría, la rubia-platinada se sonrió la princesa le dio el ambiente, ahora ella tenía que jugar en el y mostrarse de esa forma para poder firmar en la mañana los tratados con los Reinos.

Mientras tanto la servidumbre vuelta loca se encargaba de organizar todo como la princesa había ordenado el día anterior, sin más preámbulos la fiesta comenzó a las 8 en punto, donde Elsa disculpo a su hermana con los invitados diciendo que se encontraba indispuesta.

-No es justo –lloriqueo Anna bajo las sabanas, escuchando la música que ella misma había pedido para ese día.

-Tienes que descansar –le recordó Kristoff observando el bulto que era la princesa debajo de esas mantas.

-¡Estuve preparando este baile por más de un mes! –exclamo Anna enfadada quitándose las mantas de la cara para observar furiosa al rubio- ¡Tengo derecho a ir!

-Ni si quiera te puedes levantar de la cama –le recordó frustrado el rubio- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto cansado cruzándose de brazos viendo como la princesa hacia movimientos extraños.

-¡Voy al baile! –le grito tratando de levantarse de la cama ignorando el dolor punsante que causo eso en su cabeza.

A duras penas pudo salir de la cama, no duro mucho de pie cuando sus piernas y un fuerte mareo la traicionaron, Kristoff la atrapo a tiempo antes de que la peli-roja se estrellara contra el suelo y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama, la princesa lo empujo suavemente y se dejó caer en la cama tapándose de nuevo con sus colchas hasta la cabeza, lo cierto es que estaba enfadada, frustrada, pero sobretodo dolida.

Puso tanto esfuerzo en esa fiesta, se desvivió por hacerlo todo bien, lo único que quería ese día era disfrutar de su duro trabajo y relajarse con bailes y la música, pero se encontraba con un dolor insoportable y nauseas obligada a permanecer recostada.

-Quiero estar sola –murmuro Anna contra las almohadas tratando de contener las ganas de llorar por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

El rubio salió silenciosamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente, se recargo sobre está pensando en algún método para devolverle la sonrisa a la princesa. Anna escucho las puertas cerrarse con el ceño fruncido, asomo la cabeza encontrándose sola en la habitación.

-Kristoff tonto –murmuro la princesa contra la almohada permitiéndose soltar una que otra lágrima- por supuesto que no quiero estar sola.

La puerta abriéndose de nuevo la hizo voltear hacia la puerta observando al rubio entrar de nuevo al cuarto escondiendo sus manos tras la espalda, Anna se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas mientras el rubio se dedicaba a sentarse al lado de ella, la princesa se sentó lentamente para poder verlo, le impresiono que Kristoff no se marchara.

-Sé que deseabas con ir al baile, también sé que me odiaste por no querer ir –comento Kristoff acomodándose mejor al lado de Anna- pero entiende que casi te perdemos anoche –murmuro con voz ahogada el joven acercando a la princesa hacia él, la cual recostó la cabeza contra el hombro del rubio.

-Estoy bien –susurro Anna abrazando al montañero, en un intento de consolar los frenéticos latidos del corazón del joven.

Kristoff cerró los ojos hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos revueltos de Anna, estaba nervioso pues había decidido en darle el regalo que le tenía desde hace una semana en su cuarto guardado, quería regalárselo después pero la princesa estaba tan triste por el baile que decidió distraerla con eso.

-Tengo algo para ti –confeso el rubio mostrándole la cajita de madera que traía escondida.

Anna miro la cajita emocionada, arrebatándosela de las manos la observo por fuera por completo, los detalles en esta y los colores, para luego miro al rubio quien le sonrió, la princesa abrió lentamente la cajita encontrándose con un hermoso collar de esmeraldas, se quedó boquiabierta admirando el brillo de las esmeraldas y lo saco con cuidado de la cajita la cual dejo en su mesa de noche.

-Kristoff, esto… -comenzó sin habla la princesa acariciando el collar- tu, no debiste, no era necesario.

-Si no lo quieres…

-¡¿De qué hablas?!¡Es mío! –exclamo la princesa con recelo escuchando las ligeras carcajadas del rubio.

-Déjame ponértelo –le ofreció tímidamente Kristoff tomando el collar para abrochárselo alrededor del cuello, un cosquilleo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo a la princesa al sentir el leve roce de las manos del rubio en su cuello.

Anna acaricio el collar en su cuello suavemente, volteo lentamente (para evitar el marearse) y observo la sonrisa satisfecha del rubio, le sonrió de vuelta dulcemente mientras levantaba una mano para poder acariciarle una mejilla a aquel hombre frente a ella.

Agradeció a los dioses por haberlo conocido, cuando su corazón se sintió traicionado por Hans, él estuvo ahí para demostrarle que no todos eran iguales, le regreso la confianza que estuvo a punto de perder, le demostró que lo que pensó sentir con Hans no era amor, mucho menos amor verdadero, le enseño que los hombres no solo eran fuertes y caballerosos, sino que también podían ser tiernos y sensibles, le tendió la mano aun cuando ya había sido herido un centenar de veces, le mostro que a pesar de lo cruel que podía ser el mundo, él aun creía en el amor verdadero.

Kristoff se inclinó besando los labios de Anna, él cada día le demostraba con pequeños detalles la verdad en sus sentimientos, la sinceridad en sus acciones. Después de unos momentos en que se dedicaron a estar abrazados en la tranquilidad del cuarto, Anna se empezó a sentir mal de nuevo se recostó en la cama y le pidió que le cantara, después de tanto insistir el rubio termino por aceptar, fue por su laúd y se puso a cantar, la princesa recostó su cabeza en las piernas del rubio disfrutando de las raras canciones que el rubio le cantaba, riendo suavemente cuando Kristoff trataba de imitar la voz de ella al cantar.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Elsa se encontraba tratando de socializar con los invitados, aunque no era una experta recordó los problemas en los que estaba Arendelle por su culpa decidiéndose por poner la sonrisa más amable que tenía, la fiesta había iniciado muy bien, la decoración y el ambiente eran tan relajantes y agradables que tendría que premiar a Anna por tan buen trabajo.

-Elsa –la juguetona voz de la princesa de Corona la hizo voltearse aliviada de encontrarse con alguien agradable de entre todos esos aristócratas.

-Rapunzel, Eugene me alegra verlos –saludo la rubia-platinada sonriente viendo a su prima y el esposo de esta acercarse a ella.

-Majestad –saludo Eugene haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Aun acostumbrándote a las etiquetas? –pregunto amistosamente Elsa a lo que el moreno le sonrió.

-Es algo difícil cuando le caes mal a todo el mundo y ellos te caen mal también –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros- pero me estoy adaptando.

Elsa los conoció después de la coronación, los príncipes de Corona se quedaron unos días, puesto que era su luna de miel, Elsa se sintió muy apenada con su prima por lo que los hizo pasar al congelar el verano, pero pudo recompensárselos con una semana tranquila, no había sido para nada difícil conectarse con Rapunzel ya que esta tenía una personalidad parecida a la de su hermana, Eugene mientras tanto se relajó al ver lo amables que eran Elsa y Anna.

-Rider, ¿o debo decir Fitzherbert? –la voz profunda del príncipe James hizo saltar a Elsa.

-Westergard –le reto Eugene.

El príncipe de las Islas del Sur se acercó por detrás de Elsa mirando fijamente al príncipe de Corona, Elsa y Rapunzel miraron confundidas a los dos muchachos, la Reina se sorprendió de que James conociera al esposo de Rapunzel, las jóvenes se miraron entre si y luego volvieron a verlos a ellos, quienes después de una lucha de miradas y rostros serios se sonrieron mutuamente saludándose con la mano y dándose ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

-La última vez que te vi estabas horrendo –bromeo el peli-negro haciendo reír a carcajadas al moreno.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto curiosa Elsa.

-Este hombre me salvo la vida –dijo Eugene zarandeando levemente a James.

-¿Es el que te curo la herida en la espalda? –pregunto Rapunzel sorprendida ganándose una afirmación por parte de los dos jóvenes príncipes.

La charla fue interrumpida cuando la Reina vio entrar al Rey Gerard de Emania, Elsa le murmuro a Rapunzel que necesitaba que este firmara un tratado con Arendelle, la princesa de Corona le informo sorprendida que hace un mes su Reino y el de Emania habían firmado un acuerdo comercial, decidida la morena tomo del brazo a Elsa y la arrastro hacia el Rey, si Emania era aliado de Corona lo podrían convencer para que este también lo fuera de Arendelle.

-¿No las acompañas? –pregunto curioso James viendo como Eugene no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Cuando se trata de negocios ella es la jefa –respondió simplemente Eugene encogiéndose de hombros- De los dos ella es la que persuade, tan confiada y desafiante como para lograr que firmen lo que ella quiera, además de que no hay persona que no aprecie y quiera a mi esposa, yo soy el atractivo.

-No has cambiado en nada –le reprocho el peli-negro divertido metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Y tú? –pregunto divertido Eugene logrando confusión por parte del peli-negro- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Elsa?

-No me gusta Elsa –murmuro el peli-negro mirando hacia la nombrada quien charlaba sonriente con el Rey Gerard.

-Y yo soy un santo –comento sarcástico el moreno a lo que James rodo los ojos.

El doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur solo se dedicó a seguir mirando a la Reina, cuando entro al salón de baile luciendo tan hermosa en ese vestido de fiesta no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima, se había paralizado de solo ver como ella brillaba de entre todos los presentes, aun cuando eran más de 200 personas las que estaban reunidas en ese lugar él la podía distinguir fácilmente, se sintió idiotizado y por más que lo deseaba no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Si no la hubiera conocido le hubiera sido fácil ignorar su belleza, pero la conocía o al menos en general, elegante, cuidadosa, protectora, calculadora, dulce, reservada, seria, amable, divertida y sobre todo inteligente, era hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, no era tan ingenua pero se permitía el confiar en los demás, también era insegura algunas veces, perfeccionista, sumamente dramática y fácil de molestar, porque él era molesto, pero solo porque la Reina hacia una mueca con sus labios cuando estaba molesta que la hacían ver tan adorable y linda que no podía evitar seguir molestándola.

El peli-negro se sobresaltó al verse descubierto por la mirada azulada de Elsa, quien le dedico una sonrisita, el príncipe le regreso el gesto dándose cuenta de a dónde iban sus pensamientos, recordando la pregunta de Eugene, suspirando se revolvió los cabellos resignado, le gustaba aquella que tenía como prisionero a su hermano, la Reina de las Nieves, Elsa.

* * *

><p>Feliz sabadeishon :BBB primero que nada no me odien por envenenar a Anna, fue algo que ya tenia planeado desde siempre xDD las amenazas sobre Elsa se hacen más evidentes y tendrá que tomar decisiones difíciles, Rapunzel y Eugene vinieron :BB es más bien un cameo intenso ddd' así que no se acostumbren a esos dos tanto por que no saldrán demasiado :c ; es cada vez más complicado narrar todo lo que esta sucediendo ya que ahora son 4 cabezas 4 mundos diferentes en los que tengo que estar xDD así que tengan paciencia, de hecho iba a subir este capitulo ayer pero los malditos problemas de la pagina me invadieron D: no me dejo subir el capitulo ayer y hoy rece por que lo pudiera subir, pero bueno...<p>

James entro en acción *-* la escena me lo imagine tan genial que trate de mantenerla lo mejor que pude, espero que se la imaginaran igual que yo :BB

**Nota de Autora:** Estoy pensando en tal vez hacer una serie de one-shots de James y Elsa se llamaría "7 dias" que serian de la semana en que se conocieron, pero aun no estoy segura, depende de los que quieran que la haga xDD así que dejen sus comentarios respecto a esto :BB

**Nota de Agradecimiento:** Me encanta que les encante James, tenia mis dudas respecto a él, ustedes saben el es mi bebe así que pensé "Mi misma a lo mejor solo lo amas por que tu lo hiciste e.e" pero desaparecieron al leer sus comentarios *-* no se como agradecerles :$ gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo en comentar, se que mis enormes capítulos les quita tiempo y que se tomen más para comentar me hace sumamente feliz c: la mayoría intuyo que no se trataba de un simple desmayo por estrés así que los felicito e.e que anden bien c: y tengan una hermosa semana, yo aquí estoy en mi casa disfrutando de poder dormir y adelantarle a los capítulos :BB

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	13. Siempre Esta Dispuesto A Excusar

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

_**El Amor… Siempre Esta Dispuesto A Excusar.**_

La música tan alegre que sonaba por todo el salón de baile animaba a las personas a bailar más de una canción, eran pocos los que se encontraban sentados o parados charlando en los lados, James era uno de ellos, se mantenía al lado de los aperitivos sosteniendo fuertemente su copa, mientras la molestia que sentía salía por cada poro de su cara, su aura normalmente divertida y acogedora se veía furiosa y fría ahuyentando a las princesas y chicas que trataban de acercársele.

-Si sigues apretando la copa la romperás –comento preocupada Rapunzel abrazada al brazo de su esposo.

El peli-negro bufo por lo bajo dejando la copa en la mesa de aperitivos con fuerza, para volver su vista de nuevo a Elsa, la cual se encontraba bailando con otro príncipe, (el quinto de la noche que se atrevía a invitarla a bailar) si bien se veía que la reina no tenía mucha experiencia en el baile sus acompañantes aprovechaban eso para bailar lento con la rubia-platinada y platicar.

-Solo invítala a bailar –dijo aburrido Eugene metiéndose otro aperitivo a la boca.

-¡No es tan fácil! –exclamo cruzándose de brazos, pues él no era un amante del baile, no se consideraba malo en ello, pero simplemente no era algo que le fascinara.

-Ya se está acabando la canción y otro ya se está acercando a ella –le apunto el príncipe de Corono señalándole con la cabeza a un príncipe de las Tierras del Este quien se veía interesado en el baile de Elsa.

Elsa por su parte estaba contenta bailando, si bien no le gustaba bailar por que no se consideraba buena en ello se encontraba feliz pues estaba consiguiendo otro trato con Andalasia, el príncipe tenía unos 29 años pronto cumpliría los 30 y estaba comprometido con la hija de un duque de su país, lo que le había contado y el cómo le brillaban los ojos era obvio que no se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado.

Elsa quería lo mismo para ella, pero lo deseaba más para Anna, si tendría que comprometerse por Arendelle lo haría, pero no dejaría que su hermana se casara con alguien solo por un trato comercial, aunque se juró que daría lo mejor para no tener que casarse de esa manera, buscaría los tratados con aquellos que no necesitaban un compromiso para estrechar lazos y recordó la junta que había tenido hace unos días con el consejo, los cuales le insinuaron el que querían un rey.

La canción finalizo y los dos se reverenciaron para luego aplaudirles a los músicos, otra canción estaba empezando a tocar cuando el príncipe de Andalasia se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó, antes de que Elsa se pudiera escapar del centro de la pista de baile alguien le toco el hombro pidiendo su atención, se sintió aliviada de ver a James.

-¿Me permite este baile Majestad? –pregunto James sonriéndole de lado y extendiendo su mano izquierda.

Elsa miro sus ojos jade y después la mano desnuda de él, él único de todos los príncipes que no traía guantes, supuso que le traian malos recuerdos de cuando los tenía que usar al no controlar sus poderes, sonrio al comprender la felicidad de poder andar con las manos libres de esas molestas prendas, miro los largos dedos que esperaba la mano de la Reina tratando de mantener la paciencia (que ella sabia era un gran esfuerzo para un impaciente como él), Elsa sonrió antes de posar su mano con la de James, el cual dirigió su mano libre hacia la cintura de la rubia-platinada para poder acortar un poco más la distancia lo que avergonzó un poco a Elsa, pues se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, observo curiosa un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo del peli-negro, no lo había visto antes, sintió la tentación de tocarlo pero apenada desvió su atención a otra parte, lo que la llevo a pensar que fue un error haber hecho ese movimiento ya que al mover la cabeza a un lado le llego la embriagante esencia del peli-negro.

-Por un momento pensé que me rechazarías –comento divertido el peli-negro comenzando a bailar lo que causo que la reina volviera su atención a los ojos jade de James.

-Pensé en hacerlo pero entonces me molestarías mañana todo el día por no haber bailado contigo –bromeo Elsa haciendo sonreír al príncipe- ¿Entonces conocías a Eugene? –desvió el tema recordando la sorpresa que le causo aquello.

-Uno de mis viajes con la hechicera fueron los bellos bosques de Corona, ahí crecen las más hermosas y extrañas plantas –le comento el peli-negro- me encontré a Eugene en el bosque herido con una flecha, en ese entonces el aún era un ladrón, se veía horrible, como si un dragón lo acabara de escupir –comento entre risas logrando hacer reír a Elsa.

-¿Lo curaste a pesar de ser un ladrón? –pregunto asombrada la reina, era poca la gente que era agradable con los ladrones.

-Es solo que él se veía igual que yo –respondió James- solo y perdido, en ese entonces todavía no encontraba lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

-¿Y ya lo encontraste? –pregunto Elsa curiosa observando al príncipe asentir con la cabeza.

James sonrió, nació como el doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, más nunca llegaría al trono y eso no le importo ni le preocupo en lo más mínimo ya que siempre le preocupo el otro poder que poseía, toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia solo se basó en la búsqueda de poder quitarse esos poderes tan peligrosos y dolorosos que poseía, cuando pudo dominarlo se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo que haría, solo era un príncipe, pero no sabía hacer nada más, no contaba con un propósito.

Se vio un poco deprimido debido a eso, pero la hechicera un día llego con el y le platico de un embrujo que le ayudaría a contrarrestar, en vez de matar hacer vivir, en vez de hacer enfermar poder sanar, tardo un año en poder desarrollarlo pues necesito encontrar al ave de fuego para poder despertar el poder en él y otros dos año más en poder manejarlo bien, fue cuando un sueño en él nació, una esperanza de poder hacer algo en esa solitaria vida.

-Quiero curar a todo el que me necesite, descubrir y desarrollar nuevas medicinas para que no tengan que depender de la magia, pues no viviré para siempre, tengo un libro donde voy anotando todas las curas que he hecho hasta el momento, en él está la cura que hice en la mañana para tu hermana.

Se convirtió en sanador, más que un doctor, estudio todas las plantas que se encontraba en los viajes, investigo en libros; poder usar sus manos en algo como eso lo hacía feliz, el poder darle más oportunidades a la gente le agradaba, aunque no se lo agradecieran (pues no a toda la gente le agradaban los hechiceros ni la magia).

-¿Te mantendrás viajando? –pregunto Elsa.

-No, ya viaje lo suficiente, por el momento lo único que quiero es que mi hermano me perdone, quiero estar con él y encontré algo que me quita los deseos de irme –respondió el peli-negro observando fijamente a la rubia-platinada.

Elsa parpadeo analizando lo que acababa de comentar, James tenía planeado quedarse más tiempo en Arendelle, lo confuso en eso era que a ella no le importo en lo absoluto tal descaro de su parte, en cambio a eso sonrió, tuvo un impulso de alejarse de él pero siguió bailando.

-Pensé haber escuchado que la Reina de Arendelle no bailaba, pero se la ha pasado bailando desde que llego –comento curioso el peli-negro haciéndola girar.

-Le prometí a Anna que bailaría, además, gracias a eso he podido conseguir 3 aliados más –comento sonriendo Elsa- No sabía que bailaras –apunto la reina admirando lo fácil que le era para él el guiarla.

-A mí tampoco me gusta, pero… -el peli-negro desvió la mirada lejos de los ojos azules de Elsa quien lo miro curiosa.

-¿Pero? –pregunto insistente.

James miro de reojo como Eugene y Rapunzel bailaban también, le sería muy difícil salir de esa situación "¿Por qué demonios abrí la boca?", bailaban un vals, los vals eran de dos, por lo tanto se encontraba solo ante la mirada de Elsa, que pedía una respuesta, "dilo, solo dilo", el peli-negro regreso su mirada a la rubia-platinada que lo seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa, James sintió ganas de revolverse los cabellos pero no quitaría sus manos por algo tan tonto como eso, le gustaba Elsa, ¿Qué más daba si se enteraba? Si ella lo sabía, lo empezaría a ver con otros ojos.

"¿Y si se aleja?" la angustia lo invadió, lo más probable es que ella se alejara, la asustaría, solo tenía una semana de conocerla, aunque no era como si le estuviera declarando amor eterno, tampoco pedía que saliera con él, mucho menos que se casaran, aunque no le disgustaría salir con Elsa, se la pasaba muy bien con ella, solo estar con ella, incluso aunque no hablaran, era maravilloso.

-Contigo bailaría toda la noche –le murmuro con voz ronca el peli-negro logrando sonrojar levemente a la reina quien apretó ligeramente las manos sobre la mano y hombro del joven príncipe.

Elsa se mantuvo callada y James no la presiono, la reina era inteligente y esa respuesta era una declaración de que le gustaba, "Me gustas" dijeron los verdes ojos al decir esa oración, la rubia-platinada lo entendió, la buena señal era que ella no lo aparto, no lo alejo, siguió bailando con él el resto del baile, no dijeron nada, no lo necesitaban, Elsa aun no podía responder nada, ella no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir, solo entendía que su cuerpo no se despegó ni un centímetro del de James, no le gustaba bailar, pero no quería para de hacerlo.

Bailaban al compás de la canción, su sincronización lograba que Elsa no pisara mucho menos tocara con sus pies los del príncipe, solo se miraban y se dejaban llevar por la música, la última canción termino y ellos tardaron unos minutos en separarse por fin, se reverenciaron y aplaudieron, se miraron por un momento más antes que la reina rompiera el contacto visual para alejarse de ahí, el peli-negro solo la vio irse.

"Cobarde" era lo que escuchaba en su cabeza mientras se alejaba con pasos rápidos de James, de la pista y las pocas personas que se quedaron al final del baile, cuando se vio sola en los pasillos del castillo corrió, corrió lo mejor que pudo, lo que le dejo el vestido y los zapatos, llego a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta se apoyó en esta.

"No lo soy" se repitió llevándose las manos al pecho tratando en vano de que su corazón se tranquilizara; sonrió, se sentía bien, algo abrumada y colorada, pero se sentía bien, como si hubiera vuelto a ser una niña, por un momento se asustó, el príncipe es…

-Lindo –susurro recordando todas las veces en que lo había visto revolverse los cabellos negros.

No era como todos esos aristócratas que conocía, pero tenía miedo, una parte de ella le quería creer, pero, otra parte de ella, la que siempre estuvo con ella, el temor, la angustia, le decían que no se fiara de él, "Es hermano de Hans" escuchaba, "Pero no es como él" le respondía.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes?"

Lo defendía, buscaba en todos los recuerdos de esa semana para contradecir lo que su miedo le decía, ¿Estaba centrada? ¿Cuánto alcohol había bebido? Tal vez esa no había sido una insinuación de James, "Contigo bailaría toda la noche" sin embargo esas palabras embriagantes le habían clavado en lo más hondo.

¿Y si solo decía eso porque ella bailaba bien? Ni ella se lo creía, hasta Sven bailaba mejor que ella, suspiro profundamente, tal vez solo planeaba halagarla, ¡sí! Un halago, él siempre la elogiaba aunque no tan abiertamente y siempre usaba palabras sencillas, recordó cuando la felicito al ver la caligrafía perfecta al escribir personalmente los tratados, "tu pluma hace muy buenos trazos" recodo divertida la frase que él uso, él la ayudo a ordenar las paginas mientras ella escribía, la escena de James tan sentadito y ordenando con el ceño fruncido las paginas la hicieron reír.

"Me gustas" recordó esos jades que gritaron esa oración en su cabeza, no era un simple halago, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Él nunca le pidió una respuesta, ni siquiera lo dijo abiertamente, ¿Entonces de que servía que le pensara tanto?

Se concentró en calmarse un poco antes de salir de nuevo de su habitación, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien por Anna, esa noche no podría dormir por James, se dirigió sigilosamente a la recamara de su hermana, quería asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien antes de quitarse el vestido y ponerse sus ropas de dormir.

Los guardias que se encontraban fuera de la habitación de Anna la reverenciaron más no hicieron ruido alguno por temor de despertar a la princesa, Elsa no los obligo tampoco a hacer eso, abrió con cuidado la puerta y entro, el cuarto estaba iluminado apenas por una vela que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama.

La reina se detuvo en seco al contemplar la imagen frente a ella, no le sorprendía que estuviera Kristoff aun con su hermana, pero la incomodo un poco verlos dormir tan tranquilamente juntos, el rubio tenia abrazada a él a Anna con su brazo derecho mientras que su mano izquierda permanecía entrelazada con la de la princesa, la cual tenía recargada su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

Frunció el ceño, un poco molesta, si bien solo dormían no sentía que ese fuera escenario digno de una princesa, mucho menos de su hermana pequeña, pues aun no estaban casados, por un momento pensó en arrojarles nieve por su atrevimiento, pero el ver el rostro tan tranquilo de Anna la calmo, unos destellos verdes en el cuello de la peli-roja llamaron la atención de Elsa, se acercó a la cama procurando el no hacer ruido para no perturbarlos entre sueños.

Aparto con cuidado los cabellos naranjas del cuello de su hermana y curiosa observo el collar de esmeraldas, se extrañó un poco pues no recordaba haberlo visto antes, "Es un collar de esmeraldas con oro, es sencillo pero pensé en ella cuando lo vi" las palabras de Kristoff resonaron en su mente, sonrió un poco observando la cara del rubio, no había dormido nada la noche anterior, su cara demostraba todo el cansancio, las ojeras que se habían formado por estar dos días seguidos despierto se notaban, mas la serenidad con la que dormía demostraba que se recuperaría pronto.

-Solo por esta vez –susurro Elsa acariciándole la mejilla a su hermana quien sonrió entre sueños por el cosquilleo- Si pasa de nuevo y aun no están casados los enterrare en nieve.

Se inclinó y los arropo un poco con las sabanas procurando que estos no pasaran frio, un ronquido por parte de Kristoff y Anna la hizo reír, suspiro y apago la vela que seguía encendida con sus fríos dedos, les echo una última mirada antes de salir con cuidado, la reina agradeció a los guardias por su duro trabajo y se retiró.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se vio atrapada por las miradas de su madre y padre, observo el cuadro con nostalgia, abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Estoy haciéndolo bien? –pregunto Elsa- Como me encantaría que estuvieras aquí mamá, sería más sencillo para nosotras tener tus sabios consejos.

Observo la sonrisa trazada por pincel de un artista, aunque no recordó el nombre, la firma que se encontraba al pie del cuadro solo tenía unas muy vagas iniciales, extendió su mano y toco el lienzo, lo único que hacía que los sintiera cerca, acaricio el rasposo cuadro.

-Mañana firmare tratados con 5 reinos –murmuro alzando la mirada al rostro de su padre- Estoy tratando de seguir todos esos consejos que me diste, tu diario también lo leí, no te enojes por eso –pidió la albina sonriendo- me sirven tus diarios y libros cuando necesito consejos.

Luego miro a su madre, la tranquilidad que desprendía en el cuadro la hizo sentir como si la tuviera frente a ella.

-Un chico me dijo que le gusto –susurro Elsa algo sonrojada- ¿Eso es bueno, verdad?

Se quedó un buen rato así parada, con su mano en la pintura y la cabeza erguida hacia los rostros pintados, pero sabiendo que al día siguiente se tendría que despertar temprano para desayunar con los invitados y firmar los tratados se retiró de ahí.

La mañana fresca apareció cuando Anna abrió los ojos, no era madrugadora, pero durmió tanto el día anterior que se despertó de muy buen humor a pesar de ser aun temprano, estirándose se dio la vuelta topándose impactada con un durmiente Kristoff, recordó la vaga pelea que tuvieron en la noche sobre un peluche que ella tenía en su cama al cual llamaba "Kristoforo", lo que hizo enojar al rubio, una cosa llevo a la otra y el montañero termino lanzando el peluche al otro lado de la habitación diciendo que no necesitaba dormir abrazada a un peluche horrendo si lo tenía a él ahí, carcajeándose ante el recuerdo busco con su mirada al pobre peluche, encontrándolo estrellado contra la pared en el suelo "Lo siento Kristoforo" susurro la peli-roja.

Contemplo el rostro del rubio durmiendo, saco su mano de debajo de la manta y estiro sus dedos hasta rosar su piel contra las yemas de estos, dibujo suavemente cada facción del rostro de Kristoff, quien arrugo un poco la nariz por el cosquilleo, la peli-roja sonrió en respuesta dibujándole en un cachete un corazoncito, el rubio murmuro algo entre sueños antes de moverse hacia la princesa y atraparla en un abrazo.

Un ligero malestar en su cabeza la invadió pero opto por ignorarlo dejándose abrazar por el rubio, hundió la cabeza contra el pecho de Kristoff sintiendo la suave tela de su camisa, concentrándose en escuchar el cantar del corazón del rubio, sintiendo la calidez en el alma del montañero, cerró los ojos tratando de guardar ese sonido en sus recuerdos y el cómo su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con cada respiración.

Levanto una mano a su pecho preguntándose si se pudieran unir los latidos de sus corazones, no sabía si el de ella latía primero o era el de él era el que latía primero, respiro profundamente tratando de calmar más sus latidos y ver si los podría sincronizar, se sintió algo tonta al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

Recordó vagamente el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar rodeada de Kristoff y Elsa, ese lugar oscuro en su corazón, era un lugar que hace mucho no visitaba, es un lugar al que se iba cuando estaba triste, donde solo se sumergía en aquella agua y se dejaba llevar, lo invento para sentirse más segura, pero esta ultima vez, le dio miedo y desesperación, quizás fue por el cambio radical que dio su vida, de estar encerrada en el castillo completamente sola, a pasar los días con Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven y ahora James, visitar el pueblo, salir a pasear al bosque...

Ahora ese lugar no tenía por qué estar tan oscuro, le pondría brillo y esa hermosa melodía natural que surgía del pecho del rubio.

-Anna –murmuro entresueños Kristoff- Deja de babearme.

-Yo no babeo –se quejó avergonzada entre susurros pellizcándole ligeramente un cachete al durmiente rubio.

El pasar de tres días, el reposar en cama, los medicamentos y cuidados que brindo James a su paciente lograron que esta por fin lograra salir de la cama, durante esos tres días el peli-negro no se sorprendió mucho de ser ignorado por la reina, si bien esta se encontraba tratando de convencer a los demás gobernantes para tener más aliados cuando pasaba junto a él solo se dedicaba a pasarlo de largo desviando la mirada.

El peli-negro no aparto su vista de la puerta donde Elsa y Anna habían salido, se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad por saber lo que le diría Elsa a su hermana, pues entro algo seria y hasta parecía preocupada, se preguntó si algo había salido algo mal con los tratados, aunque por lo que había escuchado Elsa logro los tratados con los reinos, no entendía la conducta de Elsa y eso lo hizo revolverse los cabellos incomodo.

-¿No te habla? –pregunto Kristoff sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No –dijo en suspiros- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –observo al rubio asentir con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no me has preguntado nada? –pregunto curioso el peli-negro.

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Sobre mis poderes, me sorprende que no preguntes nada después de ver cómo le salve la vida a Anna –le respondió el príncipe jugando con un libro.

-Bueno, ya sospechaba que tenías algún poder –confeso el rubio, el oji-jade lo miro interrogante- Te llevas muy bien con Elsa.

Las carcajadas por parte del peli-negro no le sorprendieron en lo más mínimo a Kristoff, que estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones divertidas del príncipe, lo que le agradaba a James de hablar con el rubio era que este era tan sincero y directo en lo que decía que se divertía en gran manera, no todos constaban con esa cualidad, además de que era observador por lo que siempre salía con algo nuevo y aunque siempre eran sencillas sus palabras, lograban hacerlo reír.

-Tú también te llevas bien con ella –comento el peli-negro tratando de parar de reír.

-Si pero, a lo que me refiero es que ella no tiene miedo cuando está contigo, aunque controla sus poderes, ella cuida mucho sus manos, pero contigo no hace eso, al principio pensé que le gustabas –confeso soltando una risita, el peli-negro sonrió un poco- creo que Anna influyo mucho en ese pensamiento, pero luego me di cuenta que tú haces lo mismo con tus manos.

-Así que empezaste a sospechar eso, ¿Solo por el comportamiento de las manos? –pregunto sorprendido James- Eres más observador de lo que pensé.

-Crecí en un bosque –confeso encogiéndose de hombros- es de vida o muerte observar todo a tu alrededor, todo habla en este mundo, solo hay que saber escucharlo.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, ciertas plantas indican que hay agua cerca y ciertos pájaros indican que hay depredadores cerca –coincidió el príncipe recordado todo lo aprendido en sus viajes.

-Pero entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer con Elsa? –pregunto el rubio pensando de nuevo en el problema del joven príncipe.

-No sé, tratare de hablar con ella.

Pero Elsa parecía más ocupada cuando la iba a buscar, siempre que iba al estudio ella se encontraba sumida entre papeles y Kai siempre estaba a su lado, enojado por no poder hablar con Elsa le conto toda su frustración a Hans quien no hacía más que ignorarlo también, el prisionero solo se frustraba más de saber que a su hermano le gustaba aquella que tenía la culpa de estar encerrado, Hans solo miro aburrido a James mientras este se desahogaba jalándose los cabellos negros.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? –le pregunto aburrido Hans tratando de librarse de su fastidioso hermano.

James lo miro fijamente dejándose de jalar los cabellos, se paró de la cama y fue a sentarse junto al peli-rojo en la esquina, quien lo miro malhumorado, el peli-negro sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando su blanca dentadura, el peli-rojo bufo.

-¿Por qué estás tan cerca? –pregunto molesto.

-Las dos personas que quiero me ignoran –comento risueño el peli-negro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hans.

-Quítate –murmuro enfadado el peli-rojo estirando su cuello para alejar su cabeza de la de su hermano.

El peli-negro sonrió de nuevo de oreja a oreja, Hans sintió ganas de golpearlo pero recordó a los guardias que se encontraban fuera, entrecerró los ojos frunciendo y pronunciando el ceño.

-Siempre haces todo lo que quieres –mascullo el peli-rojo mirando hacia el techo.

El peli-negro solo sonrió, su hermano no lo aventó ni lo alejo, tanto Hans como Elsa actuaban igual hacia su persona, no lo alejaban físicamente pero si sentimental, ¿Por qué dolía más así? Sonrió melancólicamente antes de levantarse, le revolvió los cabellos a su hermano en modo de despedida y salió.

La reina se dedicaba a ver el agua congelada de la fuente, esa fuente en el jardín marcando el centro, una fina capa de nieve cubría todas las plantas, mientras pensaba y vagaba, el sonido de lo que parecía un águila llamo su atención, miro hacia el cielo donde vio asombrada un águila de colores rojos y amarillos, tenía el tamaño de un águila pero su apariencia decía lo contrario, el ave bajo hacia ella y aterrizo justo a su lado, observo fascinada al ave, que la miraba curiosamente, hizo otro sonido antes de volar lejos de ella. Elsa siguió con la mirada al ave topándose con James, el hermoso animal se posó en el hombro del peli-negro mientras este le acariciaba el plumaje.

-Me encontraste, que inteligente eres –murmuraba el peli-negro entre caricia y caricia al animal- Le caes bien –le dijo James sonriéndole un poco a la reina.

-¿Qué es? ¿Es tuyo? –pregunto curiosa Elsa observando al joven príncipe acercarse a ella.

-Es un Fenix, de ella saque mis poderes curativos, o más bien, ella me paso esos poderes –comento sonriéndole de lado el peli-negro- las lágrimas del Fenix curan cualquier herida.

-Es hermoso –comento Elsa estirando la mano para poder tocar el plumaje del Fenix.

-Hermosa –corrigió divertido el peli-negro- es hembra.

-¡Oh! –exclamo Elsa algo avergonzada recordando que él dijo "ella".

-Elsa –le llamo el peli-negro- te presento a Rubí.

Elsa sonrió, el peli-negro aprovecho la oportunidad y se sentó junto a la reina en el borde de la fuente, presentía que esta era su oportunidad de poder hablar con ella, le dio 3 días para que lo pensara, si ella no quería nada entonces el solo se dedicaría a ser su amigo, pero si ella tenía almenos un minúsculo sentimiento hacia él, entonces la enamoraría.

-James –le llamo Elsa primero rompiendo con el silencio- Iré a Weselton.

* * *

><p>Lalalalalalalalalala~ Feliz sabadeishon c: al parecer ya agarre el sábado para publicar xDD pero bueno... espero estén bien c: ya se me acabaron las vacaciones :c pero adelante muchos escritos que tenia en mente :BB así que estaré muy activa en fanfiction xDD ahora... ya se sabe más sobre los poderes de James e.e (desde siempre me han encantado los Fenix, de hecho básicamente James es un personaje basado en el ave xDD, como ya les había comentado había pensado en ponerle poderes como los de Elsa, fuego o aire, en esos elementos pensé para el, pero termine optando por hechicería :BB por si no lo sabían soy fan de Harry Potter e.e por eso me gusto más la idea de que se convirtiera en hechicero xDD)<p>

Me pregunto lo sorprendidos que se quedaron por la noticia de Elsa e.e pero bueno, yo les advertir que ella tendría que tomar decisiones difíciles ddd' xDD

Se acabo el cameo intenso de Eugene y Rapunzel :c pero me encanto tenerlos a esos dos en el fic :BB

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: wuwuwuwuwuwuwu llegue a los 70 comentarios *-* jamás imagine poder llegar a pasar esa cantidad :BB gracias hermosas criaturitas del señor, me acabo de dar cuenta que no había puesto de donde saque la frase e.e lo siento, error arreglado :BB es mi frase favorita :3 y eso que tengo más de 300 frases en un documento de word xDD ¿les mencione que me baso en muchas frases para escribir? pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema de nuevo :BB espero no haberlos defraudado hermosos lectores c: paciente como James esperare de sus comentarios y opiniones.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	14. Es Confianza

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

_**El Amor… Es Confianza**_

_**.**_

_-Entonces, ¿Para qué debo escuchar a mi corazón?_

_-Porque no conseguirás jamás mantenerlo callado. Y aunque finjas no escuchar lo que te dice, estará dentro de tu pecho repitiendo siempre lo que piensa sobre la vida y el mundo._

_-¿Aunque sea traicionero?_

_-La traición es el golpe que no esperas. Si conoces bien a tu corazón, él jamás lo conseguirá. Porque tú conocerás sus sueños y sus deseos, y sabrás tratar con ellos. Nadie consigue huir de su corazón. Por eso es mejor escuchar lo que te dice. Para que jamás venga un golpe que no esperas._

_**-El Alquimista **__(Paulo Coelho)_

_**.**_

Esa tarde nevaba fuertemente, la peli-roja casi estaba segura que Elsa se encontraba mandándole un mensaje con ello, pero sabía que su hermana se encontraba ya en Weselton, a una distancia prudente de Arendelle como para llevar esa nevada al castillo, miro frustrada los papeles, re-leyendo el contenido de las mismas, las cosechas habían ido bien en el pueblo, pero uno de los barcos de Genovia con mercancía para el reino estaba perdido; no hacía mucho que su hermana se había marchado, tan solo habían sido 5 días, 5 días en los que estaba cansada de estar encerrada en el estudio de su hermana, si no fuera porque James le ayudaba con Hans y Kristoff la ayudaba con las cartas que iban dirigidas a la reina, no podría ni dormir.

_-Iré a Weselton –respondió Elsa después de un enorme silencio._

_-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué? –pregunto desconcertada la peli-roja._

_Elsa suspiro mirando el suelo, se veía tan tranquila que pareciera que había escuchado mal, sin embargo conocía de sobra a Elsa como para saber que ella había pensado demasiado las cosas antes de decirle algo como eso, por la manera en que sus ojos se veían decaídos comprendió que le pesaba mucho dejar Arendelle, ya que nunca antes había tenido que salir del Reino (pues el castillo de hielo aún estaba en terrenos de Arendelle)._

_-El Rey de Weselton pidió una audiencia conmigo, los tratados que eh conseguido lo han dejado sin aliados, tiene pensado hacer responsable de todo esto al Duque –comento Elsa alzando la mirada- tengo las pruebas necesarias para demostrar la deslealtad, podríamos llegar a renovar la alianza con Weselton, ¡No me mires así! –exclamo tras ver el reproche de Anna- papá hubiera hecho lo mismo, hemos mantenido estos tratados por años, éramos sus más grandes socios, no podemos cortarlos así como así –explico la rubia-platinada parándose de su asiento para dirigirse a Anna._

_-¡Pero podrías estar en peligro! ¡Intentaron envenenarte! –exclamo angustiada Anna tratando de hacerle cambiar de decisión a la reina- ¡Mándame a mí!_

_-Anna –llamo tranquila Elsa mientras le tomaba por los hombros- ¡Mírame! –le pidió observando fijamente sus ojos- Te necesito aquí, esta no será la última vez que me tenga que ausentar, habrá más situaciones en el futuro, apenas llevo 7 meses de reinado pero necesito que te prepares, solo serán unos días, a lo mucho una semana…_

Recordó vagamente aquella conversación con su hermana, le sorprendió lo bien que entendía la mayoría de las cosas con las que trabajaba Elsa, pero supuso que era debido a que había sido educada para aquello, aunque no tuvo las clases y obligaciones severas que tuvo que llevar su hermana como la heredera al trono; suspiro perezosamente, odiaba la idea de gobernar, ni siquiera era la princesa que su madre quería que fuera, lo intentaba, pero simplemente no se le daba.

Solo habían dos cosas en las que se consideraba realmente buena, cantar y bailar, eso le gustaba hacer cuando se encontraba sola, cuando Elsa y Kristoff estaban ocupados en sus trabajos se dedicaba a crear canciones con la ayuda de sus maestros de música, aunque era algo egoísta, ya que no cantaba para nadie que no fueran sus mentores, ni su hermana, ni el rubio la habían escuchado cantar antes, no quería que se supiera del todo de ese talento que poseía, bailar sí, pero cantar no, sentía que era algo que tenía solo para ella, así como Kristoff tenía su hielo y el montañismo, así como Elsa tenía sus poderes, ella tenía su canto, sus canciones personales y sentía que si alguien la descubría lo perdería, varias veces se había sentido tentada en cantar frente a Kristoff, pero terminaba por solo tararear sin llegar a preocuparse por los tonos ni el ritmo.

Levanto su vista de los papeles para observar al rubio frente a ella leyendo cartas, observo sus ojos concentrados y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, él odiaba todo eso, lo sabía, pero él también entendía que ella no estaba del todo feliz con el trabajo, sentada todo el día cuando a ella le gustaba bailotear por todas partes, esto solo era como un castigo para ella, por eso cuando Kristoff le ofreció su ayuda no pudo evitar sorprenderse y agradecerle, aunque en esos cinco días habían tenido más de 3 discusiones (pues solían discutir por 10 minutos antes de volverse a calmar, disculparse mutuamente y seguir trabajando), el rubio se desesperaba de todo aquello, y ella se estresaba con todo el trabajo, además de que James no ayudaba mucho cuando pasaba a molestarlos.

-No tienes que hacer esto si no te gusta –murmuro Anna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me gusta, pero detesto más la idea de no hacer nada –comento Kristoff sin despegar los ojos de la carta.

-¿Alguna novedad? –pregunto Anna curiosa.

-No –respondió el rubio despegando por fin los ojos de la carta- El príncipe de Andalasia invita a Elsa a su boda.

-No sabía que ya habían decidido la fecha –comento pensativa la princesa mirando al rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y se dedicaron a mirarse, se sintieron un poco melancólicos al darse cuenta que últimamente estaban juntos pero no se veían ni platicaban mucho, se la pasaban leyendo y escribiendo cosas, en los desayunos, comidas y cenas solo se dedicaban a comer mientras se relajaban por el estrés, solían solo escuchar a James hablar, y en el estudio terminaban hablando sobre lo que sucedía en otros reinos, siempre que querían platicar sobre algo más entraba Kai para traerles más trabajo en que mantenerlos ocupados, o citaban a la princesa en alguna reunión, eso sí, cuando comenzaban alguna tonta discusión nadie los interrumpía.

-Estaba pensando… -comenzó Kristoff terminando el silencio- ¿No quieres cenar solo conmigo hoy? –pregunto algo avergonzado- puedes ordenarle a James a que coma en su habitación –le dijo en broma el rubio a lo que la princesa asintió riendo.

-Si –respondió feliz la peli-roja- ¡Oh! ¿No has sabido nada de Olaf? Se supone que solo iba a quedarse unos días con Malvavisco en el castillo del norte –comento algo preocupada la peli-roja.

-Tranquila, lo más seguro es que se pasara con los Trolls también –comento tranquilamente el rubio.

-Si, tienes razón –contesto más tranquila la princesa- Seguramente anda feliz de no necesitar su nevada personal.

El rubio sonrió en respuesta, Anna se inclinó en el escritorio y Kristoff la imito, el rubio se acercó para besar los labios de la princesa pero unos toques en la puerta los hicieron separarse, Anna se acomodó mejor en la silla, recordando la maldición que rondaba el estudio de Elsa, pues el rubio y la peli-roja descubrieron que cada vez que estaban a punto de besarse algo fuera de lo normal ocurría.

-Tu hermana me odia –susurro Kristoff bufando levantando de nuevo la carta para comenzar a leerla de nuevo, hace mucho que no besaba aquellos rosados labios y eso lo frustraba un poco.

"_La maldición de Elsa"_ había dicho la peli-roja entre susurros cuando el té de ella se derramo en los pantalones del rubio, _"Elsa lanzo una maldición en su estudio para que me concentre en trabajar, por eso cada vez que tratamos de besarnos algo pasa"_ el rubio se carcajeo respondiéndole _"Echarle la culpa a tu hermana por no prestar atención en donde dejas la tasa no es muy maduro de tu parte"_ pero luego de tantos intentos de besos fallidos termino creyendo aquello.

Kristoff miro desaparecer por la puerta a Anna con Kai tras recibir la noticia de otra junta con el consejo, cuando se vio completamente solo en el estudio soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el escritorio, _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ Se preguntaba, no solo la princesa se había impresionado cuando él se ofreció a ayudarla, él también se sorprendió de sí mismo al escucharse decir aquellas palabras, lo bueno es que ya que eran cartas no era tan difícil, además de que prefería eso a estar todo el día por el castillo sin hacer nada, porque simplemente estaba acostumbrado al trabajo, pero por más acostumbrado que estuviera a el no le interesaba si la reina del oeste había quedado en cinta por cuarta vez, o las tantas indirectas de matrimonio que le llegaban para Elsa o Anna, de hecho eso había iniciado una discusión medio fuerte el día anterior.

Esa misma tarde se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a su cuarto cuando escucho una melancólica melodía de piano, suave y serena, el rubio camino guiándose por el oído hacia el salón de música. El blanco piano de cola hacía resaltar al peli-negro de gran manera, quien se mantenía tocando con los ojos cerrados con gran concentración, si no fuera porque Kristoff sabía tocar el laúd hasta con los ojos cerrados le hubiera parecido eso una broma.

Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta hasta que el peli-negro termino aquella melodía, cuando se vio descubierto por aquellos ojos verdes que le recordaban con cólera al peli-rojo fue que se decidió a entrar.

-¿Pensando en Elsa? –pregunto el rubio sentándose al lado de James en el banquillo del piano.

-Es difícil no pensar en ella cuando este es su castillo –respondió divertido el príncipe.

-¿Y no te dijo algo antes de irse? –pregunto Kristoff tocando una que otra tecla del piano al azar.

-No –respondió el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros- Pero me dio la indirecta de que lo estaba pensando –contesto sonriente.

El rubio miro aquella sonrisa, de todas las sonrisas que le había visto portar y dedicar aquel príncipe, esa era la primera sonrisa que brindaba duda y ansiedad, el peli-negro no se veía igual de preocupado por la rubia-platinada como Anna, pero igual se sentía la angustia que lo invadía y se notaba menos energético de lo que normalmente era.

-¿Y Anna? –pregunto el peli-negro- Es la hora de su chequeo diario.

-En una reunión, por cierto… ¿Hasta cuándo durara eso?, Pensé que ya estaba bien, ¿Algo está mal con Anna? –pregunto el rubio dejando de tocar notas al azar al empezar a preocuparse por la salud de la peli-roja.

-No es nada –comento entre risas el peli-negro logrando tranquilizar al rubio- como le eh bajado la dosis de medicina tengo que asegurarme que no le afecte a ella y que su cuerpo esté actuando adecuadamente, hasta que ya no necesite de la medicina no parare de checar su salud, nadie desea que surjan secuelas por aquel veneno.

El rubio se sintió aliviado con aquella respuesta, la idea de una Anna enferma no le hacía nada de gracia, el peli-negro le comenzó a contar sobre lo que hacía cuando salía al pueblo, revelándole que se pasaba por el hospital a brindar ayuda, pues Elsa antes de irse le hizo una carta donde ponía su total consentimiento por que el doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur ayudara y aportara conocimientos sobre la salud.

-Me llaman "Manos de Dios" –comento entre carcajadas el peli-negro.

Pero la alegría no duro mucho tras recibir una carta a la hora de la cena, la ausencia de Elsa se prolongó a más de una semana debido a las audiencias sobre el Duque y el tratado que se rompió debido a este, la carta que escribió Elsa a su hermana no decía más que unas simples palabras disculpándose por tener que ausentarse más de lo debido, los tres solo pudieron observar el asiento vacío de la reina; el rubio noto el cambio de humor que paso por la peli-roja tras leer aquella carta, manteniéndose seria prosiguió con el trabajo que le encomendó la rubia-platinada.

La semana paso demasiado lenta para el rubio que se recostó en la cama exhausto de su habitación, no pudo cenar esa noche con Anna debido a que la reunión de esa tarde se extendió más de la cuenta y ella tuvo que seguir trabajando, la princesa lo corrió literalmente del estudio para que él cenara con James mientras ella terminaba el papeleo, se volteó de lado derecho con los brazos cruzados mirando perdidamente la puerta, recordó la vez que despertó con Anna a su lado y la pena que lo invadió por ello, no pudo ver a la cara a Elsa durante todo el día sin sentirse avergonzado, pero el sentimiento tan cálido que le produjo el despertar de esa manera durante todo el día lo hizo pensar en la idea de tenerla solo para él.

Extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche, sacando del cajón el anillo con una hermosa esmeralda y decoraciones de pequeños zafiros y amatistas alrededor formando pequeñas flores, el diminuto anillo de compromiso ni le entraba por el dedo meñique y eso le hizo sonreír.

Matrimonio.

La sola mención de la palabra se le hacía tan extraña y lejana, ni siquiera sabía si era un buen novio, no tenía ni la más remota idea de si sería un buen esposo para Anna, si podría llegar a abarcar todas las expectativas que tenía ella sobre un esposo; el otro problema era que se convertiría en príncipe, tendría que cambiar su modo de vestir e incluso él sabía aun si Elsa y Anna no lo mencionaran, que él tendría más compromisos que solo el recolectar hielo y que tendría que renunciar a uno que otro día de trabajo en las montañas por cosas del reino, contaba con que no lo obligarían a dejar su trabajo como recolector de hielo, pues contaba con un título, pero era lógico que tendría que participar en los eventos de la corona y eso abarcaba tiempo y dedicación.

La sonriente peli-roja por la mañana, despeinada y adormilada volvió a su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír idiotizado, sintiéndose de lo más estúpido, una hermosa joven no solo le quitaba el aliento, sino que lo hacía pensar en un futuro juntos, lo que antiguamente era su futuro ideal era vivir en las montañas con Sven, los Trolls y el hielo hasta envejecer, pero ahora lo dudaba, estaba parado en una cuerda floja, donde tenía que decidir de qué lado caer, pensó que tal vez se estaba precipitando, se decía que tenía que esperar, pero esas insinuaciones de matrimonio lo ponían sumamente nervioso, en esos momentos eran cartas, próximamente serian visitas, Anna por más que lo amara no lo esperaría para siempre y podría caer enamorada de alguien mejor que él.

Pero la idea de una vida sin Anna lo consideraba una vida vacía, él sabía que podía vivir solo, sin ella no se moriría, podría llegar a salir adelante como lo hizo de niño sin sus padres, no necesitaba de nadie para sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel, sin embargo, ella le daba las ganas de reír, ella lo animaba a no solo trabajar sino a también divertirse, le ayudaba a hablar más, le hacía surgir aquella ternura que pensó no poseía, le daba razones para solo recostarse y divagar.

Anna lo había ayudado en millones de cosas, y dos veces casi la pierde, sus pesadillas consistían en verla congelada o tirada en una mesa escupiendo sangre y retorciéndose, en ningunas de las dos podía hacer nada, sintiéndose tan inútil e impotente, solo logrando aferrarse a ella y suplicarle a algún dios que la salvara.

Salió del cuarto queriendo poder ir donde Sven, se sentía confundido y no podía dormir, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con Anna a tan solo abrir la puerta con el puño en alto, dedujo que ella iba a tocar la puerta cuando él la abrió. Se miraron sorprendidos, Anna porque apenas había decidido el retirarse cuando la figura del rubio apareció, y el montañero porque lo que menos esperaba era ver a la princesa en la madrugada frente a su puerta en pijama.

-Hola –se limitó a decir el rubio perplejo por la presencia de la peli-roja.

-Hola –saludo la princesa nerviosa al verse descubierta.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio donde el rubio no sabía si salir al corredor con la peli-roja o decirle que entrara, por lo que se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta sin ninguna idea de que hacer en esa situación, la princesa sonrió un poco mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja izquierda.

-Pensé que ya estarías dormido –murmuro la peli-roja jugando con su cabello, era la primera vez que la veía tan nerviosa y eso lo dejo extrañado.

-No podía dormir –contesto simplemente el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Ni yo –murmuro la peli-roja mirando los ojos del rubio con un brillo triste que llamo la atención del montañero.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto un tanto preocupado Kristoff.

Miro a la peli-roja morderse el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo, rompiendo la compostura que había llevado durante todo ese tiempo como encargada del reino, el rostro de Elsa paso por su mente, pues desde hace más de una semana que se encontraba en Weselton, viendo de frente al que casi ocasiona la muerte de Anna, el duque que había estado tratando de reunir aliados para atacar Arendelle y declarar una guerra, el mismo duque que mando a matarla hace unos meses, él que trato de envenenarla.

La peli-roja se había mantenido fuerte cuando se despidió de Elsa al verla subir al barco, se mantuvo seria en el estudio mientras hacia el trabajo que le encomendó su hermana, se concentró en las reuniones con el consejo, se había portado como toda una princesa, manteniendo la compostura y haciendo lo que debía de hacer, se había ganado la admiración del rubio que no creía que Anna pudiera hacer tan buen trabajo.

Pero en ese momento frente a él no se encontraba la princesa, se encontraba la hermana menor de la reina, una preocupada Anna por el bienestar de su única familia, estaba asustada se notaba en su poca habla, pues la ausencia de la rubia-platinada significaba que la situación se veía complicada y que Elsa no diera muchos detalles lo hacía lucir peor, estaba preocupada, se notaba en su leve temblor y en esos ojos de un color pálido y nostálgico añil, que lo impulso a abrazarla, cubriéndola en un gran y cálido abrazo de oso.

La princesa sonrió al ver que el rubio no necesito de palabras para comprender lo que le atormentaba en esos momentos, se aferró a su camisa permitiéndole a Kristoff transmitirle la tranquilidad y paz que necesitaba en esos momentos de angustia y preocupación, enterró su cabeza aspirando profundamente aquella esencia que la embriagaba y la hacía temblar.

-Yo… –la princesa hizo una gran pausa antes de continuar- no quiero dormir con Kristoforo esta noche –murmuro sumamente sonrojada cual tomate logrando sonrojar también al rubio.

-Ese peluche esta horrible, solo quítalo de la cama –le contesto el montañero sonriente sabiendo el significado de aquella frase.

-Kristoff –gruño la princesa tapándose la cara con la camisa del rubio por la vergüenza de aquella petición.

-Elsa me matara si se entera de esto –le susurro el rubio igual de avergonzado.

-Nos matara si se entera –afirmo la peli-roja riendo.

El trayecto de la puerta a la cama fue el momento más vergonzoso de Kristoff en todo lo que llevaba vivo, la vez pasada había sido algo espontaneo ya que se encontraban los dos sentados en la cama, pero esta vez había sido un trayecto de caminata silenciosa donde ambos miraban el suelo, el rubio comenzó a reír cuando se vieron parados en frente de la cama contagiando de la risa a la princesa también.

Simplemente reía por la ironía de aquella situación, nunca se imaginó que viviría alguna experiencia como aquella, ni en sus días de adolecente cuando las hormonas lo atormentaban jamás soñó con algo parecido, solo estaba ahí riendo porque simplemente estaba feliz, riendo por lo avergonzado que lo hacía sentir.

Anna sonrío mirando al rubio aun reír, él no era muy bueno platicando pero siempre lograba distraerla de las preocupaciones a su manera, ella confiaba en que su hermana podría contra el duque, pero por que la amaba se preocupaba, bien sabía que preocupándose no podría ayudar en nada a su hermana, por lo que mantuvo todos esos pensamientos de lado arrinconándolos en lo más profundo de su cabeza, hasta que comenzaron a surgir de nuevo atormentándola hace apenas una hora.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos anaranjados, la sensación cálida y extremadamente indescifrable pero agradable le hicieron pensar si eso era lo que había sentido su madre cuando dormía y despertaba al lado de su padre, lo comparo a cuando dormía con su hermana, pero simplemente no era lo mismo que cuando dormía con Elsa, el estar de esa manera con el rubio era como al comer un chocolate, dulce, fresco, tranquilo, suave y agradable, con el deseo de que nunca termine.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir? –pregunto curiosa Anna al recordar que el también compartía su insomnio.

-Pensaba –respondió simplemente acomodando su brazo libre tras la nuca.

-¿En qué? –pregunto curiosa la peli-roja abrazando por la cintura al rubio.

-Duérmete –le dijo Kristoff cerrando los ojos.

Anna levanto la cabeza para poder obsérvalo, frunció los labios al ver que no planeaba decirle nada, así que opto por conseguir la respuesta, sonrió antes de dirigir las manos a las costillas del rubio para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, el rubio comenzó a reír y retorcerse mientras Anna le sonreía y le pedía que le contara, Kristoff logro atrapar las muñecas de la peli-roja deteniéndola sin llegar a lastimarla.

-Eres peligrosa –comento el rubio tratando de tranquilizarse.

Anna le sonrió antes de plantarle un beso en los labios, el cual no tardo en corresponderle soltándole las muñecas para abrazarla por la cintura, pegándola más a él, las dudas sobre el matrimonio parecieron tan pequeñas a comparación con lo que le hacía sentir Anna, soportaría lo que fuera con tan solo el poder tenerla a su lado de esa manera, sintiendo las manos suaves de la peli-roja sobre su mejilla y cuello antes de separarse y acomodarse de nuevo a su lado aun abrazados.

Se dio cuenta que no estaba sobre la cuerda floja, desde hace mucho que había caído de aquella cuerda pero no se había percatado de en qué momento comenzó todo aquello, estaba cayendo no había duda en ello, pero no le importaba, desde niño aprendió que la vida no era fácil, con su infantil sueño de poder ser un recolector de hielo como su padre dio lo mejor de sí para poder cumplirlo, aun cuando lo hacían menos y no le pagaban tanto por no contar con bloques impresionantes como los demás adultos, pues por su diminuta figura solo podía cargar pequeños bloques de hielo.

El comprometerse con la princesa seria el inicio de otro sueño, uno que apenas había empezado a tener forma meses atrás, un sueño más grande que el anterior y el que traería mayores responsabilidades, pero si tanto tiempo lo anduvo pensando era porque ya lo estaba considerando, porque ya se estaba formando a la idea de que quería una vida con ella, de que su futuro ideal era con ella, viviendo cada día algo nuevo gracias a aquella peli-roja.

Aquel anillo lo tenía contemplado para Anna desde hace más de un mes, lo compro hace un par de semanas, y gritaba por las noches pidiendo su atención; cada vez que desayunaban, comían y cenaban, cada vez que la veía sosteniendo los papeles en el estudio, siempre miraba la mano de la peli-roja, con sus largos, delgados y finos dedos, observando el dedo de corazón siempre desnudo, el dedo donde las mujeres portaban el anillo que significaba la unión con su pareja.

-Cásate conmigo –murmuro el rubio pensando en voz alta, Anna se separó de él sorprendida sentándose para poder mirarlo mejor, Kristoff se golpeó mentalmente tras escucharse- digo, si tú quieres, sonó como orden pero en realidad es pregunta, pero no me tienes que contestar ahorita, puedes hacerlo después, lo que quiero decir es… -suspiro pesadamente, estaba comenzando a sudar de los nervios y la vergüenza- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Las gruesas lagrimas que comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la princesa alteraron al rubio quien se sentó también y empezó a tensarse pensando lo peor, la peli-roja se tapó la cara con ambas manos, ¿tan triste era pensar en un futuro juntos? Lo más seguro es que la había asustado o lloraba porque aquella proposición había sido lo más anti-romántico del mundo, acostado en la cama, sin el anillo en mano, en pijama y soltando la proposición como si se tratara de un "tengo hambre".

-Si –escucho la voz entrecortada de la peli-roja destapándose la cara y comenzando a reír entre sollozos mientras movía en forma afirmativa la cabeza.

Varios sentimientos fueron los que cruzaron tanto por Anna como por Kristoff quien se dedicaba a sacar el anillo del cajón, la peli-roja miro completamente enternecida y entusiasmada el como el rubio deslizaba el anillo por su dedo, la dicha y felicidad que sentía en su interior limpio todos los males y preocupaciones que había sentido hasta ese momento expulsándolas en forma de lágrimas que a pesar de ser saladas, a ella le sabían a dulce.

* * *

><p>Feliz ya lunes e.e primero que nada me disculpo por la demora D: se me junto absolutamente todo TT-TT el cumpleaños de mi mami, el cumpleaños de mi hermosa gemela, la tarea y proyectos, falleció ayer (el domingo) en la mañana la mamá de una tía así que me la pase parte del domingo en el sepelio.<p>

Ha sido una semana algo estresante e.e pero escribir este capitulo me a animado y me a entretenido bastante c': ya estamos en el 13 solo faltan 3 capítulos para que termine TT-TT

Perdón por no darles una propuesta de matrimonio así super mega romanticona, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió al pensar el como se declararía alguien simple como Kristoff, después de tanto borrón y cuenta nueva me termino gustando xDD en cierta manera termina siendo tierna por culpa de esos dos, pero me dio algo de risa e incluso cuando la estaba escribiendo me llegue a sonrojar e/e maldito y sensual Kristoff. Están bien troncos (en el buen sentido de la palabra claro :3) pero los amo con locura y pasión :BB

**Nota de Autora**: Como recordaran les había mencionado que tenia unos capítulos dedicados a Elsa y a su amorsh (James) y esos ya terminaron con el capitulo 12, este fic es Kristanna así que si esperan mucho JamesXElsa les pido disculpa pero no habrá, claro que no me olvido de mi hermosa Elsa y mi amado James, pero pues, simplemente no se sorprendan del poco contenido de ellos dos en los próximos (largos) 3 capítulos :BB

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Aquí les dejo otro capitulo demasiado cursi como para morir por exceso de dulce :PP mis capítulos se los dedico principalmente a ustedes mis queridos y amados lectores y seguidores que esperan fielmente por mis actualizaciones de este fic c: espero no haberlos defraudado, me alegró saber que hay una potterica por aquí leyendo mi fic lml :33 pero bueno dejen sus comentarios hermosas criaturitas del señor c: asdsadsadasdasdasd que me encanta leerlos, las opiniones y criticas las recibiré c: nos seguimos leyendo la proxima seman1a :DD

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	15. Es Esperanza I

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14.<strong>

_**El Amor… Es Esperanza.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

.

_Si supiera que el mundo se acaba mañana,_

_yo, hoy todavía, plantaría un árbol._

_-Martin Luther King_

.

Esa mañana de Diciembre llego con una tranquila nevada, donde el amanecer pálido por las nubes se dio paso por las cortinas, haciendo despertar a cierta peli-roja que somnolienta se estiro en la cama tapándose la cara con la cobija para resguardarse de la luz que la comenzaba a molestar, estiro su brazo izquierdo que cayó en el suave colchón, la movió tanteando en el, extrañada abrió los ojos sacando la cabeza para verse sola en la cama.

Se sentó aun bostezando y estirando, observando por completo la habitación frunciendo el ceño al no ver a Kristoff por ninguna parte, se llevó las manos a la cara y se las tallo queriendo así el poder despertar por completo, sintió su tacto caliente sobre su cara y se extrañó por sentir algo duro en ella, miro el anillo en su dedo sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y el como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

Subió su mano a la altura de su cabeza separando los dedos para así admirar aquel hermoso anillo, la esmeralda se le hizo familiar a las del collar que portaba en esos momentos también, preguntándose si estos venían juntos o si el rubio había buscado algo parecido.

Sonriente recordó la proposición del rubio y no pudo evitar compararla con la de Hans, que había sido romántica, clásica y elegante, cuando el peli-rojo se le propuso se sintió alegre, sorprendida y alagada, aquella vez confundió esos sentimientos con amor, pero aun cuando la proposición de Kristoff no había sido tan romántica, le lleno una ternura y felicidad que hasta cierto punto no había sentido antes.

Ella no era una persona llorona, por su infancia adquirió esa fuerza de seguir sonriendo y tratar de superar todas las adversidades, debía de pasar algo realmente triste para que ella lo hiciera, pero la noche anterior lloro porque estaba feliz, era la primera vez que lloraba de felicidad, por ese extraño sentimiento en su estómago y pecho, que a pesar de que era extraño le parecía sumamente agradable y acogedor, aquel sentimiento que la invadía siempre que veía al rubio sonreír, cuando lo escuchaba reír, siempre que se le acercaba, cuando sentía sus piernas como gelatina al verse besada por él; aquella noche cuando él se lo pregunto, ese sentimiento se volvió aún más intenso de lo normal sintiéndose desmayar.

"_Es amor…"_ escucho en su cabeza cual suave y fresca brisa en pleno verano.

Sonriendo suavemente llevo su mano izquierda al pecho, con solo recordar al rubio este latía rápidamente, se dejó caer en la cama aun sin ganas de salir de esta y abrazo la almohada que estaba impregnada con la esencia de Kristoff preguntándose donde se encontraba su prometido.

"_Prometido"_ chillo en su interior.

Sabía que aún no eran prometidos oficialmente, debido a que Elsa tenía que dar su consentimiento como la Reina y como su hermana, y aun que debería de estar nerviosa por lo que pudiera expresar su hermana con relación al compromiso, tenía la confianza en que su hermana los apoyaría.

Tal vez se enfadaría un poco pero lo aceptaría, no era lo mismo como con Hans, se carcajeo un poco al recordar la fiesta de coronación, su hermana debió de estar sumamente confundida y sorprendida por tan repentino compromiso, pero Kristoff ya tenía meses cortejándola y Elsa convivía mucho con él, lo que le daba la confianza de que su hermana ya lo consideraba como un hermano.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la cabeza topándose con el rubio recién bañado, se sonrojo un poco al ver el rostro fresco de Kristoff que le sonrió para hacerla suspirar, se sonrieron cómplices mientras él rubio se acercaba a la cama, la princesa se sentó extendiendo la mano que el rubio no dudo en tomar entre sus manos antes de sentarse junto a ella.

-Buenos días –saludo la peli-roja sonriente.

-Buenos días –le regreso el saludo el rubio inclinándose para besarle los labios- Pensé que dormirías más –comento al separarse de la princesa.

-El cielo se despertó, así que yo también –le informo la princesa riendo un poco.

-Kai te está buscando, al parecer llego una carta de Elsa y… -se vio interrumpido por otro beso de la joven princesa.

Kristoff vio a Anna levantarse de un salto y salir casi corriendo del cuarto diciendo un alegre "Nos vemos en el desayuno", se fue a hurtadillas a su cuarto aunque no fue tan difícil al estar tan cerca de la del rubio para preparase.

El montañero se quedó observando la puerta por donde había salido la peli-roja, suspiro sonriendo, cuando soltó la proposición en la noche anterior por un momento pensó que se arrepentiría al día siguiente pero esa mañana al despertar con una Anna completamente dormida y con un hilito de baba haciéndola lucir de lo más adorable se sintió sumamente dichoso de observarla portar el anillo en aquella mano suave que lo volvía a su merced.

Incluso se preguntó el por qué había dudado tanto sobre aquello, se sintió un poco mal por no haber hecho gran cosa para Anna en todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, recordó el como la entristeció cuando le expreso sus deseos de no asistir al baile que ella con tanto esmero estaba planeando y al final incluso ella no pudo ir; se preguntó el cómo se le había declarado Hans para convencerla de casarse con él en un solo día y sin dudarlo, lo más seguro era que había sido mucho más romántica que su proposición.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había hecho gran cosa para Anna además del picnic improvisado y el collar, frunció el ceño, él no era un experto en el amor, no era un príncipe, no se consideraba alguien romántico y sin embargo ella le había dicho que sí.

Él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía, él la quería hacer feliz porque la sonrisa de Anna era incluso más hermosa que el hielo y no deseaba que la peli-roja se retractara sobre el compromiso, se sentiría desdichado y devastado si eso llegara a ocurrir.

Bajo al comedor encontrándose con un serio peli-negro leyendo un libro, se sentó en su lugar mirando el título del libro _"Endocrino"_ parecía escrito a mano y se veía muy interesado en ello, escucho un suspiro por su parte antes de cerrar el libro molesto, el rubio levanto una ceja al verlo tan enfadado.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Kristoff.

-No del todo –confeso el peli-negro dejando caer el libro en la mesa, el rubio se estiro y tomo el libro echándole una hojeada- Me lo regalo un doctor, así que lo estoy estudiando –le dijo el príncipe tomando la copa de la mesa para beber un poco de agua.

-"Puede subdividirse en causas específicas tales como la hiperprolactinemia y el síndrome de Kallmann" –leyó una frase que tenía subrayado el libro sin entender alguna palabra- "La hiperprolactinemia altera los pulsos de secreción de la hormona liberadora de gonadotropinas y con base en las concentraciones de prolactina circulantes, pueden aparecer manifestaciones clínicas tales como una fase lútea inadecuada, anovulación y amenorrea".

El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente al sentirse algo tonto por no entender aquello de lo que hablaba, miro todas las palabras y frases subrayadas pero no encontró alguna que le especificara de que tratara realmente aquel libro, escrito en un lenguaje desconocido para él, dejo el libro en la mesa frustrado mirando la sonrisa del peli-negro, rodo los ojos al verlo tratar de contener la risa.

-Lo siento, es que lo leíste con una expresión muy graciosa –comento divertido el peli-negro soltando una carcajada.

-¡Oye! –exclamo la peli-roja entrando al comedor logrando llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Anna se abrió paso hacia el peli-negro con un puchero marcado, se encontraba fresca y serena, recién bañada, con un vestido lila de cuello alto y mangas largas, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y su flequillo de siempre, el rubio sonrió, la peli-roja siempre lo maravillaba con su belleza femenina.

-No te rías de mi prometido –le regaño Anna al príncipe pellizcándole un cachete.

La princesa se encamino hacia su lugar después de cumplir su cometido sentándose al lado de Kristoff a quien beso en la mejilla con una sonrisita, el joven montañero miro al peli-negro sobarse la mejilla, compadeciendo al joven príncipe al saber lo que se sentía ser pellizcado por Anna.

-Eso duele –sollozo dramático James acariciándose la mejilla.

Anna le sonrió antes de sacarle la lengua. El desayuno comenzó con el tema del libro que se encontraba leyendo James, quien explico que lo había escrito uno de los doctores más reconocidos de Arendelle y Corona, después salió con ello sus viajes por el Reino de Corona y su primer encuentro con Eugene.

-Tanto Corona como Arendelle son los reinos más tranquilos en los que he estado –comento el peli-negro jugando con el agua de su copa- no digo que sea muy malo en las Islas del Sur solo que la gente es un poco más tosca, al ser tierras muy grandes, el pueblo está más dividido, pero aquí todos conviven incluso los que viven en las montañas cuando bajan se quedan un par de días en las posadas y disfrutan del pueblo.

-No son por las tierras, es por la cultura –soltó Kristoff apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa- Cada luna llena se hace una gran fiesta en el pueblo, todos dejan sus trabajos ese día para preparar las cosas para el baile.

-¿Cada mes? –pregunto sorprendido el peli-negro- ¿No se cansan de tanta fiesta? –pregunto divertido.

-Ya se volvió tradición –comento sonriente Anna- Comenzó con el reinado de mi abuela Kari, mi madre fue su primogénita y la reina de Corona fue su segunda hija, a ella se le dificultaba mucho quedar embarazada y estos eran peligrosos, pero ella deseaba un hijo así que le hizo una promesa a la luna, cada noche de luna llena se haría un baile en su honor.

-¿Pudo quedar embarazada? –pregunto el peli-negro curioso realmente fascinado por la charla.

-Si –respondió Anna sonriendo un poco antes de bajar la mirada- Nació un niño pálido de cabellos platinados y de ojos tan claros como el agua, hay un retrato de él en el cuarto de música, pues según mi madre él tocaba el chelo, el niño es tan bello que cuando era niña pensaba que era el cuadro de un ángel, pero él no resistía la luz del sol y murió de una extraña enfermedad.

-Que triste –murmuro el peli-negro.

-No tanto –le contesto Anna sonriendo un poco- Mi abuela vivió un poco más tiempo y pudo contemplar el nacimiento de Elsa –comento Anna- Ella dijo que Elsa era su reencarnación, la viva imagen de él, pero que al ser forzado su nacimiento al mundo no pudo vivir más tiempo así que murió para que su alma se hiciera más fuerte y volver.

-Es una forma muy interesante de verlo –comento el peli-negro pensativo ante aquello- ¿Y tu madre que dijo al respecto? –pregunto curioso.

-Mi papá me dijo que a mi madre Elsa le recordaba mucho a su hermano, así que temía que ella se fuera a enfermar, se sintió aliviada de saber que se encontraba perfecta de salud y cuando Elsa desarrollo sus poderes pensó que tal vez mi abuela que en paz descanse tenía razón.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, el rubio se encontraba algo sorprendido sobre aquello, siempre escucho rumores y leyendas sobre lo que significaban aquellos bailes pero nunca les puso atención porque simplemente no le interesaba, pero ahora ese tipo de cosas tenía que saberlas mejor que nadie si quería casarse con la peli-roja, pues al ser princesa no solo se casaba con ella, se casaba con Arendelle también.

-Arendelle es mucho más interesante de lo que hubiera pensado –comento sonriente el peli-negro- En Corona esta la tradición de las linternas y aquí está la de la luna llena, inventare una en mi reino a ver si funciona –comento divertido haciendo reír un poco a la pareja frente a él.

-¡Oh! Tengo buenas noticias –comento sonriente Anna- Elsa lleva un día de viaje por lo que estará aquí en dos más.

-¡Si! –exclamo feliz el peli-negro- Digo, eso es genial.

Los ojos completamente iluminados del peli-negro no pasaron desapercibidos por Anna y Kristoff quienes lo miraron de manera picara, James se revolvió los cabellos abochornado por verse descubierto cuando poso su mirada en la deslumbrante esmeralda en el dedo de la princesa.

-¡Ese anillo! –apunto sorprendido el peli-negro- Ustedes… -no logro completar la frase por lo sorprendido que se encontraba- ¡No! –exclamo sonriéndole a Kristoff.

Los miro sonreír ligeramente sonrojados, comenzó a reír cuando apenas se estaba preguntando si esos dos nunca se casarían llegaban en el desayuno ya comprometidos, pero ahora que lo pensaba no había visto aquel anillo la noche anterior, aunque también Anna no pudo cenar con ellos por la reunión, se preguntó curioso si apenas ayer en la noche se habían comprometido, aunque se enteró que la princesa se había retirado a sus aposentos ya entrada la noche.

-Elsa de seguro te matara al saber que le pediste matrimonio a su pequeña hermana sin su consentimiento –le soltó el peli-negro al rubio quien bajo la mirada topándose con el abandonado libro- Pero te felicito, en hora buena –les sonrió el peli-negro a ambos levantando su copa con jugo de naranja.

Esos dos días en espera por la llegada de la reina pasaron demasiado rápidos para desgracia del rubio que con cada hora que pasaba se sentía aún más nervioso por la llegada de la reina, no es que no le alegrara, se encontraba aliviado de que todo hubiera salido bien, el tratado de paz con Weselton fue un gran aliviado para ambos reinos, supuso que Elsa lo único que quería de Weselton era tenerlos lo más alejados posible de Arendelle y un tratado de paz los haría no solo aliados si no que no tendrían que estar comercializando para apoyarse mutuamente.

Lo que le comento Anna fue que el contrato se rompería si alguno de los dos Reinos faltaba a su palabra y si Arendelle se veía en conflicto con otro reino Weselton lo apoyaría y viceversa, al montañero le pareció absurdo que Weselton apoyara a Arendelle después de todo lo que hizo pero entonces Anna le recordó que por ello se hacía un tratado, donde se veía la firma de ambos Reyes, pues si estos se iban en contra de la corona de Arendelle, no solo perderían credibilidad, sino que también se verían expuestos por los aliados del Reino contrario y los pondría en una muy mala posición.

Los decretos, tratados comerciales, tratados de paz, declaraciones, leyes, entre otros; todo ello tenía que prestarle más atención. Mientras estuvo apoyando a Anna con los asuntos del Reino pudo aprender más lo que era estar en el lugar de Elsa, si antes la respetaba por sus poderes, ahora la respetaba más por todo el trabajo con el que contaba cada día, los sacrificios que tenía que hacer por las personas del pueblo y aun así seguir siendo una hermana para Anna.

La llegada de Elsa fue una gran celebración para los ciudadanos del pueblo quienes se amontonaban por el puerto esperando por la llegada de la reina, los festejos aumentaron cuando el barco se acercó, Elsa salió feliz de ver a su pueblo pues aun con el frio invierno estos se encontraban a su espera.

La reina bajo del barco con su fino vestido hecho de hielo, saludando al pueblo, cuando poso un pie en el puente del puerto se vio abrazada por su hermana quien salió de la nada, Elsa sonrió regresándole el abrazo a su hiperactiva hermana, observando como de entre la multitud salían James y Kristoff quienes le sonrieron también.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti –le murmuro Elsa en el oído a su hermana quien no parecía tener la intención de terminar el abrazo.

-¡Te extrañe mucho! –exclamo feliz la peli-roja.

-Yo también, pero necesito respirar –le murmuro riendo Elsa separándose de la peli-roja.

-Elsa –saludo Kristoff sonriente- Me alegra que volvieras.

-Te alegra ya no tener que trabajar –bromeo Elsa riendo junto con el rubio dándose la libertad de estrecharle la mano con suavidad- Gracias por cuidar y ayudar a Anna en mi ausencia–le murmuro sonriente antes de separarse de él.

Elsa sonrió volteando a mirar a James quien aún tenía su mirar puesto en ella, el cual se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de caminar hacia ella, sentía sus piernas temblar con cada paso que daba, la reina se veía más hermosa que de costumbre con ese hermoso vestido confeccionado por su bello don.

-¿Tuviste un buen viaje? –pregunto el peli-negro sonriendo.

-Si –murmuro Elsa regresándole la sonrisa.

La rubia platinada rechazo el carruaje que la esperaba para partir al castillo, y tratando de no desanimar a Sven también rechazo que este la trasladara, pues a pesar de que se sentía cansada por el viaje quería caminar libremente por su reino, disfrutando de la nieve suave en sus pies descalzos (pues para ella caminar en la nieve era como para Anna el caminar descalza en el césped).

-Elsa, me da frio con solo verte –comento Anna divertida caminando al lado de Sven, mirando como su hermana arrastraba los pies por la nieve.

-Eso es porque tú no sabes lo que yo siento –le dijo Elsa pateando un poco de nieve en dirección a su hermana quien se quejó tratando de esquivarla.

-¿Y cómo lo describirías? –pregunto curioso el peli-negro.

-Esa es una buena pregunta –comento pensativa Elsa riendo un poco- La nieve es… como un montón de plumas, sumamente suave y fresca –comento sonriendo suavemente alzando su mirada al oji-jade- hablando de nieve… ¿Dónde está mi muñeco de nieve favorito? –pregunto Elsa extrañada buscando a Olaf con la mirada.

-Aun no regresa de su viaje a las montañas –le comento Anna mirando la preocupación en los ojos de Elsa, pues a fin de cuentas Olaf era como su bebe.

-¿Muñeco de nieve favorito? –pregunto extrañado el peli-negro- ¡Ah! ¿Olaf? –pregunto James sonriendo.

-Si –asintió Elsa- Es el que te conté.

Se demoraron un buen rato en llegar al castillo, la reina volteo a mirar al rubio pidiéndole que la siguiera al estudio, Anna miro extrañada a Elsa quien le sonrió tranquilamente antes de comenzar su marcha. El rubio la seguía de cerca comenzado a sentir nervios, sabia el por qué la rubia-platinada le pedía que fuera, era más que obvio, ya que ella era igual de observadora que él, Elsa ya sabía lo del compromiso.

-25 –exclamo la albina cuando se vieron en el estudio, acomodándose en su silla.

"_¡Oh! como te extrañe"_ pensó la reina sintiendo la suavidad de la silla, miro al rubio quien la miraba extrañado al no entender lo dicho por la rubia platinada, pero se mantuvo de pie sintiendo que si se sentaba vería a Elsa de una manera muy imponente y poderosa, no podía mostrarse débil a pesar de que ella fuera la reina, pues estaba ahí para obtener la aprobación de su compromiso con la princesa de Arendelle.

-Son el número de bailes oficiales en Arendelle –aclaro la reina- 3 idiomas mínimo son los que se debe de dominar a la perfección, el esposo de Anna no puede estar solo de pie, tienes que hablar también, asistir a los bailes y apoyarla en los eventos y viajes reales –dijo contando cada cosa con los dedos- Eres un gran hombre Kristoff, de eso no tengo duda, sé que amas a mi hermana pero… ¿sabes en que te estas metiendo? No quiero que…

-No le hubiera pedido matrimonio de no ser así –la interrumpió el rubio sonriendo de lado- sé que tendré que hacer cosas que me serán incomodas en un principio pero creo que podre acostumbrarme a ellas si tengo a mi lado a Anna.

-¿Entonces no te opondrás a recibir las clases adecuadas y el preparamiento? No tienes que aprenderlo todo tan rápido, de apoco puedes hacerlo –comento Elsa sonriendo conmovida ante tales declaraciones del rubio sobre su hermana.

Kristoff asintió resignado sabiendo que tenía que hacer eso al casarse con una princesa, pues si querían ser aceptados entre los aristócratas tenía que estar preparado para ello, miro a la reina levantar la mano y dar un giro rápido, sintió la nieve fría sobre su cabello haciéndolo temblar un poco, sacudió la cabeza un poco molesto por verse cubierto de nieve, la risita de Elsa logro hacerlo fruncir el ceño.

-Eso fue por pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana sin mi consentimiento –le regaño Elsa levantándose de la silla.

El rubio termino de quitarse la nieve de encima, al tiempo en que la reina le tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo, fue un segundo en que el rubio se tensó, era la primera vez que Elsa lo abrazaba, sorprendido por aquello se demoró un poco más en devolverle el abrazo, sorprendido de que no le molestara, pues Elsa era su amiga, su hermana.

-Y esto es un "Bienvenido a la familia" –le murmuro Elsa separándose de él con una sonrisa- abrazando sus hombros cansados, limpiando sus lágrimas y escuchando su corazón... Ama a mi hermana de esa manera.

La plática con Elsa no duro tanto pues unos toques en la puerta los interrumpió, el doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur hizo su aparición preguntando si entraba en mal momento pero fue recibido por Kristoff quien le dio unas palmaditas antes de dejarlos solos, caminando lejos de aquel lugar para buscar a la princesa y contarle a su prometida que contaban ya con el permiso de Elsa.

El silencio en el estudio se sintió algo tenso, se miraban directamente a los ojos, entre serios y nerviosos, el peli-negro se acercó a ella pero se detuvo a unos tres pasos de Elsa, sentía tantas ganas de abrazarla, pero no quería asustarla, no quería que esta se fuera de nuevo y lo ignorara, no la podía tocar, pero tenía tantas ansias y ganas de rozar sus manos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital? –pregunto la rubia platinada curiosa.

El peli-negro sonrió al entender que ella aun no quería hablar sobre aquello que tenía tantas ganas de preguntar y la quería comprender, pero simplemente le era cada vez más difícil el no saber el cómo lo veía Elsa, lo que para ella era él, no era muy paciente y la curiosidad no lo dejaba en paz, el miedo de que en cualquier momento la reina lo rechazara, lo invadía cuando la veía seria.

No sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo más.

La albina lo escucho atentamente, observando aquel rostro que por dos semanas y días no vio, ella sabía lo que él quería escuchar de sus labios, pero lo que sentía, en palabras no podía expresar, abría la boca pero de ella palabra alguna volaba, como si se alejaran de ella hasta el fondo de la garganta, lo más alejadas posibles, para tragarlas.

Él no era paciente, pronto se hartaría, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no pedirle desesperado una respuesta y eso la enternecía y a la vez le aterraba, aquel peli-negro era su alegría y su tristeza, sentía que si no decía nada el pronto la olvidaría, pero no podía firmar una declaración como lo había hecho con Weselton y las demás reinos, pues esto para ella era más difícil que enfrentar a aquellos aristócratas.

Le encantaría mucho el ver aquella cara al escucharla hablar y descubrir que para ella no le eran indiferentes sus sentimientos, que era lo que ella más quería, el cuanto le agradaba su presencia y le relajaban sus comentarios divertidos, el como la distraían sus risas, y lo adorable que le parecía que este se revolviera los cabellos, el cómo lo había extrañado cuando se veía sofocada por el (ahora) ex-duque, y que cuando se veía charlando con el Rey escuchaba en su mente las respuestas y comentarios que seguramente él hubiera soltado si hubiera estado en esos momentos junto a ella.

Pero lo perdía en sus silencios, para ella nunca había sido tan difícil el hablar claro, como Reina tenía el deber de hacer eso, pero frente a él todo era más difícil, la hacía sentir mucha pena, y en vez de una muñeca de porcelana (como el la describió una vez bromeando), se sentía como una de trapo.

Quería contarle lo que sentía por él, lo que con el viaje comprendió y descubrió, al verse sorprendida de sí misma al soñar con la sonrisa ladina del peli-negro, el verse pensando más de la cuenta en él, se regañaba por pensar tanto en el joven príncipe y en un principio pensó que se debía a que lo consideraba un gran amigo y su compañero de magia, pero no se pudo engañar tanto tiempo, porque solo se encontraba con ella misma, porque no podía mentirse, debido a que ella se conocía perfectamente.

Como se conocía sabía que tenía miedo, le aterraba salir lastimada o lastimarlo a él, aquel sonriente príncipe que la hacía sentir la mejor persona del mundo, con aquella dulce locura que le caracterizaba pero la seriedad que le surgía al verse en su trabajo como sanador, si tan solo él supiera que llevaba en esos momentos el vestido más bonito que había hecho hasta el momento, con un pequeño escote en forma de corazón de una manga esponjosa y fina de 3/4, con los hombros descubiertos, porque quería y le había nacido el deseo de verse más bonita al saber que ese día por fin lo vería.

Sonrió al escucharlo decir una broma que los hizo reír a ambos, pero entonces el sonido del reloj en la pared, el mismo reloj que él había catalogado como el más hermoso le hizo ver al peli-negro la hora que era, lo vio lanzar un suspiro antes de decirle que se tenía que retirar a ayudar al hospital, abrió la boca queriendo decirle que esperara un momento pero de nuevo nada salió de ella, el verlo marchar hizo que se le inundaran las pupilas, sintiéndose impotente abrió la boca por segunda vez.

-¡James! –pronuncia su nombre tartamudeando logrando que este se detuviera.

El peli-negro la mira, sintiendo como si el tiempo se detuviera entre los dos, mirando aquellos jades y pensando en todos los sentimientos que la hacían sentir, juntándolos para poderlos expresar en palabras, pero al poner su mirar en él, la vergüenza se apodero de su ser, reunió fuerzas para lograr más seguridad y serle fiel a sus pensamientos, porque cuando junto a él estaba se sentía tan bien y libre, nunca había expresado antes lo que sentía con gran claridad, pero trataba de recordar las frases que alguna vez había leído en aquellos libros que su madre les leía para apoyarse en estos y repetirlos.

Deseó que toda esa pena que sentía en esos instantes se convirtiera en valor, para poder decirle lo que siente por él.

-Te veo en la cena –articulo después de unos momentos de silencio, sintiéndose enfadada consigo misma.

Se la paso en su cuarto el resto de la tarde tratando en vano de poder ordenar todos esos pensamientos que aquel joven príncipe había desordenado con tan solo una sonrisa, no le agradaba sentirse de esa manera, no creía que eso fuese correcto parra una reina con tantas cosas que hacer, pero simplemente se haba resignado a la idea de no poder dejar de pensar en él.

Bajo a la biblioteca después de un par de horas al enterarse que el príncipe estaba revisando a la princesa, topándose a su hermana recostada en el sillón mientras el peli-negro pasaba sus manos iluminadas con ese resplandor verde azulado, sin llegar a tocarla con los ojos cerrados, se acercó sentándose junto a Kristoff quien miraba fijamente la expresión del peli-negro.

Elsa extrañada ante aquel comportamiento del rubio observo también las expresiones serias del joven príncipe, quien al pasar por cierto punto en el estómago de Anna fruncía el ceño, James abrió los ojos al tiempo en que sus manos volvían a su tono natural, tomo su Estetoscopio de Pinard para posarlo en el abdomen de Anna.

-Di ¡Ah! –le ordeno el peli-negro.

Anna confundida obedeció y no dejo de decirlo hasta que el príncipe dejo de escuchar su estómago con el estetoscopio.

-¿Se retrasó tu periodo este mes? –pregunto James dejando el estetoscopio en la mesita de té.

-Si, tardo más de lo debido –comento Anna pensativa.

-¿Canto duro aproximadamente? –interrogo con el ceño fruncido.

-Apenas dos días –contesto con voz seca- ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañada mirando la seria expresión del peli-negro.

El silencio de James logro alterar a Kristoff y a Elsa quienes lo miraban buscando alguna respuesta, Anna por su parte se mantuvo callada observando el techo, esperando así que no se tratara de nada malo.

-James –le llamo Elsa- ¿Algo está mal? –pregunto preocupada.

El príncipe respingo asustado pues no se había percatado de la presencia de la reina hasta el momento, la volteo a mirar con ese rostro preocupado y asustado, supuso que lo había observado lo suficiente para saber que él se encontraba inquieto por lo que acababa de descubrir, so mordió el labio fuertemente antes de pasarse ambas manos por el cabello exasperado, antes de suspirar y dirigirse a la princesa que lo miraba asustada.

-El veneno que consumiste aquella noche logro desarrollar una anomalía, el síntoma de la Amenorrea, no es una enfermedad ni es hereditario es tan raro que normalmente no se sabe que lo origina, puede afectar a distintos órganos y sistemas –comenzó a explicar el peli-negro- lo despertó al afectar la integridad anatómica y funcional del hipotálamo y la hipófisis con sus múltiples conexiones con el sistema nervioso central…

-¡James! –exclamo Elsa tratando de llamar su atención- ninguno de nosotros a estudiado nada sobre lo que estás hablando, solo dilo –pidió la reina notablemente desesperada.

El peli-negro suspiro, hace unos días mientras hacia las pruebas diarias de la princesa descubrió una anormalidad que casi pasa por desapercibida para él, en ese momento no sabía con exactitud de lo que se trataba, pero al estar ayudando en el hospital le toco atender a una mujer que presento la misma anomalía pero más desarrollada, comento aquello con un par de doctores y uno de ellos le dijo que su abuelo había escrito un libro sobre aquello, el mismo libro que le regalo hace cuatro días y había estudiado por completo.

-Llevo unos días sospechando y tratando de encontrar algo que pueda resolver esto pero… -suspiro pesadamente- Anna –murmuro el peli-negro tomándole la mano a la peli-roja- Hay un 90% de posibilidades de que no puedas llegar a embarazarte.

* * *

><p>lalalalalalala~ (esperando las antorchas y amenazas de muerte e.e) <strong>Feliz Domingo<strong> :DD me tarde debido a que este capitulo es muy largo y pasan muchas cosas, demasiados sentimientos y esas cosas XDD quería más acción por parte de Elsa para con sus sentimientos pero no lo puedo hacer u.u le tomo tiempo abrirse a su hermana, le tomara también tiempo el abrirse con James xDD

Se ve en este capitulo el crecimiento de Elsa *-* los sentimientos y pensamientos que pudo contemplar al estar tanto tiempo sola y alejada de todos, quería que se viera ese progreso de su parte e.e espero no haberlo arruinado.

También me tarde debido a que tenia que investigar muy bien aquel síntoma, lo bueno de tener papas doctores es que me pudieron instruir un poco y me dieron a conocer este síntoma que no conocía c: igual le cambie algunas cosas, ¿porque? por que no soy doctora y por que gracias a Disney existe la magia en este fic :BB jejejejeeje e.e

Por si no lo notaron volví a partir el capítulo en dos e.e, estos últimos tres capítulos constaran de 10,000 palabras -.- por lo que e decidido partirlos a la mitad :BB para mayor dramatización e impaciencia en ustedes e.e dddd' naaa nada mas por que no cuento con mucho tiempo debido a mis finales TT^TT

**Nota de Autora:** Estoy empezando la serie de one-shot de Elsa y James c: pero la empezare a subir cuando ya la tenga lista c: en mi perfil esta la sinopsis con la que la publicare c: Debido a que hay muchos fans de Elsa que no an leído este fic y por lo tanto no conocen a James e decidido basarme en la semana donde se conocen estos dos, y tal vez más adelante desarrolle un fic de estos dos tortolitos, pero por el momento no prometo :BB.

**Nota de Agradecimiento:** asdsadasdasdasdasdasd Gracias a _(AnnAndre92)_ por avisarme del spoiler que solté inconsciente e.e mi cerebro no funciona bien a las 3 de la mañana :$ pero gracias a su comentario pude quitarlo a tiempo c: asdaadasdasdasdadasdasdasdasd me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la proposición torpe de Kristoff xDD y me fascino recibir un review de cierta personita que no se había pasado desde hace 7 capítulos c': todos ustedes son geniales y los tengo muy presentes a la hora de escribir los capítulos, gracias por seguir mi historia, que nació al escuchar la frase de Anna en la película "Ni siquiera se que es el amor" y también de mi frustración de no ver Fics Kristanna e.e, jejejejeje no puedo creer que este en los 85 reviews *-* siento que llorare, espero que disfruten del capitulo y no me odien ni quieran dejar de leerlo e.e jejejejeje. Igual esperare por sus comentarios y opiniones. :B

Pd: para Debbie que me escribió sobre unas fotos, si fuera posible cuando las tengas el poder mostrarlas se te agradecería mucho c: me gustaría ver los detalles en el vestuario :D y el que mi fic te inspirara en varias poses me halaga :$

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	16. Es Esperanza II

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14.<strong>

_**El Amor… Es Esperanza.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

.

_"Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío _

_que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio", _

_-Paulo Coelho._

.

El frio era tanto que lo culpo por quedarse sin movimientos, se quedó parada en aquel paisaje natural, sin saber si regresar o no al castillo, el remordimiento por salir de esa manera la invadió, seguramente estaban de lo más preocupados por ella pero necesitaba y le urgía estar sola, ella sabía que si se hubiera quedado en el castillo no lo hubiera logrado, la mirada ida de Kristoff tras escuchar aquello, y el asombro y preocupación de su hermana solo la hacían sentir peor.

Dejando a Kristoff atrás y fingiendo no escuchar sus llamados, corrió, realmente asustada, aun no lo podía asimilarlo, mientras corría solo podía recordar las miradas que le dirigieron, la frase que soltó el peli-negro hacía su persona apenas la estaba procesando su cerebro, estaba comenzando a entender por qué la habían mirado de esa manera, pues en ese momento huyo no por lo que le habían dicho sino por el simple hecho de ver el como la miraban, como si se estuviera por morir, como si el mundo se fuese a terminar.

Camino por las orillas del bosque el cual estaba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve y hielo, no tenia deseos de perderse, ya sabía los peligros con los que contaba el ir sola a un lugar donde constaba de pocos conocimientos, pero quería caminar y pensar, sentía que tenía que liberar cada palabra que en ella se presentaba como una ilusión, solo así podría recuperar la luz que sentía que le habían arrebatado sin pensar, sin saber el cómo sentirse ante la noticia.

"_Hay un 90% de posibilidades de que no puedas llegar a embarazarte.__"_

Estaba confundida, realmente confundida, miro el cielo de un color rojo carmín agradeciendo que en esos momentos no hubiera ninguna tormenta o nevada, sintiendo que el cielo le tenía lastima, deseando que fuera un mal sueño pero sabía que no lo era, ni en sueños podría ni imaginar aquello, siendo sincera con ella misma nunca pensó en tener niños porque era algo que para ella ya era normal en la vida de una mujer, algo natural, casarse y tener hijos, tanto su abuela, como su tía, su mamá, las chicas del pueblo y de las señoras con niños en los parques, todas ellas, contaban con eso en sus vidas, su abuela tuvo problemas pero esos nacieron después de haber tenido a dos hijas, no conocía a alguien por el momento que tuviera esos problemas como ella.

Tampoco es que envenenaran a cualquiera en esos tiempos, al menos no en Arendelle, pero para su desgracia siempre había una primera vez para todo y para su mala suerte solo parecía pasarle a ella, la vida le aventaba piedras pero no se dejaría y aunque en todo ese tiempo no se había preguntado si quería tener niños, ni había fantaseado con ello tampoco, estaba realmente convencida de que le encantaría tener un pequeño Kristoff corriendo en el castillo.

La imagen de un bebe con cabellos rubios y tal vez con sus ojos, unos enormes y azulados ojos rebosantes de alegría e inocencia, con esa curiosidad infantil por todo lo que le rodea, era una imagen hermosa que la hizo sonreír enternecida por su ilusión.

Pero su ilusión se evaporo tan rápido como se formó, se lo arrebataron de las manos, se lo quitaron antes de tiempo, ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de soñar con tener hijos con su rubio prometido, no le dieron tiempo de pensarlo, ni de escoger, simplemente se lo arrebataron, le arrebataron algo que aún no sabía que deseaba con tantas ganas.

"_La vida es difícil"_ gruño en su interior, ella lo sabía y al parecer mejor que nadie, ¿Tratar de sonreír y seguir adelante solo empeoraba las cosas? ¿Por qué la vida la golpeaba cuando se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar otra vez? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir? ¿Cuánto más le iban a arrebatar? La apartaron de su hermana en su infancia, la mantuvieron encerrada por mucho tiempo, le quitaron a sus padres, en dos ocasiones casi perdía la vida y ahora que se había comprometido con Kristoff, cuando las cosas iban bien con su hermana, por fin siendo libre de ir al pueblo cuando quisiera, le quitaban las posibilidades de ser madre.

"_Los dioses en serio me odian"_ susurro en su interior con amargura.

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho juntándolas, tratando así de apaciguar el dolor y la ira que sentía por dentro, _"ojala pudiera soñar solo una vez más"_, ese rojo que se expandía en todo el cielo sus ojos lo miraron de un pálido y triste gris, alejo su mirada del cielo y lo poso en el interior del bosque topándose con un venado, sonrió un poco al verlo pasar, seguido de este salió un ciervo persiguiendo a la madre.

Anhelando ser fuerte con el pasar de los segundos observaba aquellos hermosos animales perderse entre la fauna blanquecina por la nieve, _¿Esto acaso es lo que es vivir?_, debajo de aquel cielo rojizo dejo caer sus parpados pesadamente soltando un sonoro suspiro, queriendo tener un minuto de calma.

Estaba preparada para enfrentar al mañana, pero sabía que para ello no podía cargar soledad o tristeza, una vez hizo aquello, y solo logro que un idiota la engañara y que su hermana congelara todo el Reino, la soledad solo jugaba con su alma y la carcomía por dentro buscando a alguien a quien aferrarse y la tristeza solo le hacía añorar cosas que no podía obtener con solo esperar.

La esperanza de que la calma viniera tras la tempestad que se formaba en su interior la hacía recordar a las personas que se encontraban en el castillo aguardando por ella, _"Esta vez no estás sola"_ escucho cual brisa que acaricia las sonrisas de los niños en primavera, aunque no haya un porque o una respuesta que le diera a entender por qué le pasaba todo eso, ella sabía que sufrir dolor y desamor era natural en la vida de las personas, pero el que decidía vivir de esa manera solo hacía parecer a aquel mundo de una manera tan extraña y hostil.

Aquel mundo lleno de gentilidad que le permitía comer y tomar, otorgando vida a humanos, plantas y animales, que le permitía vivir en sus tierras, no, el mundo no era malo, el hombre era el que cometía las atrocidades en su búsqueda del poder, ella temía del dinero, pues era testigo de lo que este podía hacer con las personas, podía darles todo y les podía quitar todo, llegaba a cegar a las personas convirtiendo su buen juicio en mentiras, el dinero dominaba la vida de muchos, condenando a muerte a los que la carecían y perdonando la vida a aquellos que contaban con las riquezas.

Pero el dinero no podía pagarlo todo, ella contaba con una gran riqueza gracias a que nació en una familia real, pero no podía comprar amigos, ni amor o respeto, y estaba segura que no podía pagar por que ese 90% desapareciera de su vida.

El hermoso cielo en su inmensidad fue testigo mudo de su dolor, y por ese cielo que siempre observo de niña desde las ventanas y los jardines del castillo pensando que jamás podría alcanzarlo lloró, se prometió tiempo atrás que no volvería a llorar, pero sintió que de no ser así no podría llegar a superarlo.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, las dejo caer y perderse en su cuello, el verse sola le dio las fuerzas para sollozar y llorar fuertemente, sacando el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho, las lágrimas saladas por los sentimientos amargos, saladas por el mal momento que pasaba; y a pesar de ser un atardecer lo que contemplaba en esos momentos y que el sol pronto se perdería entre las montañas, a ella le pareció que esa esfera grande que emanaba cálidos rayos de luz trataba de mantenerse aún más tiempo brillando en el cielo, consolándola, indicándole que no todo estaba perdido, aquella luz de esperanza que bañaba con calidez las flores durante el día, siempre luchando contra las nubes grises en otoño e invierno le brindaba una enorme y cegadora sonrisa.

Recogió todas esas lagrimas saladas entregándoselas al viento, sabiendo que no podía retroceder el tiempo y evitar comer ese veneno, _"ojala pudiera soñar solo una vez más",_ quizá si pudiera hacerlo al final todo sería más sencillo, saboreo las lágrimas pensando que estas sabían más saladas de lo normal, su deseo se fue con las lágrimas y el viento pensando que quizá este gentilmente se lo llevaría a alguna persona que lo pudiera cumplir.

Y continuando con ese sentimiento de haber perdido parte de ella, busco a su alrededor algún resplandor, mirando los colores que la rodeaban como una necesidad, pero solo encontró tonalidades de blanco y gris, ella sabía que solo necesitaba alzar su mano para poder el mañana pintar, ella tenía su vida en sus manos, porque solo ella vivía su vida, era su decisión el sentirse desdichada y sufrir por no poder tener hijos o podía levantarse y buscar otra manera de poder tenerlos.

Y aunque le hubiera gustado tener hijos propios y poder concebir hijos de Kristoff, había tanto niño en orfanatos, deseando y soñando con una familia, pensó el cuan feliz se había puesto Kristoff al verse aceptado y cuidado por los Trolls, podría salvar a un niño de ese dolor también, ella podía seguir ese camino, seguiría caminando, con el deseo de que al final de este pudiera ver el rostro del rubio sonriente.

Aunque ya mil lágrimas había derramado, como una niña que no puede dejar de llorar, la peli-roja se sintió aún más viva creyendo que el mañana aún tenía salvación y se prometió que lo protegería, pues ella sabía que el sol siempre volvería a brillar, construiría aquel mañana, con esperanza y amor, actuando con honradez, y sin perder su manera de ser, su personalidad, sus ideales y su corazón.

Ya tenía suficiente de tantas caídas, pero no dejaría de levantarse, ya había experimentado la muerte muchas veces, no sabía cuándo podría llegar de nuevo aquella vieja amiga para llevársela definitivamente, se aferraría a la búsqueda de la felicidad del ahora, sin preocuparse por su futuro, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era estar junto a su hermana y su rubio.

Después tendría tiempo para preocuparse sobre niños, recordando las exactas palabras del peli-negro, solo era un 90%, y aunque el numero era alto, aun no estaba todo perdido, además de que ella era lo suficiente testaruda y determinada como para hacer ese 10% de probabilidades de quedar embarazada una realidad, no dejaría que un número dominara su vida, ya había estado suficientemente encerrada como para cerrarse y llorar.

Diez minutos después de que la peli-roja se le fuera de las manos el rubio volvió al castillo con la intención de ir por Sven y seguir a Anna, pero James le cerró el paso en la entrada de los establos, Kristoff lo observo con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a pasarlo de largo, pero este lo volvió a detener tomándolo del brazo.

-Suéltame –gruño el rubio molesto mirando los establos con determinación.

Estaba enojado, y aunque dirigía su enfado y molestia en el peli-negro, en realidad estaba enojado consigo mismo, otra vez se sentía inútil, de nuevo pasaba otra cosa en donde no veía el cómo ayudar a su desconsolada peli-roja, pero no quería verla sufrir, ni dejarla cargar eso sola.

-Ella necesita estar sola –le murmuro seriamente el peli-negro- Acaba de recibir una mala noticia, tiene que pensarlo.

-Una noticia que soltaste con demasiada honestidad –le soltó el rubio cual cachetada con guante blanco.

-Mira quien habla –le regreso el peli-negro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos retardándolo con la mirada- ¿Qué tu no haces eso mismo siempre? Pero a diferencia de mi tu eres más directo y cruel.

El rubio lo tomo por la camisa fuertemente apretando los dientes, Elsa se acercó para detener a Kristoff pero la mirada tranquila de James la hizo parar en seco, el peli-negro miro esos ojos ambarinos que normalmente emanaban tranquilidad y despreocupación pero que en esta ocasión mostraban intranquilidad y ansiedad.

El joven montañero aflojo el agarre bajando la cabeza derrotado, el peli-negro sonrió un poco al verlo más controlado, tomo las manos del rubio y las aparto con cuidado de su arrugada camisa, para después darle unas suaves y re-confortantes palmadas en la espalda a su rubio amigo.

-Solo lo dije por enfado –murmuro el rubio mirando el suelo- Estoy enojado conmigo, no te lo tomes personal –soltó en un suspiro levantando un poco la mirada.

-Recuerda lo que me dijiste que te gusta de Anna –le pidió el peli-negro mirando preocupado el cómo su amigo temblaba de impotencia- Ella es fuerte –le recordó un una sonrisa- Ella va a salir adelante.

Y a pesar de sus ganas inmensas por ir donde su prometida no la fue a buscar, porque tanto Elsa como James le insistían que ella debía de pensar las cosas, se quedó en los establos junto a Sven buscando en el reno consuelo para todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, la rubia platinada lo miro desde la puerta del establo con los brazos cruzados abrazándose a si misma en una forma de auto-consuelo, ella estaba tan preocupada como el rubio por su hermana, pero confió en las palabras de James.

-Deja de culparte –escucho la voz del peli-negro tras de ella adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Ese veneno era para mí, siempre que Anna está en peligro es por mi culpa –murmuro Elsa con voz entrecortada mirando el techo del establo.

-Tú no la obligaste a comer ese postre, ni siquiera sabias que tenía veneno –le recordó James levantando la mano para acariciarle los cabellos a la reina pero se detuvo antes de poder tocar un solo cabello volviendo a bajar la mano- Si te sigues culpando entonces solo harás que Anna se sienta peor.

Elsa suspiro, tal vez el príncipe tenía razón pero seguía preocupada por su hermana, deseaba un abrazo pero no sentía correcto pedírselo al peli-negro, en primera porque aún no tenía el valor de decirle nada al respecto sobre con su sentimientos y segundo porque solo lo lastimaría al darle esperanzas cuando ella aun ni tenía idea de si podría llegar a brindarle más que amistad.

Era complicado, se decía al verse totalmente revuelta y acorralada por sus propios pensamientos, si tan solo no se quedara muda ante esa mirada suave y alegre de esos ojos jades que la hacían perderse, estaba al lado de ella, parado simplemente, pero para ella le era suficiente confort como para bajar sus brazos y dejar de abrazarse, ya no necesitaba reconfortarse a sí misma, porque le calmaba y consolaba su sola presencia.

Aunque aún le incomodaba aquella noticia que había recibido su hermana, era una muy mala noticia y la había agarrado de sorpresa, el que la peli-roja tuviera tantas probabilidades de no poder quedar embarazada no le hacía mucha gracia, su hermana era excelente con los niños, a todo niño que le ponían enfrente era al que le hablaba, saludaba, cargaba, jugaba y animaba, ella por lo contrario no podía ni pensar en tener un hijo, el que este saliera con sus poderes o con algún problema le aterraba, no podía cuidar bien de su hermana siendo ya esta mayor, no podía imaginarse cuidando un bebe.

Observo de reojo al peli-negro que tenía la mirada puesta en ella, sus ojos la hacían ver lo preocupado que se encontraba en esos momentos, aunque no sabía si estaba así por ella o por su hermana, tal vez por ambas y a la ves por él, ahora que lo pensaba él no había hablado en ningún instante de Hans, y eso la hacía sospechar que las cosas aun no iban bien entre ambos hermanos, se preguntó cómo se estaría sintiendo James ante tantos problemas que se generaban a su alrededor.

Ella no tenía la confianza de abrirse con él, Hans no hacía más que rechazarlo, todos los días tenía que andar dando malas noticias por enfermedades que él no podía curar aunque contara con poderes curativos, pues como él había dicho _"Si esta se vuelve cenizas no puedo hacer nada"_, y el tiempo en Arendelle podría acabarse en cualquier momento, sabía que tarde o temprano el Rey de las Islas del Sur pediría su presencia y si no arreglaba los asuntos con su hermano ni con ella entonces el seguramente se quebraría.

Si él se marchaba y ella no podía decirle nada, entonces era probable que no lo fuera a ver en un buen tiempo, él se cansaría y si pasaba aún más tiempo era probable que lo usaran en un matrimonio arreglado, así era ese mundo, y el Rey de las Islas del Sur ya había casado a la mayoría de sus hijos con doncellas y princesas, haciendo aún más pactos, así se aseguraba de que los reinos no los traicionaran.

"_Pero él es diferente, él no lo permitiría" _se decía, pero no estaba muy segura de ello, si él seguía pensando y creyendo que a ella le era indiferente, si continuaba sin decir nada, si por su silencio lo alejaba entonces probablemente él se podría llegar a comprometer con alguna doncella que el Rey le impusiera.

Soltó una exhalación antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a su estudio, dejándolo atrás, no esperaba a que la siguiera, ella lo conocía y lo había estado observando lo suficiente como para saber que él no quería incomodarla u obligarla en nada.

Aunque se vio deseando que este lo hiciera.

Se mantuvo ocupada haciendo el trabajo que había dejado por un par de semanas, había extrañado su silla, tan cómoda y hecha a su gusto (tal vez era solo una silla, pero si se la iba a pasar la mayor parte del día sentada debía de sentirse cómoda) pero no pudo concentrarse mucho, su hermana, el compromiso de Anna y Kristoff, sus sentimientos, James, todo lo tenía revuelto, concentro en sus dedos hielo para poder posarlos en su frente y relajarse con el frio tacto.

No fueron hasta que el reloj marco las 10:30 de la noche que Kai entro anunciando el regreso de la princesa, Elsa no necesito más palabras para salir corriendo al encuentro con su hermana, llego corriendo a la entrada del castillo donde se encontró con Kristoff y James también, mientras observaban por las puertas como la silueta de la princesa se acercaba de la mano con un muy conocido muñeco de nieve.

Olaf caminaba sosteniendo la mano de Anna cuando vio aparecer a la reina frente a la puerta, miro a la princesa quien le regreso una sonrisita dándole permiso de adelantarse, el muñeco de nieve le regreso la sonrisa al tiempo en que soltaba a la peli-roja y corría hacia la rubia platinada.

-¡Elsa! –escucharon el grito emocionado de Olaf quien corría directo hacia la reina con los brazos extendidos.

-Hola amiguito –saludo dulcemente Elsa agachándose para abrazarlo.

Abrazo al muñeco de nieve mirando a su hermana con una ligera sonrisa preguntándole con esta el cómo se encontraba, Anna le sonrió de vuelta apenas, notablemente cansada, pero se veía muy bien para ser alguien que se enteró en no más de unas horas que posiblemente no tendría hijos, Kristoff se acercó a Anna notablemente preocupado, sus ojos eran como un laberinto sin final, los ojos azulados se perdieron en los ambarinos, pero no le importaba, ante él siempre se sentía desnuda, él siempre sabia el cómo se sentía, podía ver a través de ella y esa vez no fue la excepción porque él la abrazo, reconfortando su corazón.

-Estoy bien –susurro Anna regresándole el abrazo.

-Todo va a estar bien –le murmuro el rubio en su oído.

El escuchar esas palabras tan llenas de bondad y sinceridad por parte de Kristoff, la hicieron derramar lágrimas, al dejar el bosque pensó ya no tener más lágrimas en su interior, pero ahí se encontraba abrazada al rubio llorando, lloraría todo lo que necesitara llorar para poder sonreír sin remordimientos, sabiendo que tenía que sacar toda esa amargura y tristeza de su alma para poder seguir adelante sin tener que acumularlo hasta explotar y llegar a culpar a la gente que amaba sin razón.

Ya había explotado antes, y le reclamo a su hermana todo lo que no le había dicho en años en medio de aquella fiesta de coronación donde solo logro causarle más dolor a Elsa, aunque no se culpaba del todo porque ni sus padres ni Elsa le contaron sobre los poderes con los que contaba la reina, pero aun no podía dejar de sentirse mal por exponer de tal manera a su hermana, aunque no dejaría que eso se repitiera, no podía hacerle lo mismo a su hermana de nuevo, o a Kristoff, ni siquiera a James.

Se aferró a la camisa del rubio, el haber ido al bosque le había ayudado, se puso a gritar para sacar esa furia que se había acumulado por dentro de su ser, y al final termino riéndose pues de esa manera se encontró con Olaf quien se asustó al escucharla gritar, pero gracias a aquel momento de locura se sentía mucho mejor, el poder gritar y no solo contenerlo la hizo sentir una paz dentro de ella que le dio las fuerzas de regresar al castillo.

Escucho pasos alejándose de ellos, muy seguramente su hermana y el príncipe se habían ido junto a Olaf para dejarlos un tiempo a solas, cerró los ojos aun con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, escuchando los tranquilizadores latidos del rubio y no se apartó de él hasta que se vio más calmada pero aun sostenía la camisa de él con las manos sin querer soltarlo del todo, Kristoff le tomo la cara con sus dos manos, limpiando y acariciando su rostro, lo miro con una ligera sonrisita.

"_Egoísta"_ fue lo que le dijo su conciencia acto que la hizo bajar la mirada al suelo, aquel maravilloso hombre estaba abandonado todo para estar con ella, su vida tranquila y sencilla, tendría que llegar a renunciar a su trabajo de vez en cuando por motivos reales, y se vería en la mira no solo de Arendelle, sino que también por todos los reinos vecinos, aliados y no aliados tendrían sus ojos puestos en él, aquel hombre a quien amaba de gran manera le daba todo y ella parecía que solo le quitaba.

No tenía el corazón para pedirle que renunciara a algo más, mucho menos a algo tan grande como aquello, ella podría superar el no poder tener hijos pero no sabía si él podría hacerlo, el si podía tener hijos, solo necesitaría encontrar a una mujer que se lo pudiera otorgar, una vida pacifica, sencilla y una familia.

Algo que parecía ella no podía darle, apretó las manos sobre la camisa del rubio sin apartar la miraba el suelo sintiéndose derrotada, él era lo que más quería, lo que más amaba, pero porque lo amaba no deseaba que este perdiera todo por su culpa, lo abrazo de nuevo aferrándose a su cuello apoyando su cabeza en el hombro masculino del rubio.

-Te amo –murmuro Anna con la voz entrecortada (por el nudo que se comenzaba a formar en su garganta) en el oído de Kristoff.

-Yo también te amo –le dijo de vuelta el rubio abrazándola por la cintura y acariciándole la espalda temblorosa de la princesa.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus pupilas, pero esta vez no las dejo correr, las contuvo con la mirada nublada, el nudo de su garganta se agrando y su corazón se achico tras la respuesta tan firme y sincera de Kristoff, sintiendo las caricias de él en su espalda cual quemaduras.

-Pero no te puedo pedir que te quedes conmigo –le murmuro la princesa apenas con voz audible.

Kristoff deshizo el abrazo sorprendido al procesar lo dicho por la peli-roja, la miro confundido observando esos azulados ojos que lo miraban con seriedad y dolor, cristalizados por las lágrimas que se le acumulaban, le tomo la cara con ambas manos para evitar que ella rehuyera de su mirada.

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertado sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Las cejas y los labios de la peli-roja temblaron notoriamente mientras esta tomaba las manos del rubio con sus manos, apoyo por un momento su mejilla derecha contra la mano izquierda de Kristoff, acariciando el dorso de ambas manos con sus dedos, beso la palma del rubio.

-Anna –le llamo preocupado, la princesa lo miro fijamente.

-No puedo ser egoísta –susurro la peli-roja sintiendo como cada palabra le desgarraba la garganta.

-No eres egoísta –le dijo el rubio sonriéndole un poco.

-¿Cómo no soy egoísta cuando tengo que pedirte que renuncies a todo por mí? –le pregunto Anna levantando un poco la voz sintiendo su garganta ahogada por el intenso nudo que no le permitía hablar con normalidad, tomo las manos del rubio para apartarlas de su rostro.

-Tu nunca me pediste eso –le contesto firme Kristoff frunciendo el ceño llevándose una mano al pecho señalándose con énfasis- Yo tome esa decisión.

-Eso dices ahora –murmuro Anna acariciando la mano libre del rubio con ambas manos quien sintiendo como en ella la peli-roja depositaba el anillo- Pero en el futuro cuando desees un hijo y yo no te lo pueda dar…

-Hay otra manera de tener uno –le recordó el rubio molesto apretando el anillo en su mano- No uses esto como excusa para no casarte conmigo.

Excusa, así lo llamo él, sus labios, ojos y cejas mostraron una mueca por el dolor que le causo esa palabra, el rubio la miro fijamente, sin decir nada la peli-roja soltó su mano, muda por ese enorme nudo que ya no permitía que saliera palabra alguna, _¿Por qué esto duele tanto? ¿Por qué amar es tan complicado?_, entonces vio con sorpresa y dolor como una triste lagrima recorría la mejilla del rubio, Anna miro aquella lagrima con el corazón partiéndose a cada paso que daba por la cara masculina del rubio, callada llevo su mano a la cara del rubio pero Kristoff le tomo de la muñeca deteniendo su mano en el aire, ambos compartían el miedo de decirse adiós, asustados de que el otro desapareciera en cualquier momento.

El rubio se inclinó y la beso con desesperación, aquel beso húmedo por las lágrimas de ambos, cargado de todos esos sentimientos que se amontonaban en sus interiores sin saber por dónde empezar, Kristoff abandono la mano de la peli-roja para posarla en los cabellos de ella impidiendo que esta se alejara, aunque ella respondía ese beso de igual manera que él sin intensión de alejarse, ese beso que mostraba necesidad, amor y pasión, la princesa mantuvo los ojos cerrados incluso cuando el rubio se separó de ella.

-Si piensas que te dejare decidir mi vida estas equivocada –exclamo el rubio con esa voz ronca que la hacía temblar, abriendo los ojos con lentitud miro el brillo en los ojos de Kristoff- Nadie nunca ha decidido por mí y esta no va a ser la primera vez –levanto la mano y le enseño el anillo de compromiso que ella le había entregado no hace más de unos minutos- Esto, te lo daré cuando dejes de estar castigada.

-¿Me estas castigando? –hablo por fin la peli-roja entre susurros ligeramente confundida.

-Ahora no estás pensando con coherencia, el dolor que sientes por no poder tener hijos te está nublando, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te lo dijeron, y en estos momentos piensas en solucionar un problema que no sabes si existirá en un futuro –le explico el rubio metiéndose el anillo en el bolsillo- Eres demasiado tierna al pensar que te dejare o te reclamare algo que no es tu culpa –le dijo sonriendo un poco el rubio- pero me duele que quisieras alejarte de mí solo por eso.

-¿Solo por eso? –pregunto la peli-roja molesta.

-Si, solo por eso –le reto el rubio frunciendo el ceño- ¿o me dirás que ya teníamos o tenías pensado el tener hijos desde hace mucho tiempo? –le pregunto mirando como la princesa se mantenía callada- Tu nunca me has pedido nada Anna, ¿porque piensas que yo te pediría algo a ti?

-Pero esto… -comenzó de nuevo la peli-roja pero se vio interrumpida por Kristoff de nuevo.

-Anna, yo no tengo riquezas, no tengo ni una casa, solo te puedo dar este cariño y amor que tú haces brotar de mi –confeso Kristoff avergonzado- yo tampoco te puedo ofrecer niños –comento bromeando un poco logrando que Anna soltara una pequeña risa- pero si te puedo prometer estar a tu lado, ¿Eso no te basta?

-Claro que si –contesto Anna con una pequeña sonrisa- es lo que más quiero.

-Entonces debes comprender, que para mí es igual –murmuro el rubio revolviéndole los cabellos anaranjados- Y cuando lo comprendas, te devolveré el anillo –le dijo sonriendo también.

-Gracias, por estar conmigo –susurro suavemente la peli-roja.

* * *

><p>lalalalalalaalalala Feliz casi Domingo :BB les traigo esta el final del capitulo 14 con esperanzas de que no me quieran prender fuego por todo el sufrimiento, me puse a chillar mientras lo escribía, me puse a leer diarios y comentarios de mujeres que no podían tener hijos para darme una idea del sufrimiento que les carcomía aquello, hay una fotógrafa que se llama "Ana Casas Broda" hizo una serie fotográfica llamada "Kinderwunsch" que le tomo 7 años, ella tenia problemas para quedar embarazada y al final pudo tener dos, "lento y tortuoso hasta la maternidad" así también lo llaman algunos.<p>

Lo vi en mi clase de fotografía hace un par de meses cuando imaginaba toda esta historia, ella me ayudo mucho con esto, una imagen dice más que mil palabras y ella me las dijo todas.

Y es por ello que la menciono, pues sus fotografías me inspiraron un poco, y por si hay alguno por aquí que le interese la fotografía :BB

"¡Hombres!" es lo que pensé cuando escribía la parte de Kristoff xDD

**Nota de Autora**: Ya solo quedan dos capítulos :c el 15 y el 16 :c creo que el 16 no lo cortare y lo dejare largo, no planeo hacer un prologo e.e haré mejor una serie de one-shot de pequeñas cosas que sucedan después, cosas que me e imaginado xDD pero no agregare a esta historia porque no vienen al caso y solo harían bulto y esta historia podría perder el hilo y el sentido xDD y no le quiero hacer eso a mi bebe :BB solo les aviso por si se les antojan mas cosas nenas y cursis de Kristoff y Anna .w. no tendrían un orden a si que podrían ser incluso escenas que borre y solo guarde porque sentía que no tenían mucho que ver con los capítulos, mmm... algo así como "escenas eliminadas", creo que se podrían llamar así xD

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Se que los deje sorprendidos y algunos evitaron prender sus antorchas por el capitulo anterior, lo que en serio agradezco y espero que con este capitulo no me quieran quemar viva .w. soy una llorona (literalmente lloro con todo, incluso llore con la película de Hércules xD) y no saben el cuanto llore escribiendo este capitulo escuchando una melodía tristesona **(jodaeiye nader az simin a separation** si no la han escuchado es Árabe...creo o Indu no recuerdo la saque de una película xD y esta hermosa) para mantener el ambiente xDD  
>Espero que ustedes fueran más fuertes que yo xDD pero bueno... igual espero que disfruten de la lectura, tarde mucho en acomodarla y darle forma, explicar sentimientos ajenos es difícil .-. pero espero les llegara como a mi me llegaron, pues al escribir el hacerles ver lo que yo veo en mi cabeza es algo que me trae problemas a veces, pues es muy diferente ver una película y leer el libro xDD los quiero y los adoro como no tienen idea y espero que puedan seguir leyendo esta historia hasta el final :BB esperare con paciencia sus opiniones, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, comentarios cortos y largos y de las criticas constructivas c:<p>

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	17. Lo Soporta Todo I

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

[Palabras** claves** en el fic con negritas, las _melodías_ para buscar en youtube en cursiva]

**Reto en el salón:** _Harry Potter theme -__ John Williams__ (piano duet)_ [es un performance de 12 minutos y esta genialoso por Victor Cheng y Kevin Lau xDD]

**Revancha en el salón: **_William Tell Overture (Rossini - Gottschalk) _[jajajajaja el cambio drástico de las melodias me dio algo de risa pero no pude evitarlo, da un humor Random qu espero entiendan xDD]

**Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste:** _The place where wishes come true II._ (no se de quien es xDD pero amo esta melodia de clannad :3)

**Melodía en el gran salón**: _When the love falls_ _–Yiruma._

Son melodías hermosas que dan un ambiente genial a las partes, las "claves" no las comprenderan hasta que las lean en el fic xDD ese sera el momento en que cada melodía empieza c: por si quieren escucharlas :BBB

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

_**El Amor… Lo Soporta Todo.**_

_**Primera Parte**_

.

_No te escogí a ti por ser la persona más hermosa de este mundo,_

_sino porque mis días en este mundo son hermosos porque estas junto a mí._

_eres mi razón para sonreír,_

_mi motivo para estar feliz todos los días,_

_eres mi amor, mi nueva razón de existir en esta vida._

_-José Ramón Guzmán._

.

Enero termino con un mar de tranquilidad, ese invierno parecía el más tranquilo en años, la nieve se acumulaba lentamente y el cielo casi siempre estaba despejado, aunque las temperaturas aun bajas afirmaban que seguía siendo invierno se podía notar que pronto la primavera llegaría; la reina se paró al lado de Kristoff observando curiosa lo que el rubio miraba con tanta tranquilidad, en medio de aquel enorme salón de música se encontraba la peli-roja sentada al lado del príncipe James en el banquillo del piano, Anna competitivamente se esforzaba en ganarle a aquel peli-negro quien dominaba aquel instrumento a la perfección.

La guerra de una melodía a dueto con ambos príncipes concentrados en lo que hacían lograban ser un gran entretenimiento para quien los observara, la testaruda princesa trataba de recordar todas las lecciones de piano que había tenido hasta el momento, pero le frustraba que James pudiera arrinconarla por el ritmo que a veces tomaba, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur reía a carcajadas cada vez que escuchaba una nota errónea por parte de Anna, logrando que esta se molestara ligeramente agrandando su puchero.

-¿Qué hacen? –pregunto Elsa sonriendo logrando con ello sobresaltar al rubio quien no había reparado en su presencia.

-Anna me comento en la mañana que sabía tocar el piano y yo le dije que había escuchado una vez a James tocarlo, que era realmente bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y Anna termino retando a James a tocar a dueto –respondió Kristoff sonriéndole devuelta.

Los azulados ojos de la rubia platinada analizaron la escena con cuidado, desde ese día en que Anna había ido a pensar al bosque se concentraba a ponerle atención a cada gesto y movimiento que indicaran mejoría de su parte, tanto Elsa como Kristoff notaron un cambio notorio en el comportamiento y personalidad de la joven princesa después de ese día y aunque al principio les preocupo la manera ligera y confiada en que llevaba todo se dieron cuenta que esa era su manera de superar las adversidades, decidieron dejarla hacerlo a su manera, si ella quería estar sola la dejaban sola aunque siempre intentaban pasar un par de horas con ella platicando y animándola.

-Ya paso un mes… -murmuro Elsa mirando fijamente a su hermana con una ligera sonrisa- y ella se ve mejor cada día, no sé cómo agradecértelo –comento la reina posando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

Kristoff desvió la mirada de Anna por primera vez en todo ese rato para posarla en Elsa, le iba a decir que no había nada que agradecer pero una pregunta que había surgido en él desde hace mucho tiempo y que había dejado olvidada para después surgió como burbuja en el mar; la reina lo miraba tranquila esperando por alguna respuesta del rubio, ese era el momento perfecto para respuestas.

-Podrías decirme la verdad –comento el rubio sereno cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto la rubia platinada confundida apartando la mano del hombro de Kristoff.

-Hace unos meses, cuando me pediste que me quedara en el castillo y me dijiste que la razón de ello era porque Hans se quedaría en el castillo… –le recordó Kristoff mirándola- Esa no fue la única razón, ¿verdad?

Elsa lo miro tranquilamente, no le sorprendía que el rubio le cuestionara aquello, ella sabía que tarde o temprano el preguntaría sobre aquella ocasión, era inteligente, demasiado para su gusto, pero por eso era que le agradaba tanto Kristoff, de esa manera intuía que no le seria problema para el rubio moverse entre los aristócratas aunque estos intentaran derribarlo, respondería a todos de manera perspicaz y podría dominar el hilo de la conversación ingeniosamente a su gusto, solo tenía que seguir aquellas clases y ampliar sus conocimientos.

-Me sigue sorprendiendo tu astucia e inteligencia, ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta que esa no fue mi única razón? –pregunto la reina satisfecha.

-Desde que llego Hans –comenzó Kristoff sonriéndole de vuelta- él vino a Arendelle como un prisionero, la mayor parte del tiempo estaría encerrado y solo unas cuantas horas estaría haciendo el servicio, eres la Reina y tienes el poder para hacer que él haga tareas sin que se llegue a encontrar con Anna, además de que siempre está rodeado de esos guardias y hasta el momento Anna solo lo ha visto tres veces.

El rubio no había tardado más de 3 días en darse cuenta de aquello, la rubia platinada levanto ambas cejas impresionada, se cruzó de brazos extrañada por el hecho de que hasta ese momento le preguntara; de todas las personas que conocía en el grado de curiosidad era James el que les ganaba a todos, después estaba Anna pisándole los talones al peli-negro y hasta el final estaba Kristoff, él era algo curioso pero sabía esperar el momento perfecto para preguntar o dar su opinión, en cambio a Anna que actuaba precipitadamente.

-¿Por qué te tomo tanto tiempo preguntármelo? –pregunto Elsa volviendo a su tranquila expresión.

-Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero…

-Te comenzó a carcomer aquello –completo la reina volviendo su mirada hacia el piano donde James le devolvió la mirada por un momento- te traje al castillo para matar a 3 pájaros de un tiro –se apresuró a decir desviando la mirada.

-¿Y quiénes son esos pájaros? –pregunto el rubio observando el interior del salón.

-Anna, Hans y Tú –respondió la rubia platinada logrando que el rubio la mirara de nuevo completamente callado tratando de descifrar lo dicho.

-No comprendo –logro articular después de analizar su respuesta.

-El primer pájaro fue Anna –comenzó a explicar la reina mirando dulcemente a su hermana quien casi suelta carcajadas ya que el príncipe se equivocó por andar mirando a hurtadillas a Elsa- cuando comenzaron a salir me percate que ella se mantenía parte del tiempo mirando la ventana, luego me di cuenta de que eso pasaba cada vez que tenías que ir al trabajo, ella se preocupa por ti, era obvio, ella ya sabe lo que puede ocurrir en las montañas.

El rubio miro a la nombrada, la sonrisa triunfante de Anna lo hizo sonreír, el que ella se preocupara por él lo hacía feliz, un motivo más para desear volver a Arendelle después de un duro día de trabajo, su familia también se preocupaba por él, los Trolls siempre aguardaban por su llegada, pero que aquella peli-roja se preocupara por su persona lo hacía sentir tan nervioso y vivo, cálido.

-Si no te invitaba a quedarte en el castillo hubieras estado durante el invierno en las montañas en alguna cabaña ¿cierto?, si Anna se preocupaba solo por que ibas un día no podía ni imaginar cómo estaría por más de 2 meses.

-Oh, entiendo –murmuro el rubio algo avergonzado- ¿Pero entonces…

-¿Por qué no te invite a quedarte en ese entonces? Porque no me parecía una razón suficientemente valida como para que tú te animaras, eres demasiado tímido, algo orgulloso y caballeroso para aceptar quedarte con nosotras.

Se miraron unos minutos antes de reír suavemente, la reina tenía razón después de todo, aquel pedido los habría dejado en una plática sumamente vergonzosa e incómoda para ambos, él probablemente la hubiera rechazado de inmediato y ella no hubiera tenido el valor para pedirlo de nuevo, mucho menos de ordenarlo.

-El segundo pájaro era Hans –comenzó de nuevo una vez que se vio serena- aunque como bien dijiste tengo el poder como para evitar que se cruce con Anna, me ponía nerviosa que él estuviera en el mismo lugar, y era la excusa perfecta para traerte sin que te hiriera el orgullo.

Y era cierto, solo la mención del príncipe Hans y el hecho de que estuviera en el mismo lugar de Anna le daba suficientes motivos para quedarse, por eso mismo acepto el quedarse en primer lugar, le había avergonzado, se sintió incomodo pero acepto sin dudarlo.

-El tercer pájaro eras tú –soltó la reina logrando que Kristoff le pusiera la mayor atención- pronto vendría un baile, y necesitaba que al menos te presentaras en las cenas –murmuro Elsa la última parte evitando la miranda molesta que se comenzaba a formar en el rostro del rubio- Sabia que no te atreverías a ir a un baile, pero una cena la podrías soportar.

-Entonces ya tenías planeado que asistiera a esa cena –afirmo el montañero inquieto.

-Sí, no te enfades, igual tenías la elección de asistir o no, necesitaba que cuando menos algunos nobles supieran de tu existencia como compañero de Anna –trato de explicarse Elsa ante la molesta mirada del ambarino.

-Me manipulaste –gruño el rubio por lo bajo escuchando las risas dentro del salón distantes y bajas.

-Te di un empujón –murmuro entre dientes la reina mirando seriamente el ceño fruncido del rubio- oh no tienes derecho alguno de enfadarte Bjorgman, no solo te di techo y alimento, te estoy dando lo más importante para mí.

No fue la mirada seria de la rubia platinada, fue el modo de decir su apellido lo que le hizo tener un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, Elsa podía ser amable y benévola cuando quería pero también sabía cómo causar miedo a la gente si se lo proponía, ella y Anna eran diferentes en ese aspecto, la reina era más calculadora y fría, teniendo en mente lo que debía proteger, y en la sima de la pirámide se encontraban Arendelle y Anna; sin embargo no le agradaba en nada que lo hubiera utilizado como una marioneta, había subestimado a Elsa.

-Pero eso no justifica el que me hayas tratado como una de tus fichas de ajedrez –se quejó el rubio mirando el suelo a pesar de que se sentía molesto recordaba que la que se encontraba a su lado era la reina.

-Cuida tus palabras Bjorgman –le regaño Elsa con postura, le hizo un poco de gracia el comportamiento infantil por parte de Kristoff- cada vez tus comentarios hacia mí se vuelven más groseros.

-Me disculpo por eso –comento haciendo una inclinación de respeto logrando hacer sonreír a la rubia platinada quien le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el brazo haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.

-Sé que es tu modo de hablar, realmente no me molesta tanto, ya que te considero parte de mi familia y me molestaría que ocultaras tus verdaderos pensamientos, cuando estamos en privado o con Anna y James no dudes en tratarme como tu amiga –le pidió sonriente antes de volver a su postura calmada- pero tienes que empezar a cuidar de eso cuando estemos con los aristócratas, si un súbdito le habla así a su reina puede levantar rumores realmente molestos.

-Tendré cuidado –prometió el rubio sintiendo más armonioso el ambiente.

Una tonada diferente comenzó llamando la atención de ambos, la revancha se avecinaba más intensa y rápida que la del principio, James y Anna mantenían la mirada puesta en las partituras que con magia se iban cambiando gracias al peli-negro, las manos de ambos no se despegaban de las teclas, se veían concentrados, cansados pero no daban señales de rendirse, el cabello de Anna se encontraba suelto y algo despeinado, la cebolla que antes llevaba se soltó en algún momento de intensidad por parte de la peli-roja, el cabello del príncipe caía graciosamente sobre su frente mojada por el ligero sudor que le causo el esfuerzo.

-Los institutrices me han hablado maravillosamente de ti –comento Elsa cambiando de tema obteniendo de nuevo la atención del rubio- alaban tu paciencia, y están muy satisfechos por tu rápida manera de entender y aprender.

-No es muy difícil –comento algo avergonzado Kristoff- el abuelo Pabbie me ayudo cuando era niño.

-¿Por eso sabes leer y escribir? –pregunto la reina benévolamente.

-También sé historia y geografía –afirmo el rubio recordando las tardes en las que el Troll mayor se empeñaba en enseñarle.

Cuando era pequeño su único propósito y meta en la vida era ser repartidor de Hielo, cosecharlo y venderlo, ese era su mayor sueño, lo único que quería hacer y lo que lo hacía seguir adelante, así que cuando el abuelo Pabbie le comenzó a enseñar a leer y escribir no le vio mucha utilidad, pero no quería ser maleducado con el mayor de los Trolls, lo acogieron, lo alimentaron, lo aceptaron por lo que decidió aprender todo lo que el abuelo Pabbie le enseñaba.

Y se alegraba por ello, gracias al mayor de los Trolls ahora le era más fácil aprender lo que necesitaba para poder estar al lado de Anna, la próxima vez que fuera a verlos le llevaría un enorme libro a su maestro, el abuelo Pabbie adora los libros y la sabiduría después de todo.

-¿No tienes ningún problema con los institutrices? –pregunto curiosa Elsa, pues quería que el rubio se sintiera cómodo con las clases.

Eran más de 6, cada uno dedicado a algo diferente, los mejores de Arendelle le estaban enseñado y aunque en un principio pensó que era demasiado que le pusieran tan buenos maestros recordó la frase que uso Elsa cuando se los presento "Edúquenlo como nos educaron a Anna y a mí" en otras palabras "Eduquen al futuro príncipe como tal" por unos días le molestaron esas palabras, pero después de esas horas tediosas de estudio Anna siempre lo esperaba sonriente preguntándole por su día lo que lo hacía olvidar toda molestia.

-No, aunque la Sra. Fiona me asusta un poco –respondió Kristoff con una ligera risa.

La Sr. Fiona, la nana de Anna y Elsa, le enseñaba sobre modales tanto en la mesa como en sociedad, la manera de comportarse, de sentarse, lo que debía y no debía hacer, estricta, recta y con un terrible genio, solía tener la mala costumbre de cambiar su estado dulce a asesino lo que lo ponía nervioso.

-Ella es así –afirmo la reina riendo también- es muy buena enseñando y como se trata de modales no hay nadie mejor que ella para enseñarlo.

-Bueno, sus métodos de enseñanza me asustan un poco así que está bien, hace que preste más atención y memorice mejor las cosas –comento el rubio al aire.

-Gracias por ser comprensivo con todo esto –agradeció Elsa apenada, no le era muy grato pedirle a Kristoff que aprendiera tantas cosas pero era por el bien de él y Anna.

-Es la única condición que me impusiste para poder casarme con Anna, ningún otro me hubiera dejado casarme con una princesa.

La sonrisa agradecida del rubio la hizo pensar en su padre, aquel gentil y soberano rey que admiraba y recordaba, se preguntó si su padre hubiera dejado a Kristoff hacerlo, el rubio había demostrado su amor por Anna, el rey siempre hizo lo mejor para Arendelle, busco la manera de hacerlo sin descuidar de sus hijas, pasaba sus ratos libres tratando de ayudarla con sus poderes aun cuando ella lo alejaba, algo en su interior le dijo que él hubiera dejado a Kristoff desposar a su hija.

-¿Cuándo piensas regresarle el anillo? –pregunto Elsa cambiando de tema, no era que no le gustara hablar de sus padres pero no creía que estuviera lista de hablar de ellos con otra persona que no fuera Anna.

-Se lo eh querido regresar desde el momento en que se lo quito –murmuro el rubio divertido.

La melodía se perdió y ambos voltearon hacia el piano encontrándose a Anna y a James con las frentes apoyadas sobre el piano, se notaba el cansancio de ambos por la manera en que subía y bajan los hombros de ambos.

-Gane –se escuchó el susurro cansado de James.

-No es cierto –le reprocho la princesa empujándolo con su brazo del banco.

Kristoff se carcajeo al ver como la peli-roja empujaba al peli-negro quien cayó al suelo con los brazos y pies extendidos, no le sorprendió que el príncipe se riera ni mucho menos que se quedara tumbado en el suelo, la princesa y la reina rieron después aunque la primera soltaba risitas que demostraban su agotamiento.

-Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien –soltó el rubio mirando fijamente a la peli-roja.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto la rubia platinada observando como el príncipe se incorporaba.

-No, sé que no soy el tipo de flores y chocolates, o esas cosas románticas, pero, quiero hacer el esfuerzo –comento avergonzado rascándose la cabeza- ella enserio se está esforzando por seguir adelante y se le ve la mejoría pero sé que por dentro ella está deprimida.

Sin embargo no importaba cuanto pasara observando a la peli-roja, Kristoff no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer para poder sorprenderla, al tercer día desesperado se encontró al peli-negro a la mitad de un pasillo, una idea fugaz paso por su mente y en un impulso tomo a James del brazo y lo arrastro por los pasillos del castillo, el peli-negro le preguntaba curioso hacia donde lo llevaba, e incluso por un momento bromeo con temas sobre acoso sexual y muerte pero no logro hacer cantar al rubio quien no se detuvo hasta estar dentro del cuarto de Anna.

-¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? –pregunto aterrado el peli-negro mirado los aposentos de la princesa.

Elsa lo iba a matar. Miro al rubio quien se veía concentrado mirando a su alrededor, buscando e ideando, el peli-negro se desordeno sus cabellos negros imaginando las mil y un maneras de morir congelado, en diferentes escenarios pero las mismas personas, Elsa levantando las manos y él tratando de explicar torpemente el porqué se encontraba en la recamara de su hermana.

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar algo que pueda ayudarme a imaginar algún buen regalo para Anna –susurro Kristoff observando la habitación por completo.

-Bueno, unos compran Flores, otros chocolates, pero como siempre tú eres original y diferente, entrar en los aposentos de tu prometida a hurtadillas no creo que sea buena idea –le regaño James entre susurros- Si Anna se entera…

-Por eso necesito que hechices las puertas, si Anna no puede abrir las puertas se va a extrañar e ira por Kai para que la ayude a abrirlo, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame –le gruño el montañero sin moverse de su lugar.

El rubio no se sentía a gusto entrando de esa manera y mucho menos hurgando en las pertenencias de Anna, pero no tenía ninguna mejor idea, las ideas de Elsa no le ayudaron mucho, eran las mismas que el antes había pensado, cosas sencillas que la harían feliz solo por un rato y no la sorprenderían, ni la conmoverían.

Miraban sin tocar nada, solo observaban con cuidado y analizaban cuales pertenencias estaban más usadas como cuidadas, el rubio tomo a "Kristoforo" con ambas manos mirando a la mutación de oso y reno confundido, no le gustaba en nada ese peluche, no le parecía un peluche adecuado para Anna aunque era algo que probablemente ella adoraba, el sombrero grisáceo casi negro que llevaba en la cabeza lo hizo hacer una mueca, no tenía ni idea si tomarlo como un insulto o un halago.

Insulto por que el peluche era el más horrendo y que la princesa le pusiera "Kristoforo" además de que llevaba su sombrero gris puesta sobre la cabeza le daba muestra evidente que ella pensaba en él cuando veía al peluche; Halago porque cuando ella antes y después de dormir pensaba en el durmiendo abrazada a ese peluche.

-¡Oye! Creo que tu prometida te engaña –escuchó el susurro de James extrañado- ¿Por qué tiene ropa de hombre en su cuarto?

Kristoff dejo el peluche sobre la cama justo como lo encontró y camino hacia el enorme ropero, entre la pared y el ropero se encontraban dos maniquís de costura, realmente escondidos, observo el traje de hombre que le señalo James, un traje negro con botones dorados y camisa roja, el saco con forma de militar le recordó al del cuadro del padre de Elsa y Anna.

-Esto… -murmuro el rubio tocando la suave tela con sus manos.

Los bordados finos y pequeños de rojo y dorado los recorrió con sus dedos suavemente y con cuidado, miro el otro maniquí que se encontraba junto a ese, el vestido de un suave rojo le recordaron a los dibujos de Anna, los bordados del vestido eran los mismos que los del traje de hombre.

"_Puse algunos detalles en tu traje para que combinará con mi vestido, mi vestido es más rojo que negro__" _

Escucho las palabras de la peli-roja como si ella estuviera a su lado, recordando aquella pelea que tuvieron, su rostro entusiasmado, esa mirada llena de ilusión, y luego recordó la enorme decepción de ella al no poder ir a ese baile que tanto planeo; despojo al maniquí del traje y se lo paso al impactado peli-negro.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto confundido James.

-Tengo lo que necesito –susurro triunfante Kristoff.

Salieron con cuidado de la habitación de la peli-roja, el príncipe quito el sencillo hechizo de las puertas y se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación del rubio, el peli-negro noto sorprendido lo cerca que estaba una de la otra, frunció el ceño sin comprender como Elsa había permitido aquello, negó con la cabeza con fuerza desordenándose los cabellos con ambas manos, se suponía que quería que la reina lo mirara y viera las buenas cosas que él podía hacer, pero si ella se enteraba que había ayudado al rubio a hurgar en la habitación de su hermana menor estaría perdido.

-Entrar a hurtadillas y robarle a tu prometida no te ayudara en nada –le gruño James.

-No lo estoy robando, es mío –le afirmo el rubio dejando el traje en la cama.

-Tu no usarías esto ni aunque te dieran un reino entero –comento risueño el peli-negro señalando el traje con burla.

-No lo usaría ni aunque me dieran un reino entero –afirmo Kristoff divertido también- pero lo usaría si a Anna le hace feliz.

James lo miro seriamente un segundo antes de soltar una sonora exclamación de fastidio dejándose caer en la cama con dramatización, el rubio contemplo cada detalle del traje mientras el peli-negro hacia sus berrinches.

-Ahora, necesito que me hagas otro favor –le pidió el montañero sonriendo de lado antes de esquivar una almohada voladora.

-Esto de los favores se te está haciendo costumbre –murmuro el peli-negro soltando un suspiro.

Se juntó con Elsa y James en el estudio de la reina después de cenar asegurándose de que Anna no escuchara de sus planes por accidente, y les comento lo que había pensado, ambos escucharon el fuerte regaño de la rubia platinada al darse cuenta de que se habían metido en el cuarto de su hermana, el peli-negro miro con reproche al rubio quien solo le pudo sonreír en respuesta, cuando Elsa se volteo, James le golpeo con el puño el hombro evvitando hacer mucho ruido, la rubia platinada después de un enorme sermón decidió ayudar.

Elsa cepillaba con lentitud y calma los cabellos anaranjados de su hermana ese día de Febrero, una semana después de organizarse bien con James y Kristoff sobre lo que el rubio planeaba hacer, miro el rostro tranquilo de Anna por el reflejo del espejo, con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de las cepilladas suaves, el cabello recién lavado desprendía el aroma a flores primaverales.

-Hace mucho que no me cepillaban el cabello –murmuro Anna sonriente.

-Mamá solía hacerlo y podía pasarse horas peinándonos a ambas –recordó Elsa.

-Es relajante, todo un cosquilleo, muy lindo –ronroneo la princesa haciendo reír a la reina quien le estiro un poco un mechón juguetonamente logrando que la peli-roja se quejara.

Se sacaron la lengua mutuamente antes de volver a lo que hacían, Anna volvió a cerrar los ojos concentrándose en las caricias, la rubia platinaba noto como todo el estrés de la peli-roja se liberaba con cada movimiento de cepillo, de haber sabido que eso la relajaría lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, tomó un poco de crema y lo esparció por los cabellos con los dedos, se limpió las manos con un pañuelo y dejo reposar la crema por unos minutos.

Era un tratamiento de belleza que había aprendido por su madre, llevo sus manos al collar que llevaba consigo, de una cadena de oro blanco que sostenía un zafiro cortado en un perfecto circulo, casi no lo usaba ya que pensaba en el cómo en uno de sus mayores tesoros, aun recordaba el día en que se lo había regalado la difunta reina.

Contando con 13 años y el temor de sus poderes que la invadían en la realidad y en sus sueños, su madre llego en la noche a calmar las constantes pesadillas que siempre tenía, acariciaba sus cabellos y le cantaba hasta que durmiera pero esa vez no solo le canto, se quitó el collar que siempre llevaba y se lo abrocho alrededor del cuello.

"Este es mi amuleto, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo, este collar es hermoso como tú y posee magia bella y buena, me ayudo a tener hermosos sueños cuando tu padre se iba en sus viajes y me dijo que tu serias niña incluso cuando aún no estaba embarazada"

Desde esa noche siempre usaba el collar para dormir, porque no volvió a tener pesadillas gracias a el, durante el día lo usaba cuando se sentía insegura, el collar no era lo mismo que sus guantes, los guantes los usaba la mayoría del tiempo porque temía que su magia pudiera escapársele literalmente de las manos.

El día de su coronación varias veces se llevó la mano al cuello en busca de ese collar, pero ese día no pudo llevar consigo el zafiro, pues su capa hecha especialmente para la coronación no le permitió ponérselo; pero el collar era un recordatorio de que no toda la magia era mala, era su esperanza, de que todo podría llegar a mejorar, que algún día dominaría los poderes con los que nació, y que al dormir ya no tendría más pesadillas, aun sin el collar.

Su esperanza que siempre la consoló; miro el reflejo de su hermana quien se miraba fijamente, perdida en pensamientos, sus ojos distantes y sumergidos en el espejo la hicieron imaginar en lo que seguramente estaba pasando por la mente de su hermana, la lucha constante que llevaba en el interior desde hace un mes.

Su madre la había encontrado de esa manera aquella noche y no dudó en darle una esperanza a ese pequeño corazón que se atosigaba de pesadillas noche tras noche.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? –pregunto Elsa señalándole el collar, Anna despertó de su ensoñación mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Era el collar de mamá –contesto extrañada por la inusual pregunta de su hermana.

-Este collar le dijo a nuestra madre que yo iba a ser niña cuando aún no nacía –le comento la rubia platinada logrando tener la completa atención de la peli-roja- los trolls se lo dieron a nuestro padre como muestra de lealtad a la corona de Arendelle, tiene una magia especial que dice el sexo del primer hijo que tendrá una mujer sin estar embarazada.

Anna miro el collar sin pestañear, frente a ella estaba la posibilidad de saber si lograría quedar embarazada, todo ese mes de neutralidad acabaría, la angustia y la ansiedad que posiblemente la seguiría por años se desvanecerían, ese collar le podía dar la respuesta, se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo una sonrisa, se volteó y se sentó dándole la espalda al espejo para tener a Elsa de frente y miro con cuidado ese collar de zafiro.

-¿Quieres probarlo? Si se mueve de Norte a Sur es niño, si se mueve de Este a Oeste es niña –soltó la reina suavemente y entonces deseó no haber dicho nada.

Su mente analizo rápidamente las palabras que había soltado, ese collar podía ser peor que un diagnóstico, no solo acabaría con sus esperanzas, ese 90% se convertiría en un 100%, apretó sus manos hechas puño y miro los ojos dudosos de Anna asustada.

-Si no se mueve… -susurro la peli-roja con voz quebrada.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Elsa bajo la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose tonta, no pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y por el tranquilo momento que estaba pasando con su hermana, de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, soltó justamente esas, se reprochó y se regañó internamente por no haberlo pensado detenidamente.

Anna se levantó del banquito y le quito el collar a su hermana del cuello, fue lento y suave pero a la rubia platinada le tomo tiempo en deducir lo que estaba pasando, Elsa tomo el collar como en un acto de reflejo logrando que la peli-roja lo soltara, la princesa contemplo el collar balancearse frenéticamente en el aire por la brusquedad del movimiento, la rubia platinada vio con horror como su hermana levantaba la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba.

-¡Anna! –exclamo Elsa tratando de alejar el collar de la mano de su hermana pero ella la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que quitara el collar.

-¿Es la derecha cierto? –pregunto Anna mirando directamente los ojos de la reina.

Miraron los azulados ojos de la otra con el ceño fruncido, la mirada de la peli-roja mostraban determinación y Elsa sabía que cuando su hermana ponía esa mirada no había poder humano que la pudiera detener.

-No creo que… –susurro la rubia platinada tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermana.

-Por favor… –pidió suplicante la peli-roja antes de soltar la muñeca de Elsa.

El suspiro que dio la reina le hizo ver que no se iba a interponer en su decisión, Anna miro hipnotizada el vaivén antes de poner su mano derecha debajo del collar, con la palma hacia arriba, el collar de inmediato quedo congelado, como si un imán lo estuviera jalando hacia la mano de la peli-roja, quieto como si el aire no existiera

-Anna –pero ella no escucho el susurro de la rubia platinada.

La peli-roja miro el petrificado collar con el corazón en la garganta, su mente quedo en blanco, como la pálida nieve de Olaf, sintió sus labios secarse y sus ojos no dejaron escapar ningún pestañeo, miraba fijamente el petrificado colgante, aguanto su respiración soportando las ganas inmensas de llorar, el impulso de quitar la mano la invadió, pero antes de que su mano pudiera reaccionar el zafiro comenzó a moverse débilmente.

Respingo sorprendida, parpadeo tantas veces que no pudo contarlas, su mente que se encontraba más pálido que la nieve comenzó a llenarse de colores, preguntas, respuestas, teorías y recuerdos, el balanceo del collar comenzó a tomar fuerzas y sus ojos desprendieron lágrimas de cocodrilo, sus labios secos los lleno de saliva mientras se curvaban de una enorme sonrisa que se bañaba de lágrimas saladas, pero no le importaba, lo único que ella podía ver, lo que la estaba volviendo completamente loca de felicidad era ese movimiento suave en línea recta que daba el collar.

-Esto… -soltó emocionada Elsa mirando la dirección en que se movía.

De un lado a otro casi tocando el hombro derecho de Elsa y al otro extremo el hombro derecho de Anna, se movía en la dirección a la que siempre apuntaban las brújulas, la que siempre seguían los montañeros cuando se perdían, el norte que siempre les ayudaba a regresar a casa.

A pesar de que el brazo comenzaba a cosquillearle por el cansancio de tenerlo extendido no lo movió ni un poco, quería ver ese vaivén por más tiempo, hipnotizada por la buena noticia, pensó en los momentos en que se había puesto a pensar en que todo lo malo le pasaba a ella, pero el mundo siempre terminaba mostrándole algo bueno dentro de tanta oscuridad.

-Norte y Sur –murmuro la reina sonriente.

-Niño –susurro entre sollozos Anna mirando a su hermana con esa enorme sonrisa que hace mucho no mostraba.

Las suaves risas que comenzó a soltar la peli-roja llenaron de júbilo a Elsa quien la miro con una felicidad palpable, Anna bajo el brazo cansada y se limpió la cara risueña, la rubia platinada se volvió a poner el collar mirando como la peli-roja hacia un reproche con los labios.

-¡Ahora prueba tú! –exclamo Anna tratando de tomar de nuevo el collar.

-No –respondió simplemente Elsa ocultando el collar bajo su frio vestido.

-¡Vamos Elsa! –suplico la princesa pero solo logro que la reina le sacara la lengua.

Elsa no quería saber nada sobre eso, apenas empezaba a pensar en James como algo más que amigos, no tenía deseo alguno de saber si tendría hijos, mucho menos del sexo de estos, aplasto con cariño los cachetes inflados de su hermana antes de recordarle que su cabello seguía lleno de crema.

La rubia platinada hizo sentar de nuevo a la peli-roja frente al espejo para seguir con ese tratamiento, tomando un poco de agua mojo los cabellos y cepillo suavemente para remover la crema que había colocado no hace más de unos cuantos minutos, la serenidad de la princesa se notaba a flor de piel, incluso los pómulos ligeramente rosados la hacían ver aún más bella y natural que de costumbre.

Un niño, la peli-roja suspiro sintiendo su corazón acelerado, sintiendo cada latido diferente al otro, se sentía bien, libre y serena, todo el peso que había cargado por más de un mes se desvaneció gracias a ese zafiro, sintió el impulso de correr y contárselo a Kristoff pero prefirió mantenerlo en secreto, una sorpresa.

¿Peli-rojo o rubio? Se preguntó sonriente, antes de cerrar los ojos y regañarse internamente por apresurarse tanto, el mundo era complicado, un día podía ser el más feliz de su vida y el siguiente un infierno, en un momento reía y al siguiente lloraba, pero siempre trataba de reír por más que el mundo fuera complicado, pues ella era feliz con tal de ver a las personas que ama.

Anna tomo entre sus manos un poco de perfume y se lo coloco en las muñecas, las olisqueó con una pequeña sonrisita antes de mirar de nuevo el reflejo de su siempre tranquila hermana por el espejo, aquellos cabellos rubios platinados siempre le parecieron los más hermosos que había visto, muchos momentos fueron los que se vio envidiando a Elsa por ello.

Esos cabellos por sus poderes, ¿y si no eran ni rubios ni peli-rojos? ¿Y si los cabellos eran de otro color? ¿Y si ese niño nacía con poderes como su tía? Sacudió la cabeza borrando los pensamientos, y se enfocó en Elsa quien le pidió que se mantuviera quieta, era probable que su hermana se hubiera hecho la mismas preguntas antes, o tal vez lo haría en el futuro.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con James? –pregunto pícaramente mientras observaba el ligero sonrojo que se formaba en su hermana.

"_Tan linda"_ murmuro en su interior divertida, su hermana podía ser todo lo que quería pero no podía ocultar ese ligero rubor y ese brillito en su mirar cuando le preguntaba por ese peli-negro, pero a pesar de que siempre lograba sacarle esa reacción, Elsa no le decía nada, cambiando de tema constantemente, diciendo que se encontraba ocupada o simplemente haciendo como si nunca hubiera escuchado el nombre de _esa persona_.

-Te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto –soltó la reina con una sonrisa suave.

Ahora ese había sido pretexto para no hablar de nuevo, frunció los labios en un enorme puchero, su hermana le hablaba ahora de todo excepto de una cosa, o más bien persona, ni siquiera decía su nombre, y eso le preocupaba, si con ella no hablaba sobre él, entonces con el príncipe hablaba menos sobre lo que sentía.

"_Muy apenas me muestra sus sentimientos a mí"_ se dijo con tristeza.

-Elsa –murmuro con reproche pero la rubia platinada solo se dedicaba a acomodarle los cabellos ligeramente húmedos.

La peli-roja observo el pequeño ceño fruncido de su hermana con curiosidad, se aguanto un suspiro de intranquilidad, Elsa no le diría nada por el momento y lo entendía, pero no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría seguirlo aguantando, ella no era conocida por su paciencia.

-A veces me estorba –murmuro resignada Anna refiriéndose a su cabello.

-Eso es porque te la pasas corriendo y dando vueltas, es suave y largo, te sienta muy bien –le dijo tranquilamente Elsa posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la princesa.

-Gracias –le agradeció Anna sinceramente.

Se miraron por el espejo con una sonrisita- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –pregunto Elsa caminando hacia el ropero.

-Claro –contesto contenta Anna.

Eran raros los momentos en que la reina le pedía un favor, normalmente su hermana trataba de hacerlo todo ella sola y la peli-roja tenía casi que suplicar que la dejara ayudar, por lo que cuando ocurrían esos pequeños momentos en que Elsa le pedía un favor ella no dudaba en cumplirlo.

-Necesito que te pruebes un vestido –soltó Elsa metiéndose entre el ropero y la pared.

Anna se paró del banquillo mirando curiosa a su hermana, el único vestido que se encontraba donde su hermana buscaba era el que ella había hecho, frunció el ceño extrañada, la reina saco el vestido rojo y camino hacia ella entregándoselo.

Lo había escondido junto al traje que hizo para Kristoff, aunque él le dijo con tanto esmero que no tenía intenciones de asistir a un baile ella lo conservo con el deseo de que él cambiara de opinión, y cuando se vio enferma por ese maldito veneno que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos le ordeno enojada a Gerda que lo arrumbara en ese lugar, el más recóndito de su cuarto, el más oscuro, abandonándolo.

-Pero este… -murmuro Anna sintiendo la suave tela como plumas contra su tacto.

-No lo llegaste a usar, pero necesito ver cómo te queda para poder usarlo en otro baile –comento con calma Elsa.

La princesa se quedó en silencio, y aunque ese vestido le recordaba un evento muy triste y desgarrador, su hermana tenía razón, como siempre para variar, ese vestido no podía quedarse solo ahí, acumulando polvo; se lo puso con ayuda de las mucamas, agradeció las temperaturas aun bajas ya que el vestido tenia demasiadas capas por ser de invierno, de un rojo vino, y algunos detalles bordados pero finos en negro, tenía un escote en forma de corazón, entallado hasta la cintura, no era muy ostentoso, realmente era algo sencillo pero hermoso para una fiesta, y poco voluminoso para bailar cómodamente.

El pequeño listón dorado que enmarcaba su cintura le daba un toque formal, sus hombros un poco descubiertos por las mangas que salían desde por debajo de la axila revelaban la constelación de pecas que se extendían por su cuello y hombros donde caían suavemente sus cabellos anaranjados.

-Te ves hermosa –comento Elsa con una sonrisa- es un vestido precioso.

-Gracias –murmuro la peli-roja un poco avergonzada.

Pero el rostro sonriente de la reina paso a ser uno extrañado, con el ceño levemente fruncido, la princesa bajo su mirada hacia la cintura donde terminaba los encajes negros y comenzaba el listón dorado, la rubia platinada llevo su mano hacia los detalles negros y los examino de cerca.

-Necesito que Gerda vea esto, creo que está un poco largo y ella puede arreglarlo –comento Elsa seriamente.

-¿Se ve mal? –pregunto Anna preocupada.

-Un poco raro –comento sinceramente la reina.

-¡Beth! –llamo Elsa a una de las mucamas- ¿Dónde está Gerda? –le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-La vi entrar al salón de baile, Majestad, creo que dijo algo sobre un cuadro –respondió la aludida nerviosa.

-Gracias –le comento antes de tomar la mano de Anna y guiarla fuera de la habitación.

La peli-roja siguió a su hermana realmente confundida, la reina soltó la mano de la princesa mientras ambas caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, Anna miro fijamente la postura tensa de Elsa con curiosidad, su hermana nunca fue buena mintiendo, o al menos no con ella.

-¿Y porque no simplemente la mandas a llamar? –pregunto Anna con una sonrisa.

-Con suerte y nos encontramos con Kristoff, para que vea lo bella que estas –le respondió velozmente la reina con una sonrisita picara logrando que la peli-roja se sonrojara y avergonzara lo suficiente como para mantenerse callada en lo que quedaba de trayectoria.

Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta con tranquilidad, el salón de baile estaba iluminado por los candelabros que solamente se prendían en bailes y eventos especiales, Anna miro con asombro como en el lugar en donde se colocaban mesas de bocadillos se encontraba ocupado con decorados de flores naturales de diversos colores, se preguntó de dónde habían salido pues estaban en invierno cuando recordó el invernadero.

Dejo sus pensamientos hacia las flores de lado para seguir viendo el lugar, el piano de cola lo habían traído desde el salón de música y se encontraba al final del salón sobre el pequeño escenario donde normalmente estaba el trono de la reina, la tapa del piano se encontraba cerrada y en ella se encontraban más flores.

El suave y dulce olor de las flores la guiaron por el salón, caminaba con curiosidad y con una genuina alegría, su mente estaba atando todos los cabos sueltos y ya se imaginaba hacia donde iba todo aquello, que Elsa le ayudara a cepillar su cabello fue una cosa, pero que le pidiera usar ese vestido la hizo intuir algo.

Volteo hacia atrás esperándose encontrar con Elsa pero su hermana ya no estaba en ese lugar, la busco con la mirada topándose de frente con Kristoff, la sonrisa que el rubio le brindaba la deslumbro, y el verlo con ese traje elegante pero sencillo la hicieron tragar saliva, aun con ese traje el rubio no dejaba de verse juvenil y atractivo gracias a ese cabello despeinado y simple que le caracterizaba.

Endemoniadamente guapo, el traje enmarcaba el escultural cuerpo de Kristoff, entallando sus espalda ancha y su cintura estrecha, ella ya sabía que el rubio tenía un cuerpo bien cuidado, por el ejercicio de las montañas y el hecho de que comiera saludablemente la hicieron pensar en cómo sería él, se sonrojo vivazmente al verse pensando en eso.

-Kristoff –susurro apenas la peli-roja sonrojada cual tomate mirando a su avergonzado acompañante.

-Te, te vez hermosa –tartamudeo un poco sonriéndole- bueno siempre te ves de esa manera, aunque me gusta más como te vez recién levantada.

-¡Kristoff! –exclamo la princesa avergonzada mirando para todos lados, eso se podía malinterpretar y se alivió por ver solo el salón.

-¿Qué? –pregunto divertido- Tu cabello despeinado es lindo.

Anna sonrió dulcemente, nunca le había gustado su cabello enmarañado, pero que él pensara de esa manera la hicieron querer comerlo a besos, ese hombre podía ser tan agrio como dulce.

-Y ni hablar de tu baba –dijo bromeando.

-Yo no babeo –le reprocho Anna caminando hacia él.

Deposito un suave beso en los labios del rubio quien lo recibió gustoso, se sonrieron entre el beso antes de separarse, la peli-roja paso sus manos por el pecho del rubio acomodando mejor un botón mal abrochado, dejando un cosquilleo por donde sus dedos pasaban, un toque inocente y natural que le dejaron sensaciones cálidas y agradables al joven.

-Qué bueno que no fuiste a ese baile –murmuro Anna con voz grabe llamando la atención del rubio, alzo la mirada hacia esos ojos ambarinos- Te ves demasiado guapo para que pasaras desapercibido de las miradas femeninas.

-Es más cómodo de lo que creí –comento Kristoff con una sonrisa.

-Lo mande a hacer de esa manera para que no te sintieras incomodo, quería que te la pasaras bien –le confeso Anna devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, es cómodo, pero me siento raro –dijo risueño el rubio desabotonándose el primer botón.

-Te acostumbraras –le prometió la princesa ayudándole a aflojarse un poco la corbata.

El rubio miro por encima de la cabeza de la peli-roja e hizo una señal con la cabeza, la suave melodía que invadió el gran salón llenándolo con las suaves pisadas de las teclas del piano arrullaron la atmosfera, la peli-roja no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era el que tocaba esa hermosa melodía, suave y serena, con un toque de sentimientos dulces y armoniosos que hicieron el ambiente más íntimo entre Kristoff y ella.

-¿Quieres bailar? –pregunto el rubio extendiendo su mano izquierda.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por la mano de la peli-roja, pues ella gustosa poso su mano derecha sobre la de él quien la atrajo a sí, abrazándola por la pequeña y enmarcada cintura de la joven princesa mientras ella posaba su mano libre sobre el hombro derecho del montañero.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar? –pregunto sorprendida la peli-roja mientras se dejaba guiar por el rubio.

-También me están enseñando esto –le respondió Kristoff sonriéndole.

-Espero que no sea del todo mi culpa –murmuro Anna recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

-No lo es –le aseguro el montañero tomándose con calma el baile.

Moviéndose lentamente al compás de ese suave tocar, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, de su mutua compañía, el aroma a flores, y el sonido de sus sincronizados corazones.

* * *

><p>No estoy muerta xDD y no pienso dejar incompleta esta historia. (Aclarando de una vez)<p>

**Nota de Autora**: 8,000 palabras en la mitad del capitulo 15 .-. sep, ya lo decidí, el ultimo episodio no lo cortare y lo dejare largo y monstruoso como me quede :BBB espero les guste este capitulo que tarde toda esta semana en escribir :$ después de tanto sufrir les traigo amor y corazones nenas, mis capítulos cursis por si los extrañaban :BB y ya tengo planeado mi otro Long-fic Kristanna, puse el summary en mi perfil para ya no salirme del tema xDDD solo les dejare palabras claves (palabritas claves para mi futuro fic: Moderno, Kristoff, Anna, Kristanna, Frozen, Colores, Romance, Humor, Drama)

Pido disculpas formalmente :$ no saben lo apenada que estoy por tardarme tanto en publicar, estas son mis razones:

1. Les recuerdo que estoy en Facultad y por 2 semanas estuve estancada de proyectos y trabajos.

2. Apenas dormía 1 hora diaria :c

3. Estuve tan estresada que no me dio tiempo de pensar en mi historia :'c

4. Cuando por fin estuve libre (apenas este lunes ya salí de vacaciones) se me hizo difícil escribir, de estar escribiendo todos los días a no escribir por 2 semanas seguidas me afecto.

5. Me la pase dormida toda esta semana xDD

Wuwuwwuuwwuwuwuwuwuwu Lado bueno: Pase todas mis materias con un 70 un 80, cuatro bellos 90 y un hermoso y sensual 100 xDDDD y tengo 2 meses libres para descansar y escribir todo lo que yo quiera :BB

Lado malo: me tarde mucho en publicar, y me tengo que poner al corriente con todas las historias que sigo, pues no e leído nada :$

**Nota de Agradecimiento:**

Dejando mis problemas de lado xD asdasdasdsad no saben lo feliz que me hicieron durante mi estres xDD llegue a los **100 reviews** :'DD y por eso mismo me dio más pena tardarme tanto :$$$

Así que me dije a mi misma "Mi misma, si estas tan apenada como agradecida entonces dice-los tu misma a cada uno" responderé cada hermoso Review en orden desde el primero hasta el ultimo c:

...

**XIMEN-ALE:** Es bueno saber que eres fuerte :BB yo en cambio lloro más fácilmente, soy muy sensible y eso a veces me choca xDD me alegra saber que te conmovió eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo :DDD gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y de escribir c': gracias por tus sinceros comentarios :DD esperare paciente tu opinión sobre este capitulo :BB

**SakuraPrincess1111**: Seee, no me fue muy grato escribir la parte donde se quitaba el anillo de compromiso :c yo los amo y los quiero juntos y entiendo tu susto xDDD Kristoff es un hermosa, es tosco y no sabe elegir bien las palabras pero eso es lo que lo hace tan tierno, me sonroja saber que consideras mi fic uno de los mejores de Kristanna que has leído, ya vi que subiste el ultimo capitulo de tu fic y no sabes cuanto muero por leerlo :BB gracias por tus comentarios c: y opiniones, ya te reconozco fácilmente c: espero que disfrutes de esta enorme lectura, esperare feliz tu comentario :DDD

**AnnAndre92**: Asdasdsadasdasd no digo que me alegre que llores, pero si me alegra no haber sido la única xDDD muchas gracias, me encantó que te encantará el capitulo :DDDD tarde en darle esos sentimientos y aun así pensé que me falto xDD pero tu comentario me dejo más tranquila :BBB espero no haberte defraudado con este capitulo :$$ que siento que perdi la practica por esas dos semanas :$$$$ sin más me despido :BBB y espero paciente tu opinión y comentario sobre este :DDDDD

**Marianita-chan**: Asdsadasdasd c: bienvenida al club de las lloronas xDD tu si me comprendes :'c me alegra que te gustaran las fotos c: a mi me parecieron tan asombrosas y geniales, con esa dramatización pero a la ves lo natural, tus deseos de "niño" los cumpli :PPP estuve pensando desde hace mucho en niño o niña pero tu comentario me dio la respuesta y dije ¿Por que no? :BBB por cierto gracias por corregir mi error, no me había fijado que escribí "prologo" en vez de "epilogo" D: escribir a las 3 de la mañana no es buena idea xDDDD Amo tus comentarios c: eres una de mis fieles lectoras que además de leer se toma su tiempo para comentarme :BB odiaría defraudarte así que espero que disfrutaras este capitulo esperare tu opinión y comentario paciente y feliz :BB

**Elsasarahi**: Gracias gracias c: espero que sea de tu agrado :D

**AntoParawhore5**: Me sorprende que lo leyeras en dos días, considerando las 75,444 palabras, me alegro que te guste y lo ames como yo lo amo c: gracias por dejar tu lindo comentario por aquí :DDD y aunque un poco tarde aquí esta el capitulo :BB

**Diminuta**: Espero que disfrutes este capitulo, comparto tu opinión sobre Kristoff ese hombre es un hermoso, muchas gracias por comentar C: esperare tu opinion y comentario con paciencia :DDD

**Guest**: Lo siento tuve muchos proyectos :$$

**Chocoleti'e**: Mi NATASHA hermosa! (IncerteCorazonesNenasAqui) ya extrañaba tus comentarios por aquí :BBB asdasdasdasd pos como ves me quite la pena y lo publique :DDD gracias por tu apoyo y tus siempre dulces palabras de aliento c: tomare lo de las canciones en serio y pondré en la otra mitad del capitulo 15 y en el capitulo final los Soundtracks para mayor dramatización y sumergirlos en el ambiente xDDD espero que te guste y sea de tu agrado este capitulo :$$$ como te comente me siento rara escribiendo después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo (seee esas 2 semanas fueron una eternidad por culpa del estres :c) me encantan tus comentarios y opiniones (IncerteCorazonesNenasAqui) desde el primer capitulo he tenido el privilegio de tener tus comentarios y no se como agradecerte por eso (IncerteCorazonesNenasAqui) eres una de mis fieles lectoras y no sabes cuanto te adoro (IncerteCorazonesNenasAqui) esperare tu opinión y comentario sobre este capitulo feliz c:

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	18. Lo soporta todo II

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>_

[Palabras claves en el fic con negritas, las melodías para buscar en internet en cursiva]

**Melodía inicial**: _Reminiscent –Yiruma._

**Turquesina mirada**: _Faith ost. 4 Smile_.

**Una brisa perfumada y tibia**: _Moon of the princess – Faith._

**Carta: **_Memories of the day - Flower boy next door._

**Luna:** _NaNa's Theme._

_Son melodías hermosas que dan un ambiente genial a las partes, las "claves" no las comprenderan hasta que las lean en el fic xDD ese sera el momento en que cada melodía empieza c: por si quieren escucharlas :BBB_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

_**El Amor… Lo Soporta Todo.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

.

_"Hay tres cosas en la vida que nunca regresan... _

_el tiempo, las palabras y las oportunidades. _

_Hay tres cosas que pueden destruirte..._

_la mentira, el orgullo y la envidia._

_Hay tres cosas que nunca debes perder... _

_la paciencia, la esperanza y la honestidad._

_Pero hay tres cosas de mayor valor... _

_la familia, el amor y la amistad"_

_-Anónimo._

.

La suave e hipnotizaste melodía los guiaba en ese mutuo danzar, y ella no podía apartar su mirada de la de él, era el rostro de él lo que la mantenía cautiva y sumergida en una pequeña burbuja, donde al fondo manchas de colores borrosas por estar las flores desenfocadas y el bailar en constante movimiento pintaban el fondo de líneas y puntos coloridos.

Soltó ligeras risitas al brotarle aquel sentimiento cosquilleante recorrerle el pecho y estomagó, él le sonrió al escucharla reír tan suavemente, inclinándose un poco y depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de Anna.

-Esto es hermoso, gracias –murmuro la peli-roja sonriente.

-Me gustaría decir que todo fue idea mía, pero James fue el que tuvo la idea de las flores y Elsa decoro el salón –confeso el rubio bajando la mirada.

Su sincero y directo Kristoff no cambiaba ni en un instante, se carcajeo observando los ojos del rubio, que a contraluz parecían de un delicioso chocolate, aunque no admitiría aquello ante el rubio quien le devolvió la mirada subiéndolos un poco, la luz llego a ellos mostrando el suave color ámbar que la miraron con un ligero brillo que la hizo pensar en la miel, la dulce y deliciosa miel de primavera.

-Pero tú tuviste la idea del baile –le recordó Anna dulcemente.

-Si, tú querías ir a ese baile –dijo Kristoff recordando la frustración de ella la noche del baile.

Y lo estaban haciendo, lo que mucho tiempo se mantuvo en sueños de la princesa, bailar y girar en los brazos del montañero, con música y atuendos para la ocasión, pero este momento era mejor de lo que hubiera llegado a soñar, la peli-roja miro hacia abajo, gracias a que su vestido no era muy voluminoso podía ver los pies del rubio, los pasos seguros que él daba le daban la confianza de dejarse llevar en el baile.

Kristoff noto aquello con cierta gracia, hace dos semanas que el maestro que le enseñaba lo referente a las artes le menciono sobre aprender a bailar y el rubio se quejó notablemente, pudo esquivar las enseñanzas de dibujo a pura teoría y nada de practica porque no le apetecía en nada sentarse y "_dibujar_", le era indiferente aquello y pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando quisieron enseñarle de música, su dominio del laúd lo salvo, pero en el baile se negó rotundamente a aprender, sin embargo lo pensó por el resto del día mientras miraba a Anna jugando con Olaf, James y Sven, no le haría mucho daño aprender a bailar y al día siguiente acepto que aquel profesor le enseñara.

Le fue difícil, tenía dos pies izquierdos pero imaginar a Anna bailando con él le ayudo a no desesperarse tanto, y a la semana de estar practicando encontró ese traje en el cuarto de Anna, sintiéndose agradecido de poder usar lo que le enseñaron y ver que valió la pena el tiempo que gasto en el pensó en un baile privado para le pali-roja.

-Lo único que quería era bailar contigo y se está cumpliendo –comentó la princesa levantando la mirada.

El recuerdo de la primera danza que realizaron juntos en el otoño pasado volvió a su memoria, los escasos minutos en que pudo bailar con el rubio la hicieron sonreír risueña, _"__No quiero bailar y tú me estas obligando a hacerlo__"_, él lo había dicho como si le estuviera haciendo hacer algo sumamente aburrido y horrible, pero ahora se encontraba bailando con ella, aunque no era un experto bailarín estaba bailando muy bien para orgullo de Anna.

"_Haré que te guste el baile. Y tú serás el que me pida bailar" _

El recuerdo fugaz de esa promesa la hizo abrir los ojos y la boca sonriente, despego su mano izquierda del hombro de él dándole ligeras y rápidas palmaditas en el hombro por la excitación, soltando una enorme exclamación de dicha, felicidad, orgullo y victoria, Kristoff la miro sin comprender el motivo de su dicha del todo.

-¡Te lo dije! –exclamó victoriosa saltando sin dejar de bailar, miro la confusión del rubio aun sonriente- Que yo haría que, ¡tú!, me pidieras que bailara contigo.

El rubio se quedó mudo ante aquello, se quedó pensativo unos momentos mientras Anna se disponía a calmarse aunque no dejo ni un segundo la sonrisa ganadora, el montañero tardo unos cuantos segundos en recordar el prado, las flores y el pequeño baile que se dio lugar en esa mañana de otoño.

-Aquella ves en el prado –soltó Kristoff sonriendo.

-Exactamente –chilló la peli-roja feliz de que lo recordara.

-No puedo creer que recuerdes eso –comentó el rubio sonriéndole de lado un poco incrédulo.

-Nunca olvido mis promesas –le afirmo Anna guiñándole un ojo antes de mostrarle toda su dentadura blanquecina en una sonrisa juguetona y tierna.

El ambarino miro el deslumbrante semblante de la peli-roja, esa turquesina mirada infinita y profunda, de brillante y hermoso color que le era grato observar, donde se reflejaba su propia mirada, ojos de una exuberante hermosura, mirada que le daba paso al alma de la joven princesa, pura y cariñosa.

La hizo girar logrando con ello que su falda hiciera un vuelo elegante junto con su anaranjado cabello que desprendió un aroma dulce que se confundió con el de las flores del salón, la peli-roja volvió a su posición inicial con perfección, quien sintió el suave camino de la mano del rubio por su cintura sin poder contener el suspiro y el hormigueo que le recorrió.

-Anna –escuchó su nombre como un pétalo en agua.

-Kristoff –regreso el llamado de él con suavidad alzando los ojos.

El rubio miro su pestañear sintiendo la boca seca, se lamio los labios mojándolos, para poder seguir con lo que quería decirle pero la brillante mirada de la peli-roja y esa sonrisa tan linda lo puso nervioso.

-Es difícil cuando me miras de esa forma –contesto con voz ronca sintiendo aún su boca seca y los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿De qué forma? –preguntó risueña la peli-roja pestañeando lentamente.

El ligero rubor en el rubio se hizo presente al ver aquel gesto natural e inocente, la mirada que deseó detener se agrando mostrando aún más ternura y belleza si es que era eso posible, trago grueso tratando de controlarse, y el rubor incremento al verla inclinar su cabeza un poco de lado izquierdo enfatizando su pregunta.

-Anna –la volvió a llamar con una octava de voz más baja, rasposa y profunda.

-Kristoff –dijo la peli-roja enderezando la cabeza y poniéndole la mayor atención posible.

-Deja de hacer eso –soltó el rubio sonrojado cual tomate.

-¿Ahora que se supone que estoy haciendo? –pregunto entre carcajadas la peli-roja confundida y divertida por el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

Siguieron danzando y danzando, el rubio desvió la mirada de esos azulados ojos tratando de agarrar fuerzas para poder decirle lo que tanto quería en esos momentos, agarro una enorme bocanada de aire sintiendo como su fuerte sonrojo se iba disminuyendo, mas no desapareció del todo.

-Anna –murmuro con determinación Kristoff mirándola de nuevo.

-Kristoff –le murmuro de vuelta Anna quien miro como el rubio entrecerraba los ojos- Ya, ya, te juro que me quedare callada –le prometió entre risas.

El montañero sonrió agradecido y esperó a que la princesa dejara de reír mientras acomodaba la pregunta en su cabeza, y pensaba bien cada palabra que de su boca emanaría, aclaró su garganta y la miró tratar de permanecer seria aunque los extremos de su sonrisa temblaban por la risa contenida.

-Anna… -trató de empezar de nuevo el rubio.

-¡Solo dilo! –fue interrumpido por la impaciente peli-roja.

El rubio soltó unas sonoras carcajadas mientras la princesa inflaba ligeramente las mejillas, Kristoff agradecía la casualidad, destino, camino, azar, fortuna, fuerza, que hizo que la conociera, cada momento junto a ella era especial, y siempre que habría los ojos solo deseaba verla a ella.

-No soy un príncipe –comenzó tímidamente armándose de valor para hablarle con la verdad- no tengo nada, absolutamente nada, bueno, solo tengo cuatro camisas diferentes, tres pantalones distintos, 2 pares de zapatos diferentes, un trineo, instrumentos...

Se tomó un momento, al verse tan nervioso que estaba saliéndose del tema, sintió su corazón acelerado, las manos le temblaban al igual que las piernas pero no dejaba de bailar, ella quería bailar y el bailaría con ella cuanto quisiera, al menos esa noche, ella estaba frente a él y el rubio se sentía enloquecer, la contemplo profundamente.

-Y a veces pienso que tú mereces a alguien mejor, pero sé que nadie te llegara a amar co… -se detuvo sin poder hablar, le costaba respirar, sentía el latir desenfrenado de su corazón- como yo te amo.

La peli-roja se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar las palabras junto a la brisa perfumada y tibia que jugueteo con sus mejillas, mirando el amable rostro del rubio que le demostraba el _amor_ del que él hablaba, aquel amor tan hermoso, puro, ligero, brillante ante la luz del sol, floreciente, fuerte y sobretodo mutuo.

-No, no eres un príncipe –comento Anna pasando su mano izquierda del hombro de él a la mejilla masculina caliente por la sangre acumulada en esa parte suave.

No le ponía atención a sus piernas, porque ella ya no sentía que bailaba, flotaban pegados de esa manera, con el fondo de una hermosa melodía que afianzaba la unión de ambos, nunca imaginó disfrutar tanto de una danza como aquella, deslizó su mano de la mejilla al pecho del rubio sintiendo el corazón palpitante, sus manos entrelazadas y la mano libre del rubio sobre su cintura en un firme agarre.

Se asombraba del don que poseía Kristoff de darle tranquilidad, de envolverla en paz, sintiendo la protección en esos fuertes brazos que la ayudaban a mantenerse de pie, olvidando sus problemas y tristezas, perdiéndose en el latir, en su respiración y en los ambarinos que la miraban como si de un diamante se tratara.

-Pero eres el amor de mi vida –murmuró Anna sintiendo un cosquilleo en su pecho y el estómago vació.

En silencio se miraron con el piano de fondo, solamente una mirada era suficiente para hablar, nadie más la hacía vivir tanto, compartiendo sus ganas de reír, y escuchándola siempre, comprendiendo, perdonando, valorando, solamente él la podía entender.

-Me gusta todo lo que eres, ese sarcástico y ermitaño hombre que se empeña con ser sencillo y directo –dijo Anna aun cuando sabía que no tenía que hablar para que él la entendiera pero ella quería decírselo, reafirmárselo- Quiero estar contigo, aun si es el mismísimo infierno lo que está frente nuestro, yo vería un cielo estando junto a ti.

Nunca antes pensó en enamorarse, _ermitaño_ como ella había dicho, pero ahí estaba, a merced de esa hermosa peli-roja, figurativamente postrado a sus pies, le enamoraba todo en ella, aquella alma soñadora que lo cautivo, la esperanza en persona, le daba luz a sus días, y por el resto de sus días él quería estar con ella y hacerle compañía.

-Mi vida de ermitaño término cuando te conocí –habló por fin el rubio- Porque tú me hiciste creer en un mundo que creía perdido, me hiciste ver lo buenas que eran las personas, y me hiciste tener fe en el amor verdadero, eh perdido mucho en esta vida, y me aterra de gran manera que un día te pierda definitivamente, pero tengo el consuelo de tener tus recuerdos, no te puedo prometer que te hare feliz todo el tiempo, soy gruñón y orgulloso algunas veces, pero sí te prometo que tratare de mantener esa sonrisa en tu rostro y hacerte reír la mayoría de las veces.

El amor de ella era su tesoro, y no deseaba ninguna despedida con ella, él se sentía de esa manera con ella, ese amor con el que persistía, su vida y su corazón se los había entregado junto al gorro, ese gorro grisáceo que llevaba _"Kristoforo"_ en la cabeza.

Él le quería prometer muchas cosas, pero era realista y crudo para saber que no podría cumplirlas completamente, nunca hizo promesas que no podía cumplir, pues de niño sus padres no pudieron cumplir la promesa de siempre estar con él, en ese tiempo él aprendió que había promesas que no se podían mantener, y sin embargo la gente seguía prometiéndose lo imposible.

Él sabía que no había un _siempre_, pero dentro de su mortalidad y su poco tiempo el prometía pasarlo con ella, ella hacía que el tiempo fuera una simple burla, un segundo con ella era suficiente para sentir su amor eterno, el tiempo volaba junto a Anna, y se detenía cuando la miraba sonreír, suspirar, reír, tal vez, solo tal vez, ese era el _siempre_ del que todos hablaban y prometían.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –preguntó el rubio un poco avergonzado.

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado en claro la última vez –comento la princesa divertida y emocionada.

-Esa vez sonó a una orden y hoy quiero hacer las cosas bien –se quejó el montañero.

Anna miro el rojo amanecer de las encendidas mejillas del rubio enternecida, Kristoff nunca tuvo el plan de caer tan enamorado de alguien, ni siquiera de amar a alguien pero debía admitir que a veces soñaba con la belleza de esa mirada azulada, eso lo hacía desear hacer las cosas bien y no llevar a la ligera nada con ella.

-No necesitas hacer las cosas bien, a menos no conmigo, y eso fue lo que hiciste, lo que me conmovió más, dijiste lo que pensabas, lo que querías, fuiste directo y sincero como siempre, fuiste tú –murmuró la peli-roja con ternura.

-Me parecía mejor esa pregunta que la de "¿Aceptarías el anillo de nuevo?" –se sinceró incrédulo el rubio.

-¡Sí! –respondió Anna alegre.

-¡No! –se apresuró a exclamar Kristoff para confusión de la princesa.

-¿No? –preguntó extrañada.

-Me refiero a… déjame hacerlo bien –pidió el rubio soltando un suspiro.

-De acuerdo –comentó risueña la peli-roja.

El rubio recordó todas las noches que esperó, todo el tiempo que tuvo que estar solo, pero el universo conspiro en su favor y la encontró, ella lo volvía indestructible y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, el pasado era como un mal sueño que se acabó aquel día en que la vio, en donde su silencio se terminó con la voz de ella, la siguió y se involucró en su vida, y quería seguir con ella.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –preguntó el rubio por segunda vez sonriéndole suavemente.

-¿Ya no estoy castigada? –preguntó Anna curiosa.

-Anna –murmuró Kristoff con reproche.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me surgió esa duda –se disculpó divertida la peli-roja.

-No –respondió entre suspiros Kristoff.

-Entonces sí –dijo alegre la princesa sonriente.

-¿Entonces sí que? –preguntó confundido el rubio levantando una ceja.

-No sé, ya me revolví –comentó entre risas la peli-roja.

Kristoff relajo su rostro escuchando las risas de Anna, notando como había cambiado su vida en casi un año, su modo de respirar, de ver, de sentir, de oler, de tocar, y le fue tan fácil quererla tanto cuando nunca lo habría imaginado, simplemente había pasado, y él no se había dado cuenta, ella completamente lo sorprendió, y seguía sorprendiéndolo.

Él hablaba más suavemente, ablandando la voz gruñona que le caracterizaba entre los niños del pueblo, se concentraba en olerla siempre que podía y aspirar el suave olor a dulce y flores que ella siempre desprendía, se dedicaba a verla completamente, se fijaba en sus vestimentas y en su cabello, en su suave maquillaje, en sus ojos y sus pequeñas manos, se perdía en sus pecas pensando que podía contarlas, creyendo conocerlas todas, se dedicaba a acariciarle las mejillas y tomarle la mano y abrazarla cuanto podía, y se sentía tan bien, permitiéndose amarla.

Ella llego a encender toda parte de su alma, y se lo quería agradecer, ella le daba tantos sentimientos y a la vez tanto amor, le tenía paciencia y ella por completo lo complementaba, sentía que ella era parte de él, la sentía tan natural, y le agradaba el cómo encajaban perfectamente en un abrazo.

Le gustaba viajar y volar en ese cielo de mirada, como justo en esos momentos donde bailaban mirándose fijamente, tranquilamente, era la primera vez que amaba a alguien, y no sabía sinceramente si eso que tanto sentía era ese amor del que tanto hablaba la gente, Anna, pero si lo que sentía no era ese dichoso amor entonces no sabía lo que era, ¿Algo más fuerte? No lo sabía bien pero como no encontraba el cómo nombrarlo se dedicaba a decirle a ese sentimiento como todos lo llamaban _"Amor"._

Se inclinó un poco y beso los labios de la peli-roja; Anna hacía que él se entregara a ella con cada latido, lo hacía quererla más con cada pestañeo, y él le quería agradecer por ser simplemente ella, por la fe que ella le tenía, por sus besos espontáneos, sus abrazos acogedores y fuertes, esos ojos alegres, por todo su amor y pensar siempre en él.

-Te amo –escucho las suaves y bajas palabras de la peli-roja al separarse.

El rubio dejo su cintura por un momento haciéndola girar, aprovechando el momento para sacar el anillo de su bolsillo y pasarlo a su mano izquierda antes de que ella pudiera terminar de girar, la recibió de nuevo abrazándola por la cintura con su brazo derecho sin dejar de bailar.

-Yo también te amo –murmuro contra el oído de la princesa muy bajo y claro sonriente separando un poco las manos entrelazadas de ambos para así deslizar el anillo suavemente por el dedo de la peli-roja.

Anna miro el anillo de nuevo en su dedo con su vida a color, y ella sentía que se iba a morir de amor, no sabía cuánto llevaban bailando así de pegados y medio abrazados, pero no le importaba, no sentía sus piernas, pero tampoco se sentía cansada, y no deseaba dejar de bailar con él.

-¿Si me pediste matrimonio 3 veces significa que tendremos 3 bodas? –pregunto divertida la peli-roja.

-Podríamos tener 2, quiero que mi familia este presente –comentó pensativo el rubio.

-Podemos hacer una boda para nosotros, pequeña e íntima, eso suena muy romántico, sirve que el abuelo Pabbie termina lo que empezó Cliff –afirmo con ensoñación la peli-roja- Y luego hacemos la boda oficial para Arendelle.

-Primero me caso contigo y luego con Arendelle –murmuro Kristoff burlón escuchando la risa suave de Anna.

La princesa apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio, él era la primera persona que le ayudaba a comprender lo que era el amor, le hacía sentir cosas que no creía posibles sentir, movía todo en su interior, le ayudaba a caminar cuando no sentía las piernas, y siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Elsa miraba todo desde el fondo del salón, planeo el irse en cuanto Anna se perdió en su burbujita con Kristoff, pero la suave melodía que había iniciado y el semblante tranquilo del peli-negro la hicieron congelarse en su sitio, estaba cerca del piano, sentada en su silla que habían movido a una esquina para poder colocar el piano, miro durante mucho tiempo a James tocar el instrumento musical, era una imagen tranquilizadora del joven que tocaba las melodías más suaves y hermosas que hubiera escuchado antes.

Se turnaba en mirar a su hermana y al rubio bailar y el ver al príncipe tocar, estaba algo entretenida, mirando y dejando su mente en blanco, disfrutando de la música y el ambiente, mientras se disponía a un tiempo para ella sola lejos de su estudio, por un día no hacía mucho daño, aunque los papeles se amontonarían.

-¿Quieres bailar? –la aterciopelada voz del príncipe la hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar, miro a espaldas del peli-negro el piano que seguía desprendiendo melodías a pesar de tener al peli-negro frente a ella.

-¿Hechizaste el piano? –pregunto sorprendida la rubia platinada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamo el peli-negro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Hechice los guantes.

El príncipe la miro sonreír con aprecio, y luego desviar la mirada a la pareja que se encontraba sumida en su propio mundo, observo la tierna mirada que le dirigió a la peli-roja.

-James, yo no bailo –escuchó su contestación con serenidad.

-Con otros no, pero conmigo sí –comentó el peli-negro sonriéndole de lado.

La mirada fija de la reina se vio puesta sobre las flores del fondo, escondiendo con ello la expresión que demandaba por salir por cada poro de su cuerpo, sentía pena, y deseaba que toda esa pena se convirtiera en valor para poder encararlo de la manera correcta, pero solo atinaba con poner una cara inexpresiva.

Aunque él se las empeñaba en romperle la expresión, siempre soltando las palabras que ella no imaginaba que saldrían por su boca, él tomaba su máscara y la apartaba por un instante, había momentos en que no podía evitar soltar carcajadas ante las tantas bromas y comentarios que el peli-negro soltaba, otros donde por más que quería no podía evitar el sonreírle y hablarle con aprecio.

Esos pequeños momentos donde le era difícil mantener la compostura.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? –preguntó la rubia platinada mirándolo de nuevo mientras alzaba las cejas- ¿Eso se lo dices a todas las damas con las que te encuentras? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido la reina.

-No, eres apenas la segunda –comentó divertido James preguntándose si eso podrían ser celos.

-¡Oh! ¿Y quién fue la afortunada a quien se lo pediste primero? –preguntó Elsa cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole un poco.

-Afortunado, ¿Sabes porque Hans baila tan bien? –preguntó risueño.

Elsa soltó sorprendidas carcajadas recordando al peli-rojo bailar con su hermana, se tapó la boca tratando de que su risa no perturbara a la feliz pareja, el peli-negro se unió a las ruidosas carcajadas que Elsa no podía contener con sus manos, y la vio cerrar los ojos fuertemente, como si no los pudiera tener abiertos por la risa que la invadía.

-¡No! –exclamo entre risas la rubia platinada.

-Es una anécdota muy divertida –comento el príncipe mirando como la reina asentía con la cabeza mientras trataba de controlarse.

Se sentó en el brazo izquierdo de la silla aprovechando el ancho de ella, Elsa se movió un poco para permitirle un espacio del respaldo, el peli-negro la observo respingar y soltar pequeñas risitas un poco más calmada, sonrió logrando con ello que se le formaran hoyuelos en sus mejillas, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos negros tratando de distraerse, compartieron un tranquilo silencio donde la reina se dedicaba a mirar a su hermana danzar y girar en compañía del rubio, el peli-negro suspiro un poco.

Sentía envidia, porque él quería rosar la mano de Elsa, algo simple para muchos pero significativo para él, era lo que en esos momentos quería, pero por el momento disfrutaba de la pequeña distancia del hombro izquierdo de ella y el hombro derecho de él, no se rosaban pero estaban lo suficiente cerca como para sentir el relajante frio que emanaba el cuerpo de la rubia platinada.

Se sintió un poco pervertido por pensar de esa manera y opto por desviar la mirada al suelo, mordiéndose los labios suavemente mientras tragaba saliva, recordó lo que quería y temía decirle, recordando como si fuera ayer la primera vez que la vio, ya había pasado más de un mes junto a ella.

-La carta que me llego ayer era de mi madre –comento el peli-negro mirando su reflejo en el suelo.

No tuvo que voltear a verla para saber que ella lo miraba, esa mirada azulada era tan profunda que le calaba en la nuca, se resistió de voltearla a ver porque de lo contrario no tendría las agallas de continuar.

-Mi padre cayó enfermo –le informó James soltando un suspiro.

Esas palabras y el significado tras de ello fueron suficientes para nominarlas como noticias lacrimosas, el rostro de la rubia se alteró por un segundo, sus ojos y boca agrandados, sus cejas alzadas enmarcando la sorpresa y pesar que ocasiono esa frase, ella sabía que él no estaría para siempre con ellos en el castillo, aun así esa noticia la sorprendió.

Cerro la boca y los ojos bajando las cejas también, tranquilizándose, y volviendo a su tranquila expresión, miro los cabellos negros del príncipe con deseos de tocarlos, de consolarlo.

-¿Cuándo… -comenzó la reina tratando de que su voz saliera neutral.

-Mañana en la mañana, se encuentra muy grave así que necesito irme –comento el peli-negro permitiéndose el observarla.

Pero en la mirada de ella solo encontró un color azul etéreo sin rastro alguno de emoción, el semblante serio de la reina parecía de porcelana, tallado ligeramente y pulido con cuidado y dedicación, sus labios se encontraban algo pálidos pero seguían más rosados que su nívea piel.

-Entiendo –pronunciaron esos suaves labios tranquilamente volviendo su rostro a la pareja del centro.

El peli-negro sonrió, una sonrisa incrédula y herida, se preguntó si sus sentimientos los estaba tomando en serio, y si su voz era audible para ella, a pesar de tanta sequedad y frialdad, de innumerables barreras ante él, y el rostro inmutable de la reina, aun así el guardaba la esperanza de que ella le correspondiera, arrojando esos sentimientos en una caja obligándolos a esperar, sintiendo que debía seguir con un perfil bajo frente a ella.

Ella no lo aceptaba pero tampoco lo rechazaba, y ese sentimiento hacia ella aumentaba día a día, era una gran debilidad que no podía ocultar, pero él sabía que todo iba a cambiar y las cosas en el pasado se quedarían, tenía la esperanza de que todo eso podría llevar a un futuro ideal, o eso quería creer.

Si mantenía la esperanza tal vez se pintaría ese futuro, se quería quedar más tiempo junto a ella, pero él mismo se sentía como si fuera una débil luz queriendo surgir entre las hojas de un frondoso árbol, él sabía que tenían una conexión, e intuía que Elsa también lo sentía y lo sabía, pero su miedo la dominaba más, su temor seguía ganando en ella, ese temor y miedo eran como las hojas de un frondoso árbol que le impedían llegar a su corazón.

Él no era de las personas que disfrutaran del dolor, prefería evitar el llanto y dirigirse directo al sol, pero se topó con esa luna que lo hacía ver sombras y confusas ilusiones en la oscuridad, sin embargo no se quería detener y deseaba continuar, aunque ella se mostrara ante él como alguien de duro y frío corazón.

Él sabía que ella era amorosa y tierna en el fondo, varias veces la encontró mirando a Anna ya Kristoff con ternura y un atisbo de anhelo que le daba la sospecha de que ella también quería amar y ser amada como lo hacían esos dos, sin embargo su fría contestación le dolió, _"Entiendo"_, pensó en la posibilidad de que ella le dijera algo un poco más…

Ni siquiera pudo encontrar alguna palabra, miró su perfil sereno y tranquilo, aun sabiendo que él se marcharía en la mañana del siguiente día ella se encontraba indiferente, lo que le molesto de gran manera, todos los días que paso con ella, las largas conversaciones, bromas y risas, no parecían significar nada para ella.

Frunció el ceño enfadado, y giró la cabeza mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, quería tomarle la cara entre sus manos y obligarla a mirarlo, y buscar de esa manera una reacción, pero no podía, él no quería tratarla con brusquedad, se levantó del brazo de la silla lentamente.

-Gracias, por entender –masculló antes de caminar de nuevo hacia el piano.

Elsa lo observo sentarse en el piano pero no lo toco de nuevo, el peli-negro mantenía sus jades en los guantes que tocaban el piano fijamente, quiso detenerlo en cuanto él se levantó, deseó decir su nombre en cuanto comenzó a alejarse de ella, sintió la necesidad de ir hacía él, pero fue incapaz de levantarse, desvió la mirada a su hermana de nuevo sintiendo sus ojos calientes, al menos una de las dos era buena en el amor.

La mañana llego rápidamente para James quien se encontraba ya en el puerto mirando a sus hombres preparar el barco, aquel barco que tanto odiaba, no le era grato estar en un lugar inestable, la noche le fue tediosa, y no pudo conciliar el sueño ni un instante, la despedida era definitiva.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba a él y posaba su mano sobre su hombro derecho, miró por encima de está encontrándose con Kristoff quien le sonrió un poco, le devolvió la sonrisa, tras del rubio llegaban la princesa y la reina acompañadas por Olaf y Sven.

-¿En serio te vas? –preguntó el rubio con una mueca mientras bajaba el brazo, no le agradaban las despedidas.

-Necesito ver a mi padre –comentó sonriente el peli-negro dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al montañero.

James se acercó un poco al rubio aprovechando que no había nadie cerca de ellos aún.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –pidió en voz baja y seria a lo que el rubio lo miró- Me iré, pero no quiero que mi hermano se quede solo –murmuró James con preocupación.

Kristoff frunció el ceño entornando los ojos comprendiendo a lo que se refería el peli-negro, primero Elsa le pedía que le diera trabajo y ahora el príncipe le pedía que lo cuidara, sintió deseos de volver a golpear el rostro del peli-rojo.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que visite a Hans? –preguntó irónicamente el rubio.

-Por favor, tu sabes lo que es estar solo, y eres al único que se lo puedo pedir, solo tienes que ir una vez al día y sentarte, no tienes que hablarle –le dijo el peli-negro con suplica.

La mirada que James le otorgaba en esos momentos eran los mismos que le ponía Anna cuando quería algo, pero en el peli-negro no se veía tan tierno como en su prometida, le causo gracia y antipatía.

-De acuerdo –soltó en un suspiro Kristoff.

-Gracias, eres un gran amigo –agradeció sinceramente el príncipe- a cambio por eso te tengo este regalo –comentó el rubio entregándole un pequeño frasco en collar, el rubio lo agarro confundido mirando el contenido verdoso del frasco- Es una poción de curación, use lágrimas de Rubí mi fénix para hacerla, una gota de esto sanara cualquier herida, bueno la mayoría, hay cosas que no se pueden salvar.

-Gracias –soltó Kristoff sorprendido y agradecido.

-Vendré para la boda –comentó sonriente el peli-negro.

-¿Quién dijo que te invitaría? –bromeó el rubio logrando que el príncipe soltara carcajadas.

-¿De qué sirve tener un padrino si no lo invitas? –preguntó una voz cantarina a espaldas de ambos.

Ambos voltearon para toparse con la peli-roja sonriente, con sus dos trenzas y una mirada regañona hacia el rubio.

-Anna siempre al rescate de los debiluchos –comentó alegre el peli-negro- Cuida a este grandulón de mi parte –comentó zarandeando un poco al rubio antes de soltarlo y abrazar a la recién llegada fraternalmente, la peli-roja le regreso el abrazo al príncipe- Moléstalo todas las veces que puedas por mí –susurro el peli-negro contra su oído.

Se separaron con una mirada cómplice, con los ojos entrecerrados intercambiaron miradas como si firmaran un acuerdo silencioso, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo a observar al rubio con una sonrisita que no le agrado mucho Kristoff.

-Ustedes dos me asustan a veces –murmuro el rubio con extrañeza.

El príncipe se carcajeo observando al rubio y a la peli-roja sonriente, extrañaría a esos dos no tenía dudas de eso, Anna era su cómplice a la hora de las bromas y chistes, Kristoff era su hermano, con quien podía hablar tranquilamente y molestar cuando quisiera.

Sintió un jalón en su pantalón proveniente de su muslo derecho, bajo la mirada encontrándose con el muñeco de nieves más simpático del mundo, se agacho sonriente aceptando el abrazo que le otorgaba con las manos de madera extendidas.

-Olaf –saludó el peli-negro sonriente separándose del muñeco de nieve.

-¿Vas a volver verdad? Prometiste jugar conmigo y mis amigos en la nieve –le dijo Olaf con esa voz alegre y sonrisa ancha.

-Claro, Olaf –contestó el peli-negro recibiendo un lengüetazo en la mejilla izquierda- Adiós a ti también Sven –soltó entre carcajadas limpiándose la mejilla.

Acaricio la cabeza del reno mientras se levantaba, miró de reojo a Elsa que observaba todo un poco apartada, le sonrió a Sven antes de caminar a la rubia platinada, cada paso era como un pétalo marchitado de su fe de que ella se sentía igual que él, ella estaba tranquila y hasta le sonrió, aunque no podía decir si esa sonrisa era del todo sincera.

No era fácil saber que el tiempo se le estaba yendo de las manos, eran solo minutos los que le quedaban antes de que el capitán le informara que estaban listos para marchar, estaban tan cercas pero a la vez la sentía lejana, la miro directamente buscando algún atisbo de tristeza o emoción que le indicara que ella tampoco deseaba una despedida, pero no la encontró.

Sin embargo se quedó absorto mirándola detenidamente, sus cabellos, cada facción, esa no sería la última vez que la vería, ella no se libraría tan fácilmente de él, pero, le tomaría tiempo volver a verla y quería recordarla lo mejor posible.

Se sentía en un mundo irreal con solo ver su belleza, todas esas emociones que tenía en el corazón temía expresárselas directamente por miedo a que corriera lejos de él, pero ya no lo soportaba, el corazón le empezó a latir tan fuerte que no entendía que debía decirle.

-Ya me voy –soltó con melancolía el peli-negro revolviéndose los cabellos.

-Ten un buen viaje –murmuró Elsa sonriéndole.

-Volveré para la boda –comentó James metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Si, lo sé –respondió apenas la rubia platinada.

Lo miró buscar algo en sus bolsillos del pantalón y del saco, metió la mano izquierda dentro saco azul rey que llevaba y sacó lo que le pareció un hilo brillante, el peli-negro estiro el brazo entregándole lo que había sacado, Elsa observo su rostro antes de alzar la mano y tomar lo que él le estaba dando.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó al momento en que lo tomaba entre sus manos.

-Es un regalo –murmuró el príncipe observando el como ella miraba el objeto- No te voy a obligar a que me digas nada, ni te pediré que me expliques nada.

Una pulsera, delgada, fina, con una luna la cual era el punto de reunión de los hilos de plata, sencillo y bonito, lo observo entretenida y algo enternecida, era la primera vez que recibía un regalo así, toco con la yema de sus dedos la pequeña luna sintiendo la calidez que emanaba por haber estado en el bolsillo del saco de James.

-Me gustas, mucho –murmuró el peli-negro logrando que ella levantara la mirada sorprendida, ella sabía que le gustaba pero la había agarrado desprevenida- Demasiado –soltó en un suspiro sonriendo.

La reina abrió la boca pero su voz no la encontró, en su lugar solo pudo sentir un ligero rubor casi imperceptible en sus mejillas y el corazón acelerado, sintió sus manos temblando por lo que las bajo a cada lado de su cuerpo escondiéndolos tras la falda de su vestido, se mantuvo estática, el dilema sobre si avanzar o retroceder un paso la hicieron morderse la lengua, estaba acorralada y no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-Si llevas esa pulsera en la boda, quiere decir que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo –dijo rompiendo de nuevo el silencio de la rubia platinada- si tú no lo llevas entonces, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-James –atinó a decir la reina.

Y otra vez sentía esa rabia y enojo hacia sí misma por no poder decir nada, lo apartaba y ella sufría por ello, él se iba y ella no lo podía alcanzar, no lo podría ver por un buen tiempo, ni tocar, se estaba apartando y ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer, él se marchaba con su triste corazón.

El llamado del capitán la hizo saltar, _"No",_ aun no estaba lista, solo podía observarlo, ya era hora para que él se marchara y el que ella no pudiera decir nada le pesaba, _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer?" _se preguntaba apurada, toda la noche despierta no le bastó para conseguir la respuesta.

Él estiró su mano, y ella imaginó que él quería su mano para despedirse, alzó su mano y la estrecho con la del príncipe quien la jaló hacia él, abrió los ojos sorprendida sintiendo los brazos de él rodeándola, y la respiración de él contra su oído derecho, cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor varonil del príncipe devolviéndole el abrazo, descubriendo con ello lo que quería hacer, abrazarlo, aferrarse a él, y se odió por saber que era tarde para aquello, los hombres ya estaban arriba del navío, solo faltaba él, y ella deseó que el tiempo se detuviera un poco más.

-Adiós, Els –escuchó la aterciopelada voz del peli-negro antes de sentir como se le iba de los brazos.

Lo miró sonreírle por última vez enmarcando sus hoyuelos en cada mejilla, su amor había llegado sin avisar, y partía sin una palabra más que un _"Adiós"_, lo miro subir al barco y apoyarse en el borde del barco comenzando a saludarlos con el brazo y la mano en alto, _"Nos vemos en la boda"_ su pequeño gritó la hizo sonreír, pero la sonrisa perdió fuerzas cuando el navío comenzó a moverse.

Sintió la cabeza de Anna sobre su hombro mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y la mano de Kristoff sobre su hombro libre, en un intento de consuelo, Elsa no se movió de su lugar, mirando como el barco de perdía entre la línea infinita del mar y el cielo.

-Adiós –susurro con una sonrisa y lágrimas cayendo.

* * *

><p>Lalalalalalalalalala~<p>

Se fue mi amado James :c muero lentamente.

**Note de autora**: Me tarde más de lo que quería en este capitulo jejejeje pero me la e pasado escribiendo en toda la semana aprovechando mis vacaciones :BBB para este fanfic que con el próximo capitulo termina :'c mi nuevo **Mini-Fic** que empece a subir de James y Elsa "_7 Días_" :'333 y estoy planeando el nuevo **Long-fic** de Kristoff y Anna el cual les comente el capitulo anterior xDD

Quiero escribir tantas cosas pero no me alcanza el tiempo :c es triste pero bueno, lamento la espera y espero disfruten la lectura :DDD espero no mueran por el exceso de dulce al principio del capitulo ni me odien por el amargo final :$$$$$$ saben que los amo y adoro y solo deseo que se diviertan leyendo esta rara y cursi historia que salio de mi cabeza :BBB

Algo surgió en esta semana, no quería pensar en un epilogo o algo en si, pero termine pensando en la posibilidad de una secuela jejejeje apenas es un borrador una idea que se me cruzo, y estaría basado esta vez en James y Elsa y tendría poco KristAnna (ustedes saben que no puedo abandonar a esta hermosa pareja), pero aún no estoy muy segura, al terminar mi **Mini-Fic** de "_7 Días_" les diré c: quiero pensar la historia detenidamente como lo hice con esta y como lo estoy haciendo con la de _"Colores del corazón"_ que estara proximamente por Fanfiction xDDD c: luego les avisare ya con detalles a los que estén interesados c:

**Nota de Agradecimiento: **Asdasadsdasdasdasdasd pero si ustedes hacen que valga la pena tanto tiempo invertido en esta historia c': gracias por cada review, fav y alert que me otorgan, son los mejores lectores que e tenido en mi vida en Fan-fic c':

Responderé cada review, e iré por orden de nuevo :BBBB

...

**Elsasarahi**: Me encantaría responder las preguntas pero no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo sin tener que spoilearte el ultimo capitulo xDD casi caigo de espaldas al leer que el anterior fue el capitulo más largo que has leído en tu corta vida de ff, wow! me siento alagada por ser la primera c: gracias por tu comentario :') espero que disfrutes la lectura y esperare tu opinión con paciencia c:

**XIMEN-ALE:** Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo *-* fue algo difícil hacerlo, quería meter el collar en este o en el ultimo capitulo, pero no quería llenar el ultimo capitulo de tantas cosas así que opte por meterlo de una vez xDD y a la vez no quería que se viera muy equis o forzado jejejeje el detalle de Kristoff fue lo primero que pensé cuando comense a imaginar la historia en mi cabeza, uno de los "borradores", lo imagine durante un buen tiempo y lo repetía constantemente recordando que ese era uno de los momentos que más quería enfatizar de ellos dos, me alegra de gran manera que te gustara como a mí, y que lo imaginaras tipo la bella y la bestia (que fue dominada al oscar por la escena de baile) me halaga :$$$ espero que disfrutes de este capitulo :BBB

**AnnAndre92**: Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, hice exactamente lo que me pediste que no hiciera xDD pero es que ya lo tenía planeado así :$$$ me alegra saber que no te defraude y espero no me arrojes cosas por alejar a James :$$$ yo también estoy enamorada de Kristoff *-* es un amor (IncerteCorazonesNenasAqui) se que no es romántico ni nada, pero todos somos en un momento cursi por las personas que queremos (IncerteCorazonesNenasAqui) varias veces me pregunto si me salgo de su personalidad, pero, luego veo imágenes de como mira el rubio a nuestra hermosa Anna y digo "Él lo haría por ella" espero que el baile sea tan hermoso como te lo imaginaste :$$$ y me tranquilizo el saber que no perdí mi esencia c: espero que disfrutes del capitulo (que no me quieras golpear) y tu comentario lo estaré esperando paciente c:

**SakuraPrincess1111**: Me encanta que te emocionaras con el capitulo c: a mi tambien me divirtió el escribir la avertura de James y Kristoff, xDDD esos dos son todos unos loquillos juntos jajajaja coincido con tus sentimientos hacia la sorpresa de Anna *-* yo también quiero un baile privado... eso se puede malinterpretar ahora que me doy cuenta xDD volviendo al tema... asdasdsad me hizo feliz saber que te lo imaginaste de película (IncerteCorazonesNenasAqui) eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo *-* espero que disfrutaras de lo demás del baile y del capitulo, esperare con ansias tu comentario c:

**Debbie: **Debbie c: me agrada verte por aquí c: comprendo tu sufrimiento ante los pocos fics Kristanna en español :'c y es por eso que llenare Fanfiction de KRistanna muajajajjajajajajajaja ddd' bueno volviendo al tema... me alegra que te encante mi historia c: espero no defraudarte con este capitulo y que lo disfrutes c: siento que toda mujer necesita un Kristoff en su vida 3 ese hombre es un hermoso (IncerteCorazonesNenasAqui) esperare paciente tu opinion sobre el capitulo c:

**Chocoleti'e**: NATASHA! bienvenida al club de las lloronas y sensibles c': asdasdasdasd me sonrojas con tus maravillosas observaciones del capitulo c': Elsa es Elsa I know xD, no me sorprende que no te sorprenda, aunque en este capitulo puede que te sorprenda un poco... no se... quise darle más impuslo a ella pero no puedo hacer que Elsa haga algo que no... :c y Kristoff en la película me hizo ver lo inteligente que puede llegar a ser, trato de cuidar mi ortografía pero se me escapan :'c y espero disfrutes del soundtrack :PPPPP no pude evitar poner en el anterior el de Harry Potter (IncerteCorazonesNenasAqui) sabes que lo amo con locura y pasión xDDDD, asdsadasd espero disfrutes este capitulo y esperare con ansias tu comentario c:

**Sole:** Awwwwww me halagas :$$$$ y no es bueno leer hasta tarde (lo dice quien escribe en estos momentos a las 2:30 de la mañana e.e) me alegra mucho saber que te fascina la historia, muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario c: espero disfrutes de este capitulo también c: esperare con paciencia tu comentario c:

**Luan almu: **ASdsadasdasdsadasd gracias :'DDD yo tampoco quiero que termine, pero toda historia tiene un final :c pero no por que termine esta historia dejare de escribir sobre Kristoff y Anna, esta hermosa pareja me llena de inspiración para muchas historias c: espero que disfrutes de este capitulo, giacias por dejarme tu hermoso review, esperare tu comentario pacientemente c:

**Tomoyo-neechan:** Hace mucho no te leía y me alegra leerte, gracias por tu hermoso comentario c: espero que te guste tambien este capitulo y no me quieras ahorcar por alejar a James :$$$$ esperare paciente tu comentario c:

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	19. Nunca Llega A Su Fin

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_(1Corintios) 13: 4-7_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>_

[Palabras claves en el fic con negritas, las melodías para buscar en internet en cursiva] (es la primera que aparece en Youtube :BB)

**Inicio del capítulo**: _To the same heights piano Arrange – Clannad._

**Arbusto Feliz**: _May be – Yiruma._

**Cena para dos**: _Dream – Yiruma._

**Molestando a Elsa: **_Boushi no waltz – kobato._

**Se abren las puertas:** _sora ni utau shoujo – kobato._

**Tengo un poco de sed**: _This is really goodbye inst._

**Antes de media noche**: _Haru no utakata kobato ost_

__Son melodías hermosas que dan un ambiente genial a las partes, las "claves" no las comprenderan hasta que las lean en el fic xDD ese sera el momento en que cada melodía empieza c: por si quieren escucharlas :BBB__

__.__

__.__

__**Nota:** Como este capitulo es enorme, agregue una frase centrada y en cursiva a la mitad como un "medio tiempo" xDDD__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16.<strong>

_**El Amor… Nunca Llega A Su Fin.**_

.

_"Un 'sacrificio' por amor, no es sacrificio._

_El que realmente ama nada le cuesta,_

_nada le importa y nada le duele._

_Amar no es sinónimo de sufrimiento como muchos piensan,_

_amar es la fuerza más extraña que te impulsa a darlo todo en todo momento;_

_sin importar nada,_

_ni el sacrificio, ni el sufrimiento."_

_-Marcela Gómez._

.

_Querida, Hermosa y Amada Elsa…_

¿Cómo va todo en Arendelle?

Aquí en las Islas del Sur todo es demasiado normal, ya extrañaba este calor de muerte, con el sol a todo su esplendor todos los días de la semana, a cada hora, el aire caliente en las noches que te arrulla como si de un horno se tratara…

Espero notes que estoy bromeando.

¿No puedes enviar una tormenta de nieve?

Lo sé, lo sé, dirás un eminente, rotundo y casto "No" como respuesta, pero es que ya no aguanto el calor, es horrible, ¡creo que mi piel ha llegado a ser más morena!, ¡no me reconocerías si me vieras!

Bueno, creo que estoy dramatizando un poco.

¿Ya comenté que hace calor? Es impresionante lo desacostumbrado que estoy, había olvidado lo horrible que podía ser el calor de las Islas del Sur, ayer en un intento desesperado por deshacerme de él me avente al mar, solo logre empaparme la ropa, y llenar mi cuarto de agua salada y arena.

Eh sentido pena con la servidumbre, tuvieron que recoger mi desastre, pero recordé mis días de infancia.

Extraño los aires frescos de Arendelle, pase solo un mes y medio con ustedes pero el clima es agradable y fresco como para acostumbrarse a él, si tan solo estuviera Olaf aquí para que me preste su nevada personal, debí de haberte pedido que me hicieras una nevada personal antes de marcharme.

Ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea…

[…] Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que Hans se esté portando bien, la última carta que me enviaste con la nota de Kristoff me causo mucha gracia, dile a Kristoff que sea hombre y que deje de quejarse de mi hermano, Hans es un angelito… De acuerdo, un angelito un poco cruel y arrogante, pero que deje de quejarse.

Por cierto… Cuando mencionaste eso de lo de la boda privada, creo que sería una buena idea, estoy seguro que Kristoff ama a tu hermana, y se casara con ella a como dé lugar, pero… que tengan una pequeña boda antes de la boda, boda, le será muy tranquilizador, porque una boda antes de la boda hará más pasajera la boda, boda… espera, me eh confundido con mis propias palabras, pero tú me entiendes.

Yo sé que me entiendes. Espero estés imaginando mi atractivo rostro con una seductora sonrisa.

¡No mires de esa manera el papel! Te coqueteo para que no me olvides tan fácilmente, admito que dude un poco de que contestaras mi primera carta, y no tienes ni idea de cuánto me alegró recibir tu contestación, aunque es extraño decirte por aquí lo que tanto quiero decirte en persona pero me las arreglare.

Mis hermanos han intentado robar las cartas para leerlas, creo que ya están haciendo sus propias hipótesis sobre nosotros, esto es emocionante, es como un juego de "busca el tesoro", supongo que voy ganando, pero si son muy buenos buscando, he tenido que cambiar el lugar de escondite más de 5 veces por si acaso, al final las escondí en el cuarto de Hans, es el último lugar donde las buscarían.

Quien diría que esos hombres de más de 27 años se empeñarían tanto en la búsqueda de unas cartas.

Sobre el pequeño poema que me mandaste, esta hermoso, cada vez mejoras más, aunque me hubiera gustado que se tratara de mí, debo admitir que cuando leí la palabra "hermana" mi cabeza cayó al escritorio y me dolió por más de tres días, espero sientas culpa por ello, me ilusionas con las primeras estrofas y luego todo se rompe con una simple palabra.

¡Deja de reírte!

Sé que acabas de soltar una carcajada por lo anterior, eres una muy mala persona, te gusta humillarme, bueno, lo pasare solo porque me gusta que rías, ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, disfruta los chocolates que te envíe con Rubí, creo que está enojada porque la traigo de mensajera, la última vez me aventó tu carta en la cara, estaba dormido, y aterrizó en mi estómago…

No fue bonito.

[…] Como te has dado cuenta, no soy bueno escribiendo cartas, pero, ¡mi caligrafía ha mejorado!, deberías de estar orgullosa de tener un pretendiente con tan buenos trazos de escritura, dentro de poco te superare, ¿Escuchas mi risa arrogante? Espero la imagines cuando menos.

Por cierto, los Reyes, mis padres, te mandan saludos, dicen que ya te conocen por todo lo que les cuento de ti.

¡Te atrapé! Apuesto a que te has sonrojado, ¡¿verdad?!.

Pero es la verdad, les he contado de mis pequeñas aventuras en Arendelle, ahora que lo pienso y recuerdo, me la pasé mucho tiempo en tu estudio… A la próxima te sacare de esa habitación, te la pasas todo el tiempo en ese lugar, no es divertido estar en un mismo cuarto por mucho tiempo.

Sé que es como tu refugio y donde haces todo lo que una Reina debe de hacer pero… podemos hacerlo en los jardines o en el prado del que me habló Anna, solo tienes que pretender que es tu estudio, pero con una mejor atmosfera, al aire libre, un molesto y guapo príncipe, tierra y animalitos por todas partes…

[…] Llegare el día de la boda, quiero asegurarme que mi padre se encuentre bien así que partiré en tres días, no te preocupes mucho, está mostrando mejoría, apuesto que podrá vivir mucho más con nosotros, creo que no dejara a sus hijos hasta ya muy viejo, aunque no quiere aceptar que se preocupa por nosotros, me pregunta mucho por Hans, este señor no sabe ocultar bien sus sentimientos.

Por la pregunta sobre mis hermanos, no te preocupes, en realidad nunca me hicieron caso de pequeño, pero ahora me tratan bien, supongo que maduraron o les afecto lo que pasó con Hans, tengo muchas teorías, como que son impostores, ardillas disfrazadas (Henry está comiendo muchas avellanas últimamente, es sospechoso), o alguien los está controlando…

[…] ¡Oh! Ya van 5 hojas, ¿No te aburres con todas estas páginas?, creo que te estoy diciendo muchas cosas sin importancia, no tengo ni idea porque te dije lo que comí ayer, perdón por eso, sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, pero, creo que me acostumbre a hablar todo contigo.

Por cierto, dile a Kristoff que me debe como 10 favores, bueno, ando dramatizando un poco, solo me debe 3…

Pero si te creé que me debe 10 mejor para mí.

Descansa y deja tu estudio de vez en cuando, pero no salgas con otro chico que no sea Kristoff, Sven u Olaf, porque me pongo celoso, bueno, con Kai también puedes salir, pero ¡nadie más!.

Está bien, si puedes, pero me pondré celoso y triste.

_Tú abandonado, y siempre tuyo._

_James Westergaard, doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur._

_P.d.: Nos vemos en una semana._

La primavera llegó a Arendelle pintando todo de colores, la nieve desapareció de un día para otro con un fresco ambiente donde los rayos del sol tocaban cálidamente todo el reino, la nevada personal de Olaf regresó, empezaba la segunda semana de Mayo, y desde Febrero de la partida del príncipe de las Islas del Sur eran aproximadamente 3 meses, 2 semanas, un día y 6 cartas.

Elsa doblo las hojas de la carta, mirando hacía un lado de su escritorio, la Fénix que llegó con la carta se encontraba descansando por su viaje de 2 días, estiró su mano y le acarició el plumaje con cariño, Rubí se dejó acariciar mientras dormitaba, la reina decidió dejarla descansar.

Las Islas del Sur no estaba muy lejos de Arendelle realmente, 4 días en barco; Corona quedaba 2 días más cerca por lo cual la princesa lo había elegido para pasar su luna de miel. Kristoff y Anna no estarían por 2 semanas, y ella se encontraría realmente sola durante ese tiempo, Olaf se la pasaba todo el tiempo jugando con sus amigos y Sven en los parques disfrutando de su primera primavera.

Soltó un suspiro, no le agradaba mucho la idea, si bien nadie la interrumpiría en su trabajo, no deseaba volver a desayunar, comer o cenar sola, desde hace más de 11 meses que no se quedaba sola.

11 meses, casi un año, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Anna, el número 19, la peli-roja cumplía a finales de Mayo, el 29 y ella a finales de Junio, el 24, pero esta seria diferente, hace dos meses atrás le preguntó a la princesa que deseaba hacer en su cumpleaños y se sorprendió con su contestación.

_-¿No quieres un baile? –preguntó sorprendida Elsa casi escupiendo el vino._

_Kristoff estaba tan sorprendido como Elsa mirando a Anna, quien se limitó a sonreír._

_-Estaremos recién casados, es el primer cumpleaños que celebrare despues de mucho tiempo, realmente solo quiero que estén conmigo todo el día –confesó un poco sonrojada pero muy emocionada- Solo Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, James, Gerda, Kai y Yo._

_-¿James? –preguntó sorprendida la reina aclarándose la garganta._

_-¡Si! ¡Es mi hermano mayor!_

Metió de nuevo los papeles en el sobre de la carta y lo guardó en una caja debajo de su escritorio donde se encontraban las otras 5 cartas voluptuosas por lo largas que solían ser, la primera carta que llegó la sorprendió, ella sabía que James era hablador, pero le impresiono que también escribiera como hablaba, _demasiado_, eran divertidas como él, y la hacían llevar mejor su ausencia, si lo extrañaba solo tenía que leer las cartas de él.

Metió su mano al fondo de la caja sacando de esta la pulsera que el peli-negro le había regalado, miró la pequeña luna en ella fijamente, "_Cuando te conocí pensé en la luna_" recordó esas palabras con una suave sonrisa.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron saltar, metió la pulsera en la caja y la escondió debajo del escritorio al momento en que daba el pase, Kai atravesó el umbral de la puerta con confusión notando el ligero rubor de Elsa, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Majestad, la princesa Anna y el joven Kristoff la están esperando –le dijo mientras hacía una firme reverencia.

Elsa asintió tratando de calmarse, miró a un lado encontrándose con Rubí, por un momento le pareció que se reía de ella, después de todo, bien decían que las mascotas se parecían a su dueño.

Bajó con un poco de prisa, ese día se casaba su hermana, una pequeña boda realizada por los Trolls, al principio le pareció algo absurdo hacer dos bodas, pero entendió que Kristoff necesitaba a su familia con él en un acontecimiento tan importante como ese, su boda, los Trolls no podían asistir a una boda real, porque la gente sabría de ellos y podrían estar en peligro.

Era un tema complicado y delicado, así que una boda privada no le sonó tan mala idea después de meditarlo un poco, ni los guardias, ni los ciudadanos, solo Kai y Gerda estaban al tanto de ello.

-¡Elsa! –escuchó el pequeño gritito de su hermana con una sonrisa.

_Impaciente._

Anna llevaba el pelo amarrado en sus dos trenzas y un vestido sencillo, de manga corta, fondo blanco pero adornado floreado, su corset se perdía con la falda al ser los dos de la misma tela, un vestido de la reina que le había gustado mucho a Anna, no era un vestido de boda, pero era un precioso vestido de acuerdo a la temporada, y según lo que le había dicho Kristoff, los Trolls los vestirían para la ceremonia. Al lado de la peli-roja se encontraba el rubio, con una playera azul claro de manga de tres cuartos, y un pantalón negro, los dos estaban tranquilos aunque un poco nerviosos.

_-Tal vez me adelanté –le dijo el rubio con nerviosismo la noche anterior- ¿Y si necesitamos más tiempo?_

_-Kristoff, esta pregunta apareció por que estas nervioso, ayer estabas muy bien, pero como ya es mañana, los nervios te están corrompiendo –comentó tranquila la reina firmando unos papeles._

_-Son 11 meses, ni siquiera 12 para ser el año de conocernos, ¿No es demasiado pronto? –preguntó incrédulo mirando la serenidad de Elsa como una burla hacía su persona._

_-Luego será demasiado tarde si un príncipe o rey pide la mano de Anna y con ello planea desatar una guerra, tú mismo has leído las cartas de los pretendientes, si estuvieran realmente interesados en estos momentos tal vez Anna estaría comprometida con un príncipe desconocido –soltó fríamente Elsa mirándolo con seriedad._

_-¿Dejarías que eso pasara? –preguntó enfadado el rubio._

_-Claro que no, solo estoy jugando –comentó entre risas la rubia platinada dejando los papeles aun lado- Relájate, hace un mes enviamos las invitaciones, mañana se casan, la mayoría de los invitados están en camino y en una semana será la boda oficial._

_-¿Y tú no estás nerviosa? –preguntó el montañero- Es tu hermana…_

_-Un poco, Anna también está nerviosa –respondió simplemente Elsa regalándole una sonrisa._

_-Sí, tienes razón, creo que debo tranquilizarme, esta noche dormiré con Sven –comentó más tranquilo Kristoff._

Estaba más tranquilo a comparación con cómo estaba en la noche anterior, pero aun así se veía un poco nervioso, pero Elsa intuía que eso era normal, todo estaba cambiando, ahora estarían más unidos que nunca.

-Perdón por la tardanza –se disculpó con una sonrisa mirando las manos entrelazadas de la pareja- ¿Están listos?

El viaje fue tranquilo, el trineo era lo suficientemente grande como para llevarlos, Kristoff y Anna iban en la parte delantera mientras que Olaf y Elsa iban en la trasera, tomando el camino largo para pasar desapercibidos de los pueblerinos, Olaf y Anna iban charlando muy animados mientras que Kristoff trataba de mantener la calma y relajarse.

La Reina miraba absorta el panorama que se formaba ante ella, la vez que escapo, hace aproximadamente 11 meses no se dio tiempo para observar, solo corrió, no se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era el bosque al natural.

"_La vista de las montañas. En el barco, en el pueblo, incluso desde mi habitación puedo verlo –comentó sonriente James- es una vista hermosa, en las Islas del Sur no tenemos montañas, así que es lo que hace más hermoso este lugar"_

Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar aquello, James tenía razón después de todo, la vista, era realmente hermosa, cautivaba a quien la viera, la embelesaba hasta doblegarla con su belleza sin igual.

De coloridos tonos, el aire fresco y los rayos calientes propios de un día de primavera hacían del camino algo realmente relajante y divertido, tal vez James tenía razón sobre salir de su estudio de vez en cuando, odiaba darle la razón pero, esa tranquilidad del bosque la había olvidado remplazándola con 4 paredes y papeles de amontones.

-¡Ya llegaron! –escuchó un grito que hizo aclamar a más, Elsa se asombró de verlos, eran demasiados, más de lo que lograba recordar, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había notado el cuándo habían llegado.

Los trolls estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, los vagos recuerdos que guardaba de ellos se amontonaron en sus memorias, miró a un lado de ella encontrándose con Anna, la primera vez fue porque ella la había lastimado, pero ese día estaban ahí para celebrar, sonrió mirando a la enorme familia, muchos de estos las rodeaban a ella y a Anna mientras que los más pequeños se amontonaban y aventaban a saludar al rubio.

-Linda, ven por aquí –llamo una de las trolls mientras jalaba a la peli-roja a uno de los lados desolados.

-Hola Bulda –saludo sonriente la princesa dejándose llevar.

Bulda, la troll, y de lo que recordaba haber escuchado del rubio, la madre adoptiva del montañero, se detuvo en seco para mirar a Elsa con una sonrisa– Majestad, usted también acompáñenos.

Caminaron con cuidado, Elsa admiraba la enorme cantidad de Trolls en el lugar, era fantástico ver aquella civilización de nuevo y esta vez sin el temor de que algo malo pasara, Anna fue rodeada por varias trolls que comenzaron a vestirla con plantas y hojas, junto con piedras brillantes y coloridas.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó curiosa mirando el lindo aspecto que formaba eso en Anna.

-Es la vestimenta de la novia –informó emocionada la que le colocaba una corona de ramas y hojas en la cabeza de Anna.

Elsa miró divertida la vestimenta, nunca imagino a su hermana de esa manera, se veía adorable, como si fuera de nuevo una niña jugando con plantas, el vestido floreado habia sido opacado por las plantas naturales, contuvo la risa que quería salir de sus labios _"Siempre compare a tu hermana con una flor pero esto es absurdo"_ muy seguramente eso diría James si estuviera a su lado.

-No te rías –bufó Anna avergonzada y con los cachetes inflados haciéndola lucir mucho más linda.

-La verdad te queda muy bien –le confesó sinceramente Elsa soltando ligeras risitas.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la princesa sonriente.

-Si, ¿Qué hare? Mi hermana es hermosa –comentó dramatizando la reina logrando que su hermana riera también.

La rubia platinada pudo contener la risa con su hermana pero cuando vio a Kristoff no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, ambos se encontraban ya dentro del "pozo nupcial" el cual era del pecho para abajo de profundidad, pequeño en realidad, pero intuía que a Anna le sería más difícil salir que el haber entrado.

Ella se sentó en un lado, sobre un tronco vacío que le otorgaron los trolls para presenciar la ceremonia cómodamente, Olaf y Sven se encontraban a ambos lados de ella mientras miraban a la avergonzada pero feliz pareja en el pozo.

"_Una vez me dijeron que el matrimonio era como un pozo del que no puedes salir… no creía que hablaban literalmente"_ ese pensamiento llegó con la voz burlona de James, últimamente el pensar en lo que diría el príncipe al estar ahí presente se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Se dispuso a prestar atención, aun no comenzaba, los trolls estaban muy alegres cantando una canción sobre amor y matrimonio, pero no escuchaba con atención, su hermana y el rubio se veían muy tiernos dentro de ese pozo vestidos con hojas y ramas.

"_De lejos parecen un pequeño y feliz arbusto"_ el James de su interior salto de nuevo.

Se golpeó mentalmente tratando de contener la risa, las voces cantarinas cesaron y gran Pabbie entro con un enorme libro, fue así como dio inicio la ceremonia, los tolls escuchaban atentos, Kristoff y Anna se mantenían sumisos, de vez en cuando intercambiándose miradas y sonrisas.

Fue rápida para sorpresa de Elsa, menos de media hora fue lo que pasó antes de escuchar la frase que tanto ansiaban Kristoff y Anna.

-Ahora Anna, ¿aceptas a Kristoff como tu trol-legitimo esposo? –preguntó gran Pabbie con una enorme paciencia y sonrisa enmarcada.

La princesa paso sus ojos hacia el rubio sonriente, las lágrimas dulces amenazaban con salir por la dicha interna que sentía en su pecho ante todo a su alrededor, Kristoff estaba a su lado y nada más le importaba aquello, el montañero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Anna logrando con ello que salieran pequeñas lágrimas de sus expresivos ojos.

-Kristoff, ¿Aceptas a Anna como tu trol-legitima esposa? –el rubio escuchó aquello mientras se dedicaba a limpiarle las lágrimas a la princesa con sus dedos pulgares.

Observo los profundos y brillantes ojos color cielo, una palabra de él y ella se uniría por el resto de su vida a él, esos pequeños labios rojos, las pestañas largas y rizadas que tenían la costumbre de bailotear en un sensual movimiento cada vez que lo miraba, esos cachetes llenos de pecas y de un constante sonrojo, una palabra y ese hermoso rostro lo vería todos los días al despertar.

La amaba.

Amaba todo de ella, su figura femenina, su pureza, la tenacidad que siempre disponía, esa alegría, los colores que la acompañaban a donde quiera que fuera, aquella sensualidad que ella ignoraba poseer y esa soltura al estar rodeada de gente, el trato amable y siempre alegre, amistosa, haciendo que la gente agradeciera su existencia, e ignoraba si ella ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

A su lado todo era realidad, todo se podía, con ella la esperanza nacía, era claro y armonioso, si le dieran a elegir una vez más él no lo pensaría y tan solo la elegiría, pues no tenía por qué dudarlo ni un segundo, ella era, es y seguiría siendo lo mejor que le había pasado.

El cielo era más azul, el invierno ya no era tan frio, las flores parecían más hermosas y coloridas desde que la conoció, las mariposas volaban más y más alto, los pájaros cantaban y las plantas estaban más vivas.

-Acepto –respondió con firmeza después de un breve silencio.

-Yo, el gran y sabio Pabbie, Rey de los Trolls, los declaro marido y mujer.

Terminó con porras, canciones y un dulce beso por parte de Anna y Kristoff para culminar la ceremonia, la pareja fue rodeada por los Trolls quienes hablaban y hablaban, Elsa se mantuvo alejada junto a Olaf quien la acompaño todo el tiempo, parecía muy entretenido y feliz.

Sven se levantó de su lugar y se apresuró a ir donde los demás Trolls y Kristoff, la reina observaba el "arbusto feliz" con alegría y calma, su hermana había encontrado un buen hombre, aunque al principio tropezó con Hans la princesa logró obtener un amor verdadero.

-Elsa –le llamo Olaf con una sonrisa, la reina observó los brazos extendidos del muñeco de nieve con ternura, aceptando el abrazo.

Anna y Kristoff se abrieron paso por entre los trolls y llegaron donde Elsa, la princesa se arrojó abrazando a su hermana, y el rubio las miró llorar sin entender mucho la razón, "chicas" fue lo que cruzó su mente mientras sonreía de lado, la rubia platinada extendió su mano hacia el montañero para que este se uniera, Kristoff las observo sonreír y sin más se unió.

Su familia había crecido.

-Felicidades –les dijo Elsa a ambos al separarse.

-Muchas gracias Elsa –le agradeció el rubio sonriente pasando su brazo por los hombros de su ahora esposa.

-Cuídala –pidió la reina mirándolos sonriente- Pero para Arendelle aún no están casados tendrán que esperar la noche de bodas.

Los rostros sonrojados y avergonzados del "arbusto feliz" afirmaron que cumplirían con ello; el sol bajó, y el atardecer se dio paso cuando ellos volvieron al castillo, en una cena con un pequeño pastel por cortesía de Gerda quien recibió a los recién casados con una cena para dos, y un poco de vino.

La mesa era enorme pero solo 2 asientos estaban ocupados, Anna insistió en que su hermana se quedara para celebrar, pero Elsa se negó alegando que debía hacer trabajo y organizar algunas cosas para la boda oficial.

-Señor Bjorgman, ¿Me puede servir un poco de vino? –preguntó Anna divertida alzando su copa vacía.

Kristoff miro la copa frente a él al momento en que fruncía ligeramente el ceño, Anna y el vino no eran una buena combinación, ni para una oración, hace un par de semanas la peli-roja le había pedido a Elsa un poco de vino, ya que tanto él como la reina decidieron beber un poco en la cena por el calor que trajo la primavera, un vino dulce y frio, la princesa no quería quedar fuera así que después de tanto insistir la reina le sirvió una copa, fue esa vez que decidieron que no volverían a darle vino o cualquier bebida alcohólica a la peli-roja.

-No creo que sea buena idea Señora Bjorgman –trató de razonar Kristoff alejando el vino de su esposa.

-¿Por qué no? –se quejó la princesa inflando los cachetes ligeramente sonrojados _"Señora Bjorgman" _no sonaba nada mal.

-Porque con una copa te desmayas –comentó burlonamente el rubio sirviéndose un poco de vino para él.

Anna miró la acción de su esposo con reproche, se cruzó de brazos agrandando su puchero, tratando de ocultar un poco la vergüenza que esa anécdota le proporcionaba, no recordaba mucho pero según Kristoff, se le había insinuado al rubio enfrente de Elsa más de 3 veces, y se terminó desmayando arriba de su postre, el montañero la cargo hasta la habitación y la reina la había ayudado a limpiarse, y a cambiarse. Al día siguiente amaneció con dolor de cabeza junto con bromas y chistes por parte de Kristoff y Elsa.

-¡Eso solo pasó una vez! –exclamó avergonzada mientras levantaba de nuevo su copa hacia el rubio- ¿Poquito para brindar? –preguntó sonrojada.

Tomó el silencio del rubio como una buena señal, tal vez lo estaba convenciendo, estaba frente a ella con la mesa de por medio, pero el ancho de la mesa no era mucho, si estiraba su mano podía tocarlo, no tenía necesidad de hablar muy alto para que él la escuchara, ni tenía que acercarse para que él viera sus expresiones con claridad.

Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa apoyando sus dos brazos sobre ella, Kristoff intuyó lo que ella haría a continuación, Anna usaría su arma mortal, aquella carita deslumbrante, blandiendo sus pestañas mirándolo con esos ojos traviesos y usando un tono bajo y melodioso.

-No vas a negarle a tu esposa un pequeño trago, ¿verdad? –cuestiono Anna coquetamente ladeando un poco su cabeza mientras le sonreía con encanto.

Kristoff se inclinó también sobre la mesa, con la misma postura de ella, mirándola fijamente con una expresión neutral tratando de no perder contra su linda esposa, quien mantenía su mirada y su sonrisa, el rubio trataba de resistirse, se repetía que no podía siempre ceder ante ella, debía de mantenerse firme al menos en algo, ser fuerte, era solo una linda expresión, muy tierna y encantadora, pero él podía, el soportaría…

-Está bien –soltó en un suspiro derrotado sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, a veces en serio odiaba su timidez.

-¡Yei! –exclamó victoriosa la princesa- ¡Eres el mejor esposo del mundo! –aplaudió feliz mirando cómo Kristoff tomaba su copa vacía.

-Apenas llevamos 3 horas casados –le recordó divertido el rubio mientras le servía un poco de vino.

Brindaron y tomaron un poco de vino antes de comenzar a comer, la caminata de ida y vuelta hacía la villa de los trolls, la ceremonia, y todo el tiempo que duraron parados fue suficiente para que les diera mucha hambre, comían silenciosamente disfrutando de la comida, en ese ambiente cómodo y acogedor que siempre se formaba alrededor de ellos.

A Kristoff ya no le sorprendían tanto los silencios de la peli-roja, ya los conocía y los disfrutaba tanto como cuando ella hablaba, los silencios de él y los de ella se llevaban de maravilla.

-Gracias –murmuró Anna rompiendo el silencio con gentileza.

-¿Por el vino? –preguntó Kristoff un poco divertido dándole un sorbo a la fría bebida.

-No –respondió sonriente la princesa bajando un poco la mirada a su plato- Es solo que, hubo un tiempo, ¡ya no! –se adelantó a aclarar antes de proseguir- Pero, en ese tiempo donde estaba siempre sola, pensaba que yo era, que yo había nacido para ser la suplente de Elsa, tu sabes, la sobrante –comentó haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba recordar aquello.

-No lo eres –respondió rápidamente el rubio dejando la copa en la mesa un poco molesto.

La peli-roja sonrió dulcemente estirando el brazo derecho por la mesa agradeciendo que no estorbara nada en su camino y le ofreció su mano, el rubio entendió el mensaje y no tardo en recorrer el pequeño tramo con su brazo izquierdo para tomar su mano entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

-La mayoría prefería a Elsa por ser la heredera, es hermosa, inteligente, deportista, poeta… -hizo una breve pausa levantando la mirada para ver los ojos del montañero- Y yo, me sentía un botón al lado de ella.

-¿Un botón? –preguntó divertido Kristoff tratando de mantenerse serio, pero eso con Anna era casi imposible, ella siempre lo hacia sonreír y reír.

-¡No te rías! –exclamó risueña pellizcándole la palma de su mano izquierda juguetonamente.

-Perdón, a veces olvido lo ocurrente que eres –se disculpó el rubio tosiendo un poco para olvidar la risa, acarició la mano de la peli-roja suavemente invitándola a que prosiguiera.

-Tú fuiste el primero que no prefirió a Elsa, a veces pensaba que era porque me conociste primero, pero, de verdad, tú siempre me miraste solo a mí, tal vez suena eso un poco egocéntrico y engreído de mi parte –murmuro avergonzada- pero me hizo muy feliz –confesó mostrándole una blanquecina sonrisa- Gracias.

El rubio sonrió llevándose la pequeña mano de la peli-roja a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta.

-Eres lo más importante para mí –confesó contra la mano de ella- No vuelvas a pensar en eso, promételo –pidió demandante enmarcando el ceño.

-Lo prometo –aseguró Anna suavemente estirando sus dedos para tocar la mejilla del rubio- Te amo Kristoff Bjorgman.

-Y yo a ti –le respondió más relajado disfrutando de la pequeña caricia de su esposa- Anna Bjorgman.

La velada continuó hasta pasadas las 12, se despidieron en el pasillo y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, no necesitaban estar en un mismo cuarto para sentirse unidos, tampoco necesitaban de anillos para sentirse casados, era una sensación relajante, se prometieron ese día amarse y eso era suficiente para ambos.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se levantó temprano y se dispuso a dirigirse a los establos con Sven para prepararse para marchar, Anna le reprocho pero al final dejo al rubio irse a las montañas, él necesitaba trabajar esos días y prepararse mentalmente para recibir y hablar con los aristócratas, era su última semana como un simple campesino, porque después de casarse oficialmente, sería un príncipe.

-No te esfuerces mucho –le pidió Anna con una sonrisa- Y no se te ocurra dejarme plantada en el altar –le amenazó la princesa con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio sonrió divertido, se inclinó y beso los labios de su esposa con dulzura.

-Regresare en unos días, no destruyas nada en mi ausencia –le advirtió el montañero revolviéndole los cabellos a la peli-roja.

-¿Por qué siempre me recuerdas eso cuando te marchas al trabajo? –preguntó Anna con un tono entre molesta y divertida acariciando la cabeza de Sven.

-Eres un imán para los problemas –respondió simplemente al tiempo en que se subía al trineo ignorando el gesto infantil que le dirigió la peli-roja quien le sacaba la lengua.

La princesa observó a su esposo marchar un poco afligida, pero se repetía que el rubio lo necesitaba, aunque ella deseaba ir con él, soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse en marcha al castillo, molestar a su hermana la ayudaría a alegrarse.

Entró sigilosamente al estudio (cosa casi imposible para ella), Elsa se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio mirando fijamente la pulsera con el dije de una luna, no era la primera vez que la encontraba de esa manera, y Anna sabía lo que era, lo que significaba aquella pulsera.

-¿Sigues mirando eso? –preguntó aburrida mientras se acercaba lentamente a su hermana.

-Anna –saludó sorprendida Elsa- ¿Dónde dejaste a tu esposo? –preguntó curiosa, había imaginado que se la pasarían juntos el resto del día.

-Está trabajando, quiere seguir recolectando hielo para no sentir culpas en la luna de miel –respondió simplemente Anna- Además de que quiere disfrutar su último momento de libertad.

-Ese hombre –soltó divertida Elsa en una ligera exclamación mientras negaba con la cabeza- no se cansa de trabajar.

-Tú tampoco –le recordó la princesa con reproche.

La reina se carcajeo divertida dejando la pulsera sobre su escritorio, miró de reojo entrar a Kai al estudio y se apresuró a tomar unos papeles que se encontraban a un lado derecho sobre la mesa y se los entregó pidiéndole que les diera uno a cada empleado, eran ordenes sobre cómo llevar acabo los preparativos para la boda.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó entusiasmada Anna.

-No –respondió cortante Elsa mientras Kai se despedía y desaparecía por la puerta.

-¡Pero es mi boda! –se quejó Anna.

-Por eso mismo no puedes ayudar –le respondió sencillamente la rubia platinada sonriéndole inocentemente.

Elsa miró con una diversión a su hermana cruzarse de brazos y apartar la mirada enfadada, la reina se dedicó a seguir con los papeleos, Anna se sentó resignada en la silla frente a Elsa, ella no se quería dar por vencida, pero la peli-roja sabía que si su hermana decía "No" con tanta firmeza no podría contra ella.

Al final Elsa también era muy terca como ella, y no tenía ganas de pelear, recostó su cabeza en la mesa, tal vez podría ir con Olaf al pueblo; un brillo llamó su atención sobre el escritorio, la luna de la pulsera reflejaba un pequeño rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana abierta del estudio, estiró su mano y lo tomó.

Se incorporó y acomodó en su silla alzando la pulsera para mirarla, era la primera vez que lo podía tocar y estaba realmente frio, se preguntó por cuanto tiempo la Reina lo había sostenido para que estuviera tan fresco, su hermana siempre lo mantenía recelosamente escondido de ella, por primera vez podía mirarlo de cerca, era simple pero muy bonito, debía admitir que James era muy detallista.

-¡No! –gritó Elsa asustando a Anna en el acto- ¡Suéltalo! –ordenó la reina estirándose sobre el escritorio para quitárselo.

-¡Solo lo estoy viendo! –le respondió la princesa alejándose de su hermana.

La rubia platinada la miró sorprendida, no porque Anna tuviera en su poder su pulsera, o porque se alejara de ella, sino por su reacción, perdió la compostura, le gritó a su hermana y se había arrojado al escritorio, una Reina no debía comportarse de esa manera mucho menos por una simple pulsera.

No. No era una simple pulsera.

-Esto es una tontería –murmuró con molestia Anna- Solo dile lo que sientes.

-Anna –le llamó fríamente Elsa.

-¡No! –la cortó la princesa con enfado, la rubia platinada abrió la boca para decirle algo pero la peli-roja exclamó- ¡escúchame!, deja de encerrarte, él se merece una contestación, James te dijo lo que sentía ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Elsa se quedó en silencio, se levantó indignada y caminó hacia la puerta, su hermana le reclamaba algo que no era asunto de ella, se sintió muy enfadada y disgustada, con Anna, con James, con todos.

Con ella misma.

Dirigió su mano al picaporte de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo, de siquiera tocarlo la princesa le apartó la mano agarrándola por la muñeca.

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra poner una mano sobre esa puerta –le amenazó la peli-roja con firmeza- deja de encerrarte –pidió suplicante Anna, la rubia platinada solo atinó a mirar la seria expresión de su hermana- Esa pulsera te puede salvar por esta vez, pero él querrá saber, estar seguro de lo que tú sientes, no te puedes quedar callada.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –murmuró por lo bajo apartando la mirada avergonzada no era un tema que quería hablar con ella- ¿Cómo le haces para decirle a Kristoff que lo quieres? –preguntó un poco sonrojada la rubia platinada, definitivamente no quería hablar de eso, pero, una fuerza desconocida para ella la impulso a preguntarlo.

La sorpresa de Anna fue mucha, se quedó con la boca entreabierta por más de un minuto, cuando se lo pidió no creyó que su hermana le contestara, mucho menos que le preguntara algo así, su cara comenzó a agarrar color tras digerir la pregunta que Elsa había lanzado.

-Es algo… -trató de comenzar la princesa sonrojada- Cuando alguien te gusta, y esa persona te hace muy feliz, simplemente nace en ti el deseo de decirlo, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, solo sé, que cuando pienso en lo feliz que soy cuando estoy con él, en lo maravillosa que me hace sentir, no puedo evitar decírselo; "Te amo", "Te quiero", me gusta cuando él lo dice y supongo que a él también le gusta cuando yo se lo digo.

Elsa escuchó atentamente cada palabra, _"Me gustas, mucho… demasiado"_, recordó las palabras del peli-negro, la habían tomado por sorpresa en su momento, pero significaron mucho para ella, como había dicho Anna, la hicieron feliz, le gustó, no solo por como sonaron esas palabras en los labios del príncipe, sino porque también habían sido dirigidas solamente a ella.

Él la quería solamente a ella.

.

_"Una persona usualmente se convierte en aquello que él cree que es. _

_Si yo sigo diciéndome a mí mismo que no puedo hacer algo, _

_es posible que yo termine siendo incapaz de hacerlo. _

_Por el contrario si yo tengo la creencia que si puedo hacerlo, _

_con seguridad yo adquiriré la capacidad de realizarlo _

_aunque no lo haya tenido al principio"_

_-Gandhi._

.

Era jueves en la mañana, 7 de mayo, y todos estaban arreglándose, arreglando y festejando, el pueblo estaba más colorido y vivo, el castillo también se encontraba de esa manera, todos se encontraban apresurados perfeccionando los últimos detalles, flores por todas partes, listones, el olor a chocolate empezaba a abundar, incluso Kristoff lo podía oler desde su cuarto.

Se acomodó el cuello del traje con nerviosismo, podía escuchar a la gente del pueblo, o tal vez era solo su imaginación, suspiró con pesar deseando que Sven se encontrara con él, se limitó a mirarse en el espejo, gracias a Anna la que se hizo cargo del diseño de su traje usó las mismas telas cómodas que la princesa había usado en su traje anterior; nunca pensó que el blanco fuera su color, pero debía admitir que no le quedaba mal.

Era el saco oficial de Arendelle, igual que los del difunto Rey, era blanco con verde y dorado, traía la medalla que Elsa le había dado junto a su título, mientras que su pantalón era negro, según había escuchado habían puesto los colores verde y blanco en su traje para que combinará con el vestido de la princesa.

-Tranquilízate, si alguien te viera pensaría que estas siendo obligado –escuchó la familiar voz burlona del doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, su padrino.

-James –soltó aliviado el rubio mirándolo por el espejo.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso? Hace una semana se casaron –le recordó risueño caminando hacia el montañero- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó sonriente enmarcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

-Si, bueno, es solo que después de esto, ya no me trataran como antes –confesó nervioso mirando de nuevo su reflejo, ahora debía de vestir ese tipo de trajes.

-No te preocupes por cómo te traten los demás, los cambios son buenos –le aseguró el peli-negro mientras le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Si, tienes razón –soltó en un suspiro el rubio sonriendo un poco.

El príncipe lo guio a una de las sillas del cuarto y lo hizo sentarse mientras le servía un poco de agua, Kristoff mientras tanto se sentó y cerró los ojos para conseguir calmarse un poco, la tranquilidad del cuarto le ayudo a relajarse.

-Ten –le llamó el peli-negro pasándole la taza con agua- creo que deberías estar nervioso por otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el rubio al momento en que tomaba de la taza que el príncipe le dio a beber.

-Tú noche de bodas –soltó maliciosamente el pelinegro, haciendo con ello que el rubio casi se atragantara.

El peli-negro se carcajeo mientras le daba unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo.

El novio casi se ahogaba por una simple broma.

Fueron trasladados a la iglesia, la cual ya se encontraba llena de gente, nobles eran los que presenciaban el evento mientras que los pueblerinos esperaban fuera, el rubio se sintió nervioso, pero el tener a su lado a James lo hizo sentirse más seguro, no conocía a nadie, todas esas caras lo miraban analizándolo, sus cabellos se encontraban peinados hacia atrás dándole un aire más maduro, su postura era firme, y su frente estaba en alto, justo como su maestra Fiona le había indicado.

Por dentro quería simplemente lanzar todo al demonio, pero por fuera su expresión seria lo hacía lucir determinado, seguro y un poco intimidante, pero esa expresión cambio en cuanto se abrieron las puertas de la iglesia donde entró un alegre muñeco de nieve lanzando pétalos de flores blancas por montones, dándole paso la princesa y la reina, su esposa siempre sabia como noquearlo.

Se veía sumamente preciosa en ese vestido digno de una princesa, de un corset con escote de corazón recatado (elaborado en el más fino raso italiano liso), unido a una larga falda un poco voluptuosa, ambas piezas estaban unidas por un recorrido en encaje, sutil y delicado en temas florales.

Su cabello lo traía recogido en un peinado sencillo, como la vez que la había conocido, pero menos elaborado, haciéndola lucir natural y sencilla pero hermosa, cada mechón sostenido por pequeñas Gipsófilas blancas (al igual que el ramo) el velo largo y transparente dejaba ver con facilidad, su flequillo caía suavemente sobre su frente, traía un maquillaje natural un poco más brillante de lo normal resaltando sus rasgos femeninos delicadamente.

Su cuello y hombros se encontraban vestidos tan solo por el collar de esmeraldas que él le había regalado meses atrás, la cremosa piel y las pecas que se encontraban esparcidas grácilmente hacían lucir el collar con sutilidad, el corset estaba casi repleto de flores en encaje y hacían gracia con su collar, las hermosas piedras esmeraldas hacían resaltar ese color blanco inmaculado, el brazo que llevaba enrollado con el de su hermana hacía notar las ligeras mangas que rodeaban su piel, en ramas de flores de encaje también.

La espalda de igual manera cubierta de flores pequeñas de encaje, con la pequeña diferencia de que esta parte sostenía ligeros punteos de pedrería de esmeraldas, que solo daban luz y destellitos al pasar, su ramo era de Gipsófilas blancas esponjado por la gran cantidad de florecillas, pequeñas y hermosas, elegantes.

Ahora entendía por que el verde en su saco, era el color de Anna, y muy seguramente la princesa había exigido un vestido que combinará con el collar y el anillo de compromiso que él le había regalado, su esposa estaba deslumbrante.

-¿Quieres un bote? –escuchó la pregunta burlona del peli-negro a su lado- se te está cayendo la baba –murmuró divertido el príncipe recibiendo un codazo por parte del rubio.

Elsa y Anna terminaron su recorrido y llegaron junto a Kristoff, la reina paso la mano de la peli-roja y la poso sobre la del rubio, uniéndolos, no tenía que decirles nada, ya lo había hecho así que solo se limitó a acomodarse en el lugar que le correspondía como la madrina.

-Estamos aquí reunidos… -empezó a hablar el padre.

La ceremonia había empezado, estaban frente al sacerdote que se encontraba a unos dos metros de distancia de la pareja, Kristoff y Anna estaban parados uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro.

-Te ves hermosa –susurró Kristoff, casi imperceptible pero debido a la cercanía la peli-roja lo escucho sin ningún problema.

-Gracias, ese traje te queda muy bien –comentó entre susurros Anna- aunque extraño las hojas y las plantas –murmuró risueña escuchando una silenciosa risita del rubio.

Se dedicaron a escuchar al padre hablar, pero la princesa simplemente no podía seguirle atentamente, jugó con su ramo sintiendo las pequeñas flores cosquillearle los dedos, esas flores eran unas de sus favoritas, y cuando vio el ramo no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Aunque ese no era el ramo que en un principio iba a usar, pues el que le habían dado era de rosas blancas, pero Olaf llegó minutos antes de abrir las puertas de la iglesia con ese ramo de Gipsófilas emocionado _"este es mi regalo de bodas"_ había exclamado el muñeco de nieves, Olaf menciono que se tardó mucho tiempo en la mañana para conseguir ordenar todas las flores, y se disculpó por la tardanza.

¿Cómo no usar ese precioso ramo en el que el muñeco de nieve se había esforzado tanto en hacer?

Sonrió suavemente, y miró de reojo como el muñeco se encontraba al lado de Elsa, asomándose por detrás de la falda del vestido frio de la reina, Olaf notó su mirada y le sonrió saludándola con una mano, la princesa divertida le regresó disimuladamente el saludo.

-El abuelo Pabbie no habló tanto –se quejó un poco entre susurros Anna- ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-Supongo que solo escuchar y estar parados –le respondió levemente el rubio tratando de permanecer serio frente al sacerdote que seguía hablando.

-No pensé que una boda fuera tan aburrida –susurró con pereza sintiendo sus pies cansados.

El comentario de Anna logró dibujar una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Kristoff (gracias a Dios no soltó la risa que le había causado esa frase), solo ella era capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas, la peli-roja sonrió también un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, era su propia boda, sí, pero llevaban más de 20 minutos parados, y los que se encontraban tras de ellos estaban felizmente sentados, era algo injusto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no deseas casarte conmigo? –preguntó entre murmuros sarcásticos.

-Ya estamos casados –respondió levemente la peli-roja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, bueno, las personas que están atrás de nosotros no saben eso –le recordó el rubio.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo, mientras el padre pedía unos minutos de ello, los hizo hincarse a todos y luego pararse de nuevo, para alivio de Anna el padre los hizo sentarse en unas pequeños bancos adornados con una hermosa tela blanca con encaje, prosiguiendo con la ceremonia.

-Con esto me doy cuenta a lo que te referías la última vez que me pediste matrimonio –susurró Anna sintiendo un enorme alivio con sus pies.

-Haces que suene como si te lo hubiera propuesto muchas veces –murmuró extrañado el rubio mirando al padre dirigirse a la audiencia.

-Las conté, fueron tres, si fueron muchas –le respondió entre silenciosas risitas.

El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño mirando de reojo la inocente pero risueña mirada de su esposa, el sacerdote los hizo hincarse de nuevo y luego volvieron a pararse.

-¿Es una queja? –preguntó irónicamente manteniendo los tonos bajos de la conversación.

-No para nada, me encantaron todas tus propuestas –se apresuró a responder la princesa sonriendo- aunque la de la cama fue la mejor –comentó risueña entre susurros.

-Listo, quiero el divorcio.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear sobre eso en una iglesia? –preguntó entre murmuros divertida la princesa tratando de mantener la calma- ¡Sabes que me es difícil aguantar la risa! –se quejó levantando el ramo para ocultar disimuladamente su enorme sonrisa por las carcajadas que deseaba soltar.

-Perdón –se disculpó Kristoff serenamente- ¿La vez del baile…? –preguntó recordando que ella había intentado decir algo antes de que él la interrumpiera.

-¡Ah, sí! Cuando dijiste que te casabas con Arendelle, ahora lo entiendo –murmuró simplemente Anna ganándose una incrédula mirada del rubio, toda esa charla solo para aquello, sin duda su esposa era única.

Se sonrieron cómplices dirigiendo toda su atención al padre que comenzaba con las palabras finales, la ceremonia oficial término, repitiéndose los votos que anteriormente habían pronunciado, prometiéndose lo ya prometido, amándose con una infinita ternura y devoción.

La feliz pareja intercambio los anillos de boda, Elsa los miraba sonriente cuando sintió la mirada del peli-negro sobre ella, la reina le devolvió la mirada percatándose de lo que el príncipe de las Islas del Sur miraba tan fijamente, sus manos.

Se sonrojó ligeramente recordando la pulsera, respingo un poco armándose de valor volvió a mirarlo, los ojos jade miraban el suelo, su expresión desolada la confundió un poco, inconsciente llevo su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo deteniéndose en su muñeca desnuda.

Su muñeca estaba desnuda.

Alzo la mano un poco mirándose ambas manos, incrédula, la pulsera que cuidó por tanto tiempo, la que se colocó el su muñeca izquierda, aquella pulsera que albergaba el corazón del peli-negro, la había abandonado sin darse cuenta.

Busco por el suelo disimuladamente, escuchando a Anna y a Kristoff hablar, pero el suelo estaba completamente lleno de pétalos, se mordió el labio frustrada levantando la mirada se encontró de nuevo los ojos verdes que le devolvieron la mirada al sentir la de ella.

James la miró un poco decepcionado pero le sonrió, una sonrisa que no marco esos hoyuelos que le gustaban a Elsa, una sonrisa que no había visto antes, y que la reina no deseaba volver a ver.

Había perdido la pulsera.

-Es un honor presentarles a Anna Bjorgman princesa de Arendelle y a Kristoff Bjorgman príncipe de Arendelle –anunció Elsa, ante los nobles, y al salir de la iglesia al pueblo también recibiendo aplausos y vitoreos.

El festejo era mucho, Anna y Kristoff bailaban en el centro de la pista, parecían charlar y reír disfrutando de la fiesta, la rubia platinada se dedicó a salir de ahí con cautela, paseándose con desesperación por los pasillos, buscando por los suelos su objeto perdido, pero la poca luz por ser ya un pasadas de las 8 de la noche no le ayudaba mucho, el atardecer se había esfumado unos minutos atrás.

Cuando empezaba el baile, Elsa se vio de frente con James, quiso hacerle caso a su hermana y decirle de frente lo que sentía, pero, lo único que había podido salir de sus labios había sido un _"Tengo un poco de sed"_, el peli-negro extrañado fue a la fuente de bebidas pero cuando volvió la rubia platinada ya no estaba en el salón.

Había corrido, no era la primera vez, pero esta vez era diferente, no tenía pensado irse para siempre u ocultarse de él, no, decidió buscar la pulsera, incluso al toparse con Olaf le pidió que estuviera atento por si se lo encontraba por casualidad al caminar.

Recorrió el camino que hizo en la mañana y tarde, antes de saber que lo había extraviado, una y otra vez, pero no lo encontró, salió un poco sofocada al terraza que se encontraba iluminada y arreglada por flores, se apoyó en el barandal dejando caer su cabeza para abajo, no sabía qué hacer, no, ella sabía qué hacer, pero no entendía como hacerlo.

-¿Elsa? –la voz profunda del príncipe James la hizo saltar asustada.

-¡James! –exclamó sorprendida girándose para observarlo.

El peli-negro se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia con una bebida en sus manos, la rubia platinada sonrió enternecida, el príncipe le había traído la bebida que ella pidió a pesar de haberse ido, pensó en la posibilidad de que él la buscara para dárselo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó James dándole la copa con vino, Elsa lo acepto agradecida tomando un pequeño sorbo.

La rubia platinada siguió tomando al darse cuenta que no sabía que decirle, pensó en las palabras, ella sabía que no era bueno beber un vino tan fuerte como ese de un solo trago, pero aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-¡Wow! –exclamó sorprendido el peli-negro mirándola tomar todo el vino sin intención de parar- No pensé que tuvieras tanta sed, debí traerte agua.

-No, está bien, gracias por traérmelo hasta acá –murmuró Elsa dejando la copa sobre una pequeña mesa donde normalmente se usaba para tomar té.

-De nada –contesto simplemente el príncipe desviando la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno mientras se apoyaba en la pequeña barda de la terraza.

El aura tranquila pero melancólica del príncipe hicieron sentir culpable a la rubia platinada quien deseó acercarse a él, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la espalda de James, miró el suelo sintiéndose de nuevo derrotada, el peli-negro miro esa acción de reojo con pesar, para de nuevo dirigir sus ojos a la otra luna, la que no lo apartaba, la que siempre brillaba en el manto oscuro.

Elsa apretó sus puños.

"_Me gustas, mucho… demasiado"_.

Cerró los ojos tratando de tomar todos esos sentimientos que la embargaba cuando él estaba presente, al escucharlo reír, hablar, al verlo, leer las cartas que le mandó en su ausencia, las tomó entre sus manos y las llevo al pecho oprimiéndolas muy cerca de su corazón.

"_Esto es una tontería. Solo dile lo que sientes"_

Solo debía decirlo, todo lo que sentía, lo que había estado pensando por tanto tiempo, que cuido todo ese tiempo la pulsera, que la guardo recelosamente para no perderla, que se la había puesto antes de salir a la iglesia y que torpemente se le cayó, perdiéndola.

"_Deja de encerrarte"._

Lo mucho que significaba para ella, no solo la pulsera, sino los sentimientos de él y sus palabras dichas al dárselo "_Me gustas, mucho… demasiado_" las había rememorado ya muchas veces en pensamientos, en sueños…

"…_no te puedes quedar callada"._

No podía quedarse callada eso lo sabía, pero ¿por qué le era tan difícil hablar?, y eso la hacía sentir tanto dolor, ella estaba segura de lo que sentía, lo había pensado lo suficiente, y al leer las cartas, al emocionarse tanto, releerlas, reírse, sonrojarse y abrazarlas la habían hecho reconocerlo aún más.

"_Deja de encerrarte, él se merece una contestación, James te dijo lo que sentía ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?"._

Él lo merecía, la trataba de una manera que nadie antes la había tratado, ese tiempo junto a él lo había disfrutado, y lo extrañó mucho, más de lo que podía admitir, mantuvo los ojos cerrados sintiendo el aire fresco en esa noche de primavera.

Ella no quería decirle "adiós", si lo alejaba, si el se iba, si él se comprometía con otra princesa (lo cual era probable por culpa del Rey de las Islas del Sur que ya había casado a la mayoría de sus hijos) ella estaba segura que le dolería, que se culparía.

"_Me gustas, mucho… demasiado"_.

-James –le llamó Elsa con poca fuerza en su voz tratando de no dejar caer el valor que tanto le había costado recoger.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta de su parte pero podía sentir su mirada fija en ella, él la estaba escuchando, James estaba más silencioso de lo normal, demasiado, y sentía que era su culpa, trago saliva.

-Perdón –soltó sintiendo sus ojos arder- Yo…

-No tienes que explicarme –la interrumpió el peli-negro con voz ahogada, Elsa miró la sombra en el suelo del joven, la luna le dio a ver que él se había separado del barandal y acercado un poco a ella- Está todo bien, podemos seguir siendo amigos –murmuró James metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mirando a un lado.

Mentiroso.

-No quiero –soltó un poco molesta aunque no sabía muy bien con quien estaba más molesta.

-Els –escuchó aquel sobrenombre dicho con una melancolía que la hizo voltearse.

Se impresiono un poco de la cercanía del peli-negro, menos de un metro de distancia, James miró los ojos cristalizados de la rubia platinada con sorpresa, era la tercera vez que la veía de esa manera, las otras dos veces habían sido por causa de Anna, pequeñas lagrimitas salieron de las orbes azuladas.

-Lo perdí –soltó hipando la reina tapándose la cara con ambas manos, le disgustaba que la vieran llorar, pero ya no lo podía soportar- lo estuve cuidando todo este tiempo en una caja, me lo puse en la mañana, pero no sé cuándo fue que se me cayó, lo busque por todas partes, pero no lo encontré –trató de explicarse entre sollozos.

-Por eso no estabas en la fiesta –escuchó la voz de un sorprendido peli-negro.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior tratando de tranquilizarse, pero era una emoción muy fuerte la que sentía en su interior, era la primera vez que hablaba de sus sentimientos y pensaba que explotaría.

Tomar un vino fuerte de golpe no era buena idea.

Se sintió aprisionada de pronto por los brazos del peli-negro, sorprendida levanto la cabeza un poco de sus manos encontrándose con la suave tela del saco del príncipe, se sonrojo furiosamente sintiendo como la rodeaba estrujándola cuidadosamente contra él, su respiración el su cuello hizo su corazón saltarse varios latidos, frenéticamente.

La embriagante esencia del joven príncipe la tranquilizo, su llanto cesó, sus dos manos estaban aún sobre su cara y el pecho de él, con un poco de dificultad (debido al fuerte abrazo) logro pasar sus manos a la espalda del peli-negro escondiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y pecho del príncipe, completamente roja cual tomate.

Era la segunda vez que lo abrazaba, pero esta vez se aferraría a él.

-Me gustas –soltó en un susurro cerca del oído de James- Demasiado –le aseguró con una pequeña risita nerviosa sintiendo como el peli-negro desasía un poco el abrazo sin soltarla del todo.

-No corras –susurró James sonriente inclinándose hacia ella.

La rubia platinada no comprendió mucho por qué le había dicho aquello, pero entonces sintió el aliento de él chocar con el suyo, la distancia se iba reduciendo entre sus rostros, contuvo por un instante la respiración, sintiendo la caricia de los labios del peli-negro sobre los de ella, en un movimiento suave y dulce, sus pestañas cayeron y su sonrojo aumento, pero disfrutó del beso.

Su primer beso.

Su primer amor.

Su primera declaración.

La noche cayo, el resto de la fiesta se la pasaron bailando, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba mucho esa actividad, disfrutaba de la cercanía del príncipe ante las vueltas y movimientos danzantes, Elsa escucho aliviada de la larga estadía de James, Anna cumplía el 29 de Mayo, dentro de unas semanas, y el príncipe no le veía lógica el irse para volver dentro de unos días.

La reina no le dejo ver la emoción que le causo esa noticia, pero James lo supo por la forma en que los ojos azules saltaron brillantes, además que de le había pisado el pie y apretado la mano, antes de que diera la media noche la reina y el príncipe acompañaron a los recién casados al puerto.

-Nos veremos en un par de semanas –comentó Anna sonriente abrazando a Elsa y a James- cuiden de Sven y Olaf por nosotros.

-Saluda a nuestros tios de mi parte –dijo la Reina calmada- No hagas ningún desastre en Corona por favor –pidió la rubia platinada un poco preocupada.

-¿Por qué todos piensan que solo romperé cosas? –preguntó un poco fastidiada la princesa cruzándose de brazos.

Solo obtuvo risas de respuesta.

-¿Seguro que no te quieres despedir de Sven? –preguntó James al rubio quien miró hacia el castillo.

-Si lo hago no querré dejarlo –confesó sonriendo un poco- igual me la pase toda esta semana con él.

-Lo visitare por ti –le aseguró el peli-negro dándole ligeras palmaditas al rubio.

El capitán de la guardia real bajo para indicar que todo ya estaba preparado para partir, la princesa miro por última vez a su hermana, recordando que debía darle algo, se acercó a Kristoff y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó la pulsera perdida de Elsa, el rubio frunció el ceño desconcertado, ¿Desde cuándo tenia eso consigo?.

-Ten –se lo entrego un poco avergonzada a su hermana.

-¡Lo encontraste! –exclamó la rubia platinada contenta- ¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó mientras se la abrochaba en su muñeca izquierda.

-Te la quité cuando caminábamos hacia el altar –murmuró rápido tomando el brazo de su esposo para salir corriendo- Nos vemos en dos semanas –gritó subiendo al barco.

-¡Anna! –el grito de su hermana la hizo reír a carcajadas.

Su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

-A veces me das miedo –le respondió Kristoff entre risas, a su esposa le gustaba mucho idear planes raros y arriesgados.

-Ella necesitaba un empujón –respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y si no hubiera resultado? –preguntó irónicamente el nuevo príncipe de Arendelle.

-Estaríamos congelados en estos momentos, como una hermosa estatua –bromeo entre risas Anna mirando de lejos como el peli-negro trataba de calmar a su furiosa hermana mayor.

El rubio se inclinó y beso la respingona nariz de la peli-roja con cariño.

-Seriamos una muy buena decoración –bromeo también Kristoff aplastándole las mejillas a la princesa.

-Todas las demás esculturas de hielo tendrían envidia de nosotros –aseguró Anna parándose de puntitas para besar los labios de su marido- te amo.

-Te amo –susurró el rubio antes de fundirse en otro beso junto a su pequeña esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final de esta historia ~<strong>

El vestido de la _"boda, boda_" de Anna lo pude hacer gracias a la hermosa y talentosa:** **Chocoleti'e****

Los méritos por ese hermoso vestido de novia son para ella, gracias pequeña :'BB

Hasta que por fin hubo beso de James y Elsa *-*

Es el primer Long-fic que hago, y después de tanto tiempo sin escribir tuve enserio mis dudas, agradezco de sobre manera a mis hermosos seguidores, en serio me esforcé para escribirlo lo más rápido que podía, pero igual me tarde :$ lo siento por eso, pero lo prometido es deuda y por eso esta vez no lo corte :BB

Espero disfruten de la lectura y no haberles quitado su tiempo.

Disculpen si esperaban alguna escena erótica, pero, ese no es mi estilo de escritura :$$ lo siento.

Quite una que otra escena que no me pareció realmente "importante" xDD la carta de James me pareció importante pero igual le quite unas que otras estrofas paro igual les informo de una vez que las cartas que se estuvieron mandando James y Elsa las subiré con el nombre de** "Cartas"** (que original soy :'DD) por si quieren saber todo el chisme ;D y no desesperen a los seguidores de "**7 días**" subiré pronto lo prometo :BB

Aun no tengo fecha para subir mi próximo Long-fic de Kristanna, así que también tengan paciencia con ello xDD

Se que aun me falta mucho por mejorar pero daré todo mi esfuerzo para ser una mejor escritora c:

Por cierto... sobre una posible secuela basada en James y Elsa si la puedo pulir e idear mejor se llamaría "El odio es..." (dejen mis originales títulos en paz xDD) sep, lo escogi por ser antónimo de Amor xDD y pues le queda, por lo que estoy imaginando :c seria mi primer "Drama/Romance/Acción" :BB tratare pero creo que tardare en poderlo hacer

**Nota de Agradecimiento: **

...

**XIMEN-ALE:** Pos hola ¿qué hace? xD espero si haber tenido con el ultimo capitulo xD fue lo primero que tenía en la cabeza antes de empezar a escribir el primer capitulo xDD que bueno que te gusto el baile *-* yo también lo ame asdsadsad son tan bellos mi arbusto feliz (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) la parte de Elsa y James fue algo difícil pero hermosos de escribir esos dos son un amor aunque muy dramáticos, gracias por leer esta historia de principio a fin y por tus hermosos comentarios c: enserio no se como agradecértelo, espero disfrutes del capitulo debo admitir que no me considero buena cuando se trata de un final xD

**AnnAndre92**: Me alegra que te emocionaras tanto con el capitulo anterior, y me halaga saber que te inspire para seguir con tu historia, tu sigue escribiendo y no dejes de escribir c: espero disfrutes este capitulo (el ultimo :c) por fin James y Elsa juntos (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) y ni hablar de Kristoff y Anna esos dos me hacen reír tanto al escribir, gracias por tus constantes reviews, siempre me emocionaron leerlos y los sigo leyendo cuando siento que se me va la inspiración, gracias por seguir esta historia c:

**AntoParawhore5: **James es un amor (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) Perdón por la demora c: espero disfrutes del capitulo.

**Elsasarahi**: Seee mis historias tienden a ser cursis y hacen vomitar arcoiris xD pero me alegra que no te importe lo nena que soy al escribir :BBB espero disfrutes de este ultimo capitulo :c y gracias por tus reviews c:

**Guest**: Te traje un besito :BB y ya estoy pensando más seriamente en un long-fic de James y Elsa xD espero disfrutes del capitulo c: y gracias por leer, me alegra saber que hay gente que le guste la pareja de James y Elsa c: prometo subir más cosas de esta pareja :D

**SakuraPrincess1111**: Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te sacara sonrisas y risas, Anna y Kristoff juntos son lo mejor para hacer reír y sonreír a cualquiera, me encantan, espero no decepcionarte por la parte de James y Elsa, trate de manejarlos lo mejor que pude, pero con la personalidad de Elsa es un poco dificil -.- xDDD espero disfrutes de este capitulo final :c y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por que siguieras esta historia, por leerla y comentar, no se como agradecerlo c: estoy realmente feliz, muchas gracias :DD

**Debbie: **Me alegro mucho tu comentario :'D realmente batalle para hacer que Kristoff hiciera aquello con esa personalidad y carácter que tiene, saber que pude abordarlo bien me quito un enorme peso de encima, igual en este capitulo trate de hacerlo con Elsa y James, batalle mucho en esa parte xD por Elsa más que nada, James, a él no le es muy difícil xDD entiendo tu sentimiento de querer abofetear a Elsa en el capitulo anterior, pero se esforzó mucho y pudo hacerlo solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón xDD ¡viva el exceso de dulce! (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) espero disfrutes de este ultimo capitulo y no haberte decepcionado xD sobre lo de tu "spam" tranquila realmente esperaba a que me pasaras la pagina cuando estuviera lista (ya te sigo, por cierto te esta quedando genialoso el traje :3) gracias por leer y comentar realmente muchas gracias c:

**Sole**: No es bueno leer hasta tarde, pero yo hago lo mismo xDD se lo que se siente el leer y leer y necesitar respuestas xDD me alegra y salte de emoción al saber que te gusta la pareja de James y Elsa, espero disfrutaras de las escenas de estos dos c: contestando a tus preguntas, pues escribo desde la secundaria, ahorita estoy en facultad asi que eso serian como... 6 años más o menos, y siempre a sido un hobbie, pensé en meterme a Filosofía y letras, pero me gusta más que sea un hobbie a un trabajo c: escribir me relaja del estrés de mi facultad :) muchas gracias por leer y comentar sobre esta cursi historia que se le ocurrió a esta cabeza random, enserio c: muchas gracias :D espero no haberte defraudado con el final c: no soy muy buena con los finales xD

**Eimi Blue:** ¿Como le hacen para leer/comer los 18 capítulos de 92 mil palabras en una noche? xDD me alegra que te encantara, yo tambien me sinto desesperada por la ausencia de fics Kristanna, son tan bellos (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) realmente aprecio el que te percataras de los detalles que tuve que usar para introducir a James, de hecho pensé en hacerlo hermano de Hans cunado pensé en esa escena *-* me dije ¿por que no? ¡demosle más sentido y sentimiento! :BB pero no decepcionarte con la pareja principal en este ultimo capitulo, estos dos juntos son realmente divertidos, mi hermoso arbusto feliz es lo mejor (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) y te prometo no dejar de escribir sobre ellos, gracias por leer y comentar mi historia realmente me a hecho muy feliz tu comentario.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
